


Leilani's Destiny

by Jcat99



Series: Leilani's Life [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adopted Children, Backstory, Childbirth, Companions, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fate & Destiny, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Marriage, Overcoming Obstacles, Plot, Possible Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, Skyrim Main Quest, Smut, Survivor Guilt, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 126,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcat99/pseuds/Jcat99
Summary: After Leilani Edenburrow found a home and leadership role among the Companions it has come time for her to fulfill her fate as Dragonborn. Little does she know of the trials in store for both her and her friends throughout her journey; old memories come back to haunt her as she struggles with her blood. Will she finally get the happy ending she deserves or will it all come crumbling down around her like it had before?Sequel to 'The Dragonborn's choice and Skyrim's Fate'





	1. Harbinger and Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or quests mentioned in this work; my only creation is that fiery little breton and the details surrounding her life. I highly recommend you read the first work before starting this one to get her backstory and fully understand Leilani's position on some topics that are to be mentioned. As far as the story goes I hope you enjoy it; comments and recommendations for future chapters are always welcome.

Leilani awoke to a dimly lit room; another peaceful night in her chambers. Ever since she was cleansed of the beast blood her sleep was restful and nightmares were less frequent. She felt the furs beside her shift and she looked over to her sleeping companion with tired eyes; Vilkas was such a cover hog. She grabbed a fistful of the furs and yanked them over her body; Vilkas startled awake and looked around the room. She struggled to keep from laughing at his panicked actions; she felt his presence come up behind her and she slowly turned to meet his gaze.

“Morning Vilkas.”

“Morning love; why did you pull the furs away from me?”

“Because you don’t share; learn to be more considerate of your sleeping companion.”

Vilkas rolled his eyes and sat up in bed; he threw on a cotton tunic that matched his breeches and stretched. Leilani’s eyes roamed up and down his figure appreciatively before Vilkas snapped his fingers to get his attention; embarrassed that she had been caught staring her face flushed and she averted her gaze.

“Like what you see?”

“Shut up cover hog.”

“You have your own quarters and bed you know; you don’t have to sleep in my bed every night. Not that i’m complaining though.”

“It just feels weird to sleep where Kodlak once did; I don’t even like the idea of being Harbinger let alone sleeping in his quarters.”

“Lass; Kodlak picked you for a reason. He even said so in his journal and when you cured him in the tomb; honor his spirit by fulfilling his request that you lead the companions.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Get dressed we have people to train and jobs to complete.”

“I need to go to High Hrothgar soon and speak to the Greybeards; i’ve ignored their summons long enough.”

“Leilani; we’ve talked about this-”

“No; you forbidding me to go without you is not talking about it. I need to see them Vilkas; I need to know what being Dragonborn really means.”

“It’s a dangerous journey Lani; i’m just trying to look out for you.”

“I know; but I can handle myself. You should know that more than anyone else.”

Vilkas ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the breton occupying his bed; she had a point. He knew she was more than capable of making the journey and seeing these monks but that didn’t make him any less anxious. Leilani got out of bed and quickly dressed herself in her wolf armour; Vilkas followed her example and soon both exited Vilkas’s room and headed towards the dining hall. Leilani still refused to sit where Kodlak once did; she instead sat beside Aela where Skjor had previously eaten. Although Aela still had her gift of the blood she respected Leilani and often found comfort in her company.

“Lover’s quarrel?”

“You heard us?”

“It wasn’t hard; especially with my hearing. You should go to High Hrothgar; you can’t ignore the summons. Besides; you’re the Dragonborn and the Harbinger. He can’t stop you from fulfilling your destiny.”

“I know that Aela; but it would bring me comfort to know that he at least supported the idea of me going alone.”

“I understand that; but in the end you need to do what is right no matter what anyone else says.”

“I know; come on let’s get to the yard I need to let out some frustration on a practice dummy.”

The twins watched as the women left the hall and went to the training yard; Farkas had noticed his brother’s silence throughout breakfast and decided to address it now that the women were out of earshot.

“Brother; why so quiet?”

“Leilani wants to travel to the Throat of the World to see the Greybeards by herself and i’m not too comfortable with that.”

“Why? She can handle herself; I see no reason to worry.”

“I know she can handle herself but the seven thousand steps are treacherous. I’ve heard tales of pilgrims going up but not coming back down; if anything happened to her I don’t know what I would do.”

“You can’t dwell on the negatives brother; she needs to see those old men and find out what being Dragonborn means. She needs to find her way through this.”

“Ugh; I know.”

Vilkas couldn’t stop his mind from racing and only looking at the bad that could happen instead of the good it would do for Leilani. He stood up and went to the training yard with his brother trailing behind him; they saw Aela and Leilani sparing in the center of the court yard. Each woman was putting up a good fight but Aela always seemed to have the upper hand due to the blood that coursed through her veins. But then Leilani knocked Aela off her feet and pointed her ax at the red head’s throat grinning; Aela smirked and admitted defeat. Leilani sheathed her ax and helped her shield sister to her feet; they laughed and the brothers clapped for Leilani. She gave an over dramatic bow and giggled; then Athis came up to her and asked about how she should hold his axes for a more effective swing. Overall the lass had been a good mentor to her fellow shield siblings and she always tries to help when asked; she was still so young and Vilkas was proud of how much she had grown into her roll among them. It had been a few months since they cured Kodlak and Leilani had celebrated her birthday as well; she had entered her twenty third winter and now she felt she was ready to actually commit to her destiny.

“Leilani! Can I talk to you?”

Leilani glanced at Vilkas and nodded; she finished helping Athis and walked over to where Vilkas was sitting on the back porch of the hall. She took a seat opposite of him and rested her arms on the table.

“What’s up?”

“What supplies would you need for your journey to High Hrothgar?”

“Uh; probably some health potions and magicka ones as well. Some dried food and my tent and bedroll for sure; plus some extra coin in case I want to spend the night at an inn.”

“We could probably get everything ready by tonight if you wanted to set out tomorrow morning. I shouldn’t let my feelings stop you from figuring out what being Dragonborn means; i’m sorry for causing you to postpone it as much as you have.”

“Thank you Vilkas; and I know you were just doing it because you were concerned about my well being.”

Vilkas gave her a weak smile as she placed her hand on his; she didn’t know how to comfort him. Vilkas shook his head as he rose from his seat; he said that he would gather the supplies she needed and put them in her private quarters. After watching his figure slowly retreat into the marketplace she turned towards the rest of the Companions and supervised training for the rest of the morning.

After training had come to a close she stayed outside to practice on her own; practicing her archery and dual wielding techniques. Farkas had stayed outside as well to sharpen his great sword; he quietly observed her actions while she gave her best efforts to try an improve herself.

“Hey sister; have you ever thought about giving the great sword a try?”

Leilani glanced at her shield brother and wiped the sweat from her brow; she sheathed her axes and walked over to her friend.

“That sword is about the same height as me Farkas; I don’t think that would be a wise weapon choice for me.”

“It would be amusing to see you try and use one though; take mine and give it a few swings.”

“Are we really doing this? Why?”

“Cause i’m curious; what’s the matter sister? Scared you can’t even lift it?”

Leilani smirked and rolled her eyes at Farkas’s insult; although she was a little curious about the weapon she knew better than to accept a challenge on the grounds of mockery. She put her hands on the table and leaned in close to Farkas so her emerald eyes were on the same level as his silver ones.

“Nice try brother; but it’s gonna take more than a childish taunt to make me try and lift that barbaric weapon of yours.”

“I see you’ve learned to control your emotions when it comes to idle insults.”

“Too much has happened to me Farkas that I would be an idiot if I didn’t learn from my mistakes.”

“Fair enough; so Vilkas tells me that you are headed to the Throat of the World tomorrow morning. Nervous?”

“A little yeah; meeting those monks is going to be interesting for sure. But as far as the travel goes i’m sure it won’t cause any problems that I can’t handle.”

“I believe that; but you may want to consider the fact that wildlife will be on the mountain path. I’ve heard about travelers being attacked by wolves and bears up on the seven thousand steps; ice wraiths are supposedly up there as well.”

“That’s kind of frightening; although i’ve done my fair share of hunting with Aela so i’m not that worried. Are you trying to scare me into taking Vilkas with me?”

“Not at all sister; although he will be pretty much useless without you here where he can see you. But I know you want to do this one your own; at least for now.”

“Thanks for understanding Farkas; and as far as Vilkas is concerned i’ll make sure to tell him to keep himself busy while i’m gone. That’s an order straight from the Harbinger!”

“Haha; glad to see you finally accepting your role sister. Kodlak chose well; it suits you.”

“Thanks Farkas; but I still have a lot to learn. Vilkas has been telling me of our history in more detail and Eorlund has been telling me what he knows as well.”

“Everyone is here for you Leilani; family sticks together.”

She smiled at that and noticed a silhouette move in her peripheral vision; she turned to see Vilkas walking towards them with a burlap sack tossed over his shoulder. She smiled and waved him over to where she was talking with Farkas; he set down the bag once her reached them and took a bottle a mead that was offered by his brother. After uncorking the bottle and draining its contents he sighed and plopped down on the chair next where Leilani was standing.

“Shopping tire you out love?”

The breton smirked at her nord love as he reclined in his seat; he rolled his eyes before focusing them on her armour clad figure. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap; she giggled as she fell into his arms and situated herself on he lap. Farkas watched the two love birds with a curious stare; when Vilkas noticed his brother’s glances he leaned forward a little.

“Something on your mind brother?”

“When are you two gonna get married? I mean it’s painfully obvious that you two are all over each other.”

Leilani laughed as Vilkas blushed; she ruffled his hair and then turned her attention back to Farkas.

“He already asked me Farkas; we are waiting till I get back from the Greybeards. I want to find out what my future entails before scheduling a wedding.”

“He already asked you?! Brother why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because then you would blab it to all of Whiterun and I prefer a little privacy now and then brother. Besides we haven’t set a date yet so I didn’t see the point in celebrating until she returned anyway.”

“Uh-huh sure; well I promise not to say anything but I am planning on getting you two a wedding gift.”

Leilani smiled and thanked Farkas for the offer but said that it wasn’t necessary; Farkas still insisted so she dropped the subject. She rested her hands on Vilkas’s arms that were wrapped around her waist; she had felt so at ease for the last month or so and now she was charging off into more danger. She felt bad leaving Vilkas behind but she wanted him to run things in her absence; she figured that he and Farkas were able to run things well enough to leave it in their hands for a few weeks.

“So Lani; all your supplies is in this bag.”

“Seems like you bought out the entire market Vilkas; I don’t think I need that much.”

“Well go through it and decide that for yourself love; I just wanted make sure I got everything you might need.”

“Thank you for that Vilkas; whatever I don’t take we can split up among the others for their personal supplies.”

“Always the generous one; but that’s one of the reasons I love you.”

She blushed and turned away from the nord; they continued to talk until Athis came out onto the terrace looking for Leilani.

“Hey Leilani! The courier just dropped off a letter for you.”

“Really from who?”

All Athis did was hand her the letter and walk back inside the hall; Leilani found his behavior odd but didn’t dwell on it as she turned over the parchment in her hands. Her heart stopped at the sight of the wax seal that enclosed the letter; it was her house insignia from High Rock. The one her mother always used when writing letters back and forth to the Imperial city; she hadn’t written to her mother ever since she joined the companions. She had been to ashamed to tell of her misfortune with her father’s old ax and her mother’s armour that she had lost when she was captured and taken to Helgen. Her hands shook as she took a knife from the table and cut through the wax seal; she felt Farkas and Vilkas watching her with curious eyes. She excused herself from the twins and retreated to Kodlak’s old study; she shut the doors tightly behind her and locked them as well for complete and uninterrupted privacy. She sat down at the desk in the corner and unfolded the letter; her eyes fell upon familiar handwriting as she read the letter.

**_Dearest Leilani;_ **

**_It has been awhile since I received any word from you and I hope this letter finds you in good health. I’ve missed you terribly and hope that you return a letter soon; I know we haven’t been together for any of your birthdays since you turned seventeen and left my care. I enclosed some septims for you in hopes you use them to buy something nice for your last birthday. I can’t believe that you are already in your twenty-third winter; seems like only yesterday that you and your brother were playing the in garden. I hope you have found what you have been looking for in this wide world; I know that fate has been unkind to you and our family but I want you to know that none of it was your fault. If we are to blame anyone it is the Thalmor; although considering the political climate now a days it seems they are climbing ever higher._ **

**_Skyrim is in the middle of a bloody Civil war and all the Thalmor do is play the Imperials against the nords of that frozen land. Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I am still in good health and i’ve taken a position at the College of Winterhold; I am to instruct prospective healers in the ways of restoration magic. I figured it was time that I venture out into the world as well and see what the world has to offer; even though in my old age it proves to be quite the challenge. But I need to leave High Rock behind for a little while; too much has happened here that I rather not remember. And even though Skyrim is filled with hate and war I want the opportunity to make it better; that is if I can._ **

**_My point in writing this letter, besides trying to get into contact with you, is to ask you to come see me at the college in Skyrim if you ever find yourself in the area. I have no doubts that this poor courier is scouring the roads and seas looking for you but I have faith this letter will find you. I should be there by the end of Frostfall and hope you come to find me; it would bring me great happiness to see you once more my daughter. On a more grim topic I finally found out what happened to you father; apparently he was taken by the very Thalmor he had worked for. He was taken and tortured much like you were; except he was not so fortunate as to return home like you were._ **

**_I never received a body so he has a place next to your brother at the shrine in our home. I plan to take some of your brother’s and father’s belongings with me so I can make a small place for them at the college while i’m there. I really hope you come Leilani; I miss you terribly and I regret letting you leave all those years ago. But I knew that you needed to be by yourself for awhile after all that had happened to you; i’m sure those scars run deeper than I could ever imagine. Although the pain of losing you, your brother, and your father in such a short time left a mark on me as well. Anyway; I hope you are well and I know that this letter is rather repetitive. But I miss your letters; they were always a comfort to me. It let me know you were still alive somewhere and when they stopped I feared the worst; and if by chance the person reading this knows that my daughter is no longer a part of this world I plead that you let me know where her body lies so I can see her once more._ **

**_With love always, Georgiana Edenburrow (Mom)_ **

Leilani felt tears roll down her face as she finished the letter; her mother was coming to Skyrim and she would be able to see her once more. After all the years apart she could finally know the warmth of her mother’s arms once again. She could meet Vilkas and be there for the wedding; she could be in her life once more now that Leilani knew she could do a better job and protect her. At the end of Frostfall; that was this season. She would be here in a month; and Winterhold was just a short journey away. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she refolded the letter and walked over to the entrance to the study to unlock the doors; when she opened them the twins fell at her feet. She laughed at the familiar situation; she playfully put her hands on her hips and glared at the brothers.

“Can I help you boys?”

The scrambled to their feet as they stood in front of the Harbinger; Farkas smiled and Vilkas ran his hand through his hair as he stood before her. “We wanted to know what the letter was about; a new job request maybe?”

“Far from that Farkas; it’s actually a letter from my mother in High Rock.”

That’s when Vilkas’s eyes snapped to attention; his eyes glanced back and forth between the letter and Leilani.

“Your mother wrote to you?”

“Yup; to be honest I forgot to write to her ever since Helgen. I was ashamed that all the belongings she had given me were taken because I was captured and almost killed. She even sent some money for my twenty-third birthday; that letter really got to me. You can read it if you want.”

Vilkas grabbed the letter and quickly read through the paragraphs; Farkas kept his eyes on Leilani as his brother scanned the letter.

“What did your mother want sister?”

“Well she’s coming to Skyrim to teach at the college of Winterhold; she is going to teach the mages about the beauty of restoration magic. A very underestimated school if I do say so myself; I want you two to meet her when she arrives. It’s customary for the prospective groom and his family meet mine before the wedding; so now that she’s coming here that makes it much easier.”

Vilkas finished the letter and looked up to meet Leilani’s gaze; she wanted him to meet her mother. The only person left that Leilani fully trusted besides those of the companions; the thought of meeting the woman that made Leilani into the person she is today slightly terrified the nord.

“You want us to meet your mother love?”

“Yup; in fact you have no say. When she arrives we are taking a trip to Winterhold; just you, me, and Farkas.”

“So in about a month your mother should be situated at the college; you should hurry and write a letter back to her. So the courier has time to find the wagon or caravan she may be traveling with.”

“I plan to write her after supper; right now I just want to bask in the knowledge that my mother is still alive and that she is coming to Skyrim. I haven’t felt more at ease than I have right now; well besides when I wake up in your arms Vilkas.”


	2. Journey to Ivarstead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani finds her way to Ivarstead and then up to see the Greybeards; time to see what being Dragonborn is all about.

**_Dear Mother;_ **

**_I apologize for my lack of communication; but a lot has happened since I left home. So many ups and downs; to be honest it all felt like too much at times. I am in Skyrim as it turns out; have been for the past year and a half I think. Now i’m going to tell you of more recent events; I don’t want you to panic because i’m fine now but these events are very dramatic to say the least. About a year ago when you first lost contact with me I was captured by Imperials and taken to Helgen under the suspicion that I was a Stormcloak and part of their rebellion. When I tried to reason with them they ignored me and sent me to public execution; now this next part you will not believe but it truly happened. The only reason I am still alive is because a Dragon attacked Helgen when it was my turn to die; a man named Ralof helped me escape and then I found myself in his debt. His family housed me and helped me when I had no idea what to do next; his sister was so nice and I asked how to repay her. Her errand was simple enough; go to the capital of the holde and tell the Jarl that she wanted extra protection with a dragon about. So that’s what I did; I met the Jarl of Whiterun and delivered her message._ **

**_After words I made friends with a woman in the marketplace and her child; turns out she was being harassed by a nord and I persuaded him to leave her be. After I spent a couple days at the local inn I went to find a the Companions; you’ve heard of them surely. Anyway; I found their leader and asked if I could join the guild. After years of selling myself as a mercenary I figured giving it a try couldn’t hurt; although I mostly used my knowledge of destruction spells instead of my sword arm. The Companions don’t put much credit with spells or magic for that matter but that is a different story that I will not get into in this letter. Anyway; their leader Kodlak Whitemane took me in and I trained really hard with the other recruits until he decided I was fit enough to take on a trial to become a true member of the company. I completed the trial with some hardships which I also won’t dive into right now but in the end I was victorious and became a real member of this honorable guild. I met someone here as well; well I met a lot of people but this one is special. He was very standoffish at first and to be honest I thought he hated me when he found out I used restoration and destruction magic; although now I understand why he was._ **

**_His name is Vilkas and he is a twin! I know twins are very rare but these two brothers are very special; they definitely complete each other and they are very well trained in the art of combat. Farkas, Vilkas’s brother, actually accompanied me on my trial and helped me return home when things went south. After my trial the Jarl himself sent for me and he sent me on a quest; to retrieve an ancient relic and bring it back for his court wizard. I took Vilkas with me on this job; not that he gave me a choice he had grown very attached to me by this point. Although I must admit I was quite taken with him by this point as well. The whole ordeal was very interesting; When we reached the final chamber of the ruin I saw a giant ancient wall at the back of the room. It spoke to me in a language I had never heard before; it called to me and it all felt so familiar yet foreign at the same time. I asked Vilkas if he had heard what I did but he didn’t so I let the encounter slide out of my mind. When we returned to the city and brought the wizard what was requested the Jarl informed us that a dragon was attacking a nearby watchtower._ **

**_He sent me and his housecarl with a small troupe of guards out to fend of the great beast. I told Vilkas to remain behind to help evacuate the town in case things didn’t go as planned; he didn’t like that at all but I gave little room for argument as I rushed off to fight the beast. We brought the demon down and then something strange happened; I absorbed the soul of the monster and the men started calling me Dragonborn. Just like in the old legends you used to read to me back at home; it really caught me off guard and with everything happening I had a small mental breakdown and tried to run into the wilds without any potions or provisions. Thankfully Vilkas stopped me and hauled me back to Jorrvaskr; he locked me in a room until I came to my senses. Kodlak helped me see the light as well and then I was fine shortly after; everything was peaceful for the next few weeks. My patience was challenged with some fellow shield siblings but after dealing with that small obstacle things became easier; I became stronger and faster. Then Kodlak sent me on a mission far away from the hall; I return from my job to find him dead on the hall floor. Vilkas and I avenged his death but later we knew we did wrong; Kodlak was not one for vengeance. You would have enjoyed Kodlak mother; such a kind and understanding man. He is truly missed by the guild and no one will truly replace him._ **

**_On that note I have to tell you that he named me Harbinger; I now lead the group and I must say that I am very nervous to be doing so. The Greybeards have summoned me to High Hrothgar and I plan to head there the morning after writing this letter; Vilkas will guide the group in my absence. I want to say the rest for when I see you in Winterhold; I sincerely miss you mother and I wish I could have contacted you sooner. I just felt so lost after Kalcifer’s death and then everything with father and the Thalmor; you were right I just needed to get away from High Rock. I look forward to sitting down with you at the college and catching up after all this time; I want you to meet Vilkas and his brother as well. I need to get to bed now because I need an early start tomorrow; I love you mother and promise to come and see you as soon as possible._ **

**_Your Loving Daughter;_ **

**_Leilani_ **

The next morning Leilani set off on her journey with plenty of provisions and potion courtesy of Vilkas and his pestering. She decided to take a wagon to Riften and then walk to Ivarstead where she would spend the night at the inn before heading up the steps. The journey to Riften held no problems; the walk however was a different story. Beast after beast was lurking behind the trees; she was constantly on guard. It wasn’t until well after dark that she finally reached the small town at the base of the mountain; she trudged into town and into the inn. She saw the owner wiping down the counter and preparing to go to bed himself when she approached him.

“Do you have any rooms open?”

“Of course traveler; going to climb the seven thousand steps?”

“How did you know?”

“That’s a reason we get most of our patrons; it’s quite the climb I remember doing it myself back when I was younger. Ten gold for the room; it comes with a meal as well.”

“Perfect! I’ll take it please; and if possible I will also take that meal right now as well.”

“Of course; I still have some in the pot.”

Leilani gave the man ten gold and dumped her supplies in her room before returning to the main hall to eat her late supper; she greedily ate her meal before resting by the fire and listening to the bard play her lute. After another hour of relaxing she retired for the evening and fell into her bed with a content sigh; maybe she’ll take a day to relax and then climb the steps. When she awoke the next morning she immediately talked to the innkeeper about spending another night in the inn; for ten more gold she was able to stay another night. She spent the day wandering around the small town listening to idle gossip and laughing at the occasional drunk that wandered by her; it reminded her of Torvar whenever he came back from a late night of drinking. She hoped Vilkas and Farkas were getting on well in her absence; she had no doubts that they could keep the recruits in line but as for their own personal occupations that is where she was concerned. Hopefully Farkas was keeping Vilkas busy and distracted while she was gone; she found a shady spot by the river and reclined on the grass; she stared up at the mountain in awe. That was the tallest mountain in all of Tamriel and she was about to climb it to speak to some old men in robes; it better be worth it. Night fell once more and she spent the night in her room sharpening her axes and making sure she was prepared for whatever was awaiting her on that mountain. When Morning came she grabbed her pack and made her way to the base of the mountain; while crossing the bridge she heard a wood elf talking to a man about supplies.

“Back up the steps Klimmeck?”

“Aye; I have an arrangement with those monks and I haven’t missed a delivery. But my legs aren’t what they used to be and it’s getting harder in my old age.”

Leilani approached them and smiled at the two men; the wood elf eyed her warily and the old man returned her smile.

“Can I help you lass?”

“Actually I was wondering if I could help you. I heard you talking about that delivery to the Greybeards and since i’m headed up that way I was wondering if I could take them up there for you.”

“Are you sure? Most pilgrims don’t go all the way to the monastery itself.”

“I’m sure; I need to get to the monastery anyway. It’s private business.”

“I see; well I surely appreciate it. When you get back down come and see me and i’ll have some coin for your trouble.”

“That’s not necessary sir; I want to help you.”

“No lass; i’m paying ya and that’s the end of it.”

“Alright; thank you. Is that bag the supplies?”

“Yup; go ahead and take it if you’re ready. Thanks again lass.”

She smiled at the old man and grabbed the bag as she headed over the river and started up the first few steps. Sure enough about a quarter of the way up the mountain she ran into some wolves and then a bear a little further up. The air started to become thinner as she got higher up; she was taking time to stop at all the templates to read was was etched into the stone. Learning on her way up was urging her forward; she wanted to know the ending of the trial of man and dragon. When she reached a snowy area she saw a woman sitting at one of the small shrines; she approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

The woman turned towards her and nodded her head; she didn’t speak just turned back to the writing and continued to meditate as Leilani read the inscription over her shoulder. She came to a cavern like stretch of road on the mountain where rocks and cliffs surrounded her on both sides; that’s when she heard it. A frost troll had dropped down from one of the cliffs; it was standing a few meters away from her and she froze in place. She conjured up some fire spells and sent them its way before it had a chance to charge at her. It screamed in pain as fire engulfed its body; Leilani ran at it with an ax in the hand that wasn’t casting fire at the beast. She cut and slashed at the beast and it eventually went down; it had scored a couple hits on Leilani and her armour now had rips in some places that the steel wasn’t covering. She saw some red dripping from her right arm and she cast a small healing spell over her body closing the wounds for now so she could better treat them later.

“I was not expecting a frost troll; maybe that is why some people haven’t been coming back down the mountain…”

She continued on her way and then found herself at the steps of a great stone building; the sheer size of the building was stifling. She saw the provisions chest in front of the building but decided to just bring the bag inside since she needed to meet the monks anyway. After walking up the final steps and into the building she was hit with a sense of belonging; she felt the power of the voice flow through her being as she looked around the main hall. She saw four cloaked figures slowly approach her as she stood in the center of the room; she set the bag down at her feet and waited for someone to speak to her. Sure enough one of the robed men came within three feet of her and looked into her eyes.

“Greetings young one; welcome to High Hrothgar. What brings you to us?”

“Uh; I have supplies from Klimmeck and I am also answering your summons.”

“You are Leilani?”

“Yes sir; I know I don’t look like much but I am Harbinger if the Companions. I am stronger than I look I assure you-”

“Strength is not everything young one; I was merely shocked that you aren’t a nord. The legends are nordic ones after all; but that is of little importance. Welcome Dovahkiin; we are eager to witness the power of your voice.”

“Dovahkiin? What does that mean exactly?”

“It means you are born with the dragon blood coursing through your veins; you have a natural gift of using the dragon tongue.”

“I see; well I am ready for your instruction…”

“My name child is Arngeir.”

“Arngeir.”

He nodded and then motioned to his fellow monks and they all approached her and bowed their heads at her presence. Arngeir had her use **_Fus_ **after demonstrating what she could do the monks taught her more words for her unrelenting force shout and then out into the court yard to learn a whole new word. Whirlwind sprint was fun and all but almost falling off the mountain trying to use it was not. One of the monks grabbed her arm before she went to far and she fell into the snow; she was breathing heavily by this point and she eventually went back to Arngeir’s side for further instruction.

“You learn new words like a master; and if i’m being honest the rate of which you absorb the words and their meaning is unnerving to say the least. But that is what we are here for; to teach you about the power you now possess and how to control it.”

“Thank you Master; but i’m sure I have much more to learn from you and the others.”

“Well said; however we need you to do a trial for us. It is so we can make absolutely sure you are the Dragonborn; you must fetch the horn of Jurgen Windcaller our founder. Bring it back to us and then we will perform a ceremony to formally acknowledge you as Dragonborn.”

“Sounds simple enough; I think I can handle that.”

“The only way for you to get through the tomb is to use the power of your voice; you must use what we have taught you in order to reach the main burial chamber.”

“I understand master; may I spend the night here until morning? I want to rest before heading down the steps once more.”

“Of course Leilani; make yourself at home here for the night. You may fall in any bed you wish we have no designated rooms here; welcome once more young one.”

With that the monks retreated back inside the stone building leaving Leilani in the snow; she was in awe of the peaceful atmosphere that had surrounded her. Even though she was on top of a mountain everything seemed more at ease then on the ground; then she noticed a wide stone passage near the other end of the courtyard. Snow and wind blocked anyone from going higher up the mountain; she looked up towards the peak but could see nothing from where she stood.

“I wonder what they are hiding up there; maybe one day i’ll find out. If only Vilkas could see this; he would totally be freaking out over the architecture and all the old tomes they have inside.”

She soon entered the building once more and wandered around the halls until she smelled stew and bread; she found her way to a grand dining area where the monks had just sat down to an evening meal. Arngeir had set a place for her and she gratefully took a seat at the table; stew was placed before her and she waited until everyone had received food before digging into her serving. They all ate in silence which did not surprise Leilani in the slightest; after dinner the monks went to meditate and Leilani went to find a spare bed to sleep in. The beds were made of stone much like the ones in the temple in Whiterun; she found one with no books or spare food around it so she figured it had been unoccupied for some time. Arngeir had given her some furs for the night and then the light slowly started to fade from the horizon; she let her eyelids fall and no dreams came to her that night. Quite the journey lies ahead of Leilani and she needs all the strength should could gather to face it.


	3. A Night in Riften

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani descends from the mountain with one task to complete; a quick stop off in Riften to rest and think out her plan seems to be a good idea. However a certain person makes her evening less than enjoyable.

Leilani was freezing when she awoke on her stone bed; the Greybeards were used to this climate but she was not. She would much rather prefer the windy plains of Whiterun holde; either way she got out of bed and went into the dining hall to see if breakfast was available. She saw Arngeir in the hall sitting at the grand dining table with a book before him; she approached him and took a seat beside him.

“Good morning Dragonborn; ready to set out for your task?”

“As ready as i’ll ever be I suppose; anything I should know about the tomb before I leave?”

“Well; I already told you that you will need the power of your thu’um in order to make it to the inner chamber. There may be draugr and the like lurking in there as well; be prepared to fight when you are inside.”

“Alright; um I hate to impose but is breakfast available?”

“Yes; there are some cheese wheels and loaves of bread in the next room over. Help yourself and then head out.”

“Thank you master; I promise to return quickly and with the horn.”

“Very well. Good luck Leilani.”

She said her goodbyes to Arngeir and the rest of the Greybeards before grabbing a loaf of bread and hunk of cheese and heading out the front door. Her walk back down the mountain was uneventful; when she reached Ivarstead once more she found Klimmeck and told him that the Greybeards were grateful for his help as always. He payed Leilani for her services before she walked her way back to Riften for the night; she had been in the city before a long time ago before Helgen but the entrance tax was new.

“What exactly is this fee for?”

“For entering the great city of Riften of course!”

She looked over the guardsmen and noticed that his uniform was but a cheap knockoff of the real thing; she crossed her arms over her chest and firmly planted her feet as she stared down the guard.

“This is obviously a shakedown; and if you don’t want me to get the real guards I suggest you just let me through.”

The man paled and shuffled his feet unsure of what to do; eventually he allowed her entrance without the fee. She patted him on the shoulder on her way through the main gates; she thought the thieves guild was better than that lame scheme. She quickly made her way over to the Bee and the Bard so she wouldn’t waste anytime in finding a room and eating her evening meal. After paying the argonian behind the bar for a room she asked what was on the menu; a male version of the owner approached her and set down a bowl with simple porridge in it and with her food he placed a bottle of black-briar mead beside her.

“Uh thanks..”

The argonian nodded and went back to his chores around the inn; Leilani ate in semi silence as the tavern started to fill as the evening changed into night. She decided to go up into her room to change into more appropriate tavern wear before enjoying the merriment that would surely take place downstairs. After changing into a simple cotton dress and pair of leather knee high boots she descended the stairs and took a seat at a nearby empty table; she asked for a drink and the argonian, whose name she learned was Talen-jei, brought her another bottle of black-briar reserve. Some monk over in the corner was yelling about Mara and her teachings; she realized she may have to speak with him while she was here in order to plan her wedding with Vilkas; maybe she’ll go to the temple tomorrow.

“Never done an honest day of work for all that coin you carry; eh lass?”

“Excuse me?”

Her attention turned to a red-haired nord man that had seated himself across from her at her small table; she was immediately in her guard as she stared into his green eyes.

“I’m just saying that you carry a lot of coin; although since you dress well below your means I have to assume that most of your coin you didn’t earn honestly.”

“My wealth is none of your business friend; now if you don’t mind I was having a nice time before you showed up. And for your information; i’m the Harbinger of the Companions. My gold was earned.”

“Ah; so you fight for the greater good. And your wealth is my business lass; in fact itself how I make my way in this world.”

“Ah that explains a lot.”

“What?”

“I assume you’re a thief then? Only a thief has the balls to approach someone about coin upfront; but if I find your hands near my coin purse I can assure you that your head with be removed from your wrists.”

“Easy lass; I just wanted to have a nice conversation with a beautiful lady.”

“That’s quite the silver tongue thief; although you aren’t my type.”

“Ouch; I take pride with my look lass; you're not the least bit taken with me?”

“I’ll admit you have quite the voice; but in the end no i’m not interested in you rogue. Please leave me in peace.”

“Shame; but I have yet to introduce myself to you m’lady.”

“That won’t be a problem if you leave; but if you must stay then I suppose knowing your name is a boon in itself.”

“Why would it benefit you to know my name.”

“So when I get back to the guild I can tell the tale of the idiotic thief that tried to rob me but in the end lost his hands to my axes.”

“Quite confident aren’t you lass?”

“Always; now what is your name?”

“Brynjolf.”

“Catchy; i’m Leilani.”

“Beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I have a proposition for you to consider lass.”

“Oh boy; quite the charmer aren’t you? What could you possibly offer me?”

“A chance to make more coin than you could ever imagine.”

“I don’t want to join the thieves guild Brynjolf; i’ve learned what could happen if caught and convicted. I never want to have my head near a chopping block ever again.”

“So you’ve got history in crime?”

“Not the kind you think. I have no skill for sneaking i’m afraid; although I have a decent talent for lockpicking.”

“I see; well if you ever change your mind you can find me in here or at my stall in the marketplace.”

“Tempting but I doubt i’ll be by anytime soon.”

“I have faith; i’ve got a feeling about you lass and my gut has never steered me wrong before.”

She rolled her eyes as the nord left her table in favour of a bar-stool next to a blonde at the bar. He has a certain craziness about him that Leilani was curious about; but not curious enough to make her risk jail time. After drinking her mead she retreated to her room and sat down at the small table in the corner; she had packed ink and parchment so she would be able to write on her travels. She took out a few pages of parchment and readied her ink for writing; after warming the ink and making sure her quill was sharp she set to writing a letter for Vilkas.

**_Dear Vilkas;_ **

**_I’ve seen the monks and now I set off to find a horn that lies within an ancient tomb; sounds fun right? I hope everything is going well with the Companions and that the jobs are going well; As I write to you I sit in the Bee and the Bard listening to the commotion of the townspeople below me. Riften is quite the interesting city and don’t worry I am keeping a very close eye on my coin purse and belongings; I leave in the morning for the tomb. Depending on how fast the courier finds you I already may be in the bowels of this ancient crypt the Greybeards want me to plunder. I miss having you around the table with me; sharing the furs and all. I spent the night in High Hrothgar and nearly froze! I don’t know how those old monks deal with it night after night; I would surely go mad. Hard to believe I’ve been away from you for about four or five days; hope you don’t miss me too much though. I think i’ll only be gone for three more days; four at most I suspect as long as everything goes according to plan. How are you? Are Farkas and Aela getting along well? I hope this letter finds you quickly I want to receive a response as soon as possible; I will probably be near Morthal by the time you write a response though so send the courier there first. The candle light fades and I guess I should wrap up this letter; I send you and the Companions my love and hope I return home soon._ **

**_Love always;_ **

**_Leilani_ **

She finished writing and the folded the parchment when the ink had dried; after melting some wax to seal the parchment she took out a steel seal that she had paid Eorlund to make for her writing purposes. Her seal sported the symbol for the school of restoration with a sword coming down through the middle of it; Eorlund was paid a pretty sum for his handy work. After sealing the letter she retired for the night; she locked the door to her room and then buried herself beneath the furs on her bed. The next morning she found a courier to deliver her letter and paid him an extra few coins for a swift delivery at that. She had dressed herself in her wolf armour once more and exited the city; she met the driver at the stables and paid for safe passage to Morthal. The driver accepted her coin and then they were off to the marshes. It took the whole day to travel to Morthal; she entered the town under the cover of darkness; after finding her way to the inn she payed the owner for a night’s rest and went to bed without dinner. In the morning she awoke to the smell of fresh bread wafting into her room; she quickly put her armour on and made her way into the main area. She asked for breakfast and the owner happily handed her a loaf of bread and some mead; the owner had recognized her from her past visit when she was with the Circle on their way to Ysgramor's tomb.

After eating breakfast she set out to find the tomb; Arngeir had marked it on her map but she had trouble finding it. After about an hour she saw a small campsite outside an old ruin entrance; the ruin itself she realized was the one she needed to gain entry to. Then she heard voices approaching from her right; she readied her axes and waited until the bandits came into view. A mage was with them; no doubt the bandits were hired for protection. One of the bandits noticed her; the nord tensed and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

“You there! What are you doing? Leave now!”

“I just want to get into the ruin; there is no need for bloodshed.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you in there girl; now I can’t wait to count out your coin.”

The bandits rushed her but Leilani made quick work of them; one of her axes was buried in the midsection of the lead bandit and her second ax had cleanly cut the head from the other bandit. The mage stood there less than impressed; Leilani was ready to let the mage go free until the body of the first bandit started moving once more.

**Necromancy.**

Before the bandit could rise once more she cut the head from the body and then made a dash for the now unarmed mage; unfortunately the mage knew some shock spells and one struck Leilani in the right shoulder. She absorbed the pain as she swung her ax at the mage; luckily her ax severed a vital artery and the mage bled out in seconds. Leilani fell to her knees as she felt the charge of electricity go through her body.

“God damn necromancers; why can’t they just let the dead be?”

She pulled off her armour and ran a hand over her wounded shoulder; the skin there had turned red and black in some places due to the shock. She pushed her restoration magic into it and soon the pain started to fade away a little at a time; it was no arrow wound but it still hurt like hell.

“Well if there was one out here there is bound to be more inside that damn ruin; divines help me.”

She stashed her pack out in the campsite behind a couple barrels; she had taken a few health potions and tied them to her waist just in case she needed them inside. She also cleaned the blood from her axes and ran a whetstone over them as well; when she was convinced that her blades were sharp enough to cut through the strongest of leather like butter she walked down the small wooden staircase. As she neared the door that led into the tomb she ran her fingers over the engravings on the door; she sensed magic was housed within as well as some other power she had felt before.

“There is a word wall inside; I better find it while i’m in there. The word could be useful inside this place.”

She took a couple deep breaths of fresh air before pushing the door open wide; she felt a cool damp breeze rush past her as the door swung open. The smell of death and mold filled her nostrils; these damn necromancers. It’s so disrespectful to resurrect the dead; they had died in battle only to be reanimated as a puppet or a plaything. Leilani had no respect for necromancy; she felt it wrong to bring back the newly departed no matter what the motive was for doing so.

“Time to show these bastards the error of their ways; no one is gonna stand in my way this time. _**This is for Kalcifer**_ …”


	4. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani adventure turns out to be a wild goose chase; however this small mishap helps her return home for an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut; so yeah if you aren't one for that don't read the ending. shame though I always love Vilkas and Leilani time. ;-)

Leilani was beaten and blood covered when she had gotten to the word wall inside the ruin; she approached it and absorbed the knowledge it offered her. One word kept repeating itself in her mind over and over again; **_Fiem_**. As her vision cleared she regained focus of the world around her; she would have to ask the Greybeards what that word meant she she returned to them. After killing a couple more skeletons and draugr she finally came upon the main chamber.

“Finally; this horn better be worth the trouble.”

Her voice hurt from shouting and she just wanted to get this trial over with; as she went down the stone staircase she felt the ground start to shake. She braced herself for whatever trap she may have triggered. Fortunately nothing had come tumbling down on top of her; instead she witnessed four great stone arches emerge from the water surrounding the walkway. She stared in wonder as the intricate stone arches came to a stop over her head; each one engraved with different symbols and etchings which she could only assume were written in some ancient language. At the end of the walkway she saw a sort of chest shaped structure with a claw extending from the top of it; she jogged over to it and saw a piece of paper occupying the claw.

“But… isn't this where the Horn should’ve been?”

She grabbed the paper and unfolded the small parchment; her eyes scanned the note and she felt her blood boil.

“Someone….took it? And the only reason they did was because they want to talk to me?! I will ring their neck if they don’t provide a good reason for this circus.”

She took any loot that she found in the final chambers and then exited the tomb; she was fuming by the time she reached Morthal. Dusk was just setting in and she just wanted food and a bath after the fiasco she just endured. As she walked into the inn she spied a courier lurking in the corner and he smiled when he caught a glimpse of Leilani. He jogged over to her and handed her two letters; she gave him some gold for his trouble and he went on his way. She sighed and walked over to the innkeeper with heavy steps; she paid the man enough coin for a room and a bath. As she waited for her bath to be prepared she dumped her pack in her room and found clean clothes to wear; she set the letters on the bedside table and decided that she would read them after eating and bathing. She relaxed into a warm bath that smelled of cotton and lavender; she let the stress melt away from her body; she let her mind wander while she cleaned her body. Who could have taken that damn horn? I thought the Greybeards said only those with the power of the voice were able to reach it. She didn’t dwell on it too long and realized she had been in the wash room for over and hour now; she quickly dried herself off and threw on a simple cotton tunic and a pair of matching breeches. She threw her armour in her room and then went out into the hall to eat supper; the smell of venison and fresh bread was a welcome sensation. She greedily ate her share and then retired to her room for the night; even though the inn was just starting to get busy she had no heart to listen to that tone-deaf orc bard sing one more song. She entered her room and shut the door behind her locking it as well; she sat down on the bed and grabbed the letters from the night stand. She recognized both wax seals and felt a smiled spring forth on her face.

She opened Vilkas’s first because she thought his would be short compared to what her mother’s might entail. She ran her fingers over Vilkas’s seal; the Companions insignia with a greatsword cut diagonally through it. She cut through the wax with a knife she swiped from the hall and unfolded the parchment with eager hands.

**_Dearest Leilani;_ **

**_I’m glad that you found your way up and down that treacherous mountain safely; although I suspect you aren’t telling me vital details because you are afraid i’ll worry too much. I’m afraid it’s too late for that love; i’m already worried enough with you just being away from my side. All has been going well with the Companions; in fact I was just returning from a job with Farkas when the courier approached us. Farkas laughed at me when I took the letter from the man; he said I looked like a child who had gotten his first kill on the hunt. Which is a really big deal trust me; anyway I hope Riften treated you well. I never liked the city myself; so much crime and the Jarl does little to stop it. I much rather prefer Whiterun and the plains to that mess of a city; I miss you so much love._ **

**_I spend most nights alone reading in my room now that you are gone; Farkas comes by time after time to make sure i’m not wallowing in tears. Those are his words not mine by the way; anyway I hope you return home soon it’s driving me crazy not having you here. It’s almost like a piece of my heart left with you; although I suspect that is how i’m supposed to feel when the woman I love is far from my touch. PLEASE continue to be careful on your journey and remember to eat and sleep regularly in order to keep your strength up. You don’t have to write a response to this because I suspect that by the time it reaches you that you will already be_ _ready to return to those crazy monks. I can’t wait to hear your voice once more; your stories from this quest must be amusing and honor worthy. I await your return with eager arms; ready to wrap you up and never let you leave this city without me by your side ever again. Of course you may have objections; I promise to try and listen to them but not exactly follow them._**

**_All my love;_ **

**_Vilkas_ **

Leilani smiled to herself after closing the letter; her heart stopped at the thought of having to be away longer than expected because of this damned horn thief. Although; since the bastard said to meet them in Riverwood I could always stop by Whiterun and visit before I try and find that thief. That way I could bring Vilkas with me for backup purposes and spend the night in Whiterun before traveling back to Ivarstead to see the Greybeards. She smiled at the thought of surprising Vilkas at her early arrival; and she knew that he would accompany her if she asked. She set his letter back on the nightstand and then grabbed her mother’s letter; giving it the same treatment as Vilkas’s as she broke the wax seal.

**_Dear Leilani;_ **

**_I thank the gods that you are alive and well; I can not contain my excitement as I write to you. The end of Frostfall is so close and I am almost ready to make my journey to Skyrim; I leave High Rock in two days and I have never been so excited to travel. I hope that I see you sooner rather than later for we have much to discuss; I am also excited to see this suitor of yours! After all that had happened in your youth I was surprised when I read that you had found a love interest; but I am happy for you nonetheless. I am very proud of you my daughter; becoming the head of such an honorable guild! I can’t believe how much you’ve grown; seems like only yesterday my little girl was heading off into the world to fend for herself. Know that your brother would be proud of you; even though he was younger than you he always told me that you were meant for something greater in life than just a marriage prospect. I guess he was right; if you truly are the Dragonborn of legend then we have a lot to talk about when you come to the college._ **

**_I expect to hear all good things of course; although I suspect the years have been both kind and cruel to you. After reading that you were almost murdered at Helgen I wrote a very strongly worded letter to the Imperial city; I may be retired but my name still carries weight in that court. My ways saved the emperor himself from a fatal case of rockjoint back when he was younger; he needs to know how his soldiers are treating innocent people in this idiotic war. That point aside I am overjoyed to be able to contact you once more; the thought of you being taken from me as well was almost too much to bear in my old age. I wait for our encounter with an anxious heart; at times I wonder if I had forgotten what you look like. Isn’t that just the worst!? Please be safe on your journey down this path of the Dragonborn; I would hate to lose you now that we are so close to being together._ **

**_With love always;_ **

**_Mom_ **

Leilani felt her mother’s magic through the parchment; the paper had been infused with a memory spell. It caused her to remember the happy times back in High Rock when Leilani was still a child; her mother was still pregnant with Kalcifer at the time. She saw herself playing in her mother’s garden while her parents watched lovingly from a window in her home; such simple times were a treat to look back on. Everything seemed so simple back then; looking at where she was now seemed almost like a different world. She let her tears flow onto the parchment as she absorbed the memory into her soul; the smile on her mother’s face and the joy in her own expression were a welcome sight. She tucked both letters away into her pack and then crawled into bed for some much needed rest. Her dreams were filled with memories from her childhood; from playing in the garden with her younger brother to learning magic with her mother in her study. The dreams were a welcome event after everything that had been happening to her over the past year. In the morning Leilani bought bread for breakfast and then dressed in her armour before finding safe passage to Whiterun; she was able to barter a ride with a farmer that was taking his harvest to Whiterun in order to trade in the marketplace. After a half a days ride she saw the city’s outline in the distance; her heart leapt at the sight of her home looming on the horizon.

As the wagon pulled into the stables she offered to help the farmer haul his crops to the town center; he allowed her help and they quickly entered the city and made their way towards the Bannered Mare. After setting her load down near a temporary stall the farmer was setting up she thanked him for his assistance once more and turned to look at Jorrvaskr.

“LEILANI!”

She didn’t get a chance to respond before Mila slammed into her knocking her off her feet and onto the ground; she laughed as the child wrapped her arms around Leilani’s neck in a tight hug. The breton returned the affection and hoisted the child up and off her as she stood up; she ruffled the young girl’s hair and laughed as the child swatted her hands away. Leilani spied Carlotta laughing at her stall at the reunion taking place in front of her; Leilani approached the mother and hugged her as well before turning towards a very uneasy child.

“Why were you gone for so long!?”

“A week is not that long Mila; I told you the morning I left that I would maybe be gone for a week or two.”

“But it felt way longer! I went to the mead hall and the guy that always kisses you said that you wrote to him; why didn’t you write to me?”

“Because I was up on a mountain young one; I was busy fighting bears and sabre cats! I wanted to tell you of my travels in person; besides Vilkas’s letter was about business with the guild.”

“Oh, well that makes sense! Will you eat with us tonight? I want you to tell me stories!”

“Maybe tomorrow Mila; I have stuff to do today. I promise to come and talk to you before I leave again.”

“Okay.”

She chatted with Carlotta and Mila for a few moments longer before excusing herself and walking up the steps to the mead hall. She timidly entered the hall to find only Tilma remaining inside; she approached the old lady with a smile plastered to her face. Tilma welcomed her back with open arms and smiled at the sight of the young breton.

“Welcome back deary; the hall wasn’t the same without you.”

“It’s good to be back Tilma; where is everyone?”

“Out in the training yard dear; those twins have been pushing extra sessions on the guild. Saying that if dragons were a real threat they needed to be prepared to take them down.”

“Makes sense; well tell Vilkas that there is a special package in his room and to go down as soon as possible.”

“Will do; have fun dear. But not too much fun.”

Leilani giggled and rolled her eyes as she sped down the steps and into the bowels of Jorrvaskr; she deposited her armour and pack in her personal quarters and then ran naked to Vilkas’s room and crawled into his bed.

“This ought to catch him off guard; and if it doesn’t then I have questions.”

She covered herself with the furs on his bed as she reclined against the headboard; she heard boots shuffle down the hall along with a string of mumbles from a very grumpy sounding Vilkas.

“Why didn’t she just bring me this damn package? Why put it in my room? Tilma is acting strange in her old age that's for sure.”

As the doors open her eyes fell on Vilkas’s form; he was wearing a simple cotton tunic and leather breeches. Not quite the attire she expected if he was training people but that wasn’t important. She watched as his eyes fell upon her; his eyes blinking rapidly as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. From Vilkas’s perspective he simply couldn’t believe that Leilani was here let alone naked on his bed wrapped in his furs; silence was all that passed between them for a good few minutes until Leilani broke it.

“Surprised love? Or have you forgotten who I am?”

Vilkas finally snapped out of the daze he was in and shut the doors behind him locking them as he did so; he walked over to the bed and cupped her cheek in one of his hands.

“How could I ever forget you Lani? But what are you doing here?”

“That’s what you ask me when i’m naked in your room? Wow; I might have misread your feelings in that last letter.”

Vilkas’s eyes roamed her figure as he remembered that she was naked beneath those furs; he smiled as his lips encased hers. Both hungry for the attention they had been deprived of for the past week or so; Leilani happily returned his affection and wrapped her arms around his neck letting the furs fall from her chest. Vilkas wasted no time discarding his clothes as well and climbing into bed with his young lover; his hands roamed greedily over her naked for playing with her nipples as he palmed her breasts. All the while never breaking their kiss; Leilani’s hand had come into contact with Vilkas’s ever growing erection as she began to run her hand up and down his shaft. Leilani’s actions had caused Vilkas to let a moan escape his lips; she broke their kiss in order to look into his eyes as she stroked him.

A look of unbridled lust is what met her gaze; she was so drawn to his eyes that she took no notice of his hand dipping beneath the furs and in between her legs. Once she felt his fingers start circling her clit and running up and down her fold she threw her head back in ecstasy; a loud moan escaped her lips and her hand fell away from Vilkas’s erection in order to grab hold of the furs.

“I’ve missed you so much Lani..”

“Ah… m-me too….”

Vilkas sealed her lips with his once more as his fingers entered her now dripping core; he set a steady pace as he pumped his fingers in and out of her all the while she was writhing beneath him. Moan after moan escaped Leilani’s lips as they were locked with Vilkas’s; she had become so sensitive to his touch that it was simply maddening at this point. When Vilkas with drew his hand from in between her legs she looked up at him with hooded eyes; she watched as he licked his fingers clean of her juices and then positioned himself at her entrance. He placed on last loving kiss on her forehead before burying himself inside her; she screamed in pleasure as he fully entered her. He brushed sweat soaked bangs away from his lover’s eyes as he began to thrust inside her; each thrust was painfully slow for Leilani. She had been longing for his touch but she knew Vilkas had as well and all he needed was a little more push to take her entirely. She started rolling her hips to match his thrusts and that was all the invitation he needed to go faster and harder; soon Leilani’s head was thrown back and her hands were gripping at the furs for dear life. She was close to her climax and she felt that Vilkas was as well; with each thrust she felt him twitch inside her. She made her arms come up to circle his neck as she dragged him down to meet her lips; catching him in a very intense kiss that caused his thrusts to falter ever so slightly.

“Vilkas; I love you.”

“I love you too Leilani; now come for me love. Scream my name so everyone knows that you are mine.”

And that is just what she did; Leilani belted out Vilkas’s name as she felt her orgasm wash over her being. He soon followed emptying himself deep inside her; after a few moments he withdrew from her and grabbed a rag he kept on the bedside table. He cleaned her off before tending to himself; after cleaning off he crawled into bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his torso. Leilani sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to Vilkas; his body heat warming her smaller figure.

“I missed you so much Vilkas; it was almost maddening…”

“Aye; I feel the same way love. This was a nice surprise though; I was truly caught of guard.”

“Good; that was what I wanted…”

“What are you doing back? You said in your letter that it would at least be three more days.”

“Well some things didn’t go as planned.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“No; but I was wondering if you would want to help me with something.”


	5. Delphine's Idea and Leilani's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani finds out who took the horn and the reason behind it; will the Circle come together in order to save a town from burning to the ground?

In the morning Leilani awoke to see a familiar ceiling; looking to her right she saw her lover occupying the other half of the bed. The events of yesterday rushed into her mind; Vilkas had agreed to accompany her to Riverwood and investigate the note after they had finished making love. They would need to set out soon if she was going to make good time in returning the horn to the Greybeards; she gently put her hand on Vilkas’s chest sand shook him awake. His eyes fluttered open as he turned his head to view the breton; he smiled as he sat up in bed and bent over to kiss her on the cheek.

“Morning love; sleep well?”

“Of course; we need to get going. If this horn thief really is in Riverwood I need to get there as soon as possible.”

“Alright let’s get going then; and don’t worry nothing will happen to you.”

“Uh; I can take care of myself Vilkas.”

“I know; but I like the thought of protecting you. Just let me have this one huh?”

“Alright; come on we are wasting time arguing about this.”

They quickly put on their armour and grabbed some food before leaving the hall and making their way down to the front gates. Mila was in the marketplace with her mother when she spied the pair coming towards them. The young girl smiled and ran to hug Leilani; Vilkas smiled at the action and thought that Leilani would make a great mother. He watched as the young girl smiled and happily chatted with his beloved; Leilani said something to pacify the child so they could get on their way and soon they were outside city walls.

“You have quite a way with kids Lani; it’s very attractive.”

“Uh thanks? I like kids; so eager and full of curiosity. It reminds me of a simple time in life; although now that you mention it I haven’t seen you interact with kids. Do you like children?”

“I’ll admit that I’m not the most open to children; but that little girl Lucia that roams around the city has a special place in my heart.”

“Poor Lucia; did you know that homeless guy has told her that begging is the only way to earn sympathy in this world? Mila tells me that she sleeps in the inn on the floor some nights; and others she sleeps outside on a bench!”

“Yeah I know; I’ve offered her a cot in the mead hall but I think the lass is just shy. She said that she would rather not impose on us; to think that the poor girl would think she was being a burden to someone who wanted to help her.”

“Yeah; you know I thought about adopting her…..”

“But lass you haven’t got a house; and as much as I would love for the small lass to stay at the hall it might get a little too much for her. The language and humor that goes on; it might be better for the lass to be in an actual home.”

“You have a point; well the Jarl did say that since i’m a Thane I can purchase property here in the city. Plus I have been saving coin for quite some time; maybe I should look into it.”

“Lass; are we really talking about adopting a child right now?”

“I know its bad timing with Alduin's prophecy of killing all of us; but that makes me want to do it even more.”

“Why?”

“Can you imagine being alone in this world if that happens? No one to hug you and say it’s alright; no one to keep you calm as all we know gets burned to the ground?”

“I couldn’t imagine it myself to be honest; Lucia should have a proper home.”

“It’s definitely something to think about but for right now let’s get to Riverwood and find the bastard that left the note.”

After another half hour of walking they came upon the small town and made their way to the Sleeping Giant Inn; when they walked through the door the smell of freshly baked bread filled her senses. She looked around for any suspicious characters but all she saw was the innkeeper with her assistant and the bard playing softly in the corner.

“Well I don’t see anyone alarming; let’s do what the note said and rent the attic room.”

“We need to be careful in here Leilani; be wary of your surroundings.”

“I know..”

She approached the small blonde woman and smiled politely at her; the woman didn’t return her kindness but Leilani ignore it.

“Hi; we would like to rent the attic room please!”

The blonde woman’s eyes widened as she looked Leilani up and down before making eye contact; why is she looking at me like that?

“The attic room eh? Well we don’t have an attic room but you can have the one on the left…”

“Oh… well okay I guess. Thanks.”

She handed the woman the gold for the accommodations and once they were inside Vilkas shut the door behind them and shrugged his shoulders. Leilani sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

“So; if there is no attic room then why are we meeting here?”

“I don’t know love; but the way that woman looked at you didn’t sit right with me..”

“Vilkas I don’t go for that kind of thing-”

“Not like that woman; geez. Anyway; when you asked for the attic room she just looked surprised that you asked for it. Like she was expecting someone to ask but not you…”

“You think she has something to do with the note?”

“We can’t rule anything out at this point.”

“But-”

Leilani was interrupted by the door opening and the innkeeper walking in with a old relic in her hands; Leilani’s eyes narrowed as she realized that it was the Horn she was looking for. She let a snarl loose from the side of her mouth as she ripped her eyes away from the horn and fixed them on the blonde breton in front of her.

“You better start talking; and fast.”

“Calm down; here take it.”

She tossed the horn to Vilkas and he caught it carefully in his hands; he turned it over three times as he admired the carvings decorating the small object. Leilani’s eyes never left the woman in front of her; the amount of rage coursing through her at this point. The blonde wasn’t phased as she motioned for the couple to follow her into a different room before she spoke a second time; Leilani kept a hand on one of her axes in case things went south. Vilkas sensed the amount of anger radiating from Leilani and calmly held her hand as they followed the innkeeper. She eased at Vilkas’s touch but not enough to allow herself to draw her attention away from the horn thief. When they entered her room Vilkas shut the door as instructed and then the woman opened a secret passage behind a wardrobe.

“There now we can talk; follow me.”

They entered a small underground room with weapon racks and potion shelves lining the walls. Leilani looked at the small table in the center with a map laid out on it; the Dragonstone was sitting off to one side next to a book with the Imperial symbol on it.

“Now you must be wondering why I had that relic; but you have assisted me before remember?”

“You were the one in Dragonsreach with Farengar; the one who wanted that stone. Start explaining now!”

“I don’t take orders from anyone; if I wanted you dead you would be dead already. I’m not your enemy I already gave you the horn I just want to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Well I assume you’re the Dragonborn; or else you wouldn’t be looking for that Horn.”

“How did you even get it? The Greybeards told me-”

“That only one with the voice could reach it? Believe me there are ways around what the Greybeards say; but that’s not important right now.”

“What do you want from me?”

“Well that’s a complicated question; I suppose I should introduce myself first and why I was looking for you.”

“That would be nice…”

“My name is Delphine and I am one of the last if not the last member of a faction known as The Blades. We were responsible for watching and guarding the last Dragonborn emperors; a type of counsel and a force to be reckoned with. When the last Dragonborn emperor died we were hunted by the Thalmor and almost wiped out; we were meant to protect the Dragonborn and rid the world of Dragons in general.”

“Why are the Thalmor hunting you?”

“I can’t give you that information yet; I need to know that you are truly the Dragonborn.”

“Really!?”

“I’m not that trusting i’m afraid; but I have a way for you earn to my trust.”

“NO; fuck that. You took an artifact from a resting place that was not meant to be put into your hands. Why in the hell would I want you on my side anyway? If your group was as all mighty as you claim then you wouldn’t be the only one left! Why should I do anything to earn your trust?”

“Because people may die if you don’t.”

“Is that a threat?!”

“No; it’s a fact. I think I know where a dragon will attack next and I need your help to stop it.”

“How could you possibly know when a Dragon will attack?”

“I have the Dragonstone remember; the stone itself is a list of ancient burial grounds. Dragons aren’t just coming back; they are coming back to LIFE! They weren’t just gone they were dead!”

“So; Dragons are coming back to life after centuries of being buried?”

“I know how it sounds but all the mounds prior to this one are now empty; it is the only lead we have an I intend to follow it. If you care about the people you will accompany me.”

“When will the attack take place? Where?”

“Kynesgrove. It’s a little south of Windhelm; small settlement but families still call that place home. As for when I think it will happen in a couple days; the way the pattern is laid out that seems like the most accurate time.”

“I see; then this will have to investigated before I can return to the Greybeards. I don’t have enough time to see them beforehand.”

“So you will help me then?”

“Yes; I won’t stand by while a city and it’s people are in danger. I saw Helgen burn as I ran away powerless to stop it; now that I know I can kill the beasts I won’t let others suffer.”

“Good; gather whatever supplies you need. I will meet you in Kynesgrove in two days. Let’s hope we get there before that thing comes back.”

“Alright.”

With that the couple left the small underground room and quickly exited the inn in order to make the trek back to Whiterun. Vilkas had been quiet the entire time they were with Delphine and Leilani didn’t like the silence; once they were outside the town and back on the road to Whiterun she fell into step beside Vilkas.

“Thoughts?”

“This is a suicide mission that lady wants to undertake; to make matters worse you actually agreed to it.”

“I can’t just sit idly by and let another town burn Vilkas; not now. I know I can stop it.”

“You think you can stop it; the first dragon was taken down by a small hunting party with the Jarl’s men. This is just going to be you and that woman; that is a lot less manpower than the first.”

“You do have a point; do you want to come with me?”

“Like I was going to let you go alone in the first place? But even with me that probably still isn’t enough; we should consult with Aela and Farkas as well and ask for their aid.”

“But then who would I leave in charge of the Companions? If all of the members of the Circle are gone then who would watch over everything?”

“Eorlund. He did his fair share of jobs in his day according to Kodlak; i’m sure if we ask him then he would watch over things for a couple days while we are gone.”

“You think he’ll do it?”

“Only one way to find out; and if he doesn’t then Athis would be my choice.”

“He does like telling people what to do.”

“Aye; that he does.”

They walked hand in hand back to Whiterun while the sun was setting on the horizon; they hadn’t eaten anything except the sweetrolls they snagged from the hall earlier at breakfast. But hunger was the last thing in both of their minds as they walked through the city gates; Leilani saw Mila and Lucia playing on the steps of the Bannered Mare and thought about Whiterun burning to the ground because of a dragon. The same thing that happened to Helgen was going to happen to another small town; the only difference was Leilani now knew that she could stop it. She tightened her hold on Vilkas’s hand as they walked through town and up to the two girls playing; Mila smiled and asked if Leilani was finally going to stay with her mother and herself for dinner. Leilani agreed to join them at the Bannered Mare and Vilkas left in order to consult with Aela and Farkas about the possible mission. Vilkas approached the hall and heard a commotion from the training yard; he walked around the side of the hall and soon the yard came into view. Athis and Torvar had gotten into a skirmish and Farkas was trying to break them apart; maybe Athis isn’t such a good choice after all. He spied Eorlund sitting on the porch sharpening his own sword not paying any attention to the fight in front of him; Vilkas walked over to the elder and sat next him offering a warm smile.

“Eorlund I have a favour to ask of you.”

“A custom wedding band for that lass of yours? I already have a design in mind.”

“No not that you crazy old man; it’s about a different matter entirely.”

“What is it you want me to do young one? And that ring was a serious question; i’ll give you a good price on it.”

“I’ll think about it; anyway I need you to watch over the whelps for a little bit.”

“Why? Farkas and Aela are here; planning a huge mission or something?”

“You could say that; but it would be a great service if you watched everything while the circle was traveling.”

“Hmm; I guess I could check on things every now and then since i’m at the forge anyway.”

“Thank you Eorlund; it means a great deal to me as well as the Harbinger that you take on this task.”

“Aye; anything to help out that young lass. She’s my best customer; I need to keep her happy in anyway possible. Now about that ring.”

“Ugh; what did you have in mind old man?”

While Eorlund was showing drawings of the ring designs he had in mind Farkas was able to break apart the two warriors and send them to opposite area until they cooled off. He noticed his brother talking to Eorlund and walked over to the table they were leaning over; Farkas spied the designs and smiled at the thought of his brother finally marrying Leilani.

“Finally getting a ring huh Vilk?”

“Not quite; just looking at a couple of options Eorlund can offer. Where is Aela?”

“Inside. Why?”

“I need to meet with the circle on Leilani’s behalf; we have quite the job to take on brother. Eorlund I will get back to you about these designs; I like what I see and i’m sure Leilani would as well.”

The old man nodded and then Vilkas and Farkas found their way into the hall and down to where Aela was sitting in her chambers. Vilkas knocked and Aela welcomed the twins into her room; she shut the doors and then turned to her visitors sensing their unease.

“What troubles you brother? Lover’s quarrel?”

“Why is everyone assuming stuff with me and the lass?”

“Well you two are an exclusive couple; only a matter of time till the wedding.”

“Ugh; anyway I needed to talk to you two about the job Leilani wants us to accompany her on. We all need to travel to Kynesgrove and slay a……. Dragon.”

Aela stared wide eyed at the short twin while Farkas showed no emotion; had he just asked them to kill a fire breathing lizard? Surely she heard him wrong.

“What? You want us to go fight a dragon?”

“She can’t do it by herself; besides its been done before.”

“With about half a dozen of the Jarl’s men; but just four of us?”

“Well this is another woman that will be with us; but i’ll let Leilani fill you in on that. But we need to do this; Kodlak would want us helping the lass through this time.”

Farkas agreed to come with them and soon Aela agreed as well stating that it would be quite the battle to talk about once they returned. So after Leilani returned to the hall and found the trio sitting in her study at the end of the hall; she smiled as she stood before them with her hands on her hips.

“Ready to kill a dragon?”


	6. Kynesgrove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Kynesgrove ensues; Leilani's past gets brought up and she realizes just how careless she has been recently. It's not just her life she has to worry about anymore...

“Remind me; why we have to get up before dawn?”

Leilani yawned as she slowly dressed and packed some provisions for the trip to Kynesgrove. Vilkas had woken her up far earlier than she had anticipated and all she wanted to do was go back to bed for a couple hours; but no her lover decided to walk into her quarters and rip the covers away.

“It’s better that we arrive before the estimated time love; we want a good chance of actually stopping this dragon attack before too much damage is done.”

“Ugh; I know but..”

“It’s your duty love; gotta help the innocent right?”

“I hate it when you use my words against me; but it motivates me so I guess it’s okay.”

“Good.”

Vilkas walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist planting a kiss on her neck; she smiled and leaned into his chest relaxing in his hold. Then a feeling of nausea washed over her and she dashed into the study to find something to be sick into. She found an empty bowl on the corner of the desk and quickly brought it close to her before letting her stomach empty its contents.

“Leilani? Are you alright?!”

“Yeah; I just felt really sick all of a sudden. Maybe that food I ate at the inn last night wasn’t good; but I feel better now that I threw up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah; come on lets go i’m sure the others are waiting up in the hall for us; wouldn’t want to keep them wondering where we are or what we’re doing.”

“Hmph; let them think the worst lass.”

“You’re terrible; but thats one of the reasons I love you.”

They walked up to the dining hall hand in hand and found Farkas and Aela standing near the front doors ready to depart. Farkas smirked at his brother holding hands with the small female and wolf whistled at their approach.

“Get a look at the love birds; seems like the reason they were late is clear. Making those pups we talked about huh brother?”

Aela laughed at Farkas’s taunt while Vilkas glared at his brother; Leilani in the other hand smiled at the thought of Vilkas talking about having a child with her. She kissed his cheek and then released his hand in order to link arms with Aela; they left the hall and then made their way to the stables in order to catch a wagon to Windhelm.

“So; how cold is that city?”

Leilani was arranging their belongings in the back of the wagon before the thought of weather came to her; should she have packed a cloak. Aela hoisted herself up into the wagon with the twins following close behind.

“Well sister; it snows there everyday so…”

She rolled her eyes at Aela’s response and took her seat next to Vilkas; Vilkas let his arm fall around Leilani’s shoulders as they relaxed against the sides of the wagon. Farkas sat next to Aela and crossed his arms over his chest and let his head fall forward; I guess Farkas wants to catch a little shut eye before the battle not a bad idea actually. Leilani let her head fall on Vilkas’s armour clad shoulder; Vilkas looked down on her lovingly as her breathing slowed to a steady pace as she fell into a deep slumber. It would take about a days travel to get to Windhelm; but since Kynesgrove was closer than the old city they would hop off at the outskirts of the small town. Vilkas calculated that they would reach the small settlement by sundown if they had no major interruptions; but as long as he knew Leilani was safe and with him he didn’t care how long the voyage took. Aela took a small rest as well which left Vilkas alone to stand watch as they traveled the wilderness of Skyrim. Luckily he had packed a few novels to occupy his time; then after a few hours Leilani stirred and sat up in her seat.

“Have a good nap love?”

“Yeah; I definitely feel better than I did this morning. I’m still trying to figure out what made me sick; nothing to worry about now though. Where are we anyway?”

“Still pretty far from Kynesgrove; I think another five hours of this ride and then we should be there.”

“That’s not so bad; after all we can stop for lunch in about two hours.”

“What’s wrong with eating in the wagon? It would ave time.”

“I get motion sickness if I eat while moving; walking is different but something about the sway of the carriage just gets to me.”

“Ah; well then when the others wake up we can discuss the meal plans. Until then here; I brought your favorite book. The Beggar Prince.”

“Aw thanks; I can’t remember the last time I read anything other than word walls. I also love that you remembered what my favorite book was; nice attention to detail lover boy.”

“Lover boy? When was I assigned that nickname?”

Leilani just chuckled and started to read; Vilkas kept staring at her but when he received no response he went back to reading his own novel. After another hour Farkas and Aela were awake and ready to break for lunch; after talking to the driver he agreed to a break and the small group made a small camp off to one side of the road. The women hunted a couple deer while the men built a fire; when Leilani hauled in a stag and set to skinning it Vilkas smiled at her eagerness. After the meat was cleaned Vilkas roasted it on a couple of spigots; hid brother rooted around in his pack and produced five bottles of mead for the troupe. After passing out the drink Vilkas divided up the meat and everyone settled themselves around the fire to eat. After stomachs were filled and bottles were emptied they put out the fire and climbed back into the wagon; things were uneventful for the rest of the trip. Then the snow started to fall. Not a gentle snow fall either; a blizzard covered the horizon and the wagon slowed. Leilani could sense ancient magic in the air as they neared Kynesgrove; she jumped out of the wagon with her pack and jogged towards the aura. Vilkas and the others were yelling after her but she didn’t stop until she reached the road sign that pointed towards the small town. She sprinted up the small incline and saw a building take form in the distance; then all of a sudden the snow stopped when she entered the town.

“This isn’t good; where is Delphine?”

“Here; this is worse than I could have expected. Good thing we both thought to arrive early; looks like things are already happening.”

That’s when the women heard a roar rip through the still air; Leilani looked to the skies to see the Dragon from Helgen fly over head. Alduin. Why was he here? Did he have a part in the Dragons coming back to life? Delphine didn’t give her time to ponder the possibility because as soon as she saw that beast she grabbed Leilani’s arm and sprinted for the burial mound. She was pretty much dragged up the hill and stuffed behind a boulder before she realized how real this situation actually was; Alduin was hovering right over them and she was so close to the very thing she was meant to destroy. Leilani heard the giant black dragon speak in some lost language she could only assume was the language of the dragons; she couldn’t comprehend anything it was saying but the ground shaking distracted her from trying to listen.

“What’s happening? Leilani is this normal?”

“That dragon only burned Helgen last I saw; I had no idea he had this much power.”

Then the burial mound burst open and the bones of dead dragon crawled forth; magic encircled the skeleton and flesh and muscle started to form on it. Then the once fossilized lizard spoke to its airborne brethren; all Leilani picked out was Alduin’s name in the foreign conversation. Then the black dragon turned to look at where the two breton women were hiding; Leilani felt a force causing her to rise and stare into those soul piercing red eyes. Alduin spoke to her but she did not understand him; then her let loose a low chest rumbling laugh as he stared at the mortal.

“So ignorant; you dare take the name of dovah? You can’t even understand or comprehend our tongue.”

“Bastard.”

The dragon turned to his newly risen friend and spoke harshly to it; then Alduin looked towards the breton once more with a devil like gleam in his eye.

“Kill the ignorant mortal.”

With that Alduin flew away and vanished into the snow storm outside the city; the newly risen dragon then turned its attention to Leilani. She readied her weapons as the beast inhaled a deep breath and prepared to release the power of its thu’um upon her; that is until Vilkas grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a nearby rock. Fire burnt the otherside of the boulder as Leilani’s breathing sped up; she looked up at less than happy Vilkas glaring at her. They had no time to talk as the beast thrusted itself into the air and started to circle the small group of warriors; Aela was constantly firing arrows into its hide as Farkas readied his greatsword while taking cover behind some nearby trees. Leilani came to her senses and readied herself once more before dashing out into the open and staring up at the winged beast; she flashed it a defiant smile and released her unrelenting force shout upon the monster. The beast swayed in the air as the power of her thu’um caused it to adjust its position in the sky; it soon landed before the breton and sneered at the mortal. At this moment Vilkas and Farkas charged at the dragon as well; Leilani swung her axes towards one of the beast’s wings tearing holes in the membrane. The monster roared in pain as the twins attacked its underbelly and Aela’s arrows kept finding their way into the exposed muscle the boys exposed.

“Aela aim for the eyes! Blind the damn beast!”

Aela acknowledged Leilani’s request and dutifully fired her arrows accordingly; soon the beast was blind in one eye and that was all Leilani needed. A blindspot. She wedged one of her axes in the monster’s face and hoisted herself up onto its horns; she blinded the other beast with her ax and the beast screamed in pain. The twins rushed out from under it to see Leilani hanging onto the lizard’s horns like a crazy woman; Vilkas was still angry at her for running off without them and it was only growing watching her have no regard for her own safety. Leilani kept swinging tearing scales and hide from the beast’s scalp until soft flesh was exposed; then she held her ax high above her head and broke through the dragon’s skull impaling the brain tissues. The beast let out a final scream and sank lifeless to the ground; she was still holding its horns when it came crashing down. After the dust cleared from around the fallen monster the snow storm cleared up as well; so it was because of Alduin. That is good to know I guess; at least the Thalmor aren’t involved for once.

She climbed down off the monster and felt a familiar sensation overtake her form; a glowing light enveloped her as she absorbed the soul from the dragon. It became bones once more and she felt her vision clear as the soul settled into her being; she never will get used to the feeling of absorbing another’s life force be it dragon or not.

“So you really are dragonborn; I guess I have some explaining to do then.”

“I told you; why would i lie about something like this?”

“I needed to make sure you weren’t a Thalmor plant; anyway now that the beast is dead we have things to do and missions to plan. I am at your service dragonborn; i have a purpose once more.”

“Uh-huh; well what’s our next move?”

“I’m not sure; the Thalmor are still high up on my accusation list. But I need to figure out a way to get information from the inside; i’ll write to you when I have more information. However; until that moment arrives I suggest you try and keep a low profile and return that horn to the Greybeards. Tell them what went on here; maybe they know more than they let on.”

“Right; well I guess we will part ways for now. My company and I will probably stay her for the night; are you going to as well?”

“No; I need to get back to my home as soon as possible and start planning our next move. Until we meet again Dragonborn.”

With that Delphine jogged off toward what Leilani could only assume was the direction of Riverwood; then she turned towards the Companions. Farkas and Aela were examining the skeleton of the dragon while Vilkas was leaning up against a nearby tree glaring into the distance. Great; now he’s mad at me for being reckless. Well I can’t really blame him but does he have to lecture me now? Leilani trudged over to Vilkas and rested a hand on the crook of his arm; he refused to look at her and that got her blood boiling.

“Listen I know I was careless but you could at least look at me.”

“You ran off without warning; then you actually climb onto that monster and try to ride it like its a damn horse! Why do you care so little for your own life?”

“I happen to care a lot about my own life Vilkas; ever since I met you and the others know that my life means something. I’ll admit before Helgen I contemplated ending my own life but now it’s the last thing I want.”

“Then why do you constantly put yourself in danger? Why do you always charge off whenever the feeling strikes you? You didn’t even let us know what was going on! You just ran off into the blizzard without us; we had to trudge after you in that damn blizzard. We could barely see but you had instinct to guide you to that beast; you just vanished and then when I heard the beast roar I thought the worst. Then I come up the hill and you’re actually standing and looking at the black dragon like it was nothing more than an elk!”

“He was speaking to me Vilkas I was trying to understand it…”

“Oh; so you thought that because he was speaking to you that it was okay to walk in front of something that breathes fire and ice at a deadly rate?!”

“Okay i’ll admit that it wasn’t one of my best calls but-”

Vilkas grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her; she was startled by the force behind his movements as she let him shake her body.

“You could have died! You would have never reunited with your mother in Winterhold! You would not have fulfilled your destiny or your duty to the Greybeards! We couldn’t have gotten married or settled down at the end of all this! Think before you act woman; remember to not act on pure emotion alone!”

“Vilkas….”

“I don’t know what I would have done without you lass; if you had died I think I would have died as well….”

“Vilkas… i’m so sorry for putting you through that. I’m sorry I was careless and stupid; but I knew something was wrong and something inside me spurred me forward. I felt that if I hadn’t acted right then and there something bad would have happened to the townspeople. I will not stand by while people are slaughtered; I couldn’t help at Helgen but I know I can help now.”

“Ugh; well I think you had a little time to explain to the rest of us what the hell was going on. We could have come with you; we would have been by your side sooner! You need to think of the ones that are here to help you and those that care for you!”

“I know; I truly am sorry. Please Vilkas don’t be mad at me; I just wanted to do some good in my life while I still can.”

“What do you mean?”

“After everything with my brother I felt powerless for so long and nothing I ever did felt good enough to make up for my mistakes; now that I have this destiny to achieve I think I can finally make up for his death….”

“Leilani you have to stop blaming yourself for that; even your mother said that it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know Vilkas; but it still weighs on my shoulders and I think it always will. It helps me keep going knowing that I could maybe make up for what I have done; that I can finally avenge Kalcifer’s death in some way.”

“I see; well standing out here in the cold isn’t helping anybody lets get a room at the inn and rest for the night before heading back to Whiterun tomorrow we can talk more once you get back from High Hrothgar.”

“Alright.”

Vilkas removed his arm from her grasp and rounded up Aela and Farkas before heading towards the inn; Leilani walked in the back of the pack just pondering her own thoughts. She truly had risked her life this time; Vilkas was right if she continued to act like this she wouldn’t be around long enough to actually live the life she wanted. She sighed to herself as they entered the inn and walked towards the counter to barter for room and food; Leilani was but a shell as Vilkas paid the owner and pushed her towards one of the rooms he had obtained for the night. When she heard the door close she stripped off her armour and began to dress in simpler clothes; she failed to notice that Vilkas was still with her and her actions concerned him.

“Lass; i’m sorry if my words upset you I was just trying to make a point.”

“No; you were right…. I don’t care enough about my life because i’m still hung up on my brother and his death. It just traumatized me so much….especially since the bastards had the gull to have Necromancers bring him back to life just to kill him a second time. He turned into ashes before me eyes…. A terrible death for such an innocent boy.”

“Leilani...you never told me this before…”

“There is still a lot about my past that you don’t know Vilkas….. I still can’t talk about most of it. Even after I left High Rock; the thing I did and the people I hurt. It isn’t worth mentioning now; I need to keep my mind clear for when I climb the steps again. I’m just gonna go to bed; i’m not that hungry after that battle.”

“Lass….”

“Please; just leave me alone for awhile…”

“Alright; but i’ll be right outside if you need me love…”

“Right….”


	7. Unexpected Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas make a stop in Riften to restock and rest before heading to Ivarstead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time; time to expect the unexpected. But all good things from this chapter. ;-)

Vilkas awoke with a clouded mind; so much had happened in the last couple days that he didn’t know how to react. He thought about what he had said to Leilani and knew that he had gone too far; he knew she valued her life but the way she acted just scared him senseless. He had tried to apologize to her but then it just became so emotional for her; he never knew the extent of the pain she suffered. He had known about her brother’s death and her event’s with the Thalmor and everything, but to have a family member be resurrected to just be killed again and turn into ash right before your eyes. He couldn’t imagine the pain she endured; she had so much pain living inside her and he knows that he has barely scratched the surface of it all. He had ended up sleeping in another room with Farkas and Aela to give the lass her space like she requested; so when Vilkas sat up and was greeted with the snoring face of his sibling he was less than impressed.

“Farkas; you sound like a bear.”

Farkas mumbled a response before falling back asleep; Vilkas rolled his eyes and glanced at the bed across the room to find Aela still sleeping as well. He figured that he would go and check on Leilani before the others woke up; maybe he could talk to her again and they could get their feelings out in the open. He let his room and made his way across the dining hall nodding towards the innkeeper as he did so; he approached Leilani’s room and reached for the handle. When he tried to enter the room itself he found the door to be locked; he furrowed his brow and then knocked on the door.

“Leilani? Love are you awake?”

No response came from the inside; he sighed think that she was ignoring him because of what happened yesterday. But he knew she wasn’t the one to hold a grudge, but something about this situation still felt off. He tried knocking again but this time it was harder.

“Leilani? Are you okay lass? Let me in I just want to talk to you.”

Still no response; in fact the more he tried to listen he felt a sinking feeling start to form in his chest. He ran to the innkeeper asking for the spare key to Leilani’s room; the owner was shocked but offered the key anyway sensing the desperation in Vilkas’s voice. Vilkas grabbed the key and ran back to her room and quickly unlocked the door; he finally burst through the door to find the room empty and the window open and swaying in the wind.

“No; why….”

He looked to the bedside table to find a folded piece of parchment with his name written on it; he grabbed it and hastily unfolded it eager to find some sort of explanation.

**_Vilkas;_ **

**_By the time you read this I would have already left and be on my way to the Greybeards; I know that my disappearance has probably worried you and I apologize for that. I couldn’t bring myself to face you after everything that happened yesterday and what you had said to me. I’m not mad at you because I know you were right about somethings; I have been careless and I haven’t thought about the way those around me would feel if I was suddenly taken from this world. I realize how selfish i’ve been with everything and it’s just like back in High Rock when I let the way I felt take control over what I knew was better for my family and loved ones. I know you’ll think i’m overreacting but after everything i’ve been through its the only way I know how to cope with these situations. I probably won’t be home for a while and I know that it is selfish to do that as well; but I want you to look after things while i’m gone. I have no idea what these monks will do with me once I return to them or what Delphine will have in store for me when she finally comes up with a plan to infiltrate the Thalmor. In the meantime I need to spend time away from everything and truly look back on my life choices; I’m so sorry Vilkas. I’m sorry i’m not strong enough to be able to deal with this kind of thing; I understand if you think i’m immature and childish to do something like this. Truthfully I feel the same way…. Just know that I love you and after all this is over I hope that I can be the woman you deserve._ **

**_-Leilani_ **

Vilkas was shaking as he read the letter; how could the lass be so foolish? How could she assume his feelings in this manner? He felt so many emotions overtake him; from anger to regret, sadness to guilt, so many things he didn’t know how to process it all. He noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye and saw Farkas standing in the doorway; he glanced at his brother with teary eyes.

“Vilkas? What’s going on? Where is Leilani?”

“That foolish girl…. She’s gone…”

“What do you mean gone!?”

Vilkas stood up and shoved the letter into his brother’s chest; Farkas quickly read the note and his eyes widened at every word.

“I don’t understand; Vilkas why would she do this?”

“I don’t know; but if she wants to be left alone so be it. I will honor her wishes and watch over the Companions until she returns to us.”

“But what about you two? What about the engagement?”

“Apparently it’s on hiatus until she comes to her senses; this woman…”

“Brother-”

“NO; Farkas listen I don’t want to hear it. Let’s just get back to Whiterun and then go from there; I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“I can tell that your upset Vilk; but we can’t just let her-”

“And why not!? This is what she wants! She doesn’t want to be near the Companions or me! If she wants to act like a child then let her; i’m not going to worry about a child throwing a temper tantrum because she can’t handle someone’s opinion.”

“Vilkas; you don’t mean that….”

“Oh really? Well then brother you tell me how I should react to this.”

“I didn’t say to accept it; I know it hurts and to be honest it hurts me too that she would leave us like this. But we can’t turn our backs on her; you especially! She’s just confused; remember when Kodlak said we have to look out for her? Well now she needs us more than ever and you’re ready to just let her suffer in silence! I thought you loved her!”

“I DO! But damn it why does she do this? It’s like she’s purposely trying to hurt me with her words!”

“She’s been through a lot Vilkas you know that; and you telling her that she doesn’t value her life when she’s tried so hard to actually make something of herself… Well it’s bound to hurt her and make her think about things that just aren’t true. Like when she wrote that she wasn’t strong enough to deal with this situation; we have both seen her overcome emotional trauma after trauma so we know that to be false.”

“I know….”

“We need to go after her…”

“Well according to the letter shes going back to High Hrothgar to return the horn; but not all of us need go. I’ll go after her and you and Aela head back to Jorrvaskr and watch over things while I go after her. I have a lecture for her.”

“Ha! Go easy on her Vilk; hey is that vomit in the corner?”

“Huh?”

Sure enough there was a small pile of vomit in the corner in a bowl; Vilkas furrowed his brow at the sight if it.

“That’s strange; the lass got sick before we left for Kynesgrove as well.”

Farkas seemed to be thinking about something important when Vilkas watched as realization crossed his twin’s features.

“What are you thinking brother?”

“Has Leilani been sick only in the morning?”

“Yes; she thought it was something she ate or that maybe she was coming down with something. Why?”

“Well I may be wrong; divines know that I haven’t been the brightest in the bunch, but what if the Harbinger is Pregnant?”

Vilkas’s eyes went wide as he processed the thought of Leilani being with child; Farkas had a solid reasoning for his answer. Was Leilani truly carrying Vilkas’s child?

“Vilkas? Hello?”

“S-sorry…. I guess it's p-possible but-”

“Well now you definitely have to go after her; you have to bring this to her attention. If she hadn’t thought of it herself that is; although I feel if she did she wouldn’t have left us.”

“Gods……”

“Why are you still standing there Vilk!?”

Vilkas came to his senses and ran back to the other room to dress in his armour and grab his weapon and provisions; it had only taken him a couple minutes to ready himself before he sprinted out of the door towards Windhelm which was only a few miles away. When he reached the stables he bent over to catch his breath; he found the elf that ran the stables and gave him a thousand gold for a his fastest horse. He had left his own steed back in Whiterun because he figured he wouldn’t need the animal because they took the carriage. After the elf returned with a horse he quickly mounted the steed and spurred it towards Riften; the animal was pushed to its limits by the time he had covered about half the distance entering the rift. The he thought he saw a figure walking in the distance; he spurred his horse forward in order to catch up to the slowly moving stranger. However as Vilkas neared the person he recognized the outline of the armour and the stature of the being.

“LEILANI!”

Leilani froze in her tracks as she slowly turned to see Vilkas riding towards her at top speed; she jumped out of the way as the horse came to a stop beside her. Vilkas jumped down and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace; she was too stunned to react to his affection so she just stood frozen in his embrace. After a few moments he released her and looked over her body for injuries she might have sustained; Leilani just looked at him with raised brows as he fussed over her.

“Vilkas what in the name of the nine divines are you doing?! Didn’t you read my note? I meant no offense by it; but I know it must be hard to-”

He silenced her with a passionate kiss which caused her to whimper at the sudden gesture; she soon came to her senses and returned his affections. After a minute or two she broke away from him breathless; her cheeks were flushed and her heartbeat was very erratic.

“What has gotten into you Vilkas?!”

“Lass; you were sick this morning right?!” “Uh; yeah I just threw up once though no big deal..”

“But it only happens in the morning right!”

“I guess; what are you getting at Vilkas? And more importantly why did you run that poor horse into the ground!”

“Leilani!”

“What?!”

“Love; I think you may be carrying a child, our child…”

Leilani just stared wide eyed at Vilkas as she listened to his revelation; had her sickness been due to a child she was carrying inside her? She let her hand rest on her lower stomach; she hadn’t noticed any weight gain or ill fitting clothing yet. Maybe it was still to early to tell; but her sudden increase in fatigue and morning sickness made sense. She and Vilkas had coupled before she left for the Greybeards the first time which was about a week and a half ago and then again when she surprised him in Whiterun about three days ago. The first encounter would make more sense in this situation; could she truly be pregnant?!

“Lass? Are you listening to me?”

“Uh...yeah but I….I don’t know what to say.”

“Well we have to think of it as a possibility; we need to be careful lass.”

“I know; it’s just we don’t know for certain and i’m trying to find an explanation for my symptoms and they do all come back to being with child…”

“How can we confirm it lass?”

“Uh; someone at the temple in Riften may know a way to determine how far along I am. That is if I am pregnant at all; we need to get to Riften before night fall!”

“Alright; come on get on the steed. I’ll walk and take point while we travel.”

“Okay.”

Leilani mounted the steed as Vilkas grasped the reins and led them forward deeper into the woods of the rift. The rest of the journey to Riften was uneventful; when the reached the stabled and paid for the horse to be kept and looked after while they stayed the sun was setting on the horizon. The couple rushed into the city and made their way up the temple steps and into the sacred space of Mara. A priestess greeted them at the door and immediately took notice of their panicked expressions.

“Can I help you?”

Vilkas offered a weak smiled as he bowed his head in respect for the priestess in front of them.

“Sorry for coming at such an hour; but we need your help.”

“Of course children; what can I help you with? Perhaps a marriage ceremony?”

“Actually we need to ask if you can find out if; well…”

Leilani put her hand on Vilkas’s shoulder as she walked in front of him to speak to the priestess herself; she bowed her head as well and then looked the woman in the eyes.

“I think I am with child; but I often find myself adventuring and wish to know for certain so I can adjust my life accordingly. Is there anyway you can tell if I am carrying a child or not?”

“Of course child; if you will just follow me I will take you to where we perform such examinations. Is your companion the father?”

“Yes; we are actually engaged.”

“Lovely; he can come with us if he wishes or he is more than welcome to wait out here.”

Vilkas decided to wait in the main area of the temple while Leilani went to the back with the priestess. Leilani dutifully followed the woman and then entered an incense filled room; the woman shut the door behind them and offered Leilani a cup of tea while they talked. After Leilani accepted the cup of tea she sat down in her offered seat and faced the follower of Mara.

“Now then; why do you think you are with child?”

“I have been feeling more and more fatigued recently that I have been before; and I have been throwing up in the morning only since three days ago. I hadn’t really considered the possibility before my partner brought it to my attention.”

“I see; well then It is indeed possible considering what you told me but I will check and make sure. Please undress down to your underclothes; I need to feel your womb and adjust my energies to that of your own.”

“A-alright.”

Leilani sis as instructed and stripped down to her breast band and underwear; the priestess had given her privacy as she did so and then entered when Leilani was ready for her. She told Leilani to lay on the bed while the examination was taking place; She was ordered to take deep breaths to try and calm her heart rate so the priestess could perform the ritual accurately.

“Now then I am going to conjure up a detect life spell and run my hands along your lower abdomen; you will feel a little warmth as well as some pressure as the spell sets in and overtakes your body. Just continue to breath while I do this; it should be over soon.”

“Okay; thank you holy one.”

“Of course child; now relax..”

Leilani closed her eyes and continued to take deep and steady breaths as she felt the priestess’s hands gently settle onto her stomach and work their way down to where her womb was. She felt the warmth settle over her as the priestess had mentioned and then she felt the slight pressure occur when her hands reached her lower abdomen; she sensed no hesitation in her healer’s movements. Then the hands were gone and Leilani reopened her eyes to be greeted with a smile from her caretaker.

“Congratulations; it looks like you are indeed expecting a child. I predict you are about two weeks into the pregnancy; I think you should take it easy for the first part of this pregnancy while the child is still in its early stages.”

“I...i’m pregnant?”

“Yes; are you happy?”

Leilani let tears fall from her eyes as she covered her mouth with one hand and laid the other on her stomach; she nodded her head as the priestess handed her a cloth to dry her eyes with. Leilani was happy to be carrying her lover’s child but the timing couldn’t be worse. She needed to deliver the horn to the Greybeards and then she had no idea what they wanted her to do next; this could easily get worse before it got better. However; she had a more happy endeavor to embark upon before worrying about any of that. She had to tell Vilkas. She thanked the priestess for her services once again and then tell her how she wanted to be the one to tell Vilkas; the priestess smiled and agreed not to say anything. Leilani changed into loose fitting town clothes and then grabbed her armour and pack before venturing back out into the main area of the temple to see Vilkas sitting in one of the front pews with his head in his hands. She smiled at the sight of him; this morning’s events and last night’s lecture completely erased from her mind as she returned her expression to a neutral one and approached her lover.

“Vilkas?”

His head instantly snapped up to meet her in the eyes; he let his eyes examine her new clothes figuring she had to be out of armour for whatever examination had just taken place. The lass was only gone for about thirty minutes; maybe she wasn’t with child after all.

“Well love? What is the answer?”

“Well; it seems like I need to take a few months and relax because this child needs to be cared for in this early stage.”

“Wait you’re?!”

“Yup! I’m carrying our child Vilkas; we are going to be parents!”

Vilkas stood and wrapped Leilani in a tight embrace as he spun them around in a circle; his heart felt more full than ever. He had already found happiness when Leilani had decided to marry him and spend the rest of their days together but now? He was overjoyed at the thought of Leilani carrying his child. But now what?! She had s delivery to fulfill and she had to walk up a mountain to do so; not to mention the possibility of the Greybeards sending her on another Dragonborn task.

“Lass; what are we going to do? You have to return the horn; although there is no chance in hell you are going alone now.”

“Well you are coming with me; but after we return the horn we need to go back home so I can get rest and these first few months can go smoothly. We need to plan accordingly but as for right now I just want to remain in this happiness of beginning a family with you!”

Leilani wrapped her arms around Vilkas’s neck and pulled him down so she could connect her lips to his; Vilkas’s arms wrapped themselves around Leilani’s waist as he pressed against her and leaned more into the kiss exploring her mouth with his tongue. The priestess approached them with a happy grin as she tapped Leilani on the shoulder; this caused them to break the kiss and turn towards the priestess.

“We congratulate you again on the conception of your child; but I must ask that you save that kind of celebrating for when you are in private. Now then; while you are here would you like to set up a wedding ceremony? I know you said that you were engaged; but now that you are expecting a babe I think you should make it official.”

“She has a point Vilkas; if we write a letter tonight and send it to Whiterun Farkas and Aela could make it here in time for the wedding. I also want to invite Carlotta and Mila as well; although I wish my mother could be present. She isn’t due to be at the college for another couple days..”

Vilkas saw the want in Leilani’s eyes; the want to have her mother as well as all the other’s she held close to be at the wedding to celebrate with them. Then he had an idea.

“Love; what if we return the horn first; that will take a couple days in itself. That will give your mother time to arrive in Winterhold and to receive the wedding invitation. I think if we spend the night here and then tomorrow night in Ivarstead before heading up the mountain and spending the night at High Hrothgar before descending to spend another night in Ivarstead; it should give your mother enough time to arrive in Winterhold and then take the day trip to Riften like the Companions will do as well. So we should schedule the wedding in five days time; I think that would be the best.”

“I agree completely Vilkas; i’m getting excited just thinking about it.”

They turned back to the patient priestess and asked to schedule a wedding for five days from now and the woman happily agreed to schedule them in. They thanked the temple once more before heading for the Bee and the Bard to find lodging for the night; Keerava recognized the breton and waved her over to the bar; Leilani smiled and asked for a room for two and the argonian agreed to ten gold for a room with a doubled bed and supper. When the couple had dropped their belongings in their rented room and Vilkas had changed into more comfortable clothes they made their way back downstairs to eat dinner.

“Welcome back traveler; have a follower this time eh?”

“Hi Talen-Jei; this is actually my fiance Vilkas.”

“Ah; you’re a lucky man. Last time I saw this young lass she had a heap of men flocking about her.”

“Nuh-uh! Don’t listen to him Vilkas; he just likes to pick on me. Oh; I almost forgot. I got those amethysts for you Talen; I hope you and Keerava find happiness.”

“Thank you Leilani; I must admit I thought you wouldn’t find any. I- We thank you for your help. Here is some mead on the house.”

“I’m flattered but we only need one bottle of that; I can’t drink it.”

“Why?”

“I’m expecting a child!”

“Wow; congratulations!”

The argonian left a single bottle for Vilkas and clapped a hand on his shoulder in approval before retreating to Keerava to show her the gems; Vilkas laughed and shook his head at the scene he had just witnessed between his lover and that strange argonian. He happily drank his mead and ate his supper with Leilani while they talked about possible baby names and other familial things when a certain red headed nord draped his arms around Leilani’s shoulders.

“Hey lass; I thought i’d never see your pretty face again. Did you miss me that much?”

“Ugh; Brynjolf not the time for your roguish charm.”

“So you admit I have charm? Am I finally starting to gain your affection lass?”

“Not even close; and if you don’t want to lose that arm I suggest you remove it from my shoulders before my companions removes it from your body.”

Brynjolf failed to notice the angry nord sitting across from Leilani; he sensed the anger flowing out of the raven haired man as he smirked and removed his arm as instructed.

“Whose this then Lass?”

“My fiance; Vilkas.”

“Ah; lucky man this is quite the feisty woman. I hope you can handle her.”

“I think i’ll be fine friend; now if you don’t mind I would like to eat with my future wife in peace.”

“Of course; I just came over to day hi to the lass. And to remind her of the offer that is still on the table; if she is up for it that is.”

“Still no Brynjolf.”

The red haired nord retreated as Vilkas stared daggers at him before eating once more; Leilani had proceeded to tell him of her first time encountering the nord and everything fell into place and Vilkas’s anger faded away into understanding. Soon they retired to their room and feel into bed wrapped in complete bliss; a family was starting to form and they were ready to face it together.


	8. Returning the Horn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Leilani make it to High Hrothgar and have a heart to heart about what both their past and their futures entail.

The couple got an early start the next morning thinking it would be safer to travel; they paid the stables for housing the horse and went on their way to Ivarstead. Vilkas insisted on Leilani riding the horse but she wanted to walk a little ways first; Vilkas took point and made sure he was vigilant on all sides making sure Leilani was protected.

“And I thought you were protective before; this is gonna be a long pregnancy especially with you acting like a crazed bodyguard.”

“Sorry; I just want to make sure you and the child are safe. We need to be cautious love.”

“Cautious; not paranoid.”

Vilkas rolled his eyes as Leilani fell into step beside him intertwining her hand in his; he smiled as he squeezed her hand and relaxed a little. All they came across were a couple of wolves that were easily dispatched; Leilani killed managed to ill one that had out maneuvered Vilkas much to his disdain. He had a sour look on his face as she cleaned the blood from one of her axes.

“What?”

“I should have been able to handle both of those mongrels; but I let one get close to you.”

“Ugh; Vilkas don’t start feeling guilty I can assure you that I am more than capable of handling wolves and the occasional bandit.”

“But-”

“No buts! Now then let's get going; we are almost to Ivarstead and if we hurry we could probably make it to the inn by sundown. I can’t believe we didn’t make it sooner; but we did walk kinda slow.”

“Because you shouldn’t over exert yourself love; it’s not good for the babe.”

“You are going to be a very paranoid father aren’t you…”

“Sometimes paranoia serves me well; it did when I caught up to you after you left Kynesgrove.”

“Yeah; i’ll give you that one.”

They continued talking on the way to Ivarstead and Leilani felt a sudden calm wash over her as she took in her surroundings. She always loved the colors and the smells of the rift; nature was truly welcoming in some aspects of Skyrim. When she was in High Rock the only nature she got to see was when she went on those rare hunting trips with her father; maybe her and Vilkas could build a house in the wilds someday and raise the child around nature instead of the city. Although she would need to be close to Whiterun for the sake of the Companions; plus she knew of a house already available in the city anyway so that would have to do for now. They reached Ivarstead at sundown like Leilani predicted and entered the inn; the man behind the counter welcomed them and recognized Leilani from her previous pilgrimage.

“Back again lass? Seems like you’ve taken a liking to that mountain.”

“Well it does hold a certain kind of importance for me right now; besides its nice taking the seven thousand steps and just reflecting.”

“I understand; just one room or two?”

“One is fine; oh and food of course.”

“Ha; of course lass. That will be ten gold.”

Leilani gave him the coin and the couple went to their room to change out of their armour before eating; Leilani threw on a simple cotton dress that Carlotta had given her while Vilkas just put on his sleep shirt with cotton breeches. When they entered the hall once more the townspeople were already coming in for the night; the woman in the corner started playing the lute and a happy atmosphere enveloped the inn. Vilkas and Leilani ate in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the quiet chatter of the few townspeople around them. A daughter talking to her mother about leaving the small settlement and her father having no such thing happen was quite the conversation. Leilani ate her soup and every so often she would catch Vilkas staring at her; she tried to ignore it but after about the tenth time she saw it she had to say something.

“Vilkas; if I catch you staring at me one more time I swear I will reach across this table and slap you.”

“Geez; someone’s hostile. I don’t mean to stare love.”

“Then what is bothering you?”

“I don’t know; it’s just that so much has happened and now you’re carrying our child. Life can sure be a wild journey; we don’t really have a stable environment to raise a child in either.”

“I’ve been saving gold from my jobs Vilkas; as well as selling any loot I find along the way. I’m confident I have more then enough to buy that fully furnished house inside the city walls.”

“I’ll put my share in to love; after all this is going to be our family home.”

“That reminds me; we need to write those letters; if you will write one to the Companions and Carlotta I will cover the one to my mother.”

“Alright love; let’s finish eating and get to it we need a decent night’s sleep if we are to climb those damned steps in the morning. I remember climbing those things when I was about nineteen; I swore when I came back down that those steps were bloody cursed. So many wolves and even a couple Ice wraiths prevented me from ascending to the monastery.”

“Maybe it was like a defense thing; like only people that the Greybeards wanted to see or allow into their grounds are allowed past it. Like since i’m Dragonborn I was able to get past it; maybe since you are with me this time you can finally get to the temple.”

“Maybe; hurry and finish so we can write and get ready for bed.”

They finished eating and retired to their room to set about writing the invitations to the wedding; Vilkas’s were rather short so it didn’t take him long to finish both the letter to the Companions as well as the one to Leilani’s friend Carlotta. Leilani took a little more time to write the letter to her mother taking care to explain every detail and a prayer that she would reach Riften in time for the ceremony; Vilkas took the letter once she was done writing it and left the room to find the courier he had noticed earlier at the counter. While he was gone Leilani removed the shoes from her feet and lifted her dress over her head; she was folding the dress back up when Vilkas reappeared to see her standing in her underclothes. He quickly shut the door behind him and locked it to make sure no one saw Leilani.

“Gods Leilani; couldn’t you have waited till I was back so I couldn’t accidentally expose you to passersby?”

“You really have become an uptight old man in my absence; I was out of the line of sight from the door Vilkas calm down.”

Vilkas growled in frustration and stomped over to Leilani’s pack and dug out her sleep clothes and threw them at her; she caught them and laughed when he turned around to face the wall while she changed.

“Why are you facing the wall? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before; how do you think this child got in my stomach to begin with.”

“Just change Lani…”

“Spoil sport.”

She did as instructed and promptly changed into her cotton tunic and breeches; she tapped Vilkas on the shoulder when she finished dressing and then the couple fell into bed and soundly slept until morning. Leilani woke up in a panic when she felt a wave of nausea overtake her; she leapt out of bed and grabbed an empty bowl off the bedside table. When Vilkas felt her practically jump off the bed he sat up and looked around the room in haste. When his eyes fell on Leilani bent over a bowl losing the contents of her stomach he relaxed a little. He rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach in to the bowl; she welcomed the touch and it eased her mind that she finally knew what was causing her sickness.

“You alright love? Can I get you some water from them waterskin?”

“Please…”

Vilkas reached around his sick lover to find the waterskin lying between their packs on the floor; he uncorked the small pouch and handed it to Leilani. She took it and swished some of the liquid around in her mouth before she spit it into the bowl as well. Then she took an actual drink and gasped as the cold water rushed down her throat and into her now empty stomach.

“Well if this happens every morning I can not wait for this child to be born; I hate doing this in the mornings. It’s only been a couple of days since this started and i am already so over it.”

“I know lass; but maybe it’s just a phase. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah; I always only throw up a couple times then it’s over and I feel better. Let’s get dressed and get up that gods forsaken mountain the sooner this is over the better.”

“Agreed.”

The couple armed themselves and set out for High Hrothgar; the climbed seemed to be a little more taxing than Leilani remembered but she kept up to speed with Vilkas. They managed to reach High Hrothgar a little bit past noon and Leilani smiled when she saw the building looming in the near distance; when Vilkas reached the steps up into the great stone building he marvelled at the carvings on the doors and the sheer majesty of the building itself. Leilani was already at the door when she noticed Vilkas hadn’t move from the bottom of the stairway.

“Hey milk drinker! Come on let’s get inside!”

Vilkas snapped out of his trance and jogged up the steps to enter the temple behind Leilani; the Greybeards were already at the center of the main area when Leilani and Vilkas entered. She told him to hang back or stand to the side as they neared the old men; Vilkas understood and did as he was told watching as his lover neared the robed men.

“Ah Dragonborn you’ve returned; and with the horn as well. There is no denying it now; you are surely Dragonborn.”

“I return it with honor master Arngeir; what must I do next?”

“Next we must welcome you as one of our own; if you would please stand in between all of us we will commence the ceremony.”

“I must ask you something first Master.”

“Yes?”

“I am currently with child and I was wondering if whatever you are about to do would be harmful to the babe?”

“No it shouldn’t harm the child within; it more or less will be like you are standing in an earthquake. No harm will come to you I swear; now please step forward so we can begin.”

Leilani handed her pack as well as her axes to Vilkas before moving to the center of the half circle that they Greybeards had formed; she mentally prepared herself for whatever was about to happen. It grew to be so quiet that she swore she could hear the wind speak as it rushed through the openings at the top of the hall; that’s when the ceremony began. The rough voices of the Greybeards shook her to her core; Arngeir was not kidding when he said it was like standing in an earthquake. After a few minutes of enduring the voice of the Greybeards everything stilled and Leilani was able to stand tall on her feet once more; Arngeir approached her and welcomed her with open arms into the order. He said if she had any remaining questions or concerns that High Hrothgar would always be open to her.

“So what now Master?”

“Now you must walk your own path and try to understand the power of your voice; we must all forge our own path when meditating on the Dragon tongue. High Hrothgar will always be open to you while you try to honor the ways of the voice; if we need you we will call upon you when the time is right.”

“But what about fighting Alduin? What about stopping him from destroying the world?"

We must let fate run its course; if there truly is a way to stop that winged menace then it will be revealed to you in time.”

“But-”

“This is the way things are Dragonborn; I do not know how to stop Alduin and the only one who might is our leader.”

“Wait; you aren’t the leader of the Greybeards? Then who is?”

“Our leader is Paarthurnax; he lives on the mountain peak above High Hrothgar and there he ponders the words of power and their meaning.”

“Can I go speak to him then? I need to know how to stop Alduin.”

“You are not ready to meet him yet; your thu’um is not strong enough. Perhaps you will meet him one day but today is not that day; now it is getting late and the sun is setting you are welcome to stay the night and dine with us like you did before.”

“Thank you Master….”

After Arngeir left the room with his fellow brothers close behind Leilani let out a frustrated sigh and sank to her knees; Vilkas rushed to her side to see what was wrong but Leilani just waved him away.

“What’s wrong love?”

“How can I not be strong enough? I got that damn horn and everything; I think I should be able to me the leader of this little cult.”

“I don’t think that it’s wise to refer to them as a cult love; they have been around for ages and are very highly honored among the nords here. Myself included.”

“I don’t mean to offend anyone; but now I don’t even know what to do anymore. They gave me a path to follow in order to prove my worth; now they say I must forge my own destiny? I thought they were supposed to help me know my place and how to defeat the greatest threat to Skyrim; no scratch that the biggest threat to all of Tamriel!”

“Master Arngeir had a point though Lani; you must know yourself before even attempting to understand the importance of the legacy laid out before you. You must have patience above all else while you try and find your inner peace.”

“But; I can’t allow myself to be forgiven….”

“What?”

“I know that Kalcifer’s death wasn’t my fault; I truly know that I was powerless to stop it and that he wouldn't want me to dwell on his passing like it was my fault. But something inside me died that day with him; I can’t truly forgive myself for what happened and I don’t really know why. I can’t find clarity; my mind has been clouded since that day and now everything seems less colorful. When I joined the companions and met you I truly believed that after the longest time I could be happy again and find my place; that the weight would finally be lifted from my shoulders and everything would be alright. Then Kodlak died and I wasn’t there to help defend him; once again I was powerless and everything lost its color once more.”

“Leilani, Kodlak died well; he died defending what he believed in and he knew that you would help him in the end no matter what. His spirit told you that the day he named you Harbinger; you would dishonor his memory of you took responsibility for his downfall.”

“See that’s just it Vilkas; I was able to overcome Kodlak’s death and soon everything returned to normal. But with Kalcifer it’s different; I feel so broken when I remember that day in the dungeon when those Thalmor brought him before me just to torture and kill him. Then as is that wasn’t enough they brought him back with necromancy just to kill him a second time and I watched as his body turned to ash; they swept his ashes away and I never knew what happened to them….”

“Lani; I know you’ve been through some rough times and I can’t say I know how you feel because I don’t. I lost a shield sibling when I was younger and I swore that it was my fault for not being strong enough and falling prey to the beast blood to try and make myself stronger; everyday I was a werewolf was a day I truly regret. When you cured us; that weight and pain had finally melted away and I understood that everything that happened to me made me who I am today. That person led me to you lass; what happened to me was terrible and what happened to you was truly tragic and I could never comfort you enough for what you endured. But hear me when I say that I am still with you; I am here to help you along the way and help you heal from your past. We can let those times consume us and turn us into someone we don’t recognize; or we can take what we’ve seen and rise above it to be better.”

“Vilkas…”

“You are so strong Lani; it still shocks me to see how much you’ve grown as a person since the day you wandered into the hall in that worn leather armour you got from the Jarl. You can use this grief you feel for your brother and make it into something that makes you strive to do better; to improve upon yourself and truly honor his memory by living the best life that you can with the people you love and care about you.”

It was like a switch was flipped inside Leilani and an overwhelming urge to become stronger as well as wiser overcame her being. She took Vilkas’s hand in hers as they both stood tall on their feet once more; Vilkas had finally opened her eyes to what she could truly become. She will always miss her brother and a part of her heart will always be missing because of that tragic day all those years ago; but now she had a purpose bubbling forth. She was going to turn herself into a person Kalcifer would be proud of; a sister he would gladly stand by were he still walking amongst the living. She knew the path that was in front of her was a rocky one; but gods know that the breton loved a challenge.


	9. Wedding Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas make it back to Riften the day before their wedding to relax and clean up before the big day.

Vilkas and Leilani took their leave of the monks the next morning and made it back to Ivarstead at sundown; Vilkas made her stop and rest at every pedestal on the way back down to relax and not overexert herself. She of course tried to protest but her whines fell on deaf ears; when the couple finally reached the bridge to cross over into the settlement Leilani was instantly approached by a messenger.

“Ah; i’ve been looking for you! I have some letters to deliver! Let’s see one is for you m’lady and then two for the gentleman. Well; that’s it I better get going have a nice night!”

With that the courier ran off to god’s know where and then the couple found their way back to the inn and rented the same room they had stayed in before; they quickly changed and went out into the main area to eat and read their letters.

“Well the Companions send their congratulations and it seems Torvar,Athis, Farkas, and Aela will be attending our ceremony. As for Carlotta; she is eager to meet us in Riften and warns that Mila insists on sitting in the front row to be able to hold either your bouquet or our rings. Speaking of which these also came with the Companion’s letter.”

Vilkas reached for Leilani’s hand and held it palm side up in order to catch the matching rings that fell from the envelope; Leilani admired the small silver bands with loving eyes. Each one was very personalized and she recognized the etchings to be the work of Eorlund; her ring was decorated with roses with a small sapphire in the center. Vilkas’s was a simpler design; his had plain nordic etchwork on it with a matching sapphire in the middle.

“They are beautiful! Vilkas how much did these cost you?”

“Not as much as you think; Eorlund cut me a fine deal love. He was determined to make these despite his dramatic show of indifference towards the whole thing. I’m happy you like them though; he showed me plenty of other designs but I thought roses suited you best.”

“Why?”

“Because they are so beautiful to look at and stand out among other flowers; but also because they pack a punch if you get to close. You are beautiful and strong Lani; but you have a few thorns here and there depending on who you encounter.”

“You do have a point; thank you Vilkas.”

He smiled as she slipped the ring on her finger for sizing and found it to fit her finger perfectly; she removed it and then put the rings in her coin purse for safekeeping until the ceremony. She then turned back to the letter from her mother that she had yet to unseal; Vilkas noticed her hesitation and looked at her with curious eyes.

“What’s the matter Lani?”

“What if she doesn’t come…”

“Why wouldn’t she come lass?”

“I don’t know; maybe because I got pregnant before we were actually married? Or maybe because she never officially met you and doesn’t want to witness a wedding she doesn’t approve of. That’s how my father would have reacted; he’s probably turning over in his grave at the thought of me marrying someone he doesn’t approve of.”

“How do you know he wouldn’t approve of me Leilani?”

“Because you don’t come from a rich family; that was a really big issue for my father. He wanted me to marry a nobleman’s son or a high elf with connections to the Thalmor. I told you that story; he was less than understanding of my feelings on the matter.”

“I’m sure he had his reasons however selfish they might have been; but we’re together now and that’s all that matters. Besides; after what you told me of your mother she was supportive of anything you did because she believed in your judgement. Have a little faith in her lass; she is your mother after all.”

“You’re right; well let me see what she said..”

She slide a knife through the was seal and unfolded the letter; familiar cursive drew her in as she felt the warmth of her mother’s magic flow from the page.

_**Dearest Daughter;** _

_**My heart is overfilled with happiness at the thought of you getting married; and starting a family as well! I will of course be at the ceremony and witness the marriage; I wouldn’t miss it for the world! When I received your invitation I had just arrived at the college and was settling into my quarters; after reading the happy news I quickly packed a small bag full of essentials and ran back to the caravan before they departed to ask for a ride to Riften. I am very excited to see you; I also have a special gift for you and nothing could be said to explain how much joy it brings me to finally hear that you found your match. Well I will see you at the ceremony at the end of the week; I love you darling.** _

_**Love Always;** _

_**Mom** _

Leilani smiled as she handed the letter to Vilkas for him to read; he quickly glanced over the writing and a smile slowly formed on his face. He gave the letter back and let his hand fall onto one of Leilani’s hands that was resting on the table; they ate in tranquil peace and then turned in for the night. They were lying in bed cuddled together under the furs when Leilani placed her hands against Vilkas chest; she felt his heartbeat beneath her touch.

“What’s the matter Lani? Feeling sick?”

“No; just thinking about everything that has happened to me since joining the Companions. To think that when we first met we hated each other; now look where we are.”

“That is very true love; we argued non-stop when you a recruit. I still remember the day you first walked into Kodlak’s study; I thought you had gotten lost to be honest.”

“Well that’s a little harsh; surely I didn’t look that bad.”

“It wasn’t a question of looks lass; you were very cute and honestly I thought you would be better suited to the farmer’s life. But then you showed me up in the training yard and proved I was wrong; I will admit that the arguing was fun though. You got so red when you were mad; I found it rather cute.”

“Hey! I can be scary when i’m mad!”

“Well now you can do significant damage; back then I just saw you as a helpless pup looking for an owner.”

“Ass.”

“Just being honest; but now I know your true power. I admire the person that you have become Lani, truly.”

“Thanks Vilkas; hey do you remember that morning you woke up and your boots were missing their soles?”

“Oh yeah; I blamed Farkas for that because he used to play pranks on me all the time when we were younger. He acted like he had no idea what I was talking about though; he ended paying for a new pair of boots from Eorlund.”

“I may have had something to do with your boots….”

“Wait that was you?”

“Yeah; I wanted revenge after you criticized my fighting style after I completed a job for Belethor. I used a dagger he gave me and cut your boots; it was funny at the time but when I learned that Farkas paid for your new boots I felt guilty and paid him back.”

“You little-”

“Well; it’s getting late we should get some sleep huh?”

“Don’t try and change the-”

“Goodnight; love you.”

She turned away from his face so her back was pressed against his chest; she pretended to snore and be fast asleep as he gave a frustrated sigh behind her. He draped an arm over her waist and planted a kiss on the back of her neck underneath her raven locks; a small shiver ran up her spine as she felt his lips on her skin. They both soon fell fast asleep in hopes that the return to Riften would be both swift and uneventful. In the morning Leilani was feeling better than ever and happy that the morning sickness was gone; at least for the time being. The couple left Ivarstead after breakfast and started their journey with high spirits; they laughed and talked along the way to Riften while enjoying the scenery. Vilkas still made them walk slowly but Leilani didn’t mind for once she had no obligations to keep except for the wedding and it felt good to actually relax for a change.

They stopped for lunch in a nearby clearing by a stream; Leilani took off her boots and let her feet soak in the water while she ate her bread and cheese. Vilkas was keeping watch over the area as he ate making sure it was safe for his wife and unborn child. Leilani loved how the water felt running over her feet; she sighed at the thought of bathing and how she hadn’t done so in a few days. She would have to bathe tonight to be fresh and clean for the ceremony tonight; she would have to remind Vilkas to bathe as well. She looked back to see her future husband standing guard between two evergreen trees; he looked so at home in nature and she loved how protective he was, although it was somewhat annoying at times. She grabbed a nearby rock and flung it towards Vilkas hitting the tree to his left; he startled at the sound and pulled his great sword from his back while slowly spinning to see if any danger had gotten to close.

“Hahahahaha.”

Vilkas turned to see Leilani laughing at him; he figured she had thrown something to catch him off guard and it had worked. He rolled his eyes and allowed a playful smile to creep onto his face; he relaxed and sheathed his sword as he walked towards the laughing breton.

“Did you want something love?”

“No; just wanted to lighten the mood is all. You’re always so serious Vilk.”

“I see; well then how’s this for serious?”

He dumped the half full waterskin he had been carrying over Leilani’s head; she gasped as the cool water ran down her neck and found its way inside her armour. She giggled after she pushed her now damp hair out of her eyes and stared up at Vilkas; he was smiling and she took the waterskin from him in order to refill it while she sat on the shore.

“That was actually refreshing to be honest; armour gets hot out in woods.”

“Glad to see you in high spirits love; I like seeing a smile on your face. We need to get going soon though; ready?”

“Yup; here I refilled your waterskin.”

“Thanks; here I got your boots.”

She smiled as they exchanged belongings; she slipped her boots back on as he tied the pouch to his waist. After adjusting their equipment the set off once more for Riften; it was nearing dusk when the city gates came into view. Leilani sighed at the thought of a hot bath; she had taken to riding the steed Vilkas had purchased in Windhelm but now her ass was sore from the bumpy ride. She dismounted the horse as they neared the stables; she gave the steed a carrot from her pack and stroked its nose as it neighed happily.

“Easy there boy; we had a long journey…”

“Have you named that horse yet love? It seems to like you more than I so I think it should be up to you to name him.”

“Hmmmm; how about Erlend?”

“Interesting choice; it means eternal warrior….I think it suits you and the horse lass.”

“Me too.”

They paid the stable for care for the horse as the couple entered the shifty city; they sun had not quite set but already shops and stalls were locked up tighter than a miser’s purse. Leilani knew that the thieves guild has had a string of bad luck lately but there was still a possibility of being robbed. They entered the Bee and the Bard an inhaled the scent of freshly baked bread; she waved at Talen-Jei and he made his way over to them.

“Greetings once again Leilani; how have your travels been?”

“Uneventful; do you have rooms available?”

“We do have one; its twenty gold though.”

“Why so expensive?”

“Well times have been tough around her seems the whole city is just experiencing bad luck these days. If you want a bath it’s an extra five gold per person; the meal is still free with the room though.”

“Ugh; then her is thirty gold. We need two baths tonight; we haven’t had the chance to bathe in a while and i’m not passing on the chance.”

“Thank you for your patronage Leilani; i’ll set to getting your bath ready right away. See Keerava about your meal when you are ready.”

“Thanks Talen…”

The argonian walked away to prepare the baths as the couple ascended the stairs to get a change of clothes before heading to the bath area; Leilani froze as she exited the room. She felt a familiar aura in the area; one she hadn’t felt in a long time.

“Mother….”

Vilkas turned to see Leilani standing motionless in the middle of the second floor; he gently rested a hand on her shoulder causing her eyes to lock onto his.

“Did you say something love?”

“I...feel my mother’s magic. She’s here somewhere; in there…”

She felt drawn towards a certain door and brought the back of her hand up to knock on the wood; she hesitated slightly but overcame the feeling as she banged her hand gently against the door. She heard an older voice shout from within; she heard the lock mechanism turn in the handle before an older breton lady was staring her in the face. Leilani’s eyes roamed over the woman taking in her raven hair held together in a tightly wound braid; the woman’s eyes were a deep green much like her own.

“Mother….”

“Leilani!”

Her mother embraced her and pulled their bodies close together; Leilani dropped the change of clothes she was holding and firmly wrapped her arms around her mother’s shoulders. Leilani felt tears fall from her eyes as she inhaled her mother’s scent; the scent of juniper berries and lavender enveloped her. She hoped that this all wasn’t a dream and that she had truly reunited with her mother; the only one in her family that actually wanted what was best for her not just to enrich the family.

“Mother; I missed you so much...i’m so sorry for leaving you alone for so many years.”

“Oh Leilani; I understand why you did but look at you now! All grown up with a child on the way and a wedding on the horizon. I couldn’t be more proud of you darling; now dry those tears this is a happy occasion is it not?”

Leilani laughed as she sniffled and dried her eyes as she backed away from her mother; she saw some tear trails leaving her mother’s eyes as well. She felt Vilkas’s hand fall onto her shoulder and that touch snapped her back to reality.

“Mother; this is Vilkas. He is the one I told you about; the father of this child and my future husband.”

Vilkas stepped forward and offered a hand to the small breton woman in front of him; the woman smiled brightly as she looked over Vilkas as she took his outstretched hand and shook it warmly.

“Very handsome Leilani; I knew you could do so much better than that Thalmor scum your father wanted you to marry. I thank you Vilkas for protecting my daughter throughout her time here in Skyrim; i’m honored to have such an esteemed warrior join our family.”

“Thank you; but it is I who am honored ma’am. Your daughter has saved my soul in more ways than one; I couldn’t think of anyone else I would rather spend my life with.”

“Oh; quite the charmer isn’t her darling? Well now I believe food and drink is in order; but you two need to wash up first you smell like sweat and blood. Not that i’m surprised.”

Leilani’s mother bent down and gathered Leilani’s clothes that had fallen to the floor; she placed them back in her daughters arms and shooed them away to the baths while telling them she would meet them downstairs for supper when they were finished. The couple quickly washed up and changed clothes before putting their armour back in the room and rushing downstairs to meet Georgiana. Leilani was the first to be back downstairs and spot her mother sitting alone at a corner table sipping on a cup of wine; Leilani made her way over to the small table and sat next to her mother wrapping her arms around her once more for a quick hug.

“Oh Leilani; it’s so nice to see you again, and for such a happy occasion as well!”

“I am happy that you were able to make it mom; it wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“So any pre-wedding jitters Leilani? I know I had some when I was about to marry your father.”

“I’m not nervous for the wedding; that I can handle. It’s the whole baby thing that scares me; I have no idea what to do mom….”

“All parent’s feel that way; I did when I learned that I was carrying you. It terrified me to be honest; I had always wanted children but I was scared of actually being a mother.”

“You’re an amazing mother mom; Kalcifer and I loved you more than anything. We came to you for guidance before we would consider going to father.”

“I remember; he was always upset about that. But you two took to magic so well that I figured I should at least teach you what I knew; your skill in restoration was extraordinary! I hope you haven’t let that talent slip away from you.”

“Of course not mother; I am still a very good healer and I can even do some apprentice destruction magic as well!”

“Very good darling; I knew you would do great things in your life. You are meant for so much more than just being someones wife.”

“Vilkas said the exact same thing; he believed in me when no one else did mom. I am truly blessed to have him in my life.”

“You two do look quite good together; and such a strong lad he is too.”

“Mom…”

“It’s true; and he seems loyal as well and that is the best trait one could have besides honesty.”

“I know; he was so nervous when I told him I wanted him to meet you. I think he still is nervous.”

“Who’s nervous love?”

Vilkas had come to stand behind her with his arms crossed over his chest; she laughed at his playful glare as he sat down on the opposite side of the women. Leilani’s mother chuckled at his expression bringing a tint of red to Vilkas’s cheeks. Talen brought over three servings of stew with bread and some black-brier reserve; Leilani thanked Talen but insisted she only drink water. Vilkas happily drank her share of mead so he could calm his nerves and actually keep a conversation with his future in-law. This was going to be a long night


	10. Now and Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Leilani get married and set out on this new adventure called Marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time! I loved writing this chapter and hope you all enjoy it as well!

 

Leilani ended up talking to her mother well into the night; in fact it was around two in the morning before she finally joined Vilkas in their room for some rest. She was sliding into bed beside a fast asleep Vilkas when the nord stirred and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest; she giggled as he mumbled something under his breath and promptly fell back into a deep slumber. She ran her hands up and down the arms that held her and let out a content sigh; in a few short hours the wedding would take place and she and Vilkas would be married. And with a child on the way as well; this was definitely not what she had planned before but now that it was happening she couldn’t be happier. She rested her hands over her stomach and thought about what life had ahead of her; depending on what Delphine decides to do would have to wait. She couldn’t endanger her life or the one of her unborn child in her womb. Sleep slowly took hold of her as she drifted off into a peaceful and well deserved rest.  
“Leilani? Love; it’s time to get up….”  
“Ugh; five more minutes…”  
“Haha; sorry Lani but you need to get up now we have things to do before the wedding this afternoon. Besides; your mother has something for you and want to see you as soon as possible.”  
“Ugh; fine.”  
Leilani untangled herself for the furs and sat on the edge of the bed as she stretched; Vilaks shook his head and gazed lovingly at the sleepy breton. He swept some stray hairs away from her eyes and planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head; she smiled happily at the gesture and leaned into his touch.  
“Did my mother say what she wanted?”  
“Only that she need to give you something before the ceremony; oh and the Companions as well as Carlotta and Mila are downstairs as well.”  
“When did they get here?”  
“About an hour ago; after all it is mid morning and you slept in.”  
“Great; well I guess we have to be apart until the wedding.”  
“Yes; i’ll be with Vilkas and the boys until the ceremony.”  
“Please show up sober..”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“Because i’ve seen you drink with Torvar; take it easy and save the drinking until after the wedding.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind love; now hurry and dress. I’ll leave you for now.”  
“Alright; I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Vilkas left the room and Leilani heard the voices of the men below her feet as they welcomed Vilkas into their pack; she shook her head and prayed to Mara that he wouldn’t drink that much. But she knew Vilkas was smarter than the average nord so she didn’t worry too much; she changed out of her sleep wear and into a simple cotton dress. After making sure she looked presentable she went over to her mother’s room and knocked lightly before entering.  
“You wanted to see me mom?”  
“Ah; yes darling. I have something special for you; I hope you like it after all it’s been in the family for a few generations.”  
“What is it?”  
“Your wedding dress; I assumed you didn’t have one since no merchant or trader particularly deals in this kind of thing.”  
“Really?! Is that the dress in the pack?”  
“Yes; here help me lay it out.”

 

After the dress was out of pack and carefully draped across the bed Leilani couldn’t help but smile at the gown; the lace sleeves and the intricate bodice and overskirt were simply stunning. She hugged her mother tightly as she tried not to cry; she finally had the family support she had wanted. Even if it was only coming from her mother; it was enough for her to truly be happy about her life choices so far. Her mother pulled away from the hug and wiped away Leilani’s tears; Leilani regained control of her emotions and smiled at her mother.  
“Now then we have work to do darling; and I understand it you have friends downstairs that want to help you get ready.”  
“Oh yeah; her name is Carlotta and her daughter is with her as well.”  
“Go get them dear; we have a lot to do before heading to the temple.”  
Leilani ran downstairs bumping into someone on the way down and temporarily losing her footing; luckily the stranger caught her by the waist and pulled her into their chest.  
“Oh thank you-”  
“What’s the rush lass?”  
“Ugh; of all the people it had to be you Bryn…”  
“Well I saw your scary fiance leave and figured I could talk to you without him glaring at me; but you aren’t even wearing your armour yet.”  
“Because my plans today don’t involve battle wear Bryn.”  
“An what exactly are those plans lass? I might steal you away if they aren’t to urgent.”  
“First off; please let me go.”  
“What’s the matter lass? Don’t you like my embrace.”  
“Ugh; once again you aren’t my type.”  
“Give me a chance and i’ll change that lass….”  
“Okay; let me go or else my foot is going to be rammed so far up your arse you’ll be tasting leather.”  
“Feisty; nice to know you aren’t a pushover lass..”  
“Bryn…”  
“Alright, alright…”  
He let go of Leilani and she put a fair amount of distance between her and the thief; Brynjolf smirked at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.  
“The answer is still no Brynjolf; i’m not stealing,pickpocketing, or lock picking anything. And as far as my plans for today go; well that’s none of your business now is it sweetheart.”  
“Hmph; i’ll find out sooner or later lass. And as far as the offer goes; well it’s already been taken care of now i’m just annoying you for fun.”  
“You really need a new hobby Bryn; one that doesn’t involve me or making my life difficult.”  
“Leilani? Uh are you alright?”  
Leilani turned to see Carlotta and Mila staring at her as she talked to the red haired nord; she smiled at the two and motioned for them to follow her back upstairs. They brushed pass Brynjolf whose laugh echoed behind them as they returned to Georgiana’s room; Carlotta introduced herself and Mila to the older breton and she welcomed them with a bright smile and open arms. Leilani sat down in a chair while Carlotta grabbed a brush and began to detangle and style her hair; Leilani tried to explain that she wanted Vilkas to really be surprised when he saw her and Carlotta knew exactly what to do with her raven locks.

Simple and elegant curls framed Leilani’s face and then her mother fixed a silver circlet on top of her head to complete the look; Leilani’s hair was soft and smelled of lavender thanks to some oils Carlotta had used in order to work through some of the kiinks in her hair. She looked into a small handheld mirror and just stared at the reflection; she remembered back when her mother used to do her hair all the time and she would wear a new dress for each occasion. The memories of High Rock were full of hate and fear; but every so often the good overwhelmed the bad, this was one of those times.  
“You look beautiful darling; truly beautiful.”  
“Thanks mom; well what do you think Mila?”  
“You’re so pretty Leilani! You look like a princess!!”  
“Haha; thank you Mila.”  
She turned back to Carlotta and thanked her for her handiwork and the woman just smiled and put a hand on her shoulder; then Leilani’s mother grabbed some red paste from her pack and walked in front of Leilani.  
“Leilani; her this will give your lips a little pop. Give me a neutral expression.”  
Leilani did as she was told and her mother proceeded to apply the red past to Leilani’s lips; she had seen noble women wear things like this at parties but she had never worn it herself. Her mother had always said that these kind of special touches were for very special occasions only; this was definitely a very special occasion. After a few moments of Leilani sitting absolutely still in fear of messing up the makeup her mother finished applying it and stepped back to admire her work; it definitely did the trick. Leilani looked in the mirror again and loved the small tint of red that was now present on her lips; she smiled and her mother looked on with gentle eyes.  
“Now we have to get this dress on you; but before that you need to strip down to your undergarments.”  
“What? Don’t I have to wear underclothes?”  
“Not for this kind of apparel dear; this isn’t a set of armour. You are putting on some of the finest imperial silk; not some iron battle worn set of armour.”  
“Oh okay…”  
Leilani stripped down and threw her clothes off to the side of the room; she was standing in her underclothes when her mother and Carlotta walked over to the bed and gently lifted the dress off of the cot. Her mother fanned out the skirt and held it open for Leilani to step through; then Leilani shimmied into the dress and carefully worked her arms through the sleeves. Carlotta adjusted the fabric on her shoulders and then began buttoning the dress closed; Leilani’s mother made sure no creases or snags were to be seen and the grabbed some white fur shoes from the foot of the bed. She slipped them onto Leilani’s feet and tightened them; Carlotta fastened the last button and then straightened some of the rumpled fabric. She wore no veil because she wanted Vilkas to see her face when they met at the temple; she felt the veil was too much for the small ceremony. Carlotta fixed a couple of stray hairs for Leilani then stepped back to admire her in her full glory.  
“Truly stunning Leilani; it’s like i’m staring at Mara herself.”  
“Yeah! You look so pretty Leilani; mama did such a good job with your hair!”  
“Haha; thank you Mila and you as well Carlotta it means a lot to me that you two could be here.”  
“We wouldn’t miss it Leilani; you’re pretty much part of the family at this point.”  
Leilani’s mother was tearing up at the sight of her daughter in a wedding gown; simply stunning as she always knew she would be. Now all that they had to do was put a bouquet together and then head over to the temple; luckily the Alchemist down by the waterway had a fresh selection of flowers. Carlotta and Mila went to fetch some flowers leaving Leilani and her mother sitting in the room at the inn. While her mother fussed over final touches and making sure nothing was out of place; Leilani’s mind was drifting to her future with Vilkas.  
“Mom?”  
“Yes darling?”  
“Did you love father?”  
“I did at first; we were so happy when we got engaged. Then we were married and everything was like heaven; he gave me you and your brother after all. Then things changed when he became involved with the Thalmor; I never understood why he did some of things he did but he wouldn’t talk to me about it. I figured he was trying to keep me safe by keeping me in the dark; but that love turned to bitterness when he tried to marry you off to that Thalmor trash. I never forgave him for blaming you for that elf’s death; it was self defense and he didn’t hear a word of it. I knew then I had truly lost him; it hurt but I fought through it. We have to be strong as women Leilani; and I have no doubts that you and Vilkas will accomplish great things.”  
“Thanks for telling me mom; I know it hasn’t been easy since I left you in High Rock but-”  
“Oh hush; I know you had your reasons. Now then let’s get you downstairs; as soon as they come back with the flowers we have to head to the temple.”  
“Alright.”  
Leilani descended the stairs elegantly; she truly looked liked royalty as she entered the main area of the inn. Brynjolf was still lurking about and when he saw her his jaw dropped; is that truly Leilani?  
“Lass?”  
“Ugh; Bryn I don’t wanna hear it..”  
“No; it’s not about that…”  
“Then what?”  
“You look amazing… I didn’t know you could look like that.”  
“Uh; thanks I guess?? Is there a point in this awkward conversation?”  
Brynjolf was still staring at Leilani as she clapped her hands together in front of his face snapping him back to reality; his usual grin returned to his face as he gently put his hands on Leilani’s shoulders.  
“You look lovely lass; that bastard is really lucky to have you on his arm. Are you sure I couldn’t convince you to run away with me instead?”  
“Haha; thanks for the offer Bryn but I have to pass on that.”  
“Shame; well then I can offer you my congratulations instead. I hope your life is filled with happiness lass; can I kiss your cheeks?”  
Leilani rolled her eyes and nodded her head; Bryn smiled as he planted a kiss on each cheek before retreating to a corner table. After a few minutes Carlotta and Mila burst through the door and approached Leilani with a basket full of flowers; Leilai picked out some lavender with some blue and white mountain flowers. Carlotta put a few stray flowers into the curls of Leilani’s hair making it look more nature oriented; then it was time to make their way over to the Temple. Mila held the doors open while Carlotta and Georgiana helped Leilani lift the skirt off the ground in order not to dirty it as they walked to the temple; Mila had fallen into step beside Leilani on the way to temple.  
“We bumped into Mr.Vilkas on the way to the alchemist’s; he looked really handsome! I told him how pretty you looked and he just laughed and said he couldn’t wait to see you.”  
“Aww; thank you for telling me Mila. Are you excited?”  
“Yes! I can’t wait to hole the flowers; they’re so pretty!”  
Leilani laughed as they went up the temple stairs and prepared to enter the temple; her mother went in first to make sure the groom was in place and that everyone was present and in their seats. Vilkas saw Georgiana walk in and he smiled at his in-law; she smiled back and walked up to him to inspect his clothing. She had given him proper wedding attire that morning before Leilani woke up to make sure he was well dressed for the ceremony. She inspected every detail making sure it was on right and the the fabric wasn’t torn in any places; after thoroughly examining the outfit she was convinced nothing was wrong and turned her attention to his hair instead. He had brushed it and pulled it back with a leather strip; he looked handsome alright and Georgiana was proud of the boy for styling it himself.  
“Are you ready Vilkas?”  
“I’m a little nervous Georgiana; but I am ready.”  
“Nerves are normal; don’t worry about anything Vilkas. I know for a fact Leilani loves you like crazy; oh and call me mother alright?”  
“What?”  
“Does that make you uncomfortable? You don’t have to but you can if you wish-”  
“No; I’m honored to call you mother. Have you met my brother?”  
“That strapping lad in the second row? Yes I talked to him briefly this morning; such a nice boy its a wonder he isn’t married either.”  
Vilkas laughed as the priest came into view; Vilkas greeted the man and the priest smiled and told them that the ceremony was ready to begin. Georgiana nodded and went to the doors in preparation to open them for the blushing bride; then she opened both doors to reveal Leilani in all her glory. Vilkas’s eyes widened as she walked forward into the temple; was this truly his Leilani? She was dressed so elegantly in white with flowers decorating her loose curls; her lithe figure perfectly outlined by her wedding gown. She was beautiful; the atmosphere only emphasized it; by the time she had reached the alter Vilkas’s mouth was wide open as he stared in disbelief. She smiled as she gently caressed his face with her hand shutting his mouth in the process.  
“We are gathered here today under Mara’s loving gaze to celebrate the union of these two souls; they have agreed to spend the rest of their days together and Mara offers her blessing upon the young couple. Now then let’s start with the groom; do you promise to love and cherish her in both the good times and the bad for now and forever?”  
“I do...now and forever.”  
“And do you promise to love and cherish him in both the good times and the bad for now and forever?”  
“I do…. Now and forever.”  
“Then by the power of Mara I present you two with matching rings to symbolize your union; I now acknowledge these two souls as one. Congratulations; you may now kiss the bride.”  
Leilani handed the flowers to Mila and leaned closer to Vilkas as his hand came up to cradle her face; their lips met in a gentle embrace each enjoying the comfort their partner offered. They broke apart and held hands as they faced their guests who were clapping and whistling at the show of affection between the newlyweds.  
“I love you Leilani...now and forever.”  
“I love you as well Vilkas...For now and forever.”


	11. Newlyweds and Newborns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has settled down since the wedding; no word from Delphine yet but Leilani and Vilkas have other concerns at the moment.

It had been six months since Leilani and Vilkas’s wedding and she was ready to have this child; she couldn’t even fit into most of her clothes and forget about putting on armour. She was sitting in the bowels of Jorrvaskr just reading some novels when Aela came into the study; Leilani welcomed her with a smile and offered her a seat.  
“You look about ready to burst sister; the babe is due any day now right?”  
“That’s what Danica tells me; she says to be patient but I feel like i’m going crazy in here. I haven’t been on a job in months; despite being pregnant. Vilkas won’t even let me outside the city walls to check on the horses!”  
“Well you are nearly nine months pregnant; so…”  
“Even before Aela; like ever since we got back from Riften he’s been way too protective!”  
“He can be a little overbearing; but it’s because he cares for you Leilani.”  
“Yeah I know; where is everybody anyway? It’s been strangely quiet.”  
“Everyone is out in the training yard; wanna come up?”  
“Better than sitting down here alone; why did you come down here anyway?”  
“I was curious as to what you were doing; also thought it would be nice to have the Harbinger present during our training sessions every once in awhile.”  
Leilani smiled as Aela helped her stand and walk up to the dining hall; Aela had started talking to her about a job request to clear a cave of bears when they exited the hall. Leilani saw the Companions hard at work training and sharpening their skills; she saw Vilkas lecturing Torvar on his stance. She grinned as she watched her husband become aggravated at the blonde nord and eventually drop the subject and walk away; Vilkas’s eyes met hers as she took a seat on the porch. He smiled and jogged up to her and placed a kiss on her head; she welcomed the gesture as she gazed up at the man she loved.  
“How is training going Vilk? Everyone doing well?”  
“Of course; well I can’t decide if Torvar’s drunk or just stubborn.”  
“Probably a bit of both; and the others?”  
“Fine; the girls are sparring and Athis is practicing his one-handed attacks.”  
“What of Farkas?”  
“He went to get something from the market; something for you I believe.”  
“For me?”  
“Well more for the baby I think.”  
“Uh-huh; well Aela thought I would like to watch the training sessions and give my input because I can’t really participate.”  
“Fair enough; but we were just about to break for food.”  
“Well; I need to eat anyway.”  
Vilkas smiled as he told the recruits to take a break and eat to regain their strength for the next half of training; he then jogged inside to fetch some stew for Leilani and himself along with a mead and a cup of fresh water. Leilani ate her food greedily while Vilkas watched; he knew her appetite had grown quite a bit during her pregnancy but it was like she was constantly starving now a days.  
“Love?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Are you feeling alright?”  
“Yeah why?”  
“You seem to be eating a lot more than usual; even for a pregnant woman.”  
“I know; i’ve noticed that as well but I can’t explain it. But at least i’m not suffering from morning sickness anymore; maybe that’s why.”  
“Maybe; have you seen Danica recently?”  
“Not in the last two weeks; she said that unless I start feeling the labor pains that I should be fine.”  
“You should still go in for checkups every now and then; just to be safe.”  
“Maybe I will; I just wish this child would come already. I’m so bored just sitting around the hall and writing letters to clients; I want to go on a job again…”  
“There will be plenty of time for that Lani; but for now just take it easy until the child is born.”  
“Yeah yeah..”  
“Hey Vilkas! Leilani!”  
The couple turned to see Farkas coming into view; he was carrying a piece of furniture on his shoulder; Leilani quirked her eyebrows as she tried to figure out what the hell Farkas was carrying. He walked right up onto the porch and set the wooden piece down at Leilani’s feet; her eyes grew wide at the piece of wood as she figured out what it was.  
“Farkas; did you buy a cradle?”  
“Not buy sister; made.”  
“You made this?!”  
“Yup; I was always good with carpentry so I figured I would make something for the little one. Besides you two needed one anyway and why not get it for free?”  
“Thank you Farkas that’s so nice of you!”  
“It’s the least I can do; after all i’m gonna be an uncle so I should spoil the brat every so often. What do you think the child will be?”  
“Uh human?”  
“Ugh; really? I meant gender wise Leilani; why do you always have to be such a smartass?”  
“Cause it’s fun.”  
“Ugh; anyway. Do you want a boy or a girl?”  
“It doesn’t matter to me as long as the child is healthy; boy or girl doesn’t matter.”  
Farkas nodded at her answer then turned to his twin with expectant eyes; Vilkas took notice of his brother’s stare and sipped his mead.  
“Brother?”  
“Hmm.”  
“What about you?”  
“I agree with Leilani; although if we have a girl i’ll have to make sure no boys steal her away from me.”  
“Ha! Already thinking of the future; but if you do have a girl and she looks anything like Leilani you’ll have to beat them off with a stick.”  
“I can do that.”  
Leilani rolled her eyes as the twins talked about how they would protect the little lass with their very lives; but Leilani pictured a little boy running around the training yard wanting to become a warrior like his father. She rested a hand on her stomach as she let her mind wonder to the endless possibilities their child would have when a thought struck her.  
“What if I have twins?”  
Vilkas paused the conversation with his brother to turn to his young wife; what if they did have twins? It was possible since he and Farkas were twins but could they handle twins?  
“If we have twins love then the Divines better have mercy on us; Farkas and I were quite the handful.”  
“But just think about it Vilk; wouldn't it be an adventure to try and raise twins? Plus we have help here among the Companions; Carlotta has offered to help with the babe as well.”  
“I don’t think I could handle the stress of two babies; the thought of one makes me nervous to begin with.”  
Then Farkas asked a very interesting question.  
“Could that detect life spell work?”  
“What?”  
“Like could it tell if one or two babe’s were inside of Leilani?”  
Vilkas and Leilani looked back and forth between each other; it could be possible. That’s how they found out she was pregnant in the first place; but that was when they were only looking for a heartbeat or single life energy. Now that she was nearly at the end it may be possible to actually discern the number of children within her womb; she grabbed Vilkas’s hand as they both thought of the same thing.  
“I need to get to Danica; if anyone could help us she can.”  
Vilkas nodded and helped Leilani stand; they slowly made their way to the temple and quickly entered the sacred space. Leilani saw Danica sitting at her desk and made her way over to the healer; she laid her hand on the priestess’s shoulder and smiled when she made eye  
contact.  
“Leilani? Is everything alright?”  
“Yes; we just had a question…”  
“About?”  
“Well we were wondering if there was a way to determine if I was having twins or not.”  
“Ah; you think you are carrying two children?”  
“Well I don’t think I can rule it out because Vilkas is a twin; it may be passed down.”  
“I see; well I can use a more precise detect life spell. It will search for multiple heartbeats or life energies because its stronger than the one performed at the beginning of your pregnancy. It may cause some discomfort at this stage though; it could cause you to go into labor when I finish the spell. Since the energy from the spell seeps into the life it detects it might make the baby or babies come sooner.”  
Vilkas looked concerned by this information and took Leilani by the arm; she looked up at him with equal concern. Was it worth risking early labor just to know how many children they would have? Leilani turned back towards the priestess with determines eyes.  
“What are the odds of that happening?”  
“Small; but it has happened before when I tried this with other mothers. I believe Carlotta had me do it when she was carrying Mila; Mila was born the day after.”  
“So it isn’t an immediate effect?”  
“Rarely; I leave it for you two to decide.”  
Leilani thought about it and mulled over all the possibilities that would stem from this situation; she was nearly full term so she had confidence that the child would be fine if it arrived early. However; would she be ready? Would her body be ready for the birth at this time? She debated if anyone was ever truly ready to give birth; she decided that she would risk the thought of an induced labor in order to mentally prepare herself for the outcome of twins.  
“Leilani? Are you sure?”  
“I think so; I need to know Vilkas. I know I can handle whatever the outcome is…”  
“Alright i’ll be in the main area; come find me once its over.”  
“Alright..”  
Vilkas left her with Danica and made his way over to the shrine; he prayed that everything would go well and that no complications would be present. Danica helped Leilani remove the simple cotton tunic form her torso; Danica needed access to Leilani’s midsection in order for the spell to work properly.  
“Okay Leilani; now take a deep breath and hold still. It will only take a few minutes before i’m able to tell.”  
“Alright.”  
Leilani did as instructed and allowed her body to relax as she felt the spell wash over her body; she felt the magic flood into her as the familiar warmth filled her being. Soon the warmth left her and she opened her eyes and looked at Danica; the priestess was smiling as she grabbed Leilani’s tunic and helped her redress. The she offered Leilani a seat as they discussed her findings; Leilani felt her body relax as she sat in her chair, she patiently waited for the healer to speak.  
“Well Leilani; I can tell you that you are having twins. Each heartbeat was very strong and healthy as well; it seems you were right to come to me and ask for verification. Now in order for this delivery to go smoothly you need to be extremely relaxed when the time comes and listen to my instruction. Delivering one bae is hard enough but you have to deliver two; it will be dangerous to your health and I will need a lot of health potions in case your vital signs start to fail.”  
“I see…”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I think so; but if I could die during this….”  
“I know its a lot to take in but I promise you Leilani that I will try my hardest to make this a safe and easy delivery.”  
“I trust you Danica; but I just hope I live to see my children grow up.”  
“I promise that you will Harbinger; I won’t let you die.”  
She hugged the priestess and then helped tha breton over to her husband near the shrine; Vilkas saw them walking towards him and met them halfway. He took hold of Leilani’s hand and looked into her eyes; he searched for an answer in her eyes but he couldn’t quite place the emotions he saw swimming in her eyes.  
“Leilani? What happened? Is it twins?”  
“Yes; I have two babes inside Vilkas. Danica has informed me that this delivery has gotten more dangerous; we need to bring her multiple healing potions and I need to take it easy and relax as much as possible before the time comes.”  
“Gods; I don’t know if I should be overjoyed or terrified…”  
“I know; but we need to keep our heads through this. Remember it could happen any day now; we need to be prepared for it.”  
“Right; let’s get you home lass. Why don’t we spend the night in Breezehome? Danica and Carlotta could check on us from time to time and make sure everything is alright.”  
“Alrigh- Ugh!?”  
“Love?”  
“Ugh; my stomach hurts….”  
Danica moved in front of Leilani and reached into the band of her trousers; she felt the wetness dripping onto her hand and she quickly withdrew her hands from the breton’s pants.  
“She had begun the labor process; looks like this is happening now whether we are ready or not. Vilkas get me all the health potions you can and fetch Arcadia for me; she knows about childbirth as well and the more hands we have the better the chances will be.”  
Vilkas dashed off in a hurry to fetch the items needed; Leilani was left with Danica as she felt her muscles contract and pull at her insides. Dancia led Leilani over to a secluded bed in the temple in order to give the mother some privacy; the healer pulled Leilani’s trousers and underwear away from her in order to perform the birth.  
“I need you to breathe Leilani; you need to stay awake as long as possible while this happens. I know it hurts but this is going to be a long process; so just breathe and try to stay calm.”  
“I-i’ll try..”  
Vilkas returned with Arcadia and all the health potions he could carry; he set them down beside the bed and then rushed to Leilani’s side. He grabbed a wet cloth and placed it on her forehead; he looked on worriedly as Leilani screamed her way through another contraction. Danica made sure that the health potions were in reach as Arcadia joined her at the foot of the bed; they whispered in rushed tones talking about how to ease the pain or make the delivery safer for the small breton. Vilkas only caught a few words that the healer was saying but he was too focused on Leilani to do anything; Dancia grabbed Vilkas by the shoulder and shook him.  
“Vilkas; you need to leave the room. We need all the space we can get and you don’t need to be in here. Wait in the main area; please do what is best for Leilani.”  
Vilkas looked back at Leilani who was writhing in pain on the small bed and his heart broke; he did this to her he couldn’t control himself and now she was suffering. He knew that she wouldn’t want him to blame himself so he cleared his mind and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the cramped space.  
“I’ll be right outside Love; I won’t leave you here alone.”  
Whether she heard him or not was unknown; he left the room and all he heard for the next few hours were her screams and rapid breathing. After about five hours he heard the first baby cry out; then a few minutes later another babe joined in. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard both babies crying and making a fuss; his heart dropped when he no longer heard Leilani’s breathing or her voice. He let his body sink to the floor as his head fell into his hands; please gods let her be alright.  
“Please; let Leilani be alive and well….please.”  
“Vilkas?”  
He raised his head to see Danica looking down on him with relieved eyes; he took comfort in her gaze and rose to his feet once more.  
“How is Leilani? The babies?”  
“Both the babies and the mother are fine; Leilani is resting and we have the twins situated in a couple of baskets for the time being. When Leilani awakes she will need to feed them; we would like to keep the babies and Leilani here for a couple days to make sure everything is well and everyone is healthy.”  
“Alright; what were the babies?”  
“Oh; you have a beautiful daughter and a strong son.”  
“Wow….”  
“Congratulations; I look forward to their lives. You can come and see them if you like.”  
“Really?!”  
“Of course; you are the father after all.”  
He followed Danica back to the room to find Leilani awake and the babies resting against her now bare chest; Danica seemed shocked that Leilani had recovered so quickly but pushed it to the back of her mind as she approached the bed.  
“Are you feeling alright Leilani?”  
“I’m tired and sore; but Arcadia gave me an extra strength health potion so I feel fine. I figured these two were hungry so..”  
“Motherly instincts kicking in already huh love.”  
“More than you know Vilkas.”  
Vilkas sat beside his wife and looked over his new family; both babes were so small but healthy nonetheless. He smiled at seeing Leilani holding their children and kissed her forehead; she smiled and leant into his touch.  
“What shall we call them love?”  
“Hmm; well we should name the boy something strong and noble. How about Hagen?”  
“Meaning ‘The Highest Son’; fitting. And it has almost a limitless amount of potential; I like it.”  
“I do as well; you name our daughter Vilkas..”  
“Hmmm; it should be something strong as well. However; it should also be beautiful like she will no doubt be. How about Kari?”  
“Meaning ‘chaste and pure’; hmm that sounds pretty and uplifting. Almost like she could do no wrong; also strong in her beliefs. I think it’s perfect Vilkas.”  
“Hagen and Kari; they will do great things.”  
“Yes; yes they will..”


	12. Delphine's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani finally hears from Delphine after nearly two years after the incident at Kynesgrove. What has that woman been up to? Planning quite the mission; that's what.

A year had passed since the twins were born; Hagen and Kari were toddling around Breezehome and their parents had their hands full. Leilani and Vilkas were constantly on edge from the time the twins were awake from the time they went to bed; they often brought the twins to Jorrvaskr in order to fulfill their duty to the guild as well as look after the toddlers. Today was one of those days; Vilkas and Leilani had brought the twins with them to the training yard in order to get some work done while the kids played outside. Vilkas had Kari in his arms and Leilani was holding Hagen’s hand while he wobbled along the stone path that led around the hall; Farkas saw them walking towards the training yard and waved happily at the small family.

“Brother! I see the twins are in high spirits; but I think the parents are quite the opposite..”

Vilkas offered a weak smile and Leilani did as well, they loved having kids but the twins had so much energy that they were hard to control at times. Carlotta had offered to watch the toddlers but Leilani insisted that it wasn’t necessary; thy needed to learn about parenting and if this is what it takes then she’ll deal with it. When the twins caught sight of Farkas they started squirming and trying to escape their parent’s grasps. Leilani let go of Hagen’s hand and Vilkas put Kari down and they watched as they toddled over to their uncle. Farkas picked up both kids and spun around with them in his arms. Leilani smiled as the children laughed with Farkas; she placed her hand on Vilkas’s shoulder and stood beside him.

“At least Farkas has enough energy to entertain the kids; although I will thank the Divines that they sleep through the night most of the time. What’s with the sad face Vilkas?”

“Why do they like Farkas so much? I’m just as fun aren’t I?”

“Are you jealous?”

“Hmph..”

“Vilk they love you; I think they like Farkas because he’s able to keep up with the energy. We see them more often as well; they see Farkas maybe once or twice a week so it’s fun for them to play with him when they can.”

“I guess..”

Leilani planted a kiss on Vilkas’s cheek as they looked over to find Hagen play fighting with Farkas; Kari had wandered over to Athis and was picking flowers by the dunmer’s feet. Then Leilani sensed a presence behind her; sure enough when she turned to look behind her she saw a courier approaching the yard.

“Ah there you are m’lady; I have something for you. It’s a letter from a woman in Riverwood; she said you would know who it was.”

“Thank you; here are some coins for your trouble.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

The man jogged off as Leilani unfolded the parchment she was handed; Vilkas turned to read the letter as well what he read made his stomach flip.

**_Leilani,_ **

**_I have come up with a plan to see what the Thalmor know; we need to meet as soon as possible. Our window of opportunity is limited so we need to act fast; meet me in Riverwood at the inn so I can discuss the details with you._ **

**_-Delphine_ **

Leilani’s mind raced at the news; she had nearly forgotten about her promise to Delphine when they defeated that dragon nearly two years ago. It seems that the woman had finally managed to come up with a plan; although if it involved contact with the Thalmor directly Leilani would be less than thrilled.

“Love; you can’t be seriously considering this.”

“Why? It is part of my duty as dragonborn; I need to find out what is causing dragon’s to come back to life. Divines know that the Greybeards won’t help me; this could be my only shot to find out more about my destiny.”

“But what about the children? We can barely keep up with them when we help each other; it will be utter chaos with just one.”

“Vilkas; I need to do this. Besides Carlotta would be more than happy to help you out; Farkas as well.”

“But-”

“I know you’re worried; but I promise you that I will come back to you and the children. I have too much to see before my time is up; no Thalmor justicar is going to take me from you.”

“Ugh; alright. We need to get supplies ready so you can leave in the morning; if Delphine thinks that this is that urgent then you need to get to Riverwood quickly.”

“I only need to grab a few potions; I could head out today and be there by nightfall if I hurry..”

“I suppose you could do that as well; Arcadia just got in a new shipment of potions.”

“Watch the kids; i’ll be right back.”

Leilani ran off to buy what she needed and Vilkas walked over to his brother who was currently losing the play fight with Hagen. Farkas noticed the sour look on his brother’s face and stood up from where he was sitting on the ground; Hagen made a noise of complaint but soon waddled over to where his sister was picking flowers.

“What’s wrong Vilkas?”

“That woman we fought the dragon with those two years ago has sent a letter to Leilani; she has found a way to gain information from the Thalmor about the dragons.”

“So Leilani needs to leave; well I can help with the kids if you want. Although you have Lydia at the house as well and she seems more than capable of helping take care of them.”

“I don’t want her to go alone Farkas; what if something happens?”

“Vilkas you can’t assume that something bad will happen; Leilani can handle herself just fine. She is the strongest woman I know and there is nothing she can’t overcome; she even had the twins with barely any complications! She’ll be fine; you need to support her even though it’s not what you think is best.”

“But-”

“Trust me brother; let the lass do this for herself.”

“Fine.”

Kari came over to where the two warriors stood and looked up at Vilkas with bright green eyes; just like her mother’s. Vilkas bent down to be at eye level with his daughter and pinched her cheeks; Kari smiled and put her small hands on her father’s larger ones.

“What is it my girl? Are you hungry?”

“P-p..”

“Are you trying to talk?”

“P-Papa!”

“She called me papa! That’s my smart girl!”

Farkas laughed at Vilkas’s grin as he heard the child call him papa over and over again; Vilkas had definitely fell perfectly into the role of a father. Hagen soon followed behind his sister and pulled on Vilkas’s arm; Vilkas pulled his attention away from Kari and looked to his son instead.

“Yes Hagen?”

“Mama?”

“You’re talking as well?! Well then you two will be speaking full sentences in no time.”

“Mama?”

“Your mother will be right back she went to get something; are you two hungry?”

The twins nodded and followed their father onto the porch where he cut some bread and cheese into small enough portions for them; when each child had their food they sat on the stone steps and calmly ate their lunch. Vilkas took this time to eat himself and greedily munched on a half loaf of bread with a good sized wedge of cheese. He looked over the twins with loving eyes; Kari had long black hair and deep green eyes like Leilani has. Hagen had black hair as well although his was kept short; his eyes were green as well but a lighter shade than that of Kari’s. Hagen’s eyes also had hints of silver around his pupils; a simple combination of both parents. Leilani came jogging back into view as the kids finished eating their meals; Leilani bent down to their level and kissed each one on the head.

“Mama!”

“Hagen! You can talk!”

“Our daughter called me papa earlier as well love; these two will be able to hold a conversation in no time. I’ll make time to practice with them when we are at home; that is if they can sit still long enough.”

“Aww; they’re growing up so fast! Well I have everything I need to travel; I also stopped by our house to get some provisions and change into my wolf armour. I guess it’s time to say goodbye..”

“Aye..”

“Mama?”

Leilani smiled at her children and pulled them close to her body in a tight hug; she wouldn’t leave these two anytime soon. After assuring her children that she would return soon she stood up and walked over to Vilkas; he opened his arms wide and wrapped them around her waist when she came near. They embraced tightly and stayed that way for a couple minutes; Vilkas kissed the top of her head and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

“Please be careful love; we need you here with us in the end.”

“I know Vilk; I love you.”

“I love you too Lani.”

She pulled away just enough for their lips to meet in a brief but passionate kiss; she sighed as they broke apart sorry that she had to go. She gave the kids one last hug and kiss before walking around to the front of the hall and then jogging through the market and through the front gate. She arrived in Riverwood at dusk and entered the inn with a heavy heart; she felt bad leaving Vilkas alone with the twins but she knew that this needed to be done. She had a duty to protect Skyrim and she didn’t want her children growing up with a fear that a dragon might burn down their home. She looked around for Delphine and found her talking to the man behind the bar; Leilani tapped her on the shoulder and Delphine turned to meet her eyes.

“Were you followed?”

“No; now what is this plan you thought of?”

“Not here; follow me down into the room.”

“Alright.”

She followed the blonde woman down the steps like before until they were in the privacy of her secret room; she set her pack down by the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest waiting for Delphine to start talking.

“I heard you got married?”

“And had twins; it’s been an eventful two years Delphine. I hope this idea of yours was worth the wait; as well as me leaving my family.”

“Oh don’t worry this plan is full proof.”

“Go on.”

“You are going to infiltrate a party that will be at the Thalmor Embassy up near Solitude. I have already have your name on the guest list and have your invitation; I also have a contact inside the Embassy that will help you. However; you need to meet with him beforehand and give him any materials you need smuggled into the place. Give him the armour you need as well as any weapons, potions, enchanted items, or provisions.”

“Woah slow down; you want me to do this alone?”

“They would be looking for me; no doubt I am already in their files. Your face is unknown to the detachment here; you have the best chance of actually getting information.”

“But-”

“No buts; this needs to be done. We won’t have another chance after this; it may be years before we get another shot. And who knows; the dragons could completely overrun us by then and then what? We turn into slaves like the ancients were?”

“Alright I get it; i’ll do it. What is this contact’s name and where can I find him?”

“His name is Malborn, he's a wood elf and I told him to meet you at the Winking Skeever in Solitude for the exchange. I also have some clothes for you to wear to the party; they are no doubt better than any you would have been able to afford.”

“Hey! I make pretty decent coin as the Harbinger of the Companions.”

“I see; well then now that you know the plan we need to head out tomorrow morning in order to make it to Solitude in time for the party. We will stay the night here and then get a carriage in the morning; the plan is to arrive a day early so Malborn is able to smuggle your gear in and hide it. That way all you have to do once you’re inside is prepare yourself and find the information we seek.”

“You do realize that the Embassy is probably crawling with soldiers, wizards, and probably a couple justicars as well right? I’ll need to cut down quite a few elves by myself; not that i’m saying that I can’t handle it but it will be a challenge.”

“I have no doubts that it will be difficult but there is no other way; now get some rest we leave at dawn.”

“Fine; you know you could be a little nicer since i’m putting my life on the line for this mission.”

“It’s your duty as Dragonborn; i’m not sugarcoating anything for you. This is a matter of life or death and there is no need for subtly.”

“Ugh; nevermind. Do I have to pay for a room for the night?”

“Of course; this is still a business Leilani. No special favours; not even for you.”

“Hag…”

“I heard that.”

“Good.”

Leilani grabbed her pack and stomped up the steps to rent a room from Orgnar for the night; he threw in a free meal and Leilani was thankful that at least someone understood what she was doing. She dropped her things off in her room and put on a simple cotton dress instead of her armour before walking back into the main hall; she took her stew and quietly ate at a corner table. Sven played the lute softly in the corner; when Leilani glanced at him out o the corner of her eye she saw Camila staring at him with lovestruck eyes. She laughed to herself and finished her stew before retiring her room for the night; she closed the door and grabbed some parchment as well as a quill and some ink to write a letter home to Vilkas to let him know her plans.

**_Dearest Vilkas;_ **

**_I swear I will wring this woman’s neck if it’s the last thing I do! She is so ungrateful; but she does have a point that I am the only one that can do anything about the dragon’s and it’s foolish to think this responsibility should fall on anyone else’s shoulder but mine. Anyway; the plan is that I sneak into the Thalmor Embassy as a party goer. From there I will fight my way through the Embassy to find information about the Dragon attacks and any additional information I find relevant; Delphine has a contact to help me smuggle in my gear and safely put me on the right path to the archives where I will find the information I seek. This whole mission should take no more than five days; four if everything goes smoothly and we don’t run into any problems. Make sure the twins get as much sleep as possible; they need to be rested in order to grow properly. And no sweets before dinner! They only get sweets if they are good and listen to you while i’m gone; I don’t wanna come back to spoiled brats because you gave into those puppy eyes they give you when they want something! I’ll make sure to bring them back something from my travels; afterall i’m going to be near Solitude. Maybe a new doll for Kari and some blocks for Hagen? Mila also wanted to play with the twins soon; maybe Carlotta could come and help you while i’m gone and Mila could entertain the twins? Anyway I need to get to bed we head out at dawn and Delphine will kill me if I don’t do as she asks; I love you Vilkas. Give the children another hug and kiss for me, I will be home soon!_ **

**_-Love Leilani_ **

She folded the parchment and sealed it with wax; pressing her seal into the hot molten goo as she did so. She saw a courier in the hall earlier and hoped he was still there; sure enough he was so Leilani handed him the letter and enough coin to ensure a swift delivery in the morning. She returned to her room and locked the door before climbing into bed and covering her body in the furs; she let her mind relax but yet sleep did not come to her. Her thoughts were too preoccupied with thoughts of Vilkas dealing with the twins by himself and wondering if he would be alright; she knew he was a very good father but the thought of him alone with two toddlers was scary. She took a few deep breaths and put her faith in her husband; she tossed and turned for another hour before sleep finally overtook her. Her dreams were filled with images of her and Vilkas raising the twins in a happy and healthy home; training them alongside the Companions as they grew into well rounded adults. Then her mother appeared in her dreams; an evil look formed behind her mother’s smile as the children walked to her side. The children seemed to be in an almost trance like state as they stood behind Georgiana; then Leilani looked down to see Vilkas motionless at her feet with red pooling around him. Then she saw blood on her hands and a knife sticking out from her chest where her heart would be; she fell to the ground and as her vision darkened she saw her mother start walking away with Kari and Hagen. Leilani awoke with a start from the nightmare; her breathing was rapid and her heart was pounding in her chest.

“What in Nirn was that about? Mother would never do anything like that! Damn; I haven’t had a nightmare in so long. Ugh; I just need sleep..”

She drifted off into sleep once more only this time no dreams came to her; she thanked the gods for a peaceful sleep because the next few days would be anything but peaceful.


	13. Thalmor Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put Delphine's plan into action; but will everything work out in the end?

Leilani awoke early the next morning and met Delphine outside the inn; they caught a passing carriage to Solitude and proceeded to discuss the plan over and over again much to Leilani’s annoyance.

“I get it already! Can we just ride in silence please?!”

“You were the one that said you were concerned about the dangers lurking inside and around the Embassy; i’m just making sure you know the plan Dragonborn.”

“I knew it the first twenty times you told it to me; now please shut up and let me get my thoughts in order before we get to Solitude.”

“Fine.”

The rest of the ride was silent like Leilani wanted; she calmed her nerves and hoped that she wasn’t a familiar face among the Thalmor. After what had happened in her past and what she had done she wondered if the Thalmor were still looking for her or not; afterall killing the son of a high ranking elf among the Thalmor was no light crime. She had endured endless torture as well as witnessing the death of her brother right before her eyes as a result; she had come to terms with that event but that doesn’t mean she completely forgives herself for putting Kalcifer in that situation to begin with. They reached Solitude at sundown and Leilani made her way into the Capitol while Delphine opted to stay outside the city for the night; as soon as Leilani entered the gates she heard the doors close and lock behind her. She turned around to see a beheading taking place near the entrance; she walked closer to the demonstration and listened for any information she could gather about it. Apparently this man had allowed Ulfric to escape the city after the death of the young high king; but according to the shouts coming from the convicted he witnessed Ulfric defeat the young monarch in fair combat. From what Leilani understood there was no crime actually committed; but the cry for vengeance was too great. She locked eyes with the poor man in rags and offered a weak and apologetic smile; the man tried to return the weak smile but she understood why he couldn’t. He was about to be wrongfully executed because the whole city was under the thumb of the Thalmor with the Empire’s forces enforcing their ways; she offered up a prayer for the poor soul in front of her for she could do nothing else. The man was pushed to his knees as the headsman’s ax was brought above his neck; Leilani flinched as dhe saw the ax fall and slice through the nord’s neck. The crowd disbanded and she made her way to the Winking Skeever; after entering the warm building she saw a lone wood elf sitting in the corner drinking mead. She calmly approached him and sat down across from the confused elf.

“Can I help you?”

“Our mutual friend sent me.”

“You?! You’re the one she picked?! Ugh; I hope you know what you’re doing, give me everything you want to smuggle into the Embassy.”

“Alright; I have to change out this armour first so give me a minute.”

“Hurry.”

She rented a room for the night and then hurried upstairs to change into the spare clothing she brought with her; she quickly changed and ran downstairs with her pack full of all the things she would need inside. She handed the elf her dual axes and then her wolf armour; the elf nodded and made for the door saying that he would see her at the party. She went to bed that night concerned about the mission; she needed this to go smoothly in order for her to make it back to Vilkas and the twins. She fell asleep with no trouble and no dreams visited her that night; the next morning she woke up and made her way downstairs to eat breakfast. Delphine had told her to meet at the stables around three in the afternoon so Leilani had time to herself for a change. She decided to cross the street and enter Bits and Pieces; after looking around the shop she bought a doll for Kari and some blocks for Hagen. She also bought some new books for Vilkas; some old dwarven tomes that he had been wanting to obtain but never found them. After buying her items she left the shop and instantly ran into a passerby.

“My apologies; I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Sorry ma’am; but as it turns out I was actually looking for you. I have a letter from Whiterun.”

“Oh! Thank you; here is some extra coin, go buy yourself a warm mug of mead at the inn.”

“Thank you ma’am!”

The boy jogged off as Leilani found a nearby bench to occupy as she read the letter; why was everyone calling her ma’am she was only in her twenty- fifth winter surely she wasn’t that old. She unsealed the letter and let the familiar handwriting calm her nerves.

**_Dearest wife;_ **

**_That woman is insane! I can’t believe you are actually going through with this suicide mission! But I know you have to do this some way; I just hope you take everything in and bring what you need to survive this. The twins miss you so much already; not a lot of tears but enough for me to feel bad about letting you leave. Although when I brought up the possibility of new toys they get a little happier; I await your return as well with an eager heart. Carlotta already approached me about helping with the twins; Mila is very eager to play with them as well. That girl is surely something else; the older she gets the more optimistic she becomes. Usually it is the other way around seeing as we grow to know more about the harshness of the world. Hard to believe she is already in her thirteenth winter; when you first met her she was only ten years old. Be safe love; you’ll need to tell me everything when this is all over._ **

**_With all my love,_ **

**_-Vilkas_ **

Leilani let out a sad sigh after reading the letter from Vilkas; she missed her family more than she thought she would. She knew being apart from them would be hard, but not heartbreaking. She gathered her purchases and headed back to the inn; she remained there until three rolled around. She dressed in the party clothes Delphine gave her and then grabbed the remainder of her belongings and walked to the stables. She saw Delphine sitting on a rock next to the carriage and approached her with a heavy heart. Delphine noticed Leilani and stood to meet her; she took Leilani’s pack and promised to keep it safe until she returned to Riverwood.

“Are you ready?”

“No; but I think i’ll be fine. I just hope everything goes right.”

“Don’t worry you look like any other party guest; just don’t open your mouth so much.”

“Still as charming as ever Delphine..”

“Get your arse in the carriage Leilani; we don’t have time to waist. You are already running late thanks to this little argument.”

“Alright.”

Leilani climbed into the carriage and as soon as she was situated the driver drove the horses up the path towards the Embassy; they entered the snowy area of the hold and Leilani started to shiver for lack of insulation that her armour usually provided. When they reached the Embassy gates the high elf ushered them inside; she got out of the carriage and saw a fellow latecomer approaching her.

“You’re late too huh? Well I’m not late by chance; I got lost on my way up this damn mountain. I wish I had the guts to arrive in a carriage like you did; quite the bold move. You go on ahead; i’m gonna catch my breath real quick.”

“Uh… okay.”

She approached the justicar that was standing at the base of the stairs with worried eyes; he offered an emotionless smile as he asked for her invitation.

“Here.”

“Thank you ma’am please go inside; the Ambassador will be happy to see you’ve arrived.”

“Thank you.”

She heard the man after her make some half- assed joke about not carrying a poisoned dagger and stifled a chuckle; she walked past another soldier and pushed the metal doors open. She was greeted by the smell of lavender and mead mixing in the air; then she saw the Ambassador herself approach her.

“Ah; I don’t believe we’ve met. Tell me what is your name?”

“Leilani ma’am; thank you for inviting me to this party.”

“I recognize your name from the guest list; the famous healer in this province right? Well I would love to pick your brain about restoration; now tell me what brings you to this-- well to Skyrim?”

“Excuse me ma’am?”

“What is it Malborn?!”

“We have run out of the wine; do you mind if I open the next shipment?”

“Of course not you fool; I told you not to bother me with such trifles!”

“Yes ma’am my apologies.”

“Sorry about that Leilani; i’m afraid we will have to become better acquainted later on this evening. Please enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you.”

The high elf walked away and Leilani let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding in; she then found her way over to the bar to find a very annoyed wood elf looking at her.

“We need a distraction; find something to take the attention off of us for a few minutes.”

“Ok; give me some brandy. I think I have an idea.”

“Drinking really?!”

“Just give me the damn bottle!”

Malborn handed her the brandy and she made her way towards the man that had arrived with her; she had smelled liquor on his breath and knew that a drink was a perfect way to get him to do her bidding. Sure enough just a little sweet talk and the brandy the man agreed to distraction everyone for a few minutes; the man stood up and began delivering a less than eloquent speech about their hostess. Leilani snuck towards Malborn and they swiftly exited the main hall and made their way towards the kitchens; a female Khajiit was less than happy to have a guest in her area but at the mention of skooma she quickly shut her mouth. Malborn led her into a closet and shut the door behind them.

“All you’re gear is in that chest; hurry up I need to get back to the party before i’m missed.”

Leilani felt uncomfortable changing in front of him but realized this was no time for manners or etiquette. She quickly put her armour on and strapped her weapons and potions in place before leaving the room; she pushed the wooden door open and slipped through. Malborn locked the door behind her and made his way back into the party like planned; Leilani heard voices up ahead and snuck closer to observe her enemies. Sure enough three Thalmor soldiers were blocking her path; she armed herself and then sprung into action catching the soldier off guard. One axe found its home in the neck of one of the men while the other slashed one of the other soldier’s arms down to the bone; she pulled her ax free of the now dead elf and decapitated the one with the injured arm. One was left but he had already called upon a bound sword for protection; he also had a faint blue glow around him indicating he had cast oakflesh around his body from extra protection.

“Who are you!?”

“No one.”

She threw one ax and it planted itself in the forehead of her last opponent cracking his skull and causing him to fall to his knees, this allowed her to take his head from his shoulders to finish the job. She searched the upper levels and took any coin or sellable objects she came across; then she found her way into the back gardens and saw five more soldiers walking the grounds. After an hour of fighting she emerged victorious, and slightly bloodied. A few swings from the elves had landed on her arms causing a few gashes and lesions to form; she drank some healing potions and soon the cuts closed and she felt her energy come rushing back into her being. She found a key to the Solar in the back of the grounds and crept inside; she saw one more soldier and then she heard hushed voice off to one side. She snuck up behind the soldier and snapped his neck before he could alert anyone; then she crept over to the door where she heard the voices and caught the tail end of the conversation.

“I’m telling you he’s in the Ratway in Riften; in the warrens where the crazy people are. I swear that’s all I know. The prisoner downstairs claims to know nothing else of this ‘Esbern’ character.”

“I see; well you’ve fulfilled this part of the bargain and you deserve compensation. Here is the amount we agreed upon and I trust you will speak of this business to no one; if you do there will be dire consequences."

“This is only half of what you promised me! Where’s the rest?!”

“Well if you had gotten more information you would have gotten more money.”

“You little-”

“Would you like to take this up with Elenwen? I doubt she will be forgiving.”

“No; that’s not needed! This is good money; thank you sir.”

“That’s better; now off with you!”

Then man walked out the room and Leilani snapped his neck as well; only he was able to make a loud noise of protest before he died. The high elf inside was alerted and came out with his palms engulfed in destruction magic. She rolled out of the way just in time for a fireball to fly past her head and hit the wall behind her; she stood up and charged at the elf with her axes. She cut the back of the elf’s knees causing him to fall forward and cry out in pain; she then calmly approached him and put her axes to his neck. The elf was forced to look up into her eyes as she decapitated him; she then took the key to the room downstairs and searched the main floor. She found a Dossier on Delphine and one on Ulfric as well; deciding that she would read the one about Ulfric later she continued deeper into the building. She heard the cries of someone being tortured and that made her insides cramp; she snuck her way down the steps and saw a man being whipped; she saw only the single elf so she wasted no time in coming up behind the vile creature and slicing her neck open with the blade of her ax. She walked into the cell and readied her healing spell; she pushed her magic into the poor soul in front of her and healed the worst of his wounds. He had fallen unconscious so she walked around to a desk to find another Dossier sitting on it. She flipped it open and read the name ‘Esbern’.

“This was the man they were talking about upstairs; I better take this.”

She also found a piece of folded up parchment; the writing on it was small and precise. It was titled ‘ Dragon Crisis’ that must be what I need. She grabbed it and stuffed it into her armour for safe keeping. Then she heard the man regain consciousness and she went to his side once more; she assured him she wouldn’t harm him and set him free. She followed him to a nearby hatch in the floor and noticed it was locked; then she heard the doors above her open and footsteps walk around.

“Traitor! Come out now or else this friend of your will meet a swift end.”

“Malborn?”

“Don’t it doesn’t matter anymore you have what you need now go!”

“I’m not leaving him to die by those hands.”

She made herself known and the High elves descended upon her; she promptly killed the first to approach her by severing the artery in his neck with her ax. Then a fireball hit her in the shoulder causing her to scream in pain as the heat coarsed through the wound; she sank to her knees as the High elf stood over her with Malborn at his side frowning. Then when she was about to lose consciousness Malborn broke his restraints and stabbed the high elf in the neck with an iron dagger. The last thing she saw was Malborn leaning towards her and then she felt her body move across the floor and down into a dark hole. She awoke a few minutes later in the snow next to Malborn; he had a nasty cut across his right shoulder and he was breathing hard. She sat upright and shook her head back and forth. Once her vision focused she saw a dead frost troll at her feet and she realized what happened. She called upon her most powerful healing spell and placed her hands on Malborn’s wound. He groaned as the wound closed and the bleeding stopped; they made their way back to solitude and finally reached the city around dawn.


	14. Recuperation and Regroup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Embassy mission Leilani reports back to Delphine and returns home for some well deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning in this chapter at the end; some role reversal for this one. Time for Leilani to take charge.

“Shit; that fireball was no ordinary destruction spell. My shoulder still feels like it’s on fire; even after I pushed my most powerful restoration spell into it. Hand me that roll of bandages Malborn..”

“Here; I can’t believe you risked the mission to save me.”

“I couldn’t leave you to suffer at the hands of the Thalmor; I know what those bastards can do. You don’t deserve to have your life taken from you; not by the Thalmor.”

“Well; I owe you my life so thank you. That other fellow ran off as soon as he saw the frost troll.”

“I don’t blame him; frost trolls are terrible creatures. I’m actually surprised you took it down by yourself, not bad work there friend.”

“Thanks; i’m just lucky that your axes weren’t to heavy for me to use.”

Leilani finished wrapping her shoulder and upper arm before moving it around to test the bandage for mobility; after making sure her arm was secure and able to move around she ordered food for herself and Malborn for the night. They were sitting by the hearth in the Winking Skeever and silently ate their meals; Leilani was still in more pain than she would have liked but they needed to leave in the morning for Riverwood. Provided of course that Malborn even wanted to return to Delphine.

“Malborn?”

“Yes?”

“Where will you go now?”

“Well the Thalmor will probably be hunting me for the rest of my life; who knows what will happen to me now. I’ll probably go back to Valenwood…”

“I hope you know that i’m in your debt; you saved me back there...twice! First with that damn High Elf and then the troll; my mother’s name carries weight in High Rock I could get you a new life there or even in Cyrodiil.”

“No; I need to find my own way, make new name for myself somewhere. Maybe i’ll stay here in Skyrim, camp out in Falkreath somewhere.”

“If you wish; just know you only need to ask if you need anything.”

“Thank you Leilani; I think you need to head to be and rest that shoulder. I think i’m gonna head out tonight so that darkness covers my tracks, i’ll take my leave for now. Goodbye Leilani; and thank you again for saving me.”

“Of course Malborn... Be safe."

The wood elf bowed his head and quickly exited the inn, Leilani finished her food then went back to her room for the night. Her shoulder still felt terrible and she tossed and turned all night long because of it; in the morning she hired a carriage and the ride to Riverwood was uneventful. Even with leaving Solitude at dawn the carriage didn’t reach Riverwood till dusk; Leilani’s arm hadn’t gotten any better no matter how many spells she used or how many potions she drank. When she entered the Sleeping Giant and made her way down to the secret room to meet Delphine she felt the burning take hold of her again. She winced against the pain and suffered through it as she disclosed the information she obtained to the blonde woman; Delphine read through each Dossier and then when Leilani brought up the name ‘Esbern’ Delphine stopped her movements.

“Esbern? He’s alive?!”

“I think so; they kept saying how they found someone in the Ratway in Riften that fit his description. I don’t know who this Esbern is but he sound important-”

“Esbern is an old colleague of mine; he was the one that was in charge of all of our research and strategies. I thought the Thalmor got him ages ago; but if he is still alive we need to get to him first. We need to get you to Riften as soon as possible; I think a carriage is leaving for the-”

“No; i’m not going there yet.”

“What? We have no choice Leilani; we need to get to him before the Thalmor do. Even if they’ve had nothing to do with the dragons they have a part in this i’m positive; Esbern would be the one to know more about our predicament.”

“Delphine; listen to me for once! I’m wounded! The pain won’t fade and I can barely move my right arm let alone wield my axes! I need to go home until this wound heals; if I don’t I might lose it completely and then we’ll be in real trouble! So if this is that important to you, then _**YOU** _go get that guy and let me rest my arm.”

“I suppose you have a point; you aren’t of any use to us if you can’t properly fight. Go home and rest I will figure out exactly where Esbern is and get back to you with any information I find, I just hope the Thalmor don’t get to him first.”

“Don’t you even wanna know what happened to Malborn?”

“I assumed he escaped or was murdered by the Thalmor.”

“You are truly unbelievable….”

“We must think about the future; if one person dies it was to save a city.”

“Ugh; I don’t have the energy to fight with you right now. I’m walking back to Whiterun if I have to, if i’m lucky i’ll make it there by midnight.”

“You are welcome to stay the night here-”

“No way; I can only handle you in small doses and I am rapidly reaching my limit.”

“Alright.”

Leilani retrieved her things for the chest in Delphine's room and made her way back to Whiterun; she was tired and dirty from travel and she just wanted to sleep. Her shoulder hadn’t stopped hurting and at this point she just wanted to be in her own house with her husband and children. The guards at the front gates recognized her and opened the gates; she stumbled through and saw her home just a short walk away. Then her shoulder felt like it had been caught on fire once more; she winced against the searing pain and looked towards the temple. She needed professional help and she knew it couldn’t wait until morning; she passed Breeze Home and tripped up the stairs to the wind district till she was able to knock on the temple doors. She knew they locked the doors at night for protection but she really wished that they kept the temple open all hours; she knocked louder until she heard the tumblers turn and the door crack open.

“Hello? Leilani?!”

“Please Danica… I need help.”

Danica opened the doors wider and helped Leilani inside; she sat the breton down on a bed and closed the doors. She stripped Leilani’s armour off and saw the blood soaked bandages on right shoulder and upper arm; Danica gently unwrapped the bandages and gasped when she saw Leilani’s wound.

“What happened?”

“I ran into some rogue mages; I have no idea what spell was used but it hasn’t stopped hurting. I’ve felt like it has been on fire ever since I left Solitude.”

“I have some cooling potions but I need access to more in Arcadia’s shop; I don’t know what kind of wound this is but you’ve lost a lot of blood. Lay down on your stomach I need to clean the wound and dress it.”

“Thank you Danica.”

Leilani did as she was told; she shivered as her nearly naked torso pressed against the stone bed beneath her. She saw Danica gather water from the center of the temple and then bless it at the shrine of Kynareth before coming to Leilani’s side. She cleaned the wound with a damp cloth and then poured some cooling potion over the deep wound; then she took some clean bandages and wrapped all of Leilani’s torso and right arm. Danica secured the bandages in place and then cleaned up her supplies; she told Leilani to spend the rest of the night in the Temple so they could watch over her and her wound if it got worse. Leilani settled in and wrapped the furs given to her around her torso; sleep did not come easily but eventually the pain dulled and she slipped into a dreamless sleep. The next morning she awoke to someone wiping her brow with a cold cloth; she opened her eyes to see Dancia tending to her. She smiled and thanked the healer for her services.

“I have sent word to Arcadia to bring me all the anti magicka potions she has as well as any curative potions dealing with burns; she should be along any moment. How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine after the pain dulled a little; I think it’s getting better now that you helped. Although; I used my most powerful healing spells and they seemed to do nothing for the wound…”

“Maybe the wound was to strong for you spell; those mage’s know some pretty strong destruction spell and who knows what they hit you with. Let me see you wound once more.”

Leilani sat up and Danica unwrapped the bandages to reveal Leilani’s shoulder; the wound seemed to have healed a little but not enough for Danica’s liking. She brought more cool water and new bandages to Leilani’s bedside and then continued to clean her wound; Arcadia showed up soon after with a basket full of potions and herbs. Danica paid her and thanked her for the trouble; then the healer grabbed some herbs and her mortar and pestle and set to work. She made a green paste and then cover some bandages in the substance.

“This may burn a little but it should have a cooling effect after a moment.”

“Alright.”

Danica pressed the bandages to the wound and then wrapped more around it to get the medication in place. Leilani grunted as the burning sensation took over her body but then it stopped and she felt a cool relief on her shoulder. She sigh in relief and then helped the priestess wrap her torso and upper arm once more. She listened as Danica instructed her on proper care for her wound and told her to come back to the temple if the pain started again. Leilani thanked her and changed out of the lower half of her armour and into her simple cotton dress and leather boots. She slung her pack over her left shoulder and then grabbed her armour with her left hand; she walked out of the temple and up the steps to Jorrvaskr. She saw that no one but Tilma was inside, she waved to Tilma and then went down to her private quarters and put her armour on the foot of the bed. She emptied her pack of any non-essentials, she kept the medicine and bandages that Danica gave her as well as the toys she had bought for the twins. She put her pack back on then made her way to the training yard. Once she entered the yard she saw Farkas arguing with Vilkas about how Athis was holding a shield; she didn’t see the twins but figured that they were with Carlotta and Mila. She set her pack down on the long table on the porch and snuck up behind Vilkas; she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug and giggled when he let out a surprised grunt.

“Who in Nirn?!”

Then the scent of Lavender and wilderness washed over him and his heart jumped at the smell; he unfastened the small arms from his waist and turned to face his attacker.

“Leilani?! I thought you weren’t due back till tomorrow?”

“Well I thought i’d surprise you and the twins. Didn’t you miss me?”

“Miss you?! Of course love!”

Vilkas scooped up the small breton and held her tightly in his arms; that is until she made a grunt of discomfort and he put her down.

“What’s wrong love?”

“I got injured… i spent last night and most of this morning in the temple with Danica.”

“You were injured that badly?!”

“Yes; even my most powerful spell couldn’t help that much. I barely made it to the temple last night; but now I have potions and medicine to help heal faster. I just need to be careful the next couple of days until I heal a bit more...i’m fine right now though.”

“Lass…..”

“Vilkas i’m fine, really. Now where are Kari and Hagen? I have new toys from Solitude!”

“They are with Carlotta and Mila; but maybe you should go home and take it easy. I’ll get the kids and bring them home.”

“But-”

“Please love; if Danica said to relax then that is what you are doing!”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

Leilani walked home and set her pack on the dining room table before getting some vegetables and raw meat to make some lunch for the family. She was in the middle of stirring the pot when the front door burst open and the toddlers came wobbling through; she set the spoon on the table and opened her arms wide for the children. She hugged them tightly and kissed their heads as they giggled and hugged back.

“Did you miss me?”

“Mama!”

“Mama!”

“I thought so; I have something for you!”

She walked over to her pack and pulled out the doll and blocks; she handed the blocks to Hagen and the doll to Kari. She watched as the toddlers started playing with their new toys and laughing together near the front door; then Vilkas made his way over to her and kissed her forehead. She went back to cooking and before long the stew was ready and she dished out equal potions to the twins and Vilkas; then she made a bowl for herself and they ate in peace. After the twins settled down for their nap and were tucked in Leilani and Vilkas retreated upstairs for some rest themselves. She told Lydia to take the rest of the day off and go hunting; the housecarl nodded and left the small home leaving the family alone. Once Vilkas and Leilani were alone in their room she pulled out the books she had purchased and showed them to her husband with sparkling eyes.

“Where did you buy these Lani? They are rare ones to come across; must have cost you a pretty sum.”

“Not really; the seller didn’t know what he had so I got them for a bargain. I knew that you wanted to read them so I figured I would get you a present like the kids.”

“They really did enjoy the toys.”

“I saw.”

“So; aside from you getting injured, how did the rest of the job go?”

“Fine; I found the information needed and even saved an innocent person from interrogation. I call it a success even though my shoulder got wounded.”

“Let me see it.”

“But-”

“Love.”

She nodded and removed her shoes and dress so that Vilkas could get a proper view of her bandages; since having the twins Leilani’s form had filled out and her breasts had grown a little in size. She still had her toned muscles but a new kind of scar covered her lower stomach; the scars of motherhood which she was proud to have. Her back was to Vilkas but she could feel his eyes roaming her body and blushed under his intense gaze, she coughed and that noise brought Vilkas back to the task at hand. He ran his hand along the bandages and felt the divet in her skin from the wound. He frowned at the size of the wound but if Danica let her go he knew that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it was; he sighed as he brought his head down to rest on her non bandaged shoulder. She shivered as his breath ran down her spine and his bangs brushed against her skin; she put a hand on Vilkas’s head and stroked his hair in a calming manner.

“Vilkas; I promise that I am fine. I have what I need to take care of it so now we just need to take it easy.”

“I know; but it was bad and I couldn’t help you.”

“You didn’t know; plus you were looking after the twins and that was more than enough love.”

“Right.”

She turned around and pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss; she wrapped her arms around her lover’s neck and pulled him closer to her body. His hands ran through her disheveled hair as his tongue explored her mouth; then he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

“Love; you’re injured. We shouldn’t-”

“I know a way around my injuries..”

She tugged Vilkas tunic over his head and his trousers soon followed; they were both sitting on the bed in nothing but their underclothes. Each moment more heated than the last; then she broke the kiss once more and stood from the bed. She pulled Vilkas’s loincloth away until his semi-erection was presented to her. She bent down and took hold of his manhood in her hands; she stroked slowly yet firmly until he let out small grunts as his hips jerked up every other stroke. Then she licked her lips and brought her mouth closer to his now prominent erection; she took the tip into her mouth and eased the rest of his shaft in slowly until it couldn’t fit anymore. She started to bob her head up and down; first it was a slow and careful pace not wanting to rush the moment, then she sped up as she felt his hand on the back of her head gently forcing her further onto his cock. She popped off his member and licked her lips as she tasted his pre cum on her tongue; she looked up at him to find him staring back with lustful eyes.

She stood up and straddled him on the bed and lowered her dripping core over his erection; after easing herself onto his hard member she took him deep inside her until she felt his tip reach her deepest spot. She started bouncing on his lap as she pressed her lips to her lover’s in a heated kiss. Vilkas had never had sex like this before; he had always been the one in charge but now the roles were reversed. He didn’t mind in the slightest; he started pumping his hips in time with her bounces when her moans started.

“Ah...V-vilkas….”

“Not yet love… not yet.”

She continued her movement and Vilkas began pumping faster into his mate; she tried to keep her voice down as not to wake the twins but it was beginning to be to much for the breton to handle.

“Vilkas...i’m g-gonna...ah!”

Vilkas felt her juices run down his shaft as he thrusted into her one final time before pulling out and finishing on her stomach. The were still wrapped in each other’s arms as they fell back on the bed in exhaustion; she smiled in contentment as she grabbed a rag from the bedside table and cleaned off her stomach. Vilkas cleaned himself off as well and then wrapped the furs around them; time to take advantage of nap time and take a break themselves.


	15. Rats and Rogues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani has enjoyed her long healing process but she receives a letter that shatters her heart in a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post, I just want to say how much I appreciate my readers and how greatful I am to those who read my work. Thank you! ;-)

A few months had passed since Leilani returned home to Whiterun with her injured shoulder; she had healed completely but still had quite the large scar on her right shoulder. She would forever have that mark of Thalmor abuse on her shoulder but she knew that she did the right thing and the scar showed what she had endured for the people of Tamriel. She and Vilkas were still raising the twins as best they could and with their birthday quickly approaching the parents feared the terrible twos. Carlotta had told her that not all children go through such mood swings but Leilani had learned to expect the worst out of the twins, although they had plenty of good moments as well. Vilkas and Leilani were sitting in by the fire in Breezehome one evening reading when they heard a commotion from the nursery; Leilani quickly shut her book and made her way over to the room the twins were currently occupying. She saw Hagen holding Kari’s doll up and away from the young girls grasp and the poor girl was on the verge of tears. Leilani put her hands on her hips and put on a soft but dominating glare as he son saw her standing in the doorway.

“Uh-oh….”

“Hagen; give your sister back her doll right now.”

“But mama..”

“Hagen.”

The boy sighed and released the doll from his grip and the straw figure fell to the floor as Kari rushed to grab it. The twins had learned to talk a little bit more and they were growing taller everyday, Hagen was taller than Kari but a couple inches but they both shared the dark raven hair she and Vilkas both possessed. Hagen’s hair was cut short on the sides keeping it longer on top; Kari’s had grown to be rather long but Leilani made sure to keep her hair under control but putting it into two tight braids every morning. Kari’s eyes were as green as her mother’s while Hagen’s shared the color of silver with Vilkas; they were quite the handful that’s for sure. Kari had picked up her doll and made her way to Vilkas and climbed onto his lap for comfort; Leilani grabbed Hagen’s hand and walked him over to where the rest of the family was. Vilkas had guessed what had happened and eyed his son suspiciously.

“Hagen; why did you take Kari’s doll?”

“Cause…”

“Hagen.”

“She didn’t play with me.”

Leilani tried not to smile at her son’s antics and gripped the boy’s hand tighter in her own; the boy looked up at her and saw a gentle understanding in his mother’s emerald eyes.

“Hagen; taking Kari’s toy isn’t a way to get her to play with you. It’s mean to do that to people, never take anything that isn’t yours.”

“Okay mama..”

“Good boy.

” Vilkas comforted Kari by reading to her from the novel he had open in his lap; she tried to follow along but soon Leilani saw her daughter’s eyelids start to droop. Hagen yawned at her side and she decided it was time to dress the twins for bed; she picked up Hagen and carried him into the room the twin’s shared. Vilkas followed closely behind carrying Kari in his arms; Leilani and Vilkas put the twins down on their respective beds and removed their day clothes in favour of the oversized tunics they wore to bed each night. After tucking the twin’s in for the night the proud parents stood in the doorway admiring the peaceful children cozy under the furs.

“After all the fuss they made; now it’s like it never happened.”

“I love how Kari admires you so much, after every little fight they have she runs to you for comfort.”

“Well Hagen adores you love; he clings to your side everyday.”

“That will probably change as he ages; he’ll want to learn combat like you and Farkas.”

“Lass you could teach him a thing or two about dual wielding.”

“Then I will happily teach him that if that is what he wants to learn.”

“Let’s get to bed.”

They went up to their room passing Lydia as she went downstairs to watch over the house for the night; Leilani had often told her that she didn’t need to patrol at night but Lydia had insisted. Vilkas and Leilani got ready for bed and soon cuddled under the furs staring at the ceiling.

“I can’t believe the twins are turning two already. Time sure does fly by..”

“You can say that again Lani; feels like just yesterday we were married and delivering the Horn to the Greybeards. It’s been eventful and stressful but we managed, has Delphine tried to contact you about that Esbern fellow?”

“No; i’m kinda thankful for the peace. I did get a letter from mother though.”

“About?”

“She is coming to Whiterun for the twin’s birthday in a couple days; she said she has something she wants to give them.”

“That’s kind of her.”

“Yeah; it’s been nice having her back in my life. Especially if I need advice about the kids. Well let’s get to sleep we have a meeting with the circle in the morning.”

“Aye.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and in the morning awoke to the twins jumping on their bed, Leilani smiled and sat up in bed to hug her kids. She brought her children into her arms and hugged them tightly, Vilkas sat up as well and smirked at the antics of his family before stretching. The kids giggled as Leilani tickled them and played with them on the bed, then Vilkas snatched Kari up and put her in his lap while Hagen found his way into Leilani’s arms.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes; mama.”

“Yes; mama.”

“Are you two ready for breakfast?”

“Yes!”

“Yay!”

“Alright let mama and papa get dressed and you two go play for a bit.”

The twins jumped off the bed and Leilani heard their little footsteps run to the stairs and then carefully descended the wooden steps until they entered their own room. She and Vilkas got out of bed and dressed for the day; Vilkas’s eyes roamed over Leilani’s nearly naked figure as she removed her nightgown. The shallow but wide scar that marked her right shoulder still made his heartache, as she put on a simple blue cotton dress and leather boots Vilkas put his wolf armour on because he knew after the meeting with the circle he was going to train with the others. They walked downstairs and into the twin’s room to dress them for the day as well; Vilkas took to dressing Hagen while Leilani brushed the tangles from Kari’s hair and then tightly wound her long raven locks into two equal braids. Then they sat down to breakfast, after breakfast the family went to Jorrvaskr and Farkas was waiting for them in front of the hall.

“There’s my two favorite pups!”

The twins smiled and ran to Farkas; he welcomed them with open arms and picked them up. Kari giggled as Hagen tried to squirm away from his uncle’s tight grasp, Vilkas rolled his eyes as Leilani laughed. As the group walked into the mead hall Aela greeted them, the twins ran off to see Athis as the circle took a seat at the large dining table. They talked about recent missions and the amount of coin that was being brought in, then a courier came into the hall with a letter for Leilani. She thanked him and passed him a small satchel of coin for his trouble, she recognized the handwriting right away and her stomach did flips. **Delphine**.

**_Dragonborn;_ **

**_The time has come to go and find Esbern; my contact in Riften confirms his whereabouts in the Ratway underneath the city. The Thalmor are close to this information as well but we have a chance to get there first. I know you’ve healed by now so I must insist you go after Esbern while he is still holed up somewhere. Think of your family Leilani; we need to handle this situation before things get worse. I know that you will make the right choice, you always have. Get to Riften as quickly as possible, an innocent life depends on it._ **

**_-Delphine_ **

Leilani let the letter fall from her hands, it fluttered down onto the table only for Vilkas to grab it and read it with haste. She let her face go void of emotion as she thought about possibly facing the Thalmor again and not making it back, if not for Malborn she would be dead or in a Thalmor interrogation room underground somewhere. She barely felt Vilkas’s hand on her shoulder as he placed the letter back on the table in front of her, it wasn’t until she saw the twins looking up at her in concern that she snapped back to reality.

“Love? You can’t… not with the twin’s birthday tomorrow..”

“The longer I wait the more Thalmor that will be there. Then I might not come back at all…”

“Leilani…”

“I need to prepare; good meeting. I need my armour and all the potions I can carry, time to get back into this mission.”

“Mama?”

She looked down at Hagen and Kari with sad eyes, she hugged them both close and kissed their cheeks. She felt bad for leaving the twins on their birthday but she needed to ensure their future, she turned back to Vilkas who was avoiding eye contact with her. She didn’t want a fight not here and not now, she sighed and brushed her fingers against his before leaving the hall and heading towards Breezehome to gather her gear. Lydia greeted her and helped her pack for the quest, while the housecarl packed Leilani’s bag full of potions and provisions Leilani was upstairs putting on her armour nad sharpening her axes. After an hour she was out the door and at the stables getting a ride on the next carriage, she knew Vilkas was upset with her but she would deal with that when she returned. It was well after dark by the time she entered the city, she was on the way to the inn when a familiar voice came from behind her.

“Little late for a stroll about town aye lass?”

“Ugh; I am in no mood Bryn.”

“Aw, but it’s been about three years lass. Can’t we have a little time together for old time’s sake.”

“Not tonight, I have a job to do and I need to meet a contact about a crazy man that may or may not be in the ratway.”

“Then you’re looking for me lass, our mutual friend said you’d be around. Never took you for the Dragonborn though, you do have that fire inside though.”

“You’re Delphine’s contact?! Of all the people?!”

“Careful lass, wouldn’t want to offend your sources now would you.”

“Just tell me what I want to know Bryn, if possible I need to be done with this by tomorrow in order to make it back home in time for a special party.”

“Not so fast lass; I never give out information for free and I have an idea about how you can earn that info.”

“Not that job you wouldn’t stop bugging me about..”

“That same one, everyone else keeps getting caught and I know you can get the job done. Just do this one thing and then i’ll tell you what you want to know.”

“UGH; Fine!”

“Good; meet me in the market in the morning.”

Brynjolf smacked her ass as he passed her and she was too tired and mentally drained to do anything about it. Although the thought of cutting his hands off did cross her mind for a few moments, she rented a room from Keerava and soon fell asleep. In the morning she met Bryn in the marketplace like she was told and saw that he was dressed to the nines, she crossed her arms over her chest as she stood in front of the red haired nord.

“Why the fancy clothes Bryn?”

“Gotta look the part lass, now as for you part-”

“Once again i’m no master thief Bryn; I can’t say i’ll live up to your expectations.”

“Just listen lass. Now here are some lockpicks, I need you to break into Madesi’s strongbox and take his ring. Then you need to sneak up behind that dark elf Brand-Shei and put the ring in his pocket so the guards can arrest him.”

“Why are we doing this to Brand-Shei? Don’t dark elves get enough trouble as it is?”

“Because our client wants it done and we don’t disappoint.”

“Alright, but no promises.”

She hide her pack behind Bryn’s stand and waited for him to start the distraction, after a few minutes Leilani was able to swipe the ring from the locked strongbox. She quietly moved behind a stack of crates where the dark elf was seated, she saw her opening when the elf moved in his seat making his pocket open wider and she carefully placed the ring inside. She left her cover then gave the signal to Bryn to show she was done, the nord ended his sales pitch and welcomed her back over with a smirk.

“And you were worried about getting caught, you’d make a good thief lass. And here is your cut, plenty more where that came from if you choose to join us.”

“Hmph, well coin is coin I guess but I don’t think this life suits me.”

“Well you were wrong about the job you just did, maybe this life is what you need.”

“Just tell me what I want to know Brynjolf; I need to find the old guy that lives in the Ratway. His name is Esbern.”

“We don’t deal in names lass, but there is an old guy down there paying us a good chunk of coin to make sure no one knows about him. He’s holed up in the warrens, be careful making your way through there lass.”

“I can handle myself.”

“Well the entrance to the warrens is at the back of the Ragged Flagon, that’s the tavern underneath this great city. That is where my kind reside..”

“Rats?”

“Funny.”

“I’ll see you there then, the entrance is down by the waterway I assume?”

“Yes lass, have fun.”

She grabbed her pack and made sure all her belongings were still there before heading down a rotting wooden staircase near the water. She followed the smell of sewage and sewer enough found the entrance to the ratway, as she entered she heard hushed voices from the other end of the damp hall. Two bandits blocked her path, and no doubt that more were beyond them. She armed herself and then quietly made her way towards the bandits, she was unseen as her first ax lodged itself in the nord’s head killing him instantly. Then her second ax cut through the flesh and muscle of the elf archer that accompanied the now dead nord, the elf screamed in pain but Leilani ended his suffering by cutting his throat. She retrieved her axes from the bodies and continued on her way, it was like she was a machine just mindlessly killing her attackers before reaching the entrance to the Ragged Flagon. She had felt no emotion be it fear or disgust as she entered the main sewer system covered in the blood of her enemies, she heard Bryn’s voice and wondered how he had beaten her here.

“Face it Brynjolf; you, Vex, Mercer you’re all part of a dying breed. The guild is in shambles and everything seems to be falling apart at the seems, time to realize defeat.”

Brynjolf smelled Leilani before he even saw her, he smirked at the bartender and pointed in Leilani’s direction.

“Dying breed eh? Well what do you make of that then?”

He pushed off the bar and made his way over to the blood soaked breton.

“I’m impressed lass, not many people make it down here in one piece.”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“Reliable and headstrong? You’re proving to be quite the prize.”

“Still not joining Bryn, now please let me pass and get this shit over with.”

“Be careful lass; Veckel told me that some elves went in there earlier.”

“Thalmor?”

“High elves.”

“Great.”

Sure enough when Leilani entered the warrens she sensed magicka in the air, she saw two right away but she knew there were more lurking somewhere close by. After silently killing the first soldier she crept through the halls killing as she went, she was careful not to trigger any traps and soon enough all the Thalmor were dead at her feet and she was at the entrance to the cells. She heard insane chatter from all around her from a woman muttering about an ink pot to a mad man raving about fresh meat, then she saw a door with an eye slot. She walked over with a hand on the hilt of her ax, she sensed magic but it wasn’t Thalmor. She knocked on the door and the metal flap slid open to reveal an older man lurking inside.

“Esbern?”

“No that’s not me, i’m not Esbern. Go away!”

“I’m not going to hurt you, Delphine sent me..”

“Delphine? She’s alive? How do I know this isn’t a Thalmor trap?”

“Because my weapons are stained with their blood, we need your help the dragons are coming back.”

“Dragons? Oh dear, this is worse than I expected. Well there isn’t anything that we can do without a Dragonborn and one hasn’t been born in over a century.”

“I am Dragonborn; that is why Delphine sent me. She thinks you know something about Alduin and-”

“Alduin!? The world eater himself…. You better come in. One moment.”

After the old man opened about twenty locks he welcomed Leilani into his cell, they talked about what she knew and then after he grabbed a few books and potions they were ready to go meet Delphine. When Leilani opened the door once more that’s when she felt the air run cold with magicka. Then she heard the sound of magicka from behind her as Esbern cast a oakflesh spell over himself, the Thalmor were back once more.


	16. Reuniting old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esbern and Leilani make it safely back to Riverwood despite the turmoil they faced in Riften.

After fighting their way back to the Ragged Flagon Leilani and Esbern were exhausted, they stopped at the deteriorating bar to rest before heading back to the surface. Leilani let out a sigh of relief when Brynjolf was nowhere in sight to harass her, after about an hour Leilani and Esbern headed for the surface only to be attacked by a female Khajiit in the ratway tunnels. Leilani noticed that the cat was the same one from the kitchen at the Thalmor Embassy, after Leilani quickly disposed of the cat she searched the poor woman’s body and found a single piece of parchment that was folded in half. It was a letter from Elenwen about taking care of Leilani and then ensuring safe passage for the Khajiit to somewhere away from Skyrim.

“Damn Thalmor bitch.”

“I see you have made enemies with the Thalmor yourself Dragonborn.”

“I’ve had bad relations with those elves ever since I was young. I just made things worse when I broke into the Embassy to steal the information they had about you.”

“That was Delphine’s idea I assume.”

“Yes it was, after my past with them I would’ve never thought about crossing them again. Although we had little choice this time, our only lead led us to the Thalmor and I took it as part of my duty as Dragonborn to investigate it myself. However, Delphine did have very strong opinions about my involvement or the lack thereof.”

“I see; well Delphine was always one for taking charge. She is very headstrong.”

“That’s a polite way to put it..”

She pushed the body to the side of the tunnels and exited the ratway, the fresh air rushed into Leilani’s lungs and she welcomed the cool breeze across her face. It was about dusk and she knew that no carriage would travel at night, she told Esbern that they would stay at the Bee and the Bard for the night and then head out first thing in the morning. The next morning they did just that and by midday they were back in Riverwood, the duo rushed to the inn and found Delphine clearing tables. Once she heard the door open the woman spun around and her eyes landed on her long lost friend.

“Esbern, you are alive!”

“Delphine..”

“Good to see you made it back in one piece this time, come on I have a place where we can talk.”

Leilani followed behind Esbern as Delphine led them to the secret underground room, when all three were inside Delphine spoke once more.

“I assume you know who this is Esbern.”

“Yes I am aware, the Dragonborn. I never thought I would see another born in my time, but it makes sense as the dragons are coming back.”

“We need to figure out how to stop them Esbern, you are the one that would know.”

“Hmm; well I am no dragon expert but I can provide a means to find out more.”

“Okay...how?”

“Let’s see I know I have it here somewhere, ah here.”

Esbern took out a old and worn book and placed it on the table, Leilani ran her fingers over the worn out letters.

“What is this tome?”

“It’s my annuat about our ancestors the Akaviri, and about their trials against all dragon’s including the World-eater himself. I have found evidence to support my theory about the location of Alduin’s wall.”

“Do you know what he’s talking about Leilani?”

“No, I don’t know anything about it.”

“Neither of you have heard of Alduin’s wall!?”

“Let’s just assume we haven’t, what is Alduin’s wall and how can it helps us stop the dragons?”

“Alduin’s wall is an ancient Akaviri artwork that depicts the tale of the Dragon War and how Alduin was defeated by the ancient nords.”

“Great where is it?”

“In Sky Haven temple.”

“What is Sky Haven temple?”

“It’s an ancient Akaviri structure in the Reach, it served as a base for the previous Blades. That is where we will find answers.”

“But where in the Reach is it located?”

“It’s inside a mountain southwest of Markarth.”

“I think I know the area you are talking about, it’s near a ravine known as Karthspire Canyon. It’s quicker if we approach from the south from Falkreath. We should set out immediately.”

Leilani put a hand to her head and sighed; she needed to get back to Vilkas and apologize about not being there for the twin’s birthday. But she actually had a solid lead about how to possibly stop the dragon attacks, she’d have to settle for writing him and hoping that he would understand. Leilani had tuned out of the conversation and didn’t know that Esbern was explaining the importance of the wall and the information it contains, she also didn’t see or hear Delphine talking to her in a rather annoyed tone.

“Leilani!”

“Huh? Sorry I was thinking about something. When are we heading out.”

“Esbern was just saying how he would like to rest for a few days before going to the Reach. I told you that you can go home and wait for my-”

“See ya.”

Leilani bolted from the room and out of the inn, she nearly sprinted all the way to Whiterun. With any luck she could amk it to Jorrvaskr in time to surprise the twins for their birthday before everyone started the party without her. She burst through the front gates and up the steps to the wind district, she tripped a little on the way up the steps to Jorrvaskr but she caught herself and ran around the building to the training yard. There she saw her mother playing with the twins while Vilkas was sitting at a table staring at a blank piece of parchment, she dropped her pack at her feet and she felt tears form at the corners of her eyes. She let her emotions take over her body, her regret about leaving the twins at this time to not talking to Vilkas about where she was going and how dangerous it actually was. That simple brush of their fingers could have been the very last contact she could of had with him, that hug she had with the twins could have been the final sign of affection they ever received from her.

“Vilkas…”

She didn’t recognize her own voice at first, it was rough and groggy from the amount of effort she put into keeping her emotions from turning her into a sobbing mess. Vilkas lifted his head at the sound of his name and his eyes widened when he saw her standing there with tears in her eyes.

“Leilani..”

He stood up from the table and ran over to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest. He felt her body tremble and he knew she had began to cry softly against his armour clad chest, he ran his fingers through her hair to try and calm her down and eventually she stilled in his arms and let out a deep breath. She pulled away just enough to look up into those calm silver eyes she loved so much, she put a weak smile on her face and wiped her tears.

“I’m sorry Vilk….”

“I am too lass, but you’re here now…”

“I’m so stupid. I shouldn’t have left like that….”

“Lani.”

“It’s true. I didn’t even write you or tell you exactly what was going on and then I just left without saying anything to you and only hugging the twins. The Thalmor were there and I could have easily been overpowered and taken away and then you would have never known, I regret leaving like that…”

“I know love; but you’re here now. Everything is fine.”

“I know.”

She stepped away from Vilkas and was instantly tackled to the ground by the twins, she laughed as they hugged her and smiled at their achievement of taking her down. She sat up and hugged the twins to her chest she placed a kiss on each one and then saw her mother smiling down at her.

“They missed you darling; they are quite the energetic pair. You’ve written me about their energy but I must admit I thought you were exaggerating. You and your brother where such quiet children that I hoped they had inherited some of that but apparently they take after their father and his brother.”

“I’m afraid you’re right mother, but I wouldn’t change them at all.”

“I know that darling. They are also growing quite fast, not to mention that they are already speaking in full sentences. I’m very impressed.”

“Vilkas is responsible for that, he always reads to them and we try to make them speak as much as possible.”

“You are both very bright in your own ways, I have no doubts that the children will inherit that from you as well.”

Leilani smiled at the thought of their kids growing up to be well rounded and intelligent citizens of Skyrim. Hagen and Kari had just been sitting happily in their mother’s lap with no intention of moving, that is until Farkas came into view with two sweet rolls for the twins. As soon as they saw the sweets they were up and running towards their uncle, Leilani laughed as she stood up with the help of Vilkas and they walked over to the table where the twins were now eating. Out of the corner of her eye Leilani saw Lucia peeking around the corner of the hall, Leilani nudged Vilkas with her shoulder and nodded towards the young girl. Vilkas smiled and they both waved over the poor lass, Lucia slowly walked towards them with her head down. She was the same age as Mila, so she was in her thirteenth year, when the girl stood before the two great Companions she meekly looked up from the ground.

“Hi Lucia, what are you up to?”

“I heard laughter and I wanted to see what was going on. I saw Kari and Hagen and I figured it must be their birthday, Mila said that I should come but I thought I might not be welcome.”

“Why wouldn’t you be welcome? You know you are always welcome in the hall Lucia.”

“I know, I just feel like a burden on the townsfolk..”

“Why?”

“Because i’m just an orphan roaming the streets and begging for coin.”

Leilani frowned and looked to Vilkas, she recalled a previous conversation they shared before the twins were brought into the world. Vilkas seemed to remember as well and they both looked to each other for an answer, it didn’t take Leilani long to figure out what to do and Vilkas saw a fire in her eyes.

“We could adopt you if you want.”

Lucia’s eyes went wide and she looked back and forth between Vilkas and Leilani for any sign of foolery or deception. She found none.

“Really? You would really let me stay with you?!”

“Of course; we live here in the city as you already know and we would love for you to be our daughter. I’m sure the twins would love you as well.”

“Wow…”

“What do you think Lucia? Do you want us to be your parents?”

“Yes! I promise to be the best daughter ever!”

“Haha. I have no doubts that you will be, daughter.”

Leilani could have sworn she had never seen a smile so big and bright as the one that adorned Lucia’s face, the girl was so overwhelmed that she rushed at Leilani and wrapped her small arms around her. Leilani smiled and returned the affection she ran her fingers through Lucia’s hair in a calming manner and hoped that she could be a good mother to her. She knew that she couldn’t replace Lucia’s real mother but she knew that she would certainly try to be the next best thing. Leilani noticed holes in Lucia’s clothing as well as the child’s lack of shoes, she whispered something to Vilkas and then Vilkas left the yard and headed towards the market place.

“Well then Lucia I think we need to join the rest of the party at the table.”

“Alright...mama.”

Lucia took a seat beside Leilani and they looked on as the twins stuffed their faces with the sweet rolls they were given, she felt eyes on her and sure enough when she looked away from the twins she saw Farkas staring at her.

“Something on your mind Farkas?”

“You.”

She blushed at his statement and she quickly cooled her nerves by drinking from a bottle of mead that was close to her.

“Why am I occupying your thoughts?”

“Because you are a very incredible woman, I don’t think there is an end to the kindness you show everyone you meet be it man or beast.”

“You haven’t seen me face to face with a Thalmor yet.”

“Still, now you have another person to care for and I can’t help but wonder what the future holds for this ever growing family.”

Leilani smiled and put her arms around Lucia’s shoulder, she hoped they would be happy and healthy after all this dragon business was handled. Hopefully Leilani would survive it all in order to see her children grow up and live prosperous lives. However; Leilani was just starting to get used to the toddlers and now she had a teenager to worry about as well. This was going to be a whole new challenge in itself, she made a mental note to ask for Carlotta’s help since Mila was the same age. Then Vilkas reappeared with a pack full of presents, he put the pack down and ruffled Lucia’s hair as he handed her two parchment wrapped items.

“What’s this?”

“Well your new mother noticed the holes in your dress and the lack of shoes on your feet pup.”

“Yeah; I haven’t had shoes for a while….”

“Well she thought that you deserved a present as well, since so many of your birthdays were overlooked while you were without a home. So think of today as your birthday too.”

Lucia quickly unwrapped what she was given and another angelic smile plastered her face, Leilani had told Vilkas to go buy a new dress as well as a new pair of well made shoes for her little did she know Vilkas had something already in place. Lucia had unwrapped a light blue dress with simple lace details, and underneath it was another two dresses with similar designs but one was green and one was grey. Then she unwrapped the shoes and they were made of a very sturdy leather that would be suitable for all seasons in the area they lived in.

Leilani looked up at Vilkas with loving eyes and mouthed thank you to him behind Lucia, he nodded and smiled and then pulled two more packages from the pack on the ground. When the twins finished eating he placed a package on front of each of them and watched as the twins ripped open the paper with enthusiasm. Kari had gotten a new dress as well and some taffy treats, Hagen on the other hand got a small wooden sword and some taffy as well. Kari’s dress matched Lucia’s blue one only smaller to fit the toddler, Hagen immediately pickup the sword and ran into the open space of the training yard to swing it around. Leilani took the girls inside to change into their presents and Vilkas went to play with Hagen, after a few minutes the girls appeared again but in matching emerald dresses. Vilkas smiled at the sight of the young girls and rushed to meet them at the patio.

 

“Well aren’t you two just the prettiest girls in Skyrim!”

Lucia laughed and Kari smiled and motioned for Vilkas to pick her up, he scooped up the little one and spun her around in the air as she giggled. Leilani had changed as well only she changed into a simple white cotton dress, she stood behind Lucia and let her hands fall on the girls shoulders as they watched the twins play with Vilkas and Farkas.

Soon enough the sun set and Leilani’s mother left the city to catch a late carriage back to Winterhold, they family made their way back to Breezehome. Hagen was in Vilkas arms almost asleep while Kari was in Leilani’s arms completely exhausted from a day full of playing. Lucia walked between her new parents with a smile on her face as they neared her new home. Once inside they put the twins to bed in the lower room and then showed Lucia to the other room on the second floor.

“This is your room Lucia, our room is just across the loft.”

“This is all mine?”

“Yes it is darling. We have a housecarl but she doesn’t live with us, she takes the night watch and sleeps up in Dragonsreach during the day. This was meant for her but since you are part of this family now I think it should belong to you.”

“Thank you mama. Thank you papa.”

“You are very welcome, now get some sleep.”

They shut the door behind them and made their way to their own bedroom for the night, Leilani relayed all the events of her trip to Vilkas and he was both relieved and concerned about her findings. The couple decided to talk about it more in the morning when they both had more energy, they dressed for bed and fell asleep in each others arms. Leilani finally had a solid lead about how to defeat Alduin, hopefully it would give her everything she wanted to know.


	17. On The Road Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Leilani set out to meet Delphine and find Sky Haven Temple, but they stay in Markarth for a night to rekindle old memories.

In the morning Leilani was the first to wake up and make her way downstairs to make breakfast, although before she descended the steps she cracked open Lucia’s door to see her happily asleep in her new bed. Leilani smiled and closed the door before finally going downstairs to check on the twins before making breakfast. They were both still fast asleep as well so Leilani took her time gathering the fresh ingredients that Lydia had purchased the day before, when she finished putting the stew over the fire she found some bread and started to slice it into equal portions for the family. As she was cutting she felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind.

“Morning Vilkas.”

“Good morning love. I smelled your cooking and wanted to help in any way I could.”

“I see, well you could stir the pot for me. I don’t want any burnt bits stuck on the bottom of the pot.”

“Of course Lani, are we having sweet rolls as well?”

“You know I don’t like having the twins eat that much sugar in the mornings.”

“I was talking about me.”

“Vilkas; you don’t have to ask me for permission to get a sweet roll.”

Vilkas laughed as he made his way over to the cooking pot and gave it a good mix, then he went over the cabinet where they kept the sweet rolls and rummaged around till his hands fell on two of the delicious pastries. He brought one over to Leilani who was now setting the table, she smiled and took one of the sweet rolls. They ate their treat in silence by the fire while waiting for the stew to finish cooking.

“Remember when we ate these all the time up in the mead hall?”

“Yeah; every morning and before we went out on a mission together. I remember the first night we spent together and you found the breakfast tray in the hall outside the door to my room, two sweet rolls and some mead were on it and from that day forward that was what we ate for breakfast.”

“That was about what? Four years ago?”

“Time flies doesn’t it? I wouldn’t change anything though, well maybe I would have been nicer to you in the beginning. But you were so fun to argue with.”

“I remember; you always gave me such a hard time. But it pushed me to prove you wrong, and now look where we are. Happily married with three kids, and my mother came back into my life as well.”

Then Leilani heard doors open above them and soon enough a tired looking Lucia came down and yawned. Vilkas stirred the pot and tasted it, he determined it was ready and prepared a bowl for the young girl, she took it happily and sat down at the kitchen table to eat. Leilani stood up from her chair by the fireside and poured Lucia a cup of milk to go with her breakfast. Meanwhile Vilkas went to wake up the twins so they could eat as well, after everyone was fed Lucia went upstairs to dress for the day as Vilkas and Leilani dressed the twins, once everyone was ready Lucia went off to play with Mila and the other children while Leilani and Vilkas took the twins up to the mead hall. They found Farkas already outside doing his warmups he waved the family over and smiled as he ruffled the twins’s hair.

“Morning Vilkas, Leilani. What brings you two up here today?”

“Well I am the Harbinger Farkas, I figured I should participate or at least watch some of the training sessions.”

“Fair point, well everyone is just about done eating inside. Should be only a few minutes until they join us, but what about the twins?”

That was when Lydia showed up at the hall with a letter in her hands addressed to Leilani, Farkas took note of the approaching nord and met her gaze with warm eyes. Leilani heard the sound of Lydia’s steel boots and turned to greet her friend, when her eyes fell on the letter she groaned in protest.

“Lydia; who is that for?”

“You of course Leilani, it’s from someone in Riverwood requesting your presence at a place in the Reach.”

“Ugh already? Let me see it.”

Leilani grabbed the parchment and sure enough it was from Delphine, the letter stated that Esbern was ready for travel and that she was to meet the duo at the entrance to Karthspire Canyon in two days time. Leilani handed the letter to Vilkas and his eyes scanned the parchment, she saw the emotions pass over his features and she knew what he was thinking.

“Love; the Reach is crawling with the Forsworn. Those sorry bastards are very dangerous, especially if you are traveling alone.”

“I know that Vilkas, but what choice do I have.”

“I can go with you…”

“Then who would take care of the kids? We can’t both leave and then something happens to both of us. It’s better if one of us stays here, that way if something does happen to me they still have you there..”

“But I can’t let you go by yourself, i’ve let you face the Thalmor alone and you almost died from it. I’ve let you leave without saying how I feel about you and it tore me apart while you were gone, I want to go with you just this once to protect you and fight by your side once again.”

“But Vilkas..”

“I can watch the pups.”

They both turned to Farkas with surprised looks on their faces, he simply stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a determined look on his face. Lydia walked around to stand by his side as well and smiled.

“I will help him take care of the kids as well, and i’m sure that little Lucia would happily take care of her younger siblings while you are away.”

Leilani considered this possibility and could find no fault in it, she trusted both Lydia and Farkas with her life before and both of them could certainly take care of the twins while she and Vilkas were on the road. As in regards to Lucia she knew the young girl would definitely enjoy helping out with the twins until they returned, after all they would only be gone for a few days. She looked to Vilkas for any objections but it appeared that he had none to offer, she sighed and looked at the pair standing in front of her with a smile on her face.

“If you two are sure you can handle them..”

“Of course we can my Thane, I assure you that they will be well taken care of in your absence.”

“Yeah, you don’t have to worry about a thing sister.”

Alright; well then I guess we should prepare to leave Vilkas. It takes a day to get to Markarth and then we can approach it from that direction, we need to find Lucia before we leave and tell her what is happening as well.”

She and Vilkas hugged and kissed the twins before they nudged the them towards Farkas and Lydia, the twins walked to them happily and stayed by their sides as Leilani and Vilkas went back to Breezehome to get their armour and any potions and provisions they had on hand. While they were gathering supplies and strapping their weapons onto their beings the door opened and Lucia came rushing in out of breath.

“Are you really leaving?”

Leilani saw the sadness and worry within Lucia’s eyes and felt bad for leaving the young one only a day after adopting her, she put her pack down and walked over to where the young nord was standing.

“We have some business to take care of in the Reach, we need you to help uncle Farkas and Lydia with the twins till we get back.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry nothing bad will happen to us, we would never leave you or the twins alone in this world. Be a good big sister and help look after them.”

“Alright mama.”

Vilkas walked over to them with Leilani’s pack in his hand, she took it from him and slung it over her shoulder while he bent down to pat Lucia on the head.

“There’s a good girl, maybe your ma and I will bring you back a present for being such a good helper.”

Lucia’s eyes lit up and she fully expressed that she would try her hardest to take care of the twins and help Farkas and Lydia in any way she could. After some quick hugs goodbye Lucia left to go find the twins and play with them, Leilani and Vilkas stood outside of Breezehome as they watched her small figure retreat up the stairs towards the mead hall where they had left their other offspring.

“I hope they’ll be alright…”

“Don’t worry Lani, Farkas is good with them and Lydia will make sure they are fed and put to bed on time. I have no doubts that the twins will be fine in our absence, now let’s get a move on while there is still an open carriage at the stables.”

“Right.”

They left the busy city and made their way down to the stables, after paying a visit to their personal mounts they went over to the carriage drive and asked for a ride to Markarth. The driver nodded and they provided a fair amount of coin for the ride, after situating themselves in the back of the wagon they were off on the road once more.

“We packed the tents right?”

“Aye love, and spare clothing as well. I also managed to pack come books for us to read on the journey.”

“Great.”

Vilkas reached into his pack and pulled out an old dwemer mechanics book for himself and a copy of The Cake and The Diamond for Leilani, she happily took it and they both settled in for some light reading. About midway through their journey Leilani closed her book to observe their surroundings, the blue sky and the rocky landscape were a constant comfort to her these past few adventures. They symbolized stability in her ever changing day to day life, no matter what Skyrim would stay that harsh and unforgiving province that she would continue to call home. Vilkas watched his lover in silence as she gazed out into the wilderness with thoughtful eyes.

“What are you thinking about Leilani?”

“Skyrim; and the never changing wilderness. It comforts me to know at least one thing in my crazy life is consistent. No matter how dangerous that consistency may be, at least I know what it looks like and what animals may be lurking around the next bend of road.”

“Skyrim is rather beautiful, no matter how dangerous she may be you can always count on her being there.”

“Yeah.”

For the rest of the ride they sat in silence either reading or looking around the open world watching for possible dangers. Dusk was just beginning to fall when they reach the stone stables of Markarth, after dismounting the wagon they made their way up the stone steps to the dwarven city.

“Markarth always will look amazing to me, being right on top of an ancient dwemer ruin. That is certainly something to give this city a dire reputation, that and the constant threat of the Forsworn.”

“Always the scholar aren’t you Vilkas?”

“Don’t start.”

“It’s cute.”

They entered the city holding hands, Leilani saw the shop vendors closing up for the night and then a glint of silver caught her eye. A man was sneaking towards a woman with a dagger in his hands, Leilani acted quickly and pulled her hand away from Vilkas’s to grab on of her axes. The ax quickly found its home in the back of the attacker, he screamed in pain before falling to his knees.

“The Forsworn will rise again…”

With that last declaration he fell and died, Leilani retrieved her ax form the man’s back and cleaned the blood of the blade. Vilkas made sure the woman was alright before returning to Leilani’s side, a crowd had formed around the dead man’s body and guards were quick to respond to the noise. They quickly dispersed the crowds and told Leilani that they had the situation under control, she took their word for it as she and Vilkas went to the Silverblood Inn for the night.

“Excuse me miss? I think you dropped this note.”

Leilani turned to see a male nord holding a piece of parchment out to her, she looked at him with puzzled eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I didn’t drop anything, is this your note?”

“My note? No, that’s your note. Well gotta go.”

The man hurried off before Leilani had a chance to refuse the parchment, she just shook her head and stuffed it in her pack for later. After talking to a rather crabby innkeeper and his wife they finally managed to rent a room for the night, they settled into the stone room and replaced their armour with simple tavern wear. Leilani had packed the clothing she had worn to match Aela in that one tavern in Morthal, the one dress with the low cut neckline and long slit up the legs. Vilkas had already finished dressing and had made his way back out into the inn to get a table and some food for the couple. She put on the revealing garments along with some knee high boots and headed out into the main area of the inn, When Vilkas saw her his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, she had all the other men under the same spell as well but she was only concerned with Vilkas. When she took her seat opposite of him she made sure to cross her arms under her bust and lean forward on her elbows onto the table pushing her breasts up and forward towards her husband.

“Where’s dinner?”

“On its way……. Why are you wearing that?”

“You don’t like it? It’s what I wore in Morthal when we stopped for the night before going to save Kodlak’s soul-”

“I remember. But why?”

“Cause I haven’t worn it in a while and I wondered if it still fit me or not.”

“It still fits you, and all too well I might add. Gonna have to fend the beasts here off with my bare hands.”

“You’re the only beast i’m concerned about..”

“Cheeky love, very cheeky.”

Food was soon brought by the innkeeper’s son, he stared at Leilani as he put the stew in front of the married couple. She smiled at the lad and gave him some coin before Vilkas’s glare sent him on his way, she rolled her eyes but said nothing as they ate in silence before retiring to the bedroom. As soon as Vilkas shut and locked the doors behind him he briskly walked over to his mate and wrapped his arms around her midsection.

“You wore that to tease me…”

“Maybe I did and maybe I just wanted to wear it for old time’s sake.”

“I think i’m right.”

“Hmph-”

He spun her around and took her lips in a very passionate kiss, they often had to keep calm back home due to the twins but here he knew he could make her scream in ecstasy. Her mouth opened as she moaned into the kiss allowing Vilkas’s tongue to explore her mouth, his hand found their way under the back of her skirt to grasp her backside. Her arms were around his neck as her hands grabbed fistfuls of hair as the kiss deepened with every second. Vilkas broke away leaving Leilani panting for breath, the he pulled her boots off and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He pulled his tunic off and stood before her bare chested, he took the bottom of her dress that was already above her knees and pulled it over her head to find she had no breast band on her and only panties. He felt his waistband tighten as his erection become more prominent while he stared at her full chest.

“I love you Leilani.”

“I love you too Vilkas.”

He pushed her back onto the bed and soon his trousers were torn off and her panties were thrown to the side as well. When they both were fully naked Vilkas positioned himself at her dripping core and pushed in gently, she gasped as his large member stretched her walls and filled her. He waited for a moment to let her adjust and then wasted no time pumping into her at a fast and relentless pace. Leilani had expected a normal love making session but Vilkas seemed to have other plans, it was like he was deprived of the thing that made his life worth living. The amount of force and pure passion that was put into his movements sent Leilani spiraling into her release. He was still not through with the breton that laid beneath him breathless, he turned her over so she was on her stomach and put her on her hands and knees on the bed. He plunged back into her and she screamed his name in pleasure, she came a second time and then he pulled out of her to finish on her back. They both then collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each other’s arms. But Leilani’s dreams were torn from her when and old nightmare made itself known once more, her mother had returned only to kill her and take her children away from everything that they knew.


	18. Meanwhile in Whiterun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas and Lydia have been entrusted with watching over the twins and Lucia while Vilkas and Leilani make their way to Sky Haven temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about writing a filler chapter for what goes on that first day Vilkas and Leilani left. I figured watching Farkas show his emotional side as well as his frustration with the twins would lighten up the mood of the coming chapters. Enjoy!

Leilani and Vilkas had only been gone a couple hours and the twins were having a complete meltdown. Farkas had been trying nonstop to get them to laugh and run around but nothing could silence the twins, that is until Lydia came out of the hall with fresh sweet rolls in hand. Once the twins smelled the fresh baked goods the tears stopped and they rushed to Lydia’s side reaching from the treats, Lydia smiled and handed them each a fresh sweet roll before walking towards Farkas and handing him one as well.

“Thanks Lydia, smart thinking with the sweets.”

“Well i’ve seen Vilkas handle these tantrums a couple times and it always ends with sweet rolls, after this they usually play for a good amount of time no matter who they are with.”

“Good, I didn’t think they could cry so much.”

“They are just toddlers Farkas, they don’t know as much about this world as we do yet. We can hardly expect them to understand why their parents aren’t here at the moment.”

“Yeah.”

Lucia came running into view with Mila behind her, they stopped in the middle of the training yard and stood before Farkas.

“Uncle Farkas, can you show us how to fight?”

Farkas almost choked on his sweet roll at their request, they were plenty old enough for basic survival training but as for weapons he wasn’t sure. He and Vilkas started learning around that age but he wanted to make sure Vilkas and Leilani were okay with him teaching Lucia, He already knew that Carlotta would have no problem with Mila knowing a little self defense but he didn’t want to anger his brother.

“Did your pa say you could learn?”

“I didn’t ask him. But-”

“No buts, I don’t want your pa or your ma coming after me for teaching ya something they don’t want ya to learn.”

“Will you teach us Lydia?”

“No young one, my orders come from your mother and i won’t teach you anything she has not approved.”

“But I want to be able to protect the twins! Mama and papa said I should help you and uncle Farkas.”

“Right, help us by entertaining the twins when we can’t or helping dress or play with them. You should leave the fighting to us for now, at least until your parents give you permission to learn from us.”

“Fine….”

“Here have a sweet roll Lucia, fresh from the oven!”

The little girl took the offered treat and split it with Mila as the sat down near the archery targets. Farkas sighed from his place beside Lydia, this caused the woman to turn towards the warrior with a playful smile on her lips.

“Tired already?”

“No, just-”

“Frustrated.”

“That’s one word for it, but if the next few days are gonna be like this..”

“You aren’t use to it Farkas, this is a brand new challenge for you. Kids,especially toddlers, are not easy to control.”

“But they always seem so calm and playful when Vilkas and Leilani bring them up here.”

“You don’t see them when they misbehave or need to be disciplined. Tantrums happen and we need to learn how to deal with them.”

“Can’t we just keep giving them sweet rolls?”

“I don’t think Leilani would like her kids to be eating that much sugar in her absence.”

“Good point.”

Lydia smiled as she looked towards the warrior with kind eyes, she had known Farkas and Vilkas ever since she was a child. After all they grew up in the same town and for a time she thought about joining the Companions, but she turned her eye towards a higher purpose. She wanted to work for the jarl and make the hold a safer place, she lost touch with the twins for most of her teen years but later rekindled that friendship when Leilani became Thane and she was assigned a housecarl. She had seen the twins grow from a distance always making sure they were alright even though they seemed more fit to the warrior life than she did, Farkas had always teased her that she would make a better wife than a fighter.

“Lydia?”

“Yes?”

“Why didn’t you become a Companion?”

“I don’t know, I think I just wanted something more than a warrior’s life. When I asked to be put to work in the jarl’s palace I thought it would help me find out what I truly wanted in life.”

“But when we were little we always talked about you joining with Vilkas and I when we came of age.”

“Well for a time I thought that this life what I truly wanted, but when I felt a strong need to assist the hold and improve the lives of the people here….I don’t know something just made me look to Dragonsreach for answers. It did lead me to Leilani after all, she is a good Thane and I am proud to serve her and protect her children and belongings.”

“You could have bettered the hold as a Companion, you could have even traveled to different holds to help them as well.”

“Why do you want to know Farkas?”

“Cause I could never figure out why you left my side when we were younger.”

“What do you mean?”

“We were best friends Lydia, then one day you stopped playing with us as much and then it stopped altogether. You went off to train or work at the palace with the guards and Vilkas and I were left to the Companions.”

“But that was what you wanted was it not?”

“It was, but I had always thought we would face the world together.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Well it’s not like I told you how I felt, I can’t really blame you.”

“How did you feel?”

“Well-”

“Uncle Farkas!”

Right when Lydia thought she would get some solid information Lucia came running up to them with a worried look on her face. Farkas tore his eyes from the nord woman in front of him and turned to face his newest niece.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“It’s time for the twins to take a nap! Mama said that they should always have an afternoon nap right after lunch.”

“You’re right, lets get them home.”

Farkas walked over to the twins to find them nodding off into slumber at the table, he picked up Kari and cradled her in his arms as Lydia took Hagen into her arms as well. They walked towards Breezehome in silence, Farkas had been so close to telling Lydia how he felt but now he wondered if it was the right thing to do. Afterall she had found a happy life serving Leilani and the woman seemed to have no regrets in her actions from when they were teens. After putting the twins down for a nap Lucia ran off once more to play with Braith and Mila while Lydia and Farkas stayed in the house to look after the twins. Lydia had started cleaning up around the house to make meal prep easier when she felt Farkas’s eyes on her. Sure enough when she turned around she saw his silver orbs staring right into her brown ones.

“Are you alright Farkas?”

“I don’t know, I think i’m just confused.”

“About what?”

“Everything.”

“You’re gonna have to be more specific than that Farkas, everything is a pretty wide subject.”

“Ugh, i’m not good with words like Vilkas. I’m not smart or well read but I can guarantee a strong sword arm, I can provide protection and a sense of belonging.”

“Farkas what are you-”

“I like you Lydia.”

“Well I like you too-”

“Not as a friend, as a potential lover and possible wife. I had a crush on you when we were kids but when we got older and you left I took that as a sign that we weren’t meant to be.”

“Farkas-”

“I thought that you would join the Companions and we would be together, that we would fight together and make our way to the top of the guild. I did that without you and all the time I wondered where you were or what you could possibly be doing. I tried so many times to find someone else, I even tried wooing Ysolda for a time.”

“Farkas-”

“I know that you have a new life serving Leilani and looking after her but I think you should look after yourself every once and while as well-”

“FARKAS!”

“What?”

“Can I talk?”

“Sorry…”

“It’s alright just calm down, take some deep breaths and relax a little. Seeing you nervous is definitely a new sight for me and I must say it doesn’t suit you.”

“Really? I tell you my feelings and-”

“I’m not done Farkas.”

“Hmph.”

“Anyway, firstly I must say that i’m flattered that you would think of me like that. I haven’t really gave much thought towards courtship or marriage for that matter, although I must admit back when we were kids and you had told me I would make a better wife than warrior the thought of being with you crossed my mind even at that young age. After leaving to work up in the palace I thought that it would help me become a better warrior, so I would be able to fight by your side. However as time went on I saw you and Vilkas grow stronger and I knew I could never match your skill, so I dedicated myself to helping the guards or maintaining the palace with the other servants.”

“But you’re a fine warrior now. The jarl sent you on jobs all the time…”

“Those were more diplomatic missions than violent brawls, I went in place of Irileth for most meetings. Sure i’m trained in sword play and know about survival basics but i’m no warrior, you and Vilkas are the true warrior types you always were.”

“So what do you do for Leilani then? I know you guard her home and family but housecarls should be trained warriors able to fend off the strongest of foes.”

“Well I can hunt and I often bring fresh meat for them, but as for fending off foes I strongly believe Leilani can very much handle herself better than I could.”

“Yeah, she is a tough little breton. Quite the healer as well, I fancied her for a time before she fell for Vilkas. She was the only one I truly believed could take your place, but now I realize that it wouldn't have worked out between us. She and Vilkas were made for each other.”

“Farkas, I need to answer your feelings….”

“I’m prepared for rejection.”

“Well, you should know that I have no prior experience with relationships of any kind and that I am not familiar with any interactions of that nature.”

“Wait, are you a virgin?”

“Why so surprised?”

“Well you are a very attractive woman Lydia, i’m shocked that no one has tried to pin you down.”

“I haven’t really allowed anyone to get that close to me Farkas, I haven’t really had other friends either except for Leilani.”

“Wow.”

“Anyway, if you really feel that way for me then I am willing to court you and see where this relationship goes.”

“Really? I don’t want you to feel pressure to do this though, just because you know my feelings doesn’t mean you have to take pity on me and put yourself through-”

“Farkas I said yes because I want to try and have a relationship with you! Stop over thinking things that you should just agree to.”

“Already nagging at me like a wife.”

“Farkas.”

“Alright sorry, thank you Lydia.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a chance.”

“You’re a nice guy Farkas, if I had to have a relationship with anyone in this city or Tamriel, I would want it to be with you.”

“Thanks.”

He smiled and walked over to where Lydia stood holding some dirty rags, he gently put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Since she had no prior experience with relationships Farkas told himself that he would take this courtship slow and make sure she was comfortable with everything he was doing or would do in the future. Since she had an armful of rags she couldn’t fully return his affections but she put her head against his chest and inhaled his scent, he smelled of leather and honey which reminded her of their days as kids when they would help Eorlund up a the Skyforge. She knew in her heart that Farkas would be the best choice for a lover, but she knew nothing of this feeling or anything about love in general. Something she would definitely have to look into in order to place her feelings correctly.

“I’m sorry in advance if I do anything wrong Farkas, like I said I don’t know anything about relationships.”

“We’ll take it one day at a time Lydia, we have no need to rush into anything.”

“Right.”

They broke apart and Farkas helped Lydia finish cleaning before they both sat by the fire and talked, soon after the twins woke up and trotted into the living room. They were still yawning and rubbing their eyes as Farkas greeted them with a warm smile.

“There’s my two favorite pups, what do you want to do until dinner?”

Kari perked up and smiled as she ran over to the bookcase to find her favorite book, she came toddling back to Farkas with a medium sized leather bound book in her tiny arms. Farkas took the book and read the title on the spine A Game at Dinner, wait wasn’t this that one story about poisons and death? He looked from Kari to Hagen and then to Lydia for any sign of confirmation that he should read that story to the children in front of him, Lydia chuckled as she explained the situation.

“Leilani was reading that one night and Kari insisted that she read it aloud, Leilani hesitated given the content but ever since that night Kari insists on reading that play at least once a day.”

“But isn’t there murder in this?"

“We believe she is too young to comprehend that yet, she just like having someone read to her. Hagen does as well although he tends to pick more magicka related stories.”

“Wants to be a wizard like his mother huh?”

“Who knows, at this point they can be whatever they want to be, the possibilities are endless.”

“That’s for sure, well come here young one i’ll read to ya although I might not pronounce some words right.”

Kari smiled as she climbed into Farkas’s lap and Hagen sat in front of him on the stone floor, Farkas did rather well reading to the kids and then Lucia came in just in time for dinner. After eating their fair share of apple and cabbage stew Lucia helped get the twins ready for bed and then settled in for the night herself wishing both Lydia and Farkas goodnight. They went to the master bedroom and Farkas said he would keep watch for a while to allow Lydia to sleep, she thanked him and fell into the bed for the night. Little did she know that her new lover’s eyes never left her sleeping form, he definitely knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his days with but would she ever really feel the same? He sighed as he reclined in a chair in the corner of the room.

“I wonder what Leilani and Vilkas are doing right now.”


	19. Sky Haven Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Leilani, along with the remainder of the Blades, make their way to the temple to find the secret of Alduin's Wall.

Vilkas and Leilani set out early the next morning for Karthspire Canyon, they walked the long stoney road until they saw an ominous mountain before them. The top was shielded in a mist and Leilani could barely make out what appeared to be an outline of a building sitting at the peak, she squinted in order to try and see through the fog but to know avail. Vilkas had walked a little bit ahead of her across a stone bridge when Leilani felt the wind shift, she felt the presence before she saw the beast. A shadow covered the ground as she turned to face a terrifying enemy, a dragon was now hovering within mere meters of her.

“Mara’s mercy…”

The beast roared and flew into the sky screeching, Vilkas had ran back to her side with his greatsword poised to strike.

“Leilani we have to seek shelter, we can’t defeat it by ourselves!”

Leilani nodded and she and Vilkas ran across the bridge only for the winged beast to land on the road and block their path, Vilkas skidded to a halt with Leilani at his side. Then an ice spike hit the beast in side, the couple turned their attention to where the magic had come from. Esbern and Delphine had shown up just in time to help with the dragon, Leilani pulled Vilkas away from the beast’s line of sight and hid behind a large boulder. The dragon roared in pain as countless arrows from Delphine hit its underbelly, all the while it was getting hit with strong magicka blasts from Esbern. The beast soon planted itself on the rough terrain, that was when Vilkas and Leilani armed themselves and dashed towards their target. Making sure to dodge the wings and rear feet as they weaved around the monster slicing at the tender muscle and skin.

“Leilani go for the neck!”

Leilani ran under the dragon’s neck and sliced upwards into the monster’s throat, the beast roared and fixed its angry glare on the small breton. She stood in front of the beat and prepared herself, as soon as the dragon snapped at her she dodged its mouth and jumped onto its head. Delphine continued to fire arrows as Vilkas slashed at the tendons in the legs, Leilani blinded the creature with her axes before getting flung from her position on the head. She flew through the air and hit the ground with a hard thud, the air was knocked out of her as she laid there gasping for breath. She heard the beast roar one final time as it fell to the ground and died, it’s soul rushed along the ground as the flesh flaked away from the ancient skeleton. As the soul enveloped Leilani she felt the very spirit of the dragon merge with her own, she was still gasping for air as that orange glow faded from the area around her. Vilkas was at her side in an instant trying to help her sit up, she felt a sharp pain in her side as Vilkas put her head in his lap.

“Leilani, breathe love just breathe.”

“Ugh..”

She eventually caught her breath and took a couple deep breaths as she put her hand to her side, a sharp pain still occupied her mind as she looked into Vilkas’s eyes. Delphine and Esbern came into view as well, the old man knelt down by her side as the woman stood watch over the little group of renegades. Esbern called forth his magic and hovered his hands over the dragonborn’s side, she felt a warmth flow through her body as they broken rib fused back together and set itself back into place.

“How does that feel Dragonborn?”

“Better, thanks Esbern. I still feel a little sore though, but we have to keep going.”

Vilkas helped Leilani to stand and then the group made their way towards the entrance of Karthspire Canyon, that’s when they saw the camp of forsworn at the base of the canyon. Vilkas tried to estimate how may resided within the camp and he assumed as many as twenty could be within. Leilani was focused more on the hagraven at the top of the camp, why was everything so complicated. Delphine and Esbern took point as they charged into the camp firing ice spikes and arrows into the unsuspecting enemies, they got a fair few but then the camp became aware of the intruders and rushed to counter them. Leilani and Vilkas sliced down multiple enemies by fighting back to back and covering for each other, Leilani saw Delphine dash up some wooden steps to the hagraven and prayed to Talos that she knew what she was doing. Thankfully Esbern was close behind her and they worked together to take down that miserable creature. They regrouped after it was all over, they stood amongst the carnage and wiped their weapons clean.

“Damn forsworn, tough fighters that don’t know the meaning of the word quit. There are bound to be more inside the ruin as well, i’ll take point with Vilkas at the rear. Esbern and Delphine will occupy the middle and offer support with arrows and magicka.”

The group nodded and made their way into the ruins where more forsworn were waiting for them, Leilani went face to face with a Briarheart warrior and used her axes to cleanly chop off his head. Esbern then saw the light at the end of the tunnel and hurried towards the cavernous room, the rest of them followed the old man until they all stood in an open air corridor.

“Whoa, look at this!”

“It’s amazing!”

They followed Esbern up a stone ramp to where three stone pedestals stood, the watched silently as Esbern carefully examined each one while tracing his fingers around the symbols that were engraved on them.

“Look at this ancient akaviri stonework, it has been remarkably well preserved. I believe these pedestals act as a key to lower that platform on the opposite side of the corridor, look at these symbols. One meaning ‘king’, the other is the ancient symbol for the blades, and the one in the middle is the ancient marking for Dragonborn. Try turning these to match the one in the center.”

Leilani and Vilkas set to work turning the pillars to match and when the last one turned into place the stone shook around them and the platform leading up was now accessible. They walked uphill until they came to a dimly lit room with symbols decorating the floor tiles, Esbern stopped them before they walked too far into the room.

“Stop! This is a prime example of akaviri weapons, the trigger plates on the floor are no doubt rigged to cause destruction and death on the one who steps on them.”

“So how do we get around them?”

“Well look at the markings, try only stepping on the symbols meaning dragonborn.”

Leilani nodded and did as she was told, Vilkas watched nervously as his mate tiptoed across the dangerous tiles. Eventually Leilani safely reached the other side and pulled the chain disabling the traps, the rest of the group made their way across the room and then up a final stone ramp.

“I think we are getting close, yes it should be right up here.”

They soon came into a wide room with a strange door at the other end, Leilani and Vilkas approached the chest at the center of the room and rummaged through it for any sellable goods. After taking some glass daggers that were hidden inside they caught up with Delphine and Esbern who were now examining the door.

“Remarkable, everything seems to be intact. Look at this magnificent stone work and etchings along the outer edges of the door. This seal on the ground must be the blood seal my ancient texts talked about.”

“Blood seal?”

“Yes dragonborn, this is what will open the way to the inner temple.”

“So I take it that this seal needs…”

“Blood, yes. Your blood to be exact, just stand in the middle of the seal and offer some of your blood. Just a few drops should do it.”

Leilani entered the awkward circle and knelt down, she pulled her hunting knife from her boot and sliced the flesh of her palm. She hissed as the pain crawled up her arm, she squeezed her palm allowing blood to freely flow out of the new wound and onto the mechanism beneath her. The lock glowed and shifted beneath her feet as she pushed her healing magic into her wound erasing it from her skin, then the stone door shifted and swung backwards revealing a grand stone staircase. Vilkas came up behind Leilani and marvelled at the ruin in front of him, such care had gone into keeping this place hidden away. Hopefully this temple held the secret Leilani was searching for, the small group warily approached the opening that was left in place of the door. Esbern gave Leilani a lit torch and Delphine carried one as well.

“Dragonborn, you should have the honor of entering the temple first.”

“But-”

“It’s what should be done, we follow where you lead dragonborn.”

“Alright.”

She ascended the stone steps and pushed open the heavy stone doors to reveal a dark and winding staircase, Esbern pushed past her and lit a standing pillar to illuminate the surrounding area. Leilani allowed him to take the lead and listened to the old man talk about the Akaviri and the meaning behind the building as well as the artwork that decorated its walls. Delphine took in her surroundings with a sense of wariness, what kind of things could be lurking within these walls? Soon they entered what seemed to be the main area of the temple, a long stone table sat in the middle of the spacious room with chairs on either side. Then the old man hurried towards a dimly lit wall of stone at the head of the table, they followed close behind and stood back as Esbern and Delphine lit the two pillars that lined the stone carving.

“Is this?”

“Indeed it is, this is Alduin’s Wall. This is what you seek, note the detail that was carved into this beginning scene. It starts with the Dragon War and how the ancient nords worked with the Blades to rid the world of the winged over lords. Then at the end where the blades found a new home and purpose among the Empire at the turning of that new age, and this middle panel here-”

“Esbern! We don’t need a history lesson.”

“Patience Delphine, I was getting to the part you wanted to know. Now as I was saying, this middle section here tells of Alduin’s demise. This symbol here coming from the mouths of the ancients, this is the symbol for shout.”

Leilani blinked in disbelief as those words left the old man’s mouth, surely the Greybeards would have told her if there was such a shout. They wouldn’t keep this information from her, especially if it could prevent the end of the world and life as they now know it. Delphine was the first to break the tense silence.

“A shout? Are you actually saying a shout defeated Alduin?”

“Yes, it is stated plainly right here. I do not know what particular shout was used, but I am certain that it was indeed a shout that the nords used to defeat the world eater the first time.”

Delphine immediately turned to Leilani with a look of anger starting to form on her face, Leilani straightened her shoulders and faced the angry blonde woman head on.

“Do you know what he is talking about? Is there really a shout to end all of this? Did you know about this?”

“Back off Delphine, do you honestly think that if I had known about this shout I would have kept it from you?! I have no idea what he is talking about, the only way to find out for sure is to ask the Greybeards. Although I think they would have told me if they knew of such a shout as well, so before you go pointing fingers at me maybe consider using the brain that Akatosh gave you!”

Esbern and Vilkas were behind their respective parties trying to calm the women down before this skuffle resulted to blows, Vilkas had his hands on Leilani’s shoulder trying to soothe her and talk some sense into his enraged wife. Esbern also tried to reason with Delphine explaining that it was a rare chance that the Greybeards may even know of the shout themselves. Delphine sent one final glare Leilani’s way before leaving the wall and venturing further into the temple to see what the ancient Blades left behind. Leilani’s emerald eyes were a light with a dangerous fire as she watched the other woman roam about the temple in some adjoining rooms. Esbern turned to the her with sympathy in his gaze, he rested a gently hand on Leilani’s wrist drawing her attention back to the matter at hand.

“Child, if you think the Greybeards can be of any use to us I recommend you make haste to their monastery. Any bit of information we can gather will help us defeat Alduin, keep a cool head and remember the vital part you play in this mission. I know that you will do whatever you can in order to save this world.”

“I will find out everything I can Esbern, I promise.”

“Great, now Delphine and I will reside here from now on. This will serve as an excellent hiding spot from the Thalmor as well as a main base of operations while we investigate into this dragon crisis further. I will continue to examine the wall and any books our predecessors may have left for us in these halls, I will write you if I find anything worth sharing.”

“Thank you Esbern.”

“Not at all Leilani, now it’s late and I know that we are all very tired. I saw some sleeping quarters off to the side over there-”

“There is no way in all of Nirn that I am sleeping in the same room as Delphine, Vilkas and I packed tents so we will sleep in the courtyard tonight.”

“As you wish, please do me one favour though.”

“What is that?”

“Please be patient with Delphine. I know she gets on your nerves and that she isn’t the easiest to get along with but she means well. She just wants the dragons gone, we all do but she has dedicated her life to this kind of thing and she feels it is her responsibility to make sure something is done.”

“She doesn’t have to always be so pushy, i’ve risked my life on multiple occasions in order to secure information for her. She hasn’t even thanked me properly!”

“I understand your anger, please just remember that we are the last two of our order. If we fail, then the Blades will be lost to the ages.”

Leilani nodded and jogged up to the doors leading to the courtyard, Vilkas was just behind her and remained silent as they set up camp. After the tent was set up and a fire was built they sat around the small heat source in silence, Vilkas had prepared dinner and Leilani ate in continued silence.

“Love.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?”

“Peachy.”

“Lass…”

“What do you expect me to say Vilkas? Everything will be fine now that we know a shout brought that dragon to his knees? That i’ll defeat him and everything will be fine?”

“I don’t expect you to say anything Leilani, I just want to make sure that you are alright. You just learned so much about Alduin and what the ancients did in order to defeat him, if it were me I know that I would be totally lost in translation.”

“Ugh, damn right i’m lost in translation. Then Delphine goes and acts all high and mighty acting like I knew about the damn shout the whole time!”

“We know that you didn’t love, don’t let her words reach you.”

“I feel like I need to punch her in the mouth a few times…..with a chair.”

“Let’s get some sleep love, we have quite the journey ahead of us in the morning. After all we need to decide if we want to just go straight to High Hrothgar or stop in Whiterun to see the kids before hand.”

“You’re right.”

Little did Leilani know the magnitude of the task that was in front of her, she had come so far only to be met with another riddle as to how to defeat the World Eater. Maybe a good night’s sleep was truly all she needed in order to gather her thoughts and prepare for whatever was ahead of her.


	20. The Leader of The Greybeards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas make haste to the Greybeards in order to find out anything they can about this shout that can defeat Alduin once and for all.

Vilkas and Leilani awoke to birds chirping the next morning, she had almost forgotten where they were but when she saw the old Akaviri structures it all come rushing back to her. She groaned as she sat up on her bed roll and yawned, she reached for her armour put her arm was pulled back by her bed mate’s.

“Vilkas we have to get going.”

“But it’s so peaceful up here, no screaming toddlers and no fussy recruits. Just a few more minutes love.”

“You have a point, but we need to get to High Hrothgar and find out what the Greybeards know. The sooner we get going the sooner we get answers for Delphine, if she smarts off to me one more time I swear i’ll knock her on her arse.”

“Alright, alright. So are we heading straight to Ivarstead then? Or do you want to stop in Whiterun to see the kids and rest?”

“We can write to the kids, we need to get answers so I can do something about this dragon crisis.”

“Okay. Let’s pack up camp and head to Markarth to write to the kids.”

They got up and dressed in their armour, after taking down the tent and rolling up their bed rolls they re-entered the temple and said their goodbyes to Esbern and to a lesser extent Delphine. The spent the better half of the morning walking to Markarth and thinking about what to write to their kids, Leilani suggested sending a toy for each child to make the separation easier. Vilkas mentioned sending some good imported wine from the dwemer city for Lydia and Farkas as a way to thank them for watching the little ones, Leilani agreed and they eagerly walked the rest of the way to the mechanical city. Once at the gates of Markarth Leilani relaxed at the sign of civilization and safe city walls, once inside the ancient city the couple went directly to the Silverblood Inn. They purchase some food for lunch and then found a spot by the central fireplace, Leilani pulled some parchment out of her pack along with a quill and half empty inkpot as well.

**_Dear Hagen, Kari, and Lucia_ **

_**We miss you very much, we hope that you are being good in our absence. We know that it has been hard not having us around like you were used to but know that we will be home soon! Lucia, we know you didn’t have much time with us before we left on this journey but know that we miss you just as much as the twins. Hopefully your Uncle Farkas and Aunt Lydia are keeping a close eye on you and your younger siblings, I know you have tried to be a good girl and help them where you could. Your papa and I want you to know that we are sad to be away from you, but we only have one more thing to do before we can come home. We are sending gifts with this letter to remind you that you three are always in our thoughts no matter how far apart we are. We will be home soon, we promise.** _

_**Love Mama and Papa.** _

Leilani handed Vilkas the letter to read over and he nodded when he finished reading, then they ate their food in peace before venturing out into the marketplace to find some gifts. Leilani went into the trading company to find toys for the kids while Vilkas visited some stalls in order to find some good alcohol for Farkas and Lydia. Leilani ended up buying some taffy treats and new blocks for the twins, but for Lucia she found a beautiful silver pendant with some lovely etch work along the amulet. After buying her items Leilani went out into the market again to find her husband, she found him haggling with a merchant over the price of some brandy he had found at the stall. She smiled as she walked over to the two men and tried to intervene in the conversation.

“Excuse me, i’m his wife and I was wondering what the problem is.”

“Your husband huh? Well miss he is trying to short cut me on some fine alcohol and i’m simply not having it. I told him a fair price and he insists that I go lower!”

“What was the original price?”

“Only fifty gold! This is high quality stuff mind you and I will not be cheated!”

Leilani turned to her husband who was fuming at this point, she put her hand on Vilkas’s arm and he calmed somewhat.

“What was my dear husband’s offer?”

“He wanted me to sell it for thirty- five gold, after going through the trouble to import this here I spend forty gold to just get it to my stall!”

“I understand sir, but surely you can do better than fifty, how about forty gold?”

Leilani sent the man her best flirtatious stare and she watched as the man’s angry exterior melt away a little. Leilani knew there was a plus to the baby weight she had not yet lost, this allowed her to use her body to her advantage and get the price she wanted.

“Well I suppose I can let it go for forty, after all it’s not everyday such a beautiful woman comes to my stall. Here you go miss, hopefully you will get a good use from it.”

The merchant handed her the alcohol and she let her hand linger on his for a few moments before pulling the bottle towards her, she smiled as she handed the man a small coin purse and threaded her arm through Vilkas before guiding the red faced man back to the inn. After finding a courier and paying him sixty coin to deliver the letter and the gifts she turned to face a rather conflicted mate.

“Damn arrogant merchant..”

“Vilkas we still got a deal on the bottle so don’t worry.”

“You flirted with him…”

“It got us the better deal, it didn’t mean anything Vilkas.”

“I know but.”

“I love you Vilkas, you gave me two beautiful children and a supportive home. Nothing will ever make me leave you for someone else, I wouldn’t dare part from your side.”

“I love you too Lani, if we hurry we can still catch the carriage to Rorikstead and be there by nightfall.”

They headed for the stables and paid their way to Rorikstead, they arrived in the small settlement after dark and entered a very empty inn. After Vilkas purchased a room they quickly went to bed and fell asleep in each others arms. In the morning they got dressed and met the driver in front of the inn to continue on their way to Riften before walking the rest of the way to Ivarstead and eventually High Hrothgar. The ride to Riften was slow and by the time they saw the outline of the city it was already sundown, Leilani swore that if she ran into Brynjolf she would personally shove her boot up his as. She figured that since she did that one favour for him in exchange for the information about Esbern that he would leave her alone, but that red haired nord was not one to give up easily. So after entering the city and walking right into The Bee and the Bard she ran into that infamous rogue sipping mead in the corner, Vilkas left her side to rent a room and that was when Brynjolf took his shot. He sprung into action snatching Leilani by the wrist and whisked her away into the kitchen and shut the doors, locking them as he did so.

“What the hell Bryn? I’m in town for five seconds and you’re already on my case! I did the favour and now I just want peace.”

“Aye, but lass I just can’t seem to get you out of my mind lately. You were the first successful job that we had in a long while and I seize my opportunities when I can.”

“What can you possibly want me to do now? I keep telling you that I am the farthest thing from a master theif, yet you still get after me everytime I breeze through town.”

“I need you to join my guild lass, I need the luck you possess. Please come with me to the Ragged Flagon and let me explain my offer to you.”

“I don’t have time for this Bryn! Besides I bet my entire coin purse that if you don’t let me out of here Vilkas will knock those doors in and break you in half.”

“I’m not scared of that Companion, if you ask me lass you should leave him and find comfort in areal man’s arms..”

Brynjolf started to slowly approach her until her back was against the wall and his arms caged her, each of his hands on either side of her head. She stared up with disbelieving eyes as memories of her past flashed before her. That Thalmor’s hands on her body and the lack of will she had to stop him from doing whatever he pleased, then she heard wood snap and splinter. Brynjolf had gotten so close to her and Vilkas had burst into the room just in time. When he saw Brynjolf caging Leilani underneath him he felt something inside him snap, when he saw the lifeless look in his lover’s eyes he knew something was deeply wrong.

“Get your damn hands off of her before I tear them from your body!”

Brynjolf sensed the danger he was in and retreated from Leilani, he had just been joking around with the breton but when he saw the color drain from her face and the light leave her eyes he knew the lass had deep scars that he had not known about. Vilkas pushed him aside ruffly and scooped Leilani into his arms before glaring at the rogue and rushing upstairs, he set Leilani down on the bed and knelt in front of her with concerned eyes.

“Leilani, are you alright.”

Tears trickled down her cheeks but she didn’t really feel sad or angry, she felt defeated like her past had marred her more than she thought it had and she was forever damaged because of it. She knew Brynjolf meant no harm but that situation brought up the painful memories of her past and how her world was ripped away from her. She felt Vilkas’s gloved hand stroke her cheek where the tears had fallen and slowly the light returned to her eyes as she calmed her nerves.

“I’m fine Vilkas, just some bad memories. Brynjolf meant no harm, I think I probably scared him more than anything when I went limp in his arms.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“No, my past will always be with me and I can’t guarantee that I won’t slip into those memories but as long as I push past them I know i’ll be alright.”

“Alright. Are you hungry?”

“No, just tired.”

Leilani stood up from the bed and changed into her sleep clothes before crawling under the furs and slipping into that peaceful darkness. Vilkas left the room and locked it behind him so she was safe, he walked downstairs to look for Brynjolf and give him a piece of his mind. To his surprise Brynjolf rushed up to him with concern in his green eyes, Vilkas crossed his arms and glared at the man in front of him.

“Is the lass alright?”

“She’s fine, no thanks to you. Why don’t you do her a favour and make yourself scarce, you’ve caused enough trouble for one day.”

“I was just joking around ladd, I meant no harm to her.”

“You don’t know what she just endured, and in truth I don’t either but I know enough of her past to know that it was nothing good.”

“Then help me understand, I hate that I made the lass feel and look the way that she did.”

“I am in no mood to disclose that information to you, ask her yourself although I prefer you lay off for awhile. Leave her alone and the next time she comes to Riften ask her yourself, but until then just let us be.”

“Alright.”

With that the thief left and Vilkas went back to the room to sleep for the night, the next morning Leilani felt mentally drained but she knew that they had to get to Ivarstead by noon if they had any chance of reaching the summit by nightfall. So they woke up and dressed for their travels, they left the city and basically jogged to Ivarstead, Leilani was so focused on her task that she had completely pushed what happened with Brynjolf out of her mind. They reached High Hrothgar around sundown and Leilani was relieved to see Arngeir and the other masters of the voice.

“Master Arngeir!”

“Dragonborn? Welcome back child, how can we be of help to you?”

“I need to learn a shout.”

“I see, well what words of power do you need to find? I’m sure we can help you-”

“I don’t know what words of power I need for this one.”

“What is it that you want the shout to do?”

“I need to learn the shout that the ancient nords used to defeat Alduin. I know you might not even know-”

“Who told you that?! Who have you been talking too?!”

“Uh, the Blades? They reached out to me after I got the Horn for you and-”

“I should have known, do not make friends with those tyrants Dragonborn! They are misled and violent people who care for nothing other than their own gains.”

“So, wait you know about this shout?”

“Yes, we know that the ancient nords used a shout to bring down the World Eater.”

“And you didn’t tell me?! Isn’t it my job as dragonborn to know about all shouts and words of power?”

“Yes, but this is different Dragonborn. When you learn a new thu’um you take it’s very essence into your being, that shout was made in anger and hate. To learn that thu’um you would be taking that negativity into yourself.”

“But it can put an end to Alduin and save Skyrim! How could you keep this from me?”

“We only seek to help you and guide you on the right path child, no harm was meant in keeping this secret from you.”

“Well, I can’t say that I don’t understand because I do. You want to make sure my power is under control and I can handle it but I know what I can and can’t do.”

“We know much of your strength Leilani, we apologize for not being honest with you.”

“So will you teach me this shout?”

“No. It is against our way to give you that violent and destructive-”

Then a fellow Greybeard interrupted Arngeir by speaking in the dragon tongue, Leilani didn’t understand any of what was said but one word she did manage to catch. Paarthurnax. Master Arngeir turned back to Leilani with a new sense of calm, she looked at him with curious eyes as he started to speak.

“Forgive me Dragonborn, my brother has reminded me that it is our duty to guide and help you in anyway that we can.”

“So you’ll teach me the shout?”

“I can not because I do not know it, it’s words and its meaning is unknown to us.”

“So then who can help me?”

“If anyone should know about the thu’um you seek it would be our leader Paarthurnax.”

“There is another one?”

“Yes, he lives in seclusion on the peak of the mountain. He rarely takes visitors and often spends his time alone with little contact even with us. If anyone would know that shout it would be him.”

“So can I speak to him? How do I get to the top of the mountain from here?”

“All in good time Dragonborn, we will give you all the information you need tomorrow after we get some well deserved sleep. Make yourself at home and we will put you on the path to Paarthurnax in the morning.”

“Thank you Master Arngeir.”

“You are welcome.”

The hooded men left Vilkas and Leilani in the middle chamber, Leilani didn’t know whether to feel relieved or angry at this point. She had gone through so much and to learn that her answer was where it all began frustrated her, how could they have lied to her about something like this? She trusted them and knew that she was right to seek them out but in the end they still lied and she could have had a solution months ago. Vilkas place a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him with confused eyes.

“I’m so lost Vilk. I thought that they were here to help me and tell me everything about my destiny.”

“You heard what he said love, this thu’um was man made and they don’t even know its meaning. But they are willing to help you find what you seek, their leader will help you.”

“How do you know? Arngeir seemed so against it, what makes their leader any different?”

“We need to have faith that this Paarthurnax will help us put a stop to Alduin and save Skyrim, you’ve fought so hard and traveled so far to give up now Leilani.”

“I know, I just pray to Talos that everything is explained tomorrow.”

“Well let’s get some sleep for now, all we can do is pray now.”

In the morning Leilani and Vilkas met the Greybeards in the courtyard, they gathered around a large bonfire with Arngeir near the gate that was blocked by a raging blizzard. Arngeir still looked troubled as he taught Leilani the Shout called ‘Clear Skies’, he said this would allow her to pass through the gate and safely to their leader. She learned the thu’um and Arngeir shared his knowledge with her calling it her final gift from the Greybeards. She used the shout well and soon she and Vilkas were on the path higher up the mountain, after about half an hour of climbing and fighting the occasional Ice wraith they finally reached the summit of the great mountain. Leilani and Vilkas walked side by side towards a broken word wall across a fresh fallen area of snow. When she reached the word wall she ran her fingers over its smooth face taking note that no words adorned the wall like the others she had seen before.

“Vilkas, something isn’t right.”

“What do you mean?”

“I-”

Then she heard the roar and saw the shadow pass overhead, a dragon had started to circle the couple and they were trapped with nowhere to run. Vilkas took a strong stance in front of her as the beast descended upon them, she gripped his arm and said she loved him no matter what happened. Then beast shook the ground when it landed but it didn’t attack, Leilani sensed no evil or violent energy from the beast so she stepped out from behind Vilkas and faced the monster head on. Then the grey beast spoke and his voice shook Leilani to her core.

_**"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah…my mountain?"** _


	21. Paarthurnax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas converse with the leader of the Greybeards, but will Leilani truly face her destiny?

**_"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings, wunduniik. I am Paarthurnax. Who are you? What brings you to my strunmah…my mountain?"_ **

Leilani and Vilkas stood in front of a very old looking dragon, the beast itself was pale in color with bits of its horns broken off in some places. It just stared at Leilani expectantly, then she registered what the creature actually said. This dragon had called itself Paarthurnax, this was the leader of the Greybeards? She shook her head back and forth before forcing herself to look into the grey eyes of the old beast in front of her.

“I think you already know who I am…”

**_"Yes. Vahzah. You speak true, Dovahkiin. Forgive me. It has been long since I held tinvaak with a stranger. I gave in to the temptation to prolong our speech."_ **

“You like conversation yet you seclude yourself on this mountain?”

**_"Evenaar Bahlok. There are many hungers it is better to deny than to feed. Dreh ni nahkip. Discipline against the lesser aids in qahnaar… denial of the greater.”_ **

“I see…”

**_"Tell me. Why do you come here, volaan? Why do you intrude on my meditation?"_ **

“I need to learn the shout the ancient nords used to defeat Alduin, Arngeir said you would be able to help me learn it. He said it was called Dragonrend. Can you teach it to me?”

**_"Drem. Patience. There are formalities which must be observed, at the first meeting of two of the dov."_ **

The old dragon shifted its position to face the blank word wall, Vilkas and Leilani had moved to stand beside the great beast as to avoid any stray magic that may come from its mouth. The beast glanced at the couple out of the corner of his eye and spoke once more.

**_"By long tradition, the elder speaks first. Hear my Thu'um! Feel it in your bones. Match it, if you are Dovahkiin!"_ **

Then his mouth opened and a large plume of fire burst forth onto the blank stone, after the smoke cleared and a word written in the dragon tongue was now burning on the wall.

**_"The Word calls you. Go to it."_ **

Leilani nodded and quickly made her way over to the wall to examine the word, she hesitated before letting her hand run along the glowing word. She felt one word repeat over and over in her mind until it became familiar to her. **YOL.** She turned back to face Paarthurnax with determined eyes, the beast seemed to grow excited at her understanding of the word put before her.

**_"Now, show me what you can do. Greet me not as mortal, but as dovah!"_ **

Leilani took a deep breath in as she thought about the word she had just learned, she repeated it over and over in her mind until finally she let loose her thu’um and flames erupted from her throat. She could have sworn she saw the beast smile as he spread his wings and took to the air.

**_"Aaah… yes! Sossedov los mul. The Dragonblood runs strong in you. It is long since I had the pleasure of speech with one of my own kind."_ **

She watched him circle over head before landing on the word wall, his wings enveloping the curves of the stone in order to steady himself on his new perch. She walked closer to the wall but still far enough away to look her new mentor in his grey eyes.

**_"So. You have made your way here, to me. No easy task for a joor… mortal. Even for one of Dovah Sos. Dragonblood. What would you ask of me?"_ **

“Like I said before, I need to learn the Dragonrend shout. Can you teach me?”

**_"Ah. I have expected you. Prodah. You would not come all this way for tinvaak with an old dovah. No. You seek your weapon against Alduin."_ **

“The Greybeards didn’t want me to come at all, in fact they took great measures to make sure I wouldn’t know about this shout.”

**_"Hmm. Yes. They are very protective of me. Bahlaan fahdonne. But I do not know the Thu'um you seek. Krosis. It cannot be known to me."_ **

“So you don’t know the shout either?!”

_**"Krosis. Sorrowfully, no. It cannot be known to me."** _

“Great …”

**"Your kind - joorre - mortals - created it as a weapon against the dov… the dragons. Our hadrimme, our minds cannot even… comprehend its concepts."**

“So then how can I learn it? Can I even find out how?”

**_“Drem. All in good time. First, I have a question for you. Why do you want to learn this Thu'um?"_ **

Leilani thought her want to learn the thu’um was obvious but before she answered she saw something reflect in the old dragon’s eyes, he wanted a good and well thought out answer. He wanted to be convinced that she truly wanted to save the world and live out her destiny in her own way.

“I’ve made a life here, I have started a family in more ways that one. After everything I have suffered and everything I went through, I know that it all had a purpose. I found happiness here in Skyrim, I like this world and I don’t want it to end.”

_"Pruzah. As good a reason as any. There are many who feel as you do, although not all. Some would say that all things must end, so that the next can come to pass. Perhaps this world is simply the Egg of the next kalpa? Lein vokiin? Would you stop the next world from being born?"_

Leilani had never thought about that before, had the ancient nords only prolonged the ultimate fate of the world? What right did she have to stop the world from starting over, Alduin had his own destiny to fulfill and if she actually succeeded what then? Leilani thought hard about how to answer the ancient dragon without sounding selfish but she had her own reasons for wanting to defeat Alduin and save her family.

“The prophecy said that only a dragonborn can ever truly stop him, I want to fulfill my destiny.”

**_"True… But qostiid - prophecy - tells what may be, not what should be. Qostiid sahlo aak. Just because you can do a thing, does not always mean you should. Do you have no better reason for acting than destiny? Are you nothing more than a plaything of dez… of fate?"_ **

“What better reason to act rather than to fulfill my destiny?”

_**“If you can see your destiny clearly, your sight is clearer than mine. Dahmaan - remember, Alduin also follows his destiny, as he sees it. But, I bow before your certainty. In a way, I envy you. The curse of much knowledge is often indecision."** _

“The next world will just have to take care of itself, I need to do this for personal reasons as well as my destiny.”

**_"Paaz. A fair answer. Ro fus… maybe you only balance the forces that work to quicken the end of this world. Even we who ride the currents of Time cannot see past Time's end… Wuldsetiid los tahrodiis. Those who try to hasten the end, may delay it. Those who work to delay the end, may bring it closer."_ **

Leilani didn’t know what to say, everything that Paarthurnax said had a valid reason behind it. She felt selfish for answering like she did but overall she told the truth and she wouldn’t take back what she said for anything.

**_"But you have indulged my weakness for speech long enough. Krosis. Now I will answer your question. Do you know why I live here, at the peak of the Monahven – what you name Throat of the World?"_ **

“I never really thought about it, although I thought you were a human originally and I figured it was some type of monk lifestyle to live in seclusion.”

_**"This is the most sacred mountain in Skyrim. Zok revak strunmah. The great mountain of the world. Here the ancient Tongues, the first mortal masters of the voice, Brought Alduin to battle and defeated him."** _

“Using Dragonrend right?”

_**"Yes and no. Viik nuz ni kron. Alduin was not truly defeated, either. If he was, you would not be here today, seeking to… defeat him. The Nords of those days used the Dragonrend Shout to cripple Alduin. But this was not enough. Ok mulaag unslaad. It was the Kel – the Elder Scroll. They used it to... cast him adrift on the currents of Time."** _

“Wait, are you saying that the ancient nords actually sent Alduin forward in time? How in Nirn is that even possible?!”

**_"Not intentionally. Some hoped he would be gone forever, forever lost. Meyye. I knew better. Tiid bo amativ. Time flows ever onward. One day he would surface. Which is why I have lived here. For thousands of mortal years I have waited. I knew where he would emerge but not when."_ **

“So then what exactly is an Elder Scroll?”

**_“Hmm. How to explain in your tongue? The dov have words for such things that joorre do not. It is… an artifact from outside time. It does not exist, but it has always existed. Rah wahlaan. They are… hmm… fragments of creation. The Kelle… Elder Scrolls, as you name them, they have often been used for prophecy. Yes, your prophecy comes from an Elder Scroll. But this is only a small part of their power. Zofaas suleyk."_ **

“So how does any of this help me?”

_**"Tiid krent. Time was… shattered here because of what the ancient Nords did to Alduin. If you brought that Kel, that Elder Scroll back here… to the Tiid-Ahraan, the Time-Wound… With the Elder Scroll that was used to break Time, you may be able to… cast yourself back. To the other end of the break. You could learn Dragonrend from those who created it."** _

“Do you know where I can find an Elder Scroll? If this is the only way I can learn the shout there must be some way to obtain this object.”

_**"Krosis. No. I know little of what has passed below in the long years I have lived here. You are likely better informed than I."** _

“Hmmm. Well based on what I know I can talk to Arngeir or Esbern about the scroll.”

**_"Trust your instincts, Dovahkiin. Your blood will show you the way."_ **

“But even if I do manage to find this Elder Scroll what do I do with it?”

_**"Return it here, to the Tiid-Ahraan. Then… Kelle vomindok. Nothing is certain with such things… But I believe the Scroll's bond with the Tiid-Ahraan will allow you a… a seeing, a vision of the moment of its creation. Then you will feel – know – Dragonrend, in the power of its first expression. You will see them… wuth fadonne… my friends – Hakon, Gormlaith, Felldir."** _

“Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir? Who are they and how do they fit into all this? They aren’t dragons too are they?”

_**"The first mortals that I taught the Thu'um – the first Tongues. The leaders of the rebellion against Alduin. They were mighty, in their day. Even to attempt to defeat Alduin… sahrot hunne. The Nords have had many heroes since, but none greater."** _

“I’m still having a hard time understanding how a simple piece of parchment could send Alduin forward in time, how is that even possible?”

_**"Vomindok. I do not know. Perhaps in the very doing they erased the knowing of it from Time itself. The dov are children of Akatosh. Thus we are specially… attuned to the flow of Time. Perhaps also uniquely vulnerable. I warned them against such a rash action. Even I could not foresee its consequences. Nust ni hon. They would not listen."** _

“Wait you were there?”

**_"Yes. There were a few of us who rebelled against Alduin's thur… his tyranny. We aided the humans in his overthrow. But they did not trust us. Ni ov. Their inner councils were kept hidden from us. I was far from here on the day of Alduin's downfall. But all dov felt the… sundering of Time itself."_ **

“So if the scroll was a kind of plan B, what could Dragonrend possibly do? What is its purpose?”

**"I cannot tell you in detail. I never heard it used. Kogaan. It was the first Thu'um created solely by mortals. It was said to force a dragon to experience the concept of Mortality. A truly vonmindoraan… incomprehensible idea to the immortal dov."**

“I see, I thank you for sharing your knowledge of this matter with me Paarthurnax. I will learn everything I can about this Elder Scroll and return when I possess it.”

**_"Su'um ahrk morah."_ **

Paarthurnax bowed his head as Leilani turned towards her mate and they started down the path to the monastery once more, the walk down to the ancient stone building was a silent one. Vilkas’s mind was still buzzing with the information that the leader of the Greybeards was none other than a dragon himself, he knew that Leilani had a new mission but where could they possibly start? When they reached the building once more the sun was beginning to set over the horizon, Leilani wasted no time in finding Arngeir and asking him about the Elder Scroll and if her knew where to find it. She found the old man in the main chamber of the stone building kneeling before an alter.

“Master..”

“You have returned, did you learn the shout? Did Paarthurnax tell you what you wanted to know?”

“Not exactly, he told me that in order to learn the shout I need something called an Elder Scroll. Do you know where I could possibly find one?”

“An Elder Scroll? Now that is some old magic, unfortunately I do not know of any Elder Scroll being found in this new age. However I can point you in the direction of someone more knowledgeable than I about things such as this.”

“Perfect, who?”

“Turn to the College of Winterhold, the bookkeeper there has access to ancient tomes and Scrolls that other simply do not. If anyone could help you learn more about what you seek its him.”

“The College? Well at least we have a destination in mind, can we rest here for one more night before we head home?”

“Of course Dragonborn.”

“Thank you Master.”

The couple retired to the room they had occupied the night before and thought about the events that had just occurred. Leilani saw that Vilkas was shaken form the encounter on the peak of the mountain but she didn’t know how to help because she barely believed it herself.

“Are you alright Vilkas?”

“Physically yes, mentally I think I need a few minutes to adjust to what just happened up there.”

“I feel that way too, but all we can do now is head to Winterhold after we stop in Whiterun. For now let’s just get some rest and think about this at a later date when we can think with a clear mind.”

“You’re right Lani, let’s get to bed.”

They stripped down to their underclothes and traded their armour for sleep clothes, they burrowed underneath the furs and let sleep wash over them. Of all the things that could have happened today talking to dragon was definitely not what Leilani had in mind.


	22. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas make it back to their family and enjoy some peace for a change. Lucia asks to learn sword play but things don't go according to plan.

The next morning Leilani and Vilkas left the company of the Greybeards ad made the trek back down to Ivarstead, the hike down was uneventful and silent for the most part. By lunch they reached the small town and decided to not stop for food, Leilani wanted to get back home to the kids and she was determined to do it by sundown. Sure enough they caught a carriage headed for Whiterun and were able to make it to the stables at sundown, Vilkas and Leilani pretty much jogged up to the front gates. After bursting through the front gates they made their way to Breezehome and opened the door excitedly, it took a second for the couple’s eyes to adjust to the fire light. Leilani’s eyes fell on Lucia playing with the twins by the bookshelf and she smiled when her eyes met theirs. A chorus of ‘mama’ and ‘papa’ erupted from the small home as Lucia and the twins charged at their parents, they shared a family hug and Leilani was so relieved to be home again. Farkas and Lydia were watching the reunion from the dinner table and they smiled when the children were so excited to see their parents once more. Lucia was the first to break away from the hug and stand tall in front of her parents, Vilkas had picked up Kari and was holding her in his arms Leilani was doing the same with Hagen.

“Mama. Papa. I wanna learn how to fight.”

Leilani’s smile faltered as the question left Lucia’s mouth, Vilkas stepped up beside his wife and looked down at the young girl.

“Why? You are still young Lucia, your mother and I can protect you. And in our absence I believe your Uncle Farkas and Lydia can protect you as well. Why do you want to learn how to fight?”

“I want to be able to protect Kari and Hagen, i’ll have to learn eventually…”

This is where Leilani stepped in with a concerned tone taking over her voice.

“Why would you have to learn how to fight? The only reason I learned how to properly wield an ax was because my magic wasn’t enough in the end, you are still young Lucia.”

“Braith has a dagger! Her father even teachers her to fight!”

“And do you like Braith?”

“Not really….”

“Shes a mean child because now she thinks just because she has a weapon that it automatically makes her an adult. Now i’m not saying that we won’t ever teach you, but you at least need to go hunting first with either your father or myself.”

“What will hunting prove? I don’t have anything to kill the animal with.”

“We would kill the animal and you would skin it, eventually we would get you a bow and then you could use that to hunt. Then we would get you a proper weapon, once you have one we will train you with the Companions up at Jorrvaskr.”

“Alright…”

“Good girl, now its past your bedtime. Go on up and your father and I will be up after we tuck the twins in for the night.”

“Okay mama.”

Lucia walked sadly up the steps while Vilkas and Leilani helped the twins change into their sleep clothes, after the twins were changed and tucked in for the night the couple went up to comfort their eldest child. After gently knocking Leilani entered the room with Vilkas right behind her, Lucia was sitting on the edge of her bed with her hands folded in her lap.

“Lucia, you must know that we only want whats best for you.”

“I know mama. I just want to learn something to help around the house, I want to repay you for taking me in and making me a part of your family.”

“Oh darling, you don’t need to repay us for anything. Having you here with us is a blessing and we couldn’t be happier than to be able to call you our daughter. However if you want to learn that badly I can teach you about magicka and the schools it contains.”

“Really?!” “Of course, we can start with basic level spells in simple schools like Restoration and see how things go from there.”

Lucia looked from Leilani to Vilkas to see any sign of falsehood but found none, she smiled and threw her arms around Leilani’s neck in a tight hug. Leilani returned her affections ans Vilkas walked over to the bedside in order to put his hand on Lucia’s head and ruffle her hair. Leilani pulled back enough to kiss the girl on the forehead before standing up.

“Now get some sleep, I plan to be in town for a while before heading out again, we will start your lessons in the morning.”

“Okay night mama! Night papa!”

They said goodnight and shut the door to Lucia’s room, they thanked Farkas and Lydia for watching the kids and the two left saying they were going to get a drink at the Bannered Mare. Leilani noticed Farkas’s hand slip into Lydia’s as they exited the house, she pointed out the new affection to Vilkas and the brother smiled. The two made their way to bed and hurried to get to sleep in their own bed, soon they fell asleep and Leilani’s mind drifted off into the land of dreams. She was standing alone on the frozen Tundra with her axes in her hands, a body was laying in a pool of blood at her feet. She felt sorrow build in her chest as she stood over her fallen opponent, her axes dripping in the victims blood. She couldn’t place the feeling but she knew that the person now dead in front of her was someone she held close to her heart at one time. She knelt over the body dropping her axes into the snow in the process, just as she was about to turn the figure over to examine the face and determine who it was she was awakened from her deep sleep by the twins jumping on her chest.

“Kari. Hagen. You shouldn’t jump on people like that, but I guess I can overlook it just this once because I love you both and its felt like forever since I saw you last.”

She scooped them up and hugged them close to her body, she noticed Vilkas was already out of bed and no longer in the room. She released the twins and took Kari into her arms in order to braid her hair for the day while she questioned the twins.

“Wheres papa?”

Kari was enjoying having Leilani run her fingers through her hair to much to answer, Hagen on the other hand was willing to talk.

“Papa is downstairs.”

“Why?”

“Breakfast!”

“Oh okay, well lets get you two ready so we can eat. Go wake up your sister for me.”

Hagen jumped out of the bed and ran into Lucia’s room, Leilani heard Lucia groan from her room and then saw the young girl stumble into the hall way to stand in the doorway to the master bedroom. Hagen came charging in again and jumped back on the bed, Lucia walked over and sat down on the bed as well as she yawned. Leilani was finishing up Kari’s braid when Vilkas appeared in the doorway with a plate of sweet rolls, one for each member of the family. The twins smiled as Vilkas handed them their breakfast, after the twins were satisfied he handed one to Lucia and Leilani before taking his from the plate. They all ate in comfortable silence, Vilkas was the only one that was dressed for the day Leilani and the children still wore their sleep clothes. After breakfast Vilkas dressed the twins while Leilani dressed herself and helped brush out Lucia’s hair for the day. Soon the family was ready to head up to the mead hall, Hagen was on Vilkas’s shoulders while Kari and Lucia walked hand in hand with Leilani. As they neared the mead hall Leilani heard the clashing of swords, she looked to Vilkas and he wore a similar look of confusion. They hurried around to the training yard to find Lydia and Farkas sparing with their weapons, Farkas using his trusty great sword and Lydia using her steel sword and shield.

“Why are they sparring?”

“Who knows my brother has done stranger things to get a woman’s attention. I’m gonna put the twins inside with Tilma for their lessons, I want to talk to her about maybe focusing more one their speech for now before other things.”

Vilkas took Kari’s hand and led her inside with Hagen still atop his shoulders, Lucia was still holding onto Leilani’s hand as she watched the sparring match with interest. She tugged on Leilani’s skirt and brought the breton’s attention down to her adoptive daughter.

“What is it Lucia?”

“Is that what my training will be like?”

“No, we usually spar without weapons and just use our fists. I don’t exactly know what is happening here but when its over I intend to find out.”

“Oh.”

Sure enough Farkas knocked Lydia’s shield from her hands and her sword followed after, Farkas had won the skirmish and Lydia looked defeated. Leilani put her free hand on her hip as Farkas helped retrieve Lydia’s weapons before turning to meet her gaze.

“Leilani, good to see you back in the yard.”

“Glad to be back brother, but I must ask what that little skirmish was about. We usually only spar with our bare hands in order to avoid serious injury. Wouldn’t want a repeat of what happened with Uthgerd now would we?”

“Of course not sister, but I think Lydia needs more training as your housecarl. She fights well enough and she can hold her own but its the small details that really matter when facing an enemy.”

“Uh huh. And why do you think she needs this extra training? She was doing perfectly well before, I have no complaints about her performance as my housecarl.”

“I just want to make sure you and the kids are safe..”

“Then I suggest you take on this task of training her yourself, that way you can personally supervise her progress and report back to me. However; if I don’t see improvement the sessions will stop, after all you two have all the time in the world to court like normal humans. This type of foreplay is rather dangerous, even for me.”

Lydia blushed as Farkas smirked at Leilani’s comment, the two were very close in distance and Leilani sensed what had really happened while she and Vilkas were away. Although she was glad Farkas had finally taken an interest in someone, Lydia would make a good match for him. Farkas brushed his fingers along the back of Lydia’s hand before telling her to practice more on the dummies before they moved onto something else. After the two left Lucia pulled on Leilani’s skirt once more.

“Can we start my lessons now mama?”

“Of course darling, here read this book its an introduction to the school of Restoration magic. My mother gave me this book when I first started learning as well. Tell me if there is anything you don’t understand, you should be able to finish this in a couple hours.”

“Alright mama.”

Lucia took the book to one of the tables on the patio and took to reading, Leilani took to reading **_The Cake and The Diamond_**. Vilkas came back outside and saw Lucia absorbed in some educational tome while Leilani seemed occupied with on of her favorite novels. He opted for some archery practice and grabbed a spare bow and a quiver of arrows before waking over to the targets, Aela was there training as well but she only acknowledged him with a nod of her head before returning to her task. A few hours later Lucia closed her book and walked over to Leilani who was talking to Torvar about his drinking habits and how she had gotten multiple letters saying how poorly he performed due to his intoxication.

“Mama?”

“Yes Lucia?”

“I finished reading, I think I understand the concept of Restoration..”

“Alright, give me a second and then we will start your lesson.”

She finished talking to Torvar and then pushed the man towards the hall to sober up before turning back to her daughter. She crossed her arms over her chest as she examined the young girl in front of her with happy eyes.

“Okay Lucia, what did you learn from the book?”

“I learned that Restoration is a very useful school of magic, that many temple priests and priestesses are fluent in that magic as well. Restoration seems like a very useful magic to have, after reading about it I want to learn even more now!”

“Very good, Restoration is not only a well thought of school but a way for us to learn more about our bodies and help others as well. Healers are very important people and few are around now with the civil war going on, your grandmother was a very well known healer for the emperor and his family back when she was younger.”

“Really?”

“Yup, she even teaches at the College of Winterhold now in fact. She taught me everything I know and now I can pass that information onto you. Now to start off we are going to channel your magicka and see how much you actually possess naturally, calm your breathing and focus on the energy inside you. Feel it flow through your body from your toes to your fingers and then into your mind, focus.”

Leilani watched as the young girl relaxed her body and took several deep breaths, as Lucia was doing this Leilani channeled her magic as well and focused on finding Lucia’s aura in order to determine her magicka levels. After a few minutes Leilani saw Lucia’s magic flow around her little body, it was a decent amount of energy and Leilani knew that Lucia had potential for greatness.

“Very good Lucia, now take that energy and focus on getting it to your fingertips. Allow that warm energy to manifest in your hands.”

Sure enough a warm golden glow formed in Lucia’s hands and pooled in her palms, Leilani smiled as she told the girl to open her eyes and look at her hands. Lucia smiled as she saw the magicka flow from her hands into the air around her, then the flow stopped and Lucia put her hands back to her sides.

“Was that good mama?”

“Very good Lucia, i’m very impressed. Your capacity for magicka is great and I see a lot of potential for spells in time.”

“But it disappeared..”

“You just need time to strengthen your magicka reserves and keep focus even with your eyes open and on something else. Always be aware of your magicka and how fast or slow it depletes, fainting from magicka over use is not a good time.”

“Alright mama.”

“Now lets try one more time, this time I want you to perform that spell in the book you read. Its the most basic of healing spells, let me see your hand.”

Lucia gave her mother her hand and watched as Leilani took the tip of the dagger that she kept in her boot and pressed it into the tip of her small finger. Lucia winced at the small once of pain she felt in her hand, soon she saw a small pearl of blood form on her fingertip and she looked to Leilani for guidance.

“Channel your magicka again and focus it to the wound. Focus on the flesh becoming one again and looking brand new once more. Focus darling I know you can do it!”

Lucia tried to refocus her magicka and eventually the hole on her fingertip closed up and no scar was left behind. When she opened her eyes once more Lucia saw her hand was healed and that Leilani was smiling down at her with proud eyes.

“I did it mama!”

“Yes you did and I couldn’t be more proud. Why don’t you go show your father.”

Lucia ran off to see Vilkas at the targets and when Vilkas saw the child prick her own finger to make it bleed his eyes went wide. Lucia reassured her panicked father that she was fine and then she called upon her magic and healed her finger once more. Vilkas looked over to Leilani and saw her giggling at Vilkas’s concerned actions, he told Lucia he was proud of her skill development in such a short period of time and patted her on the head. Lucia ran back over to Leilani and they continued their lesson until supper time, they gathered the twins from inside and headed home for the night. After feeding the kids they tucked the twins into bed and read them a bedtime story. After making sure the twins were fast asleep they climbed the stairs to check on Lucia before heading to bed, peeking into her room they saw her reading a new Restoration book with more advanced healing spells in it. Leilani told her it was bedtime and she tucked herself in as her parents kissed her forehead and closed her doors behind them. When they were alone once more Vilkas turned to his wife with curious eyes.

“When are we going to the College to inquire about the Elder Scroll?”

“I plan to head out in a weeks time, you will remain here.”

“What?”

“I want you to stay with the kids, I don’t want them left without a parent again. Besides now that Farkas and Lydia are courting I think they deserve time to themselves to pursue that relationship.”

“But-”

“Vilkas I promise that I won’t do anything except go to the College and get information about the scroll. Please just stay with the kids.”

“Fine. I’ll stay behind but I don’t like it.”

“You never do.”


	23. Cultists and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani has been enjoying her time at home when sudden news that robed figures are looking for her, what could they possibly want?

“Ugh, I can’t get my magic to listen to me mama.”

“It’s alright Lucia you are still learning, you can’t expect to get everything down in just a couple days. You have made great progress and you can now perform basic healing spells on yourself as well as others close to you.”

“But-”

“Don’t worry, you will learn and improve in time. You have your whole life to study and make yourself stronger. It’s time for lunch go find your father and the twins so we can eat.”

Lucia nodded and fled from Breezehome in order to find her family members, Leilani prepared their food and soon enough Vilkas came through the door holding the twins in his arms with Lucia following behind. Vilkas set the twins down on the floor and they ran over to their mother to get their food, Leilani handed them some small bowls of stew and a slice of bread for each of them before they ran off to their room to eat amongst their toys. Lucia and Vilkas found seats at the table and Leilani served them as well before getting her own serving and taking her place next to Vilkas at the head of the table.

“Did you make anymore progress with your lessons Lucia?”

“Yes papa, I can call upon my magicka much quicker now and even heal small wounds on someone besides myself.”

“That’s great! Your mother is a really good teacher then.”

“Mama is the best!”

Leilani smiled at Lucia’s determination to learn restoration magick, Vilkas listened intently to Lucia talk on and on about the books she was studying and he smiled all the while. Leilani’s thoughts were on the journey ahead of her though, she was to travel to Winterhold in the morning with a stop in Windhelm before. She had planned to stay one night in Windhelm and then make it to Winterhold by noon the next day, Vilkas like the idea of her stopping but he knew Windhelm wasn’t the most welcoming city. At least she wasn’t an elf, they get the worst of the torment unfortunately. She was tough though so he knew that she would have no problems keeping those ignorant bastards at bay, but for now they both sat content around the table listening to their eldest daughter talk about her magick. After lunch Lucia went to play with Mila and other children while Vilkas and Leilani put the twins down for their nap, with the twins sound asleep the couple sat by the fire with books in hand for some long overdue relaxation.

“Are you prepared for your journey tomorrow love?”

“I believe so, I sharpened my axes yesterday and I have all my best potions and provisions already packed away in my travel pack. My wolf armour was upgraded the other day as well at the Skyforge, Eorlund wanted to check to make sure it was still safe to wear and he improved it with no charge.”

“That was nice of him.”

“I payed him anyway, I left a coin purse on his workbench.”

“Well played lass.”

“Are you set to deal with the kids while i’m gone?”

“Yes, Tilma said she was happy to schedule extra lessons for the twins and as for Lucia I plan to take her on her first hunting trip while you are gone. That way she knows we intend to carry out that plan of ours to train her with a sword eventually.”

“Great, but remember that I asked Danica to help teach Lucia about restoration while i’m gone. She has some lessons to attend over the next few days so make sure to plan around them.”

“Right.”

“Is something bothering you Vilkas?”

“Just worried about you is all, nothing new. I know you’ll probably be alright but I still worry that you won’t come home..”

“I wouldn’t leave you alone in this world Vilkas, let alone the kids. I plan to be around for a long while, and after this business with Alduin is figured out we can finally live in peace.”

“That is certainly something I am eager to see one day love.”

“Me too.”

Lucia came running through the door almost out of breath, Leilani and Vilkas looked at her with concern in their eyes.

“Are you okay Lucia?”

“Mama! There are people in robes outside looking for you! I overheard them talking to the vendors in the marketplace, I ran here to tell you.”

“Robed men? Did they have beards?”

“No, they wore masks and sounded like dark elves. They said something about looking for the false dragonborn.”

“Masks? False dragonborn? What in Nirn could they want with me?”

Vilkas was already up and unsheathing his sword, he told Leilani to go put on armour and for Lucia to go in the room with the twins for safety. Leilani sped upstairs to put on her wold armour and she appeared downstairs in a flash with her axes hanging from her hips.

“We need to approach them with caution Leilani, we don’t know what they want but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared for a fight.”

“Right, let’s go find them and see what they want.”

The couple exited their house locking it behind them to secure the children inside, they made their way up to the marketplace and sure enough the two masked figures were standing by the well talking to Ysolda. One of the figures saw Leilani approaching and nudged their accomplice to look in her direction, they proceed to walk towards Leilani and she kept one hand on her ax as they came to a stop in front of her.

“Are you the one they call Dragonborn?”

“Yes I am, how can I assist you?”

"Your lies fall on deaf ears, Deceiver. The True Dragonborn comes... You are but his shadow."

“I have no idea what you are talking about, I think we can all talk through this calmly-”

“You cannot escape the truth. You cannot escape the True Dragonborn! When Lord Miraak appears all shall bear witness. None will stand to oppose him!"

The masked figures than summoned their magicka and started to fling fire spells at the unsuspecting couple, luckily Leilani was able to sense the magick build in the air and she was able to grab Vilkas and pull him out of the way before he was struck with a fireball. The guards heard the commotion and rushed in to help Leilani and Vilkas fight the strange enemies, with the guards distracting the attackers Leilani was able to sneak up behind one and cut their head from their body with a single slice. Blood splattered the stone beneath her and soon a pool of blood formed at her feet, she heard a cry of pain from her right and saw the other robed figure fall and die as well with arrows sticking from their chest. Leilani wiped her ax clean of blood and then knelt down to sift through the pack that one of her attackers had possessed, she found some daggers, a coin purse, and a note. She pocketed the coin and the daggers before unfolding the piece of parchment to read its contents.

_**Board the vessel Northern Maiden docked at Raven Rock. Take it to Windhelm, then begin your search. Kill the False Dragonborn known as Leilani Edenburrow before she reaches Solstheim. Return with word of your success, and Miraak shall be most pleased.** _

She couldn’t understand why someone would want her dead especially since she had no idea who this Miraak was or why his cult would take it upon themselves to dispose of her. Vilkas came to her side and she handed him the note for him to read, his brow furrowed and creased as he read the note and tried to understand. In the meantime the guards were hauling away the dead bodies and things in the market went back to business as usual, after a few minutes the couple made their way home and unlocked their front door. Once inside Lucia hugged both of them tightly and explained that both toddlers were still sound asleep in their beds, Leilani told her it was safe to play outside again and Lucia left their presence once more in favour of playing with her friends.

“Love you need to rethink traveling by yourself, what if there are more of these cultists out there hunting you?”

“I’m still going to travel alone, once I get to Winterhold i’ll see if mother wants to travel with me. She knows destruction magic and is very could when it comes to fighting with it, that’s where my brother learned his skills from and he was very good even at his young age. I’ll be fine, I just need to be extra careful on my way to the College.”

“Leilani-”

“I won’t be moved on the subject Vilkas, please just let me do this.”

“Why won’t you let me go with you?”

“Because I want you to stay with the kids! What if we both die?! I want them to at least have one parent left, this Alduin business is on my shoulders not yours! This is my destiny to fulfill and if I can save your life by having you stay here then so be it! I don’t want to hear anymore about how dangerous it is or how careless I am being, I need to do this alone so I can make sure this world can be safe for our children as well as for everyone else and that includes you!”

“Fine then leave! Sorry for caring about what happens to you!”

With that Vilkas left the house and Leilani stood by herself in the quite living room, she heard a shuffle behind her and saw that Kari and Hagen had been woken up by their shouting. She softened her look of anger and knelt down to look the twins in the eyes.

“Mama, where’s Papa?”

“Papa went out.”

“Will he be back?”

“Yes darlings, now let’s get you back to sleep.”

“Alright.”

She put the twins back to bed and read them a bedtime story as they fell back into that deep slumber, Leilani left their room closing the doors behind her as she went to her own room and changed out of her armour and back into normal clothing. While she sat alone in her room reading she heard the front door open and close, a pair of boots made their way up the steps to stop in her doorway. When she looked up from her book she saw Lydia standing there in her steel armour with her sword strapped to her hips.

“Can I help you Lydia?”

“I just came to check on you, I saw Vilkas up at Jorrvaskr looking anything but happy.”

“I’m not surprised about that we had a fight and he left the house, let him be angry i’m in no mood to talk to him.”

“Farkas is talking to him about it, or at least he was trying to when I left to come find you. What was the fight about?”

“My journey to Winterhold.”

“I thought he was fine with you going alone.”

“He was until we were attacked in the marketplace and I found a note with orders to kill me on the attackers dead bodies.”

“What?!”

“You didn’t hear?”

“We heard a commotion down in the market but we just assumed it was a thief or something.”

“Nope, and now Vilkas is all worked up and thinks i’ll die out there if I go alone. I can assure you that I am more than capable of taking care of myself and he should know that better than anyone!”

“I have no doubts you can handle yourself Leilani but think about what must be going through Vilkas’s head right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well he read the note right?”

“Of course.”

“Well then he knows that there is a group out there that wants you dead, that means he could lose you. It doesn’t matter if you can take care of yourself or not Leilani, he fears that you will be taken from him and the children and he can’t stand the thought. He knows you can fight with the best of warriors but that doesn’t change the fact that a group of fanatics are planning to kill you and mount your head on a pike!”

Leilani felt like a child getting lectured by a disappointed parent, she knew Lydia had a point but she just couldn’t let Vilkas come with her this time. She needed him to stay here with the kids just in case that she did die, she wanted the kids to at least have one parent alive to teach and look after them. Lydia was still trying to talk to her but Leilani was no longer paying attention to her housecarl, Lydia noticed that her thane was no longer listening and stopped talking like she was.

“Leilani, we all just want you to be safe. I doubt the kids want to grow up without a mother, and i’m sure Vilkas would be destroyed if you didn’t come home…”

With that Lydia left the house and that left Leilani with her thoughts, she thought about leaving and not coming back. She thought about her children growing up without her and Vilkas being alone to raise three kids with little help, Farkas and Lydia would be here of course but it wouldn’t be the same. She sighed as she let her head fall into her hands in defeat, once again the front door opened and closed but Lucia was the one to appear in her doorway this time around.

“Mama? Are you alright?”

“Yes honey just tired, do you need something?”

“It’s nearly dinner time mama, I thought I could help.”

“Oh, well you can go wake the twins and get their toys out for them.”

“Okay!”

Lucia ran downstairs to wake her siblings as Leilani stood up from her chair and made her way downstairs as well, she started to gather ingredients for supper when Lucia came up to her again.

“Anything else mama?”

“Here you can chop up the cabbage and carrots for the stew while I slice up the meat into strips.”

“Okay.”

They set to cooking with Lucia asking the occasional question and Leilani providing help when needed, soon the stew was over the fire and Lucia sat in one chair with a restoration book open in her lap. Leilani tended to the food every so often while her eldest daughter questioned her about the book she was currently reading.

“Mama where’s papa?”

“He was up with the Companions last I heard.”

“Is he coming home for dinner?”

“I don’t know darling, go and get your brother and sister it’s time to eat.”

“Alright.”

Soon all the kids were gathered and they all sat down to eat their evening meal, after cleaning their dishes the twins were yawning and wanting to go back to bed. Lucia helped change them into their sleep clothes and then went to her own room to sleep, Leilani went to bed alone that night and she felt emotionless. The next morning she dressed the twins and told Lucia to bring them up to Jorrvaskr so Vilkas could take care of them before running off to play with Mila. Leilani kissed her children goodbye and watched them climb the steps to the mead hall before turning and heading out the front gates, she paid for passage to Windhelm and watched as her home faded into the distance.

She arrived at Windhelm before sunset and made her way into the harsh and ignorant city, she saw some nords giving s dark elf a hard time but had no patience to deal with drunkards right now. She made her way into Candlehearth Hall for a warm meal and good mead, after ordering her food and renting a room she went upstairs to wait for her meal. The bard was strumming her loot quietly in the corner as the tavern started to fill as the evening quickly approached, Leilani was eating her stew when a pair of boots approached her table.

“Can I help you?”

She didn’t look up from her food as she addressed the person standing over her, but when a familiar chuckle erupted from the body next to her she looked up into icy blue eyes.

“I must say you’ve grown a lot since I last saw you Leilani, you’ve filled out your armour more.”

“Ralof!”

She jumped out of her chair and flung her arms around the nords neck in a tight embrace, he returned her affections and spun her around while she was in his arms. She smiled and laughed at his antics and he finally put her down, his arms still encircled her waist as they stood close to each other.

“How’ve you been Leilani?”

“I’ve been good, still trying to figure out my destiny as Dragonborn but I slowly understanding my place.”

“That’s good.”

“What about you?”

“Just doing what Ulfric tells me,i’ve been all over Skyrim establishing contacts and reporting on enemy maneuvers. This is the first time i’ve been back in Windhelm in months, funny that I run into you of all people.”

“Didn’t you miss me?”

“Haha, of course Leilani. How about a drink?”

“You’re buying.”

“Of course.”


	24. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Ralof talk about the past and then she is off to Winterhold to find out anything she can about the Elder Scrolls.

Leilani and Ralof spent most of the night talking over mugs of mead and laughing at battle stories, she had missed Ralof more than she had thought. After what they went through at Helgen they were pretty much family in her eyes, the last time she had seen him in person she was on her way to Bleak Falls Barrow with Vilkas.

“So tell me lass, how is that fellow of yours? Vilkas was it?”

“Ugh, that’s the last thing I want to talk about right now Ralof.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“We just disagree on some things, a lot more than I would like to admit to be honest.”

“What about?”

“My destiny as Dragonborn, it’s been such a hard journey to take and i’ve tried my best to let him help me.”

“But?”

“I feel like I should face it alone, after all it falls on my shoulders in the end and I am the one that can ultimately defeat Alduin.”

“I can see where you’re coming from, but I can also understand his reluctance on letting you go.”

“I know, I can understand too but in the end I need to do it alone anyway so might as well start now.”

“Nords are a stubborn bunch, trust me. We feel strongly about the things we cherish the most, Vilkas is just trying to protect you since you mean so much to him. I can’t blame him, I wanted to protect you too.”

“You wanted to protect me?”

“Well when we first met in that wagon to Helgen I must admit I was surprised to see a young woman like yourself in the cart with us, I felt the urge to help you even before that dragon attacked us.”

“Why? You didn’t even know me or my story, I could have been a murderer for all you knew.”

“Nah, you didn’t strike me as that kind of person Leilani.”

“Really?”

“You were young and technically you still are, but I can tell you’ve improved in more ways than one. But yes, back then at Helgen I felt that you needed to be saved. I can’t explain it lass.”

“Maybe that was the Divines telling you I was meant to be something more than just a breton girl on the chopping block, after everything that's happened to me I’m glad you pulled me into the keep that day.”

“Aye, so am I. You certainly made the adventure interesting, especially when you awoke that one morning in Riverwood and shoved me on my arse.”

“I remember that! But in my defense you were a little too close for comfort.”

“I was worried about you, you were making strange noises and I didn’t know how to help you.”

“I know Ralof, but still you could have stepped back a few paces before I awoke to see your ugly mug hovering over me.”

“Hey!”

“Kidding, lighten up Ralof.”

“To think I was sweet on you at a time.”

Leilani coughed into her drink as those words left Ralof’s mouth, she wiped her mouth in the back of her arm and tried to contain the small blush that was forming on her cheeks.

“Y-you were sweet on me?!”

“For a time, that day you left Riverwood was the day I realized it. Unfortunately the next time I saw you that Companion was by your side.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You could have written to me about it and explained how you felt…”

“So that bodyguard of yours could rip my head off? No thanks, I suffered in silence and now that I told you it feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest.”

“Ralof….”

“I don’t need your sympathy Leilani, having you as a friend is more than enough. But I do tend to wonder what could have been if I had been honest with you from the start, I guess i’ll never know now.”

“I feel bad Ralof, I should have sensed how you felt.”

“Don’t blame yourself for my stupidity, in all honesty I know what held me back from saying anything.”

“What was it?”

“The look you had in your eyes that morning after Helgen, I can’t explain what I saw but I knew that you were meant for greatness. You were meant for something more than a soldiers wife or lover, now I can see I was right Dragonborn.”

She smiled at her long time friend and thought to herself the possibilities she had left behind when she left Riverwood and Ralof behind in favour of a life in Whiterun. Ralof had turned towards the fire and the orange light was softly illuminating his blonde hair, he was a handsome man and she knew that if he had told her back then how he felt she might have accepted his feelings. He was a safe bet back then she knew he could protect her and offer support, but he wouldn’t be the type to hover because of his duty as a soldier in the Stormcloak army. She was young and foolish so she probably would have given herself to Ralof without a second thought, but did she really feel that way about him?

“Leilani?”

“Hmm?”

“If you stare at me for much longer I won’t be able to control myself..”

Her cheeks reddened and she turned back to her mug of mead and downed it in a single gulp, Ralof laughed at her and continued to drink his mead at a leisurely pace.

“So lass, have you come to Windhelm to join our ranks at last?”

“Hmph, no I haven’t i’m on my way to Winterhold to visit the College.”

“Really? For what?”

“I need to ask the librarian there about a certain Scroll I need to find, Dragonborn business.”

“Fun.”

“Hardly, it’s taken me away from my family and caused problems with Vilkas-”

“Family? Like your mother and father?”

“I never told you did I?”

“Told me what lass?”

“Well I only have my mother left in my life, my father and brother are both dead by the Thalmor’s hands. My mother is in Winterhold now though she actually teaches Restoration at the College now.”

“I see, but you didn’t know you were dragonborn when you left home so I don’t see-”

“I have more family than that Ralof.”

“Who?”

“Well Vilkas and I got married a couple years back.”

“Damn…”

“Yup, and I even had children around that time as well. Twins in fact a boy and a girl, we even adopted a young girl from Whiterun a month back.”

“We really need to write to each other more lass, I had no idea.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty much an uncle now.”

“I was an uncle before lass.”

“Fair point.”

“Well congratulations lass, wish I could have been there for the wedding.”

“I had no idea how to find you, Let alone know if you could have made it due to your position under Ulfric.”

“I understand lass.”

After a few more drinks and Leilani getting tipsy Ralof helped her back to her room and got her out of her armour so she could sleep, Leilani was still coherent enough to take her boots and gauntlets of so Ralof could pull her wolf armour away from her body. Her underclothes were thin and almost sheer, Ralof let his eyes wander over her body for a little before she tucked herself under the covers and quickly fell asleep. Ralof tucked her into bed and sat on the edge of the wooden frame.

“You have no idea the effect you have on me lass… I should have said something back then, but I know that you’re happy. I just wish I could have been braver and told you my feelings,maybe in our next life huh?”

He leant down and pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving her rented room behind him, he walked out of Candlehearth Hall and towards the Palace of Kings to report to Ulfric. The next morning Leilani woke up alone in her room with a mildly upset stomach, she got out of bed anyway and donned her armour once more for the journey ahead. When she finally exited the hall she ran right into someone’s chest.

“Oof, sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“Clearly.”

She recognized that voice and brought her emerald eyes up to meet steel grey ones, Ulfric Stormcloak stood before her with Ralof at his side smiling.

“Jarl Ulfric….I apologize for my carelessness.”

“Not at all, Ralof has told me a great deal about you Leilani. And now that I see you I understand all the fuss, you certainly have matured since I saw you in Helgen.”

“Uh thanks?”

“He also tells me that you have the honor of being Dragonborn, is this true?”

“Yes it is Jarl Ulfric, I learned about it a few months after the events of Helgen took place.”

“I see, well I want to formally offer you a position among our ranks, you’ll have to start out as a basic recruit and rise through the ranks like everyone else though. Just because you have the dragon blood doesn’t mean you get special treatment without proving yourself-”

“I appreciate the offer your grace, but I can’t pledge my loyalty to any side just yet. The dragon crisis is all to important right now and I need to focus my attention on that until it is no longer a threat to Skyrim.”

“I understand, you have a good head on your shoulders for someone so young. Just know that the position is open to you should you change your mind.”

“Thank you sir.”

With that Ulfric turned to leave and he walked back to the Palace with Ralof a couple steps behind him, she shook her head from side to side as she made her way to the stables. She payed for passage to Winterhold and climbed into the wagon to depart, she reached Winterhold by sundown and decided to spend the night in the local inn before trying to enter the College in the morning. She rented a small room and payed for a warm meal and bath, after cleaning up she ate her food in her room. She readies herself for bed and when she finally tunneled under the furs she had a hard time falling asleep, she was having a hard time processing everything Ralof had said and what she was going through with Vilkas at the time.

“Why can’t my life ever be easy, after everything i’ve been through it would be nice to get a break every once in a while. Oh well, nothing can be changed without effort.”

With that thought she fell asleep at last and had a dreamless sleep, in the morning she dressed in simple but warm town clothes and made her way to the entrance of the college. A high elf greeted her and she automatically tensed as the woman approached her.

“Can I help you ma’am?”

“I wish to enter the college.”

“I see, well not just anyone can enter this school. May I ask what it is you seek here?”

“I seek the knowledge of the Elder Scrolls.”

“Do you? And why would you want to learn about those?”

“Because i’m the dragonborn…”

“Dragonborn? Forgive me if I seem a little skeptical of that declaration, but I am intrigued could you possibly prove it?”

“Prove it? Like use the voice?”

“That would be preferable yes.”

“But it could hurt you.”

“I’ll put some spells on my person so I can withstand it, please go ahead.”

“Alright..”

The high elf readied herself and cast some protection spells over her body in preparation for the power of Leilani’s thu’um, the breton called upon the power of her voice and focused her mind on a single shout.

**“FUS RO DAH!”**

Leilani’s voice echoed through the town as the high elf struggled to keep her footing, in the end she fell backwards onto the stone walkway. The altmer looked up at the small breton with wonder in her eyes as she stood once more, she dusted off her robes and smiled at Leilani.

“That was amazing! We must talk after you get settled at the college!”

“What?”

“Mirabelle will definitely want to have you as a student here! I can’t wait to talk about the power-”

“Um I don’t want to enroll, I just need to see the bookkeeper and see if they know anything about the Elder Scrolls. Besides my mother is a teacher here-”

“Your mother? Who?”

“Uh Georgiana Edenburrow? She teaches Restoration?”

“Ah I see the resemblance, welcome. Follow me and i’ll show you to the front gate, after that you can head into the main hall and through the door to the left. Those doors lead to the arcanium where all our books and scrolls are kept.”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

She followed the high elf and soon she saw the college looming above her in all its glory, she was amazed at the majesty of the building and at the amount of magick pulsing through the air around her. She did as she was told and crossed the courtyard in order to enter the main hall, she passed a woman talking to a rather aggravated altmer mage. She ignored the shouting match and continued on her mission to find the arcanium, after entering the main hall she looked ahead of her at the lessons that were taking place by the well of Magicka in the spacious room in front of her. She saw an old man teaching wards and a dark elf teaching destruction before her eyes fell on her mother leaning over the body of a wounded guard with a hand full of students buzzing around her. Leilani entered the space and crowded around her mother as well, she watched as her mom dutifully taught her students every trick and tip she knew. Leilani thought about her own training and the similar techniques she used herself now. After the guard was healed she got up from her position by their side to address the class one final time.

“That will be all for today, read the books I told you about and I expect you all to be able to perform ‘close wounds’ by this time next week. Class dismissed.”

As the young students cleared out Leilani remained behind, her eyes met her mothers and she saw a smile brighten her mother’s face.

“Hi mom.”


	25. Septimus and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani finds what she needs in Winterhold with the help of her mother, only after leaving Vilkas like she did it brings her relationship to a new level. Her mother warns her of the dangers her lies hold, Leilani needs to be honest about her past and tell the truth to Vilkas.

Leilani had spent a good few hours talking to her mother and telling her about the kids and why she was in Winterhold to begin with. Her mother listened intently as Leilani revealed every detail and even asked for advice about how to handle the situation with Vilkas.

“Love is complicated darling, but in the worst of times you have to look at the positives. You and Vilkas are a good match and you have three lovely children together, I can understand where he is coming from Leilani. He is worried and honestly I am too, this is no small task by any means and we fear for your life.”

“But mom i’ve gotten this far, I know what I can and can’t handle and even then if something ever does happen to me that is why I want him to stay behind. If I die during any of these missions then our children need at least one parent with them, if he comes with me and we both get killed what then? I know Farkas would probably take them in, but the twins are barely old enough to remember us if we die. And as for Lucia, the poor girl just found a home with us…”

“I understand your side as well Leilani but put your destiny out of your mind for a second and take your family and their feelings into consideration. If you die then you’re gone forever, you leave behind a caring family who would miss you terribly.”

“I know, but I can’t ignore my destiny either. If I did then the future of my kids would be non-existent! Alduin has to be stopped and according to the legends i’m the only that can do it!”

“I’m not saying that you should ignore your calling, i’m just asking you to change your perspective for a second.”

“Ugh…”

“While you think it over lets go to the arcanium and find out anything we can about the Elder Scroll you seek, come now.”

Leilani followed her mother out of the training hall and towards the wooden doors leading to the grand library, once inside Leilani was in awe of the amount of books she saw around the room. She saw old tomes dating back to the first era as well as more recent works and training manuals as well, her mother laughed at her silence and beckoned her to follow her deeper into the arcanium. Leilani jogged to catch up with her mother eventually meeting her at the counter at the back of the library, her mother was already in the middle of a conversation with the old orc that maintained the room around them.

“What do you seek Georgiana? More books about restoration?”

“Not quite, i’m not actually seeking anything this time my dear friend.”

“Then what brings you here?”

“My daughter.”

The old orc looked confused until Leilani stepped out from behind her mother and made herself known, the old orc looked over the younger breton and crossed his arms over his chest.

“If she is your daughter then i’d be more than happy to help. What can I find for you today miss?”

“I appreciate it sir, you see i’m looking for an Elder Scroll.”

The old orc laughed and looked back and forth from Georgiana to Leilani in disbelief, when he realized that they were serious he looked Leilani dead in the eye.

“And what do exactly plan to do with it?!”

“Well I believe it holds a secret to my destiny, do you happen to know where one is?”

“No and even if I did do you honestly think I would let you take it? Elder Scrolls are very ancient diagrams that are said to contain various amounts of untouched information, but I do have some books about the Elder Scrolls if you wish to read them.”

“Anything helps at this point, i’ll happily accept anything at this point that can give me any hints..”

“Alright, give me a moment.”

The orc stood up and went over to some bookcases and rummaged around inside them for a few minutes before coming back to the desk with two volumes in his hands. He set them down on the countertop and Leilani read their titles with interest, _**Ruminations on The Elder Scrolls**_ and _**An Accounting of the Scrolls.**_ The second book seemed more like a biography rather than an informational piece of literature, she flipped through it and sure enough it was a first hand account of a man’s entry in to the cult of the Ancestor Moth. She closed it and then turned to the other book that was put before her, she thought it was an odd title but it seemed like it would provide more information than the first. After trying to read a few pages of the Ruminations book she growled in frustration before addressing the old orc once more.

“This Ruminations book makes no sense! I can’t understand a word of it!”

“Ah, well the author of that particular book has seen better days mentally.”

“What do you mean?”

“Septimus Signus. He was a professor here for a time, conjuration I believe. Then one days he took an interest in the Elder Scrolls and he slowly went mad, that book is proof.”

“Where is he now?”

“Old Septimus? Last I knew he was going north to continue his research about the dwemer and their ties to the scrolls, I haven’t heard from him in a very long time. He might be dead for all I know…”

“How far north?"

“A few miles, he said something about an outpost on some pillar of ice before he left.”

“I think i’ll find this outpost and get to the bottom of this myself.”

“Suit yourself, although if you do find him let me know if he is alive alright?”

“Sure.”

Leilani thanked the old orc and said her goodbyes to her mother before exiting the arcanium, the old orc was nice enough to mark the area on her map and she was eager to get on her way. Her mother was left standing by the desk in the arcanium watching her leave with fond eyes, the orc tapped her on the shoulder and she glanced back at him.

“Your daughter sure is an energetic one, much like you said Georgiana..”

“I used to be like that when I was her age, she has quite the road ahead of her and I know it will be hard.”

“If she is anything like you Georgiana, I know she’ll be fine in the end.”

“Thank you Urag gro-Shub.”

“Anytime.”

Leilani had made her way down to the shore line and across some floating ice when the sun started to set, then she saw a boat marooned on a large chunk of ice ahead of her. As she got closer she also noticed two torches mounted on the ice and a small wooden door as well, she jogged over to the door and pried it open before going inside. Being inside a giant iceberg wasn’t as cold as she thought it would be, she went through a narrow corridor before coming to a large cavern. She looked looked below the walkway to see a large dwemer mechanism sitting there encased in ice with a man walking about, she slid down the ramp and gently approached the man.

“Excuse me are you Septimus?”

“I am and I am not, we are all one with the heart before us…”

“Uh okay, um do you know where I can find an Elder scroll?”

“Elder Scrolls? Ah you seek to find the answer to all questions, you seek to find the unknown. In order to do that one must travel to the deepest cavern and ascend once more.”

“Uh…..What?”

“Blackreach! Alftand! The dwemer sealed it away there, here take this Lexicon and transcribe it with the knowledge of the ancients. Take this orb as well because it acts as a key to the underground city. Then we can unlock the box and gaze upon the unknown.”

“So this cube will lead me to the Elder Scroll?”

“Go to Alftand and descend into Blackreach, this is the only way to reach what you seek. Go now and reclaim what has been lost, after come back to me and I shall take the Lexicon once more and give you another task.”

“Alright.”

Leilani took the weird objects and left the outpost with haste, she made it back to Winterhold before the sun had fully set and rented a room at the inn once more. After a good nights sleep she awoke to the sound of a person knocking on her room door, she got out of bed and answered to find her mother and a courier standing outside her room. The courier just handed her a letter and went on his way as she welcomed her mother inside the small room, she recognized the seal and handwriting in an instant. Vilkas.

“Go ahead and read it darling, I can wait while you do.”

She broke the seal and unfolded the pages in front of her, she was afraid to read the contents of the letter but knew that she had left on bad terms and knew that she would have to face this sooner or later. The sight of Vilkas’s handwriting brought her a certain kind of peace though, knowing that he wasn’t mad enough to not write was comforting.

**_Dearest wife,_ **

**_I hope you have made it to Winterhold safely and have found the answers you were looking for, I know that we didn’t part on good terms but no matter how much I try to stay mad at you it doesn’t work. I miss you terribly and the children do as well, I know we have our problems but we always work through them and I know we can do the same again because I can’t imagine my life without you in it. When you get back, whenever that may be, I want us to have a talk about our future and how we can move forward with your destiny. Know that the children and I love you greatly and wish for your safe and swift return. Lucia is progressing well with her restoration training and Danica thinks she has great potential, said she could even be a healer or priestess at the rate she is going._ **

**_As for the twins they are progressing in their studies as well, they are saying more and more words everyday and I am pleased with them. I think that by the time they turn four they will be speaking fluently and even reading, you would be so proud of them if you saw how they worked so hard everyday. It crossed my mind after you left that you will likely see your mother while you are in Winterhold, tell her that her grandchildren and I say hello and send our best to her up there. I hope this letter finds you well and that you will write me back soon. I find myself tongue tied for some reason, like this awkward air between us was far stronger than what we’ve ever handled before. Bottom line is that I think that we aren’t on the same wavelength anymore and it pains me to say so, I hate not seeing eye to eye anymore and I know that it’s because of what we’ve been through recently. Please just be careful while you’re alone, until then I hope the Divines watch over you as you travel. Know that I will always love you Leilani no matter what and that I long for the day that you are in my arms again, where you are safe and loved. Be safe._ **

**_Love Always,_ **

**_Vilkas_ **

Leilani sighed as she put the letter on the table in her room, she sat on her bed and let her head fall into her hands. Her mother moved to sit next to her on the furs and put her arm around her daughter’s shoulder.

“I don’t know what to do mom, things are just so complicated and I don’t know how to fix them.”

“As i’ve said before, love isn’t easy. Listen to what he has to say and then decide what is best afterwards, tell him your whole story and then he will understand your want for independence and trust. But also keep his feelings in mind when doing so.”

“Our past with the Thalmor is not one that should be told mother, after everything father made us go through and with what happened to Kalcifer..”

“What happened to your brother was a terrible accident that we had no control over, but you should let your husband know that you haven’t been completely honest with him about your past suitor…”

“I told him what was important.”

“What about the child?”

Leilani put a hand over her stomach as she remembered the events of that day in High Rock with her last suitor before Vilkas, the image in her mind playing over and over again. She brought her eyes up to meet her mother’s she knew her mother was right but she would have to come clean about everything that happened back in High Rock and admit she lied to Vilkas.

“I don’t even know if I can tell him mom, he’s only known about the lie I told him. That I killed that high elf bastard before he had a chance to go any further..”

“I know you have your secrets Leilani, but in order for him to truly trust you and understand your issues, you need to tell him everything that happened. And I mean everything..even what your father made you do….”

“Oh gods, I tried to block all of that out you know. It was enough he forced me to marry a damn high elf and even worse when he made me give the child away….”

“I was never able to find out where he sent her…”

“Well I doubt she would even know who I am anyway, she was taken at such a young age….”

“You never told me if you had a name for that child..”

“Her father picked her name, apparently I had no say since she looked more elven than human. Her name was Kalina. After I killed her father I never saw her again, dad made sure of it.”

“I see. Well if it helps ease your mind I tried finding the child ever since it happened and you were taken away from me. Kalcifer tried to but you knew that already.”

“Yeah I know, that’s how he was caught and taken to be used against me. But I know that he never gave the Thalmor any information about Kalina’s location, that is if he ever found it.”

“We all love you Leilani and I just want to make sure that you are happy and make good choices regarding this marriage and family you now have.”

“I’ll tell him mother, in fact I think I need to go home now after this letter. If I leave now I can catch the carriage and go straight through to Whiterun, I can be home by sundown.”

“That’s my smart girl.”

“Bye mom, i’ll write you.”

“I’ll be here.”

Leilani grabbed her belongings after changing into her armour and ran out of the inn to catch the carriage to Whiterun, sure enough she made it to Whiterun just after sundown and walked through the front gates towards Breezehome. She hesitated at the threshold of her home, she could hear laughter and children inside and she smiled at the thought of their happy faces. Then she heard Vilkas’s rich baritone voice through the door, she heard him tell the toddlers to go to bed and Lucia as well. After she heard the footsteps quiet down and the house go silent she crept through the doorway to see the fire almost extinguished and everything dark. She put her pack down on the dining room table and crept her way up the wooden stairs, as she passed Lucia’s room she heard the little girl muttering incantations for healing and calming spells. Leilani felt proud that the girl was doing so well with her lessons. Then she walked to the master bedroom and saw light coming from under the doors, the door was ajar so she peeked inside to see Vilkas sitting on their bed with his cotton breeches on with no shirt. His head was in his hands as he gripped at his hair, he sighed heavily as he looked into the candlelight shining from the lantern on the bedside table.

“Leilani….I just don’t know what to do anymore. I love you and this family, but sometimes I wonder where it all went wrong. After everything we’ve gone through and all the moments we shared, it all seems to be slipping away..”

Leilani didn’t know Vilkas was suffering so much, and by her hand no less. She sighed and walked into the room causing her mate to turn towards the door in surprise. His eyes roamed over her armour clad body as she closed the door behind her, she took off her boots and gauntlets before pulling her armour off. In the end she was standing there in her underclothes that were drenched in sweat from the heat of the day. A heavy silence fell over the couple as they just eyed each other from a distance, Leilani sat down at the table in the corner of the room as Vilkas stayed seated on the bed. Vilkas was the first to break the tense atmosphere.

“Glad to see that you’re back in one piece, did you find the answers you were looking for?”

“I did, I know the next step that I need to take on this journey. But before I do that you need to know something about my past.”

“You’ve already told me of your past..”

“Not the truth, I told you what I wanted you to believe. I need to be honest about my past in High Rock, only then can we truly understand each other. That is if you can be honest about yours as well.”

“You lied about your past?”

“Only parts of it, but the parts I left out are really going to shock you. I just hope we are strong enough to withstand it.”

“What have you been hiding from me Leilani?”

“Everything…”


	26. Leilani's True Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth behind Leilani's harsh past, will Vilkas be able to accept her past in favour of a brighter future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter may trigger some people because I did go in depth about Leilani's past and how she was tortured by the Thalmor. Her past is very dark and I advise you to take care with reading it.

“It all started back in High Rock around my fourteenth birthday, my father had stopped taking me hunting with Kalcifer. They focused more on my education and etiquette lessons, in fact all father ever talked to me about after my birthday was finding a suitable husband and having a successful lineage. My mother was the only parent that talked to me like I was a human, not a piece of meat to be sold off to the highest bidder. Mother found time to teach me whatever she could about restoration so I felt I was accomplishing something in my life, and then after a while my father introduced me to my future husband. My father worked for a section of the Thalmor where they handled interrogations and arrests, he was the one that gathered the intel on potential threats and offered any means necessary to obtain the target after enough evidence was gathered. My father was not an evil man by any means, just misled as my mother puts it. Anyway, so around the time I turned fifteen I met my fiance. He was the son of a well known altmer family with strong ties to the highest ranks of the Thalmor, his name was Rydell. We began our courtship and I played the part of the dutiful daughter well enough to please both my parents in the end.

After a few months Rydell and I attended parties together and made our engagement known to the higher parts of society, then he formally proposed and the date was set for early spring. The time passed me by so quickly and the wedding was upon us, I wore the wedding dress of my fiance’s mother as per altmer tradition. It symbolizes becoming part of their family and respecting their word above anyone else's, so when the ceremony was taking place I was wearing a stranger’s old dress and being the perfect bride like my father wished. My wedding night was a night I remember all to well i’m afraid, he had forced himself on me multiple times before our marriage but he always stopped before it went to far. This night was not one of those times, I remember lying there in his bed in my new home just wishing it to end. He didn’t care that I was a virgin and that with every thrust he was sending waves of pain throughout my body, I told him to stop on multiple occasions but his only reply was ‘it will fade eventually’. So my screams of pain were taken as screams of pleasure and he had his way with me multiple times that night, a few weeks later I found out that I was with child and he took pride in having a young wife that was already set to bear his children. When my daughter was born she looked more like her father than me, the same pale yellow skin and golden eyes. He named her as per his right as the father and she was known as Kalina, I was so young and not ready to be a mother but I tried my best and made sure my daughter was taken care of. Rydell never let me see my family again after we were married, I wrote to mother and Kalcifer but never to the man that gave me to the beast I was married to. When I turned sixteen Rydell had brought up having another child and I couldn’t stomach the thought of being pinned beneath him anymore. Everytime he brought up having more children I would complain of feeling ill or simply drugging his drink so he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. One night he pinned me to the wall in our bedroom and groped at my body, he said that he knew about the drugs I slipped him and that he no longer saw me as a wife but as a means to have heirs. That was when I snapped, I had stashed a dagger in my nightgown and pulled it one him when he reached for my underwear. I stabbed him five times in the stomach and in the chest, I watched as he fell to his knees and bled out on the hard stone floor. I stood there with his blood on my hands as he took his final breaths, I felt no emotion as the light left his eyes and his body stilled. I was no locked in the room with his dead body, my daughter was fast asleep in her bassinet in the adjoining room. It took a few minutes for me to comprehend what I had done, when I finally realized what happened I broke down in tears. I tried to heal him after but his soul was already long gone by the time I tried, at dawn the servants had come to bring us breakfast as they normally do. They unlocked the doors and found me clinging to Rydell’s dead body crying, then they saw the knife in my hand and the blood on my nightgown. They eventually put two and two together and Rydell’s parents were called and brought to the scene of the murder, his mother beat me almost to death and I remember wanting to die at the that point. Then I was taken to a holding cell and tossed against the hard stone, I was able to smuggle a letter out to my family in order to let them know what happened to me and what I had done. I was left in that cells for three days without food or water when my father paid me a visit, he beat me as well and disowned me at the end. He told me that I would never see my daughter again and that I would probably die at the hands of the Thalmor within the next few months, I believed every word he told me and I accepted my fate. True to his word my daughter disappeared and I was taken into the interrogation rooms for questioning, even after confessing my guilt and explaining my actions the Thalmor held no pity for me. They were the superior beings to my kind and they showed it every time they tortured me, I was beaten with ropes and chains. I was shocked to the point I thought my brain would explode, I was starved and poisoned to the point where I just couldn’t react anymore. I stopped eating what they gave me and when I was dying of starvation they force fed me to keep me alive.

Rydell’s mother was present at every torture session and more often than not performed the tasks herself, payback for the death of her only child. Then one day they brought in Kalcifer and I felt my heart break in two, I begged for his life I told that I would admit to anything they wanted. I told them that I would do anything in order for his life to be spared but my pleas fell on deaf ears, they tortured my brother as well and then threw us in the same cell to starve for a few days. In that short time he told me that he and my mother were working to find Kalina and bring her under the protection of my mother’s name, before he was brought in he had been close to finding her location or so he told me. The next torture session was his last, they shocked and beat him before cutting his throat with a poisoned dagger. They untied his body and he bled as he fell flat on the cold stone beneath us, I screamed as I saw the light fade from his eyes and his body went still. Then they brought in a necromancer and brought him back to life as a mindless zombie, his body was disrespected and then they killed him a second time only this time his body turned to dust and was swept away like dirt. They continued to hold me in that damp and murky room until they decided I had suffered long enough, they brought me before a council and put me on display. They had the gull to let me live, they pardoned me and released me into the wilds of High Rock. I was wearing nothing but threads at that point as I found my way back to my parent’s house, my mother welcomed me back but I was a shell of my former self. I was literally skin and bones with multiple scars and fresh wounds, she healed my body and fed me until I regained my strength. I turned Seventeen a few months later, I was locked away in that cell for at least a year before Kalcifer was brought in and ultimately killed for sport. My mother told me that my father had disappeared with Kalina and that she hadn’t heard from him since, that is until recently when she learned that the Thalmor that killed Kalcifer eventually found him and disposed of him as well but Kalina wasn’t anywhere to be seen. I left my mother’s house as soon as I could and made my way around Tamriel taking on various jobs until the ambush which took me to Helgen. I still have no idea where Kalina is or if she is even still alive, since I had her when I was just about sixteen she would be about ten by now. I am about twenty-five now so she would be at least nine, anyway she would be younger than Lucia but still a young girl all the same. This brings us up to today because the rest you know, everything else that has happened has been with you Vilkas. Now you know my whole story, the true story. I have trust issues that I may never overcome and the reason I often want you to stay behind is that I want the children to know at least one of their parents in case I do perish on my quests, I find myself lost these days with everything that I am learning about what my future may hold for me. I know that I shouldn’t have lied to you but it was my way of protecting my insecurities, I didn’t fully want you to know my past with the Thalmor for fear that they would find out who you are and take you and the kids away from me like they had before. So now you know the truth and I know that this is a lot to take in but I needed to come clean and tell you everything. I understand if the trust you once had in me is now gone but I know I did the right thing by telling you the truth now, I couldn’t risk dying and you not knowing my true past as well as what had happened to me to make me like this. I also understand if you don’t want me around for a while but just know I thought that my keeping this from you was protecting you from danger.”

Vilkas just sat on the bed in silence as he absorbed the information he was just told, he had really not known the lass at all and he had felt a mixture of betrayal and understanding take over him. He had seemed so sure that he knew her and now this story had turned everything he knew on its head, she was married before and even had a child with that man that pretty much took advantage of her. He had no idea what to say as he looked from his hands to his wife in subtle confusion. He let out a deep sigh and looked to his wife with sad eyes, he couldn’t quite find the words to explain his feelings but he decided to try his best.

“Thank you for letting me know the truth Leilani, but a part of me feels betrayed that you kept all of this from me. I put my life in your hands multiple times and to think I didn’t truly know the person that I entrusted it to. We’ve built a life together here and now I find out I didn’t even know the truth about your past…”

“I told you that I was in a forced relationship before that ended with me killing him..”

“Yes, but the child and the marriage part you felt was okay to leave out?”

“I didn’t want to scare you away, I loved you Vilkas and I still do truly. I’m damaged and I didn’t want you to think I was fragile because of what happened to me, I can handle myself and all my life I had people tell me that I should just do what i’m told and when I left home I decided to take charge of my own fate. When I met you and the Companions I felt like I was finally being taken seriously and I didn’t want to lose that feeling, now with being Dragonborn I understand the importance of truth and opening up to the ones you love.”

“Lass, you can’t just expect me to be okay with everything you just told me…”

“I don’t, I know that it was a lot of information and that you probably feel like you can’t trust me anymore like you used to.”

“I still trust you Leilani, it’s just that I feel like I don’t know you anymore. The Companions don’t even know who you truly are either and that is cause for concern as well, not to mention the fact that you are probably on countless Thalmor hit lists and are incredible danger all the time because of your past..”

“I was pardoned in the end Vilkas, my slate was wiped clean and I think the Thalmor believed I would take my own life. With seeing the death of my brother and being tortured beyond what should humanly be done, honestly death seemed welcoming at that point. In fact if my mother hadn’t been nursing me back to health I might have actually taken my own life in order to just end my suffering.”

“Leilani, you’ve gone through so much and i’m trying my best to understand it all. I understand the reasoning in hiding the truth from me in the beginning but even when we established our relationship? When we got engaged? When we had our children? All the chances you had to tell me and yet you still didn’t.”

“I know, it crossed my mind a lot. I often contemplated telling you the truth but every time I thought it would be a good time something else happened, I know that it’s a poor excuse but in the end it’s the truth.”

“Ugh... “

They sat in silence once more as they just contemplated everything that had been said in this small room, Vilkas tried to put himself in his mate’s shoes and he found reason in some of her actions but he still couldn’t get over the feeling of betrayal that he felt in the end. He looked towards his wife once more and beckoned her over to his side, she joined him on the bed and he put a hand on her thigh. She put her hand on top of his and squeezed, he felt comfort in her touch and his spirit cooled at the thought of her being there and safe with him once more. Then a lesson that Kodlak had taught him at a young age came into mind, **_‘We can not fault people for their past action is they prove to be better now, what we go through makes us who we are. Never forget to see people for who they are now and not for the person they once were.’_** Vilkas fell in love with the Leilani he met in the Companions, he knew what kind of woman she was and that much had not changed. She was still the strong and intelligent woman that he had first met all those few years ago when she wandered into the depths of Jorrvaskr, he looked into her emerald eyes and say the sorrow behind them as she stared at him. She was sorry for her actions, that he was certain of. He put an arm around her shoulder as he pulled her in for a reassuring hug, he knew in his heart that he would still stand by her side in the good times and the bad no matter what her past entails.

“Leilani, I will not lie to you when I say that I am hurt that you lied to me. However, I know you did it in order to protect me and the children from possible dangers. I still love you and I have faith that we can work through this and get back to normal eventually, after all what’s a relationship or marriage without a little hardship every now and then?”

“Thank you Vilkas, I promise to be honest with you from now on no matter what. I don’t want to ruin what we have and I know that we can overcome this together in the end. But do you understand why I want you to stay behind when I leave…”

“I understand lass, but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

“I know, but that’s just another thing we have to work through.”

“About your other daughter..”

“Yeah?”

“You truly don’t know what happened to her?”

“No clue, only that she disappeared when my father did and then he was arrested alone in the middle of the wilds of High Rock. I have no idea where she could be or even if she is still alive.”

“That truly is tragic though, you were so young and then your daughter was taken from you in the end.”

“I just hope that she was or is being cared for, maybe one day we will meet again but I can’t focus on that right now. I have this family now and I need to protect them anyway I can, as for the Elder Scroll I have a solid lead and it takes me deep into a dwarven ruin.”

“Those can be dangerous, but i’m sure you can handle it with how strong you’ve become. Just know that I am here to help you Leilani no matter what the cost.”

“I know Vilkas and I will forever be thankful for you coming into my life and looking out for me through everything.”

“Let’s get to bed it’s late and I promised Lucia and the twins that we would go out into the plains for a picnic.”

“That sounds fun, the twins would love to run around outside the city but that just means we need to keep our eyes on them all the more.”

“You’re staying?”

“I plan to stay in town for a while so I can study what I can about dwemer mechanisms and the ruins themselves, besides I think that I should spend some time with you and the kids for once instead of always running of to do missions and rush to fulfill my destiny.”

“Glad to hear it lass, I must admit it will be nice having you home for a while.”

“It’ll be nice to relax for a change, lets go to bed.”

They fell into bed and tunneled under the furs, Vilkas hesitated before wrapping his arms around Leilani’s waist and pulling her close to his chest for the night. As they fell asleep they both sighed in contentment as they found their home in each others arms, Leilani slept peacefully and had a dreamless night. Vilkas on the other hand couldn’t seem to stay asleep as thoughts of the Thalmor coming and taking Leilani away for good like they had in her past, he woke up multiple times to make sure she was still there beside him.

In the morning the children were thrilled to be woken up by their mother and dress for the promised picnic out on the plains, the twins happily ran around their parents as they all made their way out of the front gates and towards the stables, they paid a visit to Leilani’s horse and then found a comfortable place to set up lunch. As Leilani set to preparing lunch Vilkas took Lucia fishing in a stream nearby as the twins sat down in the tall grass picking flowers and throwing stones into the water, everything was finally peaceful and she felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulder thanks to last night.

“Kids! Vilkas! Come and eat!”

The twins came running to the food and Lucia and Vilkas followed shortly after, Lucia was laughing about something Vilkas had said and he was patting their eldest on the head as she did so. After passing out the food the family ate in silence, after the twins ran off to play tag in the tall grass and Lucia went back to fishing with Vilkas. Leilani chose to play with the twins and chased them around the plains until she was out of breath, she felt eyes on her and turned to see Vilkas staring at her with a smile on his face. She knew things could never be the same as they once were but she knew that with everything out in the open things would be better. They spent the better part of the afternoon lounging around by the stream and splashing each other playfully, the twins soon fell asleep and Lucia took out a book about restoration to study. Vilkas and Leilani looked over their children fondly as the lounged on the banks of the stream with their feet in the water. Vilkas’s hand found Leilani’s and took it fondly. She squeezed his hand in return and she knew that no matter what happened from now on she would accept it wholeheartedly, her conscious was clear and now she just had to fulfill her duty and protect her family and the rest of Tamriel as well.


	27. Whiterun Whimsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas spend time with family and decide the next step in her journey, things with the Companions are less than satisfactory.

A good two weeks had come and gone since Leilani returned home to her family she was currently in Kodlak’s study going over paperwork and thinking about the past few days, she and Vilkas were working through things and life seemed simple. Leilani had been teaching Lucia more about Restoration and the twins were nearly speaking full sentences, life was peaceful but Leilani knew that she would soon have to leave for the ruins. She knew Vilkas would want to go with her but she hesitated on whether she should let him or not, it would be nice to have help but she also knew it would be dangerous and life threatening. Vilkas was a great warrior and she knew it would benefit her to have someone like him by her side, the only thing keeping her form saying it was okay were the kids. Then and idea struck her, she could ask her mother to come with them for backup, her mother was well experienced with the school of Destruction. Plus if another healer was with them it would provide extra insurance that they would make it out in one piece. She decided to talk to him about it later at home where they had more time to discuss it, right now she needed to finish the missive she was working on and go help in the training yard. “Hey Leilani are you busy?” She turned in her chair to see Farkas standing in the doorway, she nodded and beckoned him to sit beside her as she pushed her parchment to the side. She finished cleaning her desk before turning her full attention to her brother, she saw confusion in his eyes and wondered what could possibly be bothering this gentle giant.

“How can I help you Farkas?”

“I have a question about Lydia…”

“Oh?”

“Does she ever talk about me?”

“Sometimes, why?"

“Just wondering..”

She watched as the nord shifted in his seat and she knew that he needed to talk about something, she crossed her arms and fixed her eyes on him.

“What’s wrong Farkas?”

“Well, it’s complicated..”

“Try me.”

“Well as you know Lydia and I have been courting and things have been could and I’ve never felt happier.”

“And?”

“Well I want to take things further but I don’t know if she would be comfortable with that or not..”

“I see, well have you talked to her about this?”

“Not really, I’ve tried hinting at wanting more but I don’t know if she understands. She told me at the start of our relationship that this was all new territory for her so I’ve been trying to take it slow.”

“Well that is a good start, but I think you should be talking to her about this. After all this relationship is between you two. Although if it were me I would just try something and see how my partner responded, if she tells you to stop then she isn’t ready but if she returns your affections then maybe try to do more.”

“Uh-huh, I think I know how to handle this..”

“Keep in mind that an honest approach is a good one, I don’t know what Vilkas has told you but we’ve been going through our own rough patch as well. Our situation could have easily be avoided if I had just been honest from the beginning.”

“Thank you for the advice Leilani, and I know that you and Vilkas will make it all okay again.”

“Thanks Farkas.”

“Well I’m gonna go train, I think Torvar wanted to talk to me about a new assignment.”

“I’ll come with you I need to find Vilkas anyway.”

They both filed out of the study and made their way up the steps to the training yard, they passed the twins who were preoccupied with the books Tilma had put before them so she just smiled and proceeded behind Farkas outside. There she saw Lucia sitting cross legged on a chair with her nose buried in a novice restoration book, she ruffled the little girl’s hair and then looked towards the recruits. She saw Vilkas arguing with one of the women he was instructing and shook her head, she made her way over to the pair and put her hands on her hips as Njada saw her approach and furrowed her brow. “What seems to be the problem?” She looked back and forth between Vilkas and the frustrated redguard with curious eyes, Ria remained quiet while Vilkas calmed his breathing and faced Leilani with an even gaze.

“Njada disagrees with my teaching methods and she thinks that she could do better, I told her that she is more than welcome to try but with her technique she wouldn’t last long.”

“Says you! I have plenty of skill! I’ve gone on multiple hunts with Aela and fared just fine!”

Farkas had joined them at this point and crossed his arms over his chest before glaring down at the tanned woman.

“Humans are different, they’re smarter than the beasts you usually hunt. They require more attention or else it’s off to Sovngarde, I’d listen to your superiors whelp before it gets you in trouble.”

The angry woman turned red at Farkas’s words before grabbing her sword and arming herself for battle, out of instinct Leilani pushed Farkas out of the way and pulled her own axes out of their sheaths. The women circled each other in the courtyard, Farkas and Vilkas tried to intervene but Aela held them back by the collar of their armours. They turned to her with angry glares but she just shook her head and told them to watch, when the red head was certain they would remain in place she released them and turned her gaze back towards the fight. Leilani Ria had a hard time controlling her temper, especially when her technique or overall battle prowess was brought into question, but that is no reason to pull a weapon on a shield sibling. They only used weapons with dummies or first testing someone's strength when they initially joined the group, after that they only sparred with their bare hands to ensure no one was injured or killed. They had learned that the hard way with Uthgerd and the death of a young male recruit back before Leilani ever joined.

“Cool down Njada! Put your sword down and think for a moment, this is wrong you know this isn’t how we do things anymore..”

“I’m gonna prove myself here today, if that means taking you down then so be it.”

Leilani felt her blood boil as the nord openly challenged her position, she found herself standing a little straighter as she addressed the woman another time.

“Njada, if you challenge me I swear by all the Divines that I will take you down. Do not challenge my authority!”

“Or else what? What could a small breton like you do!? I still don’t understand why Kodlak chose you to lead us in the first place.”

That caused something in her to snap, however she did not let her emotions take over she just calmly took in a deep breath as she prepared to fight the woman. Njada kept her eyes trained on the small breton but all the nord could see was a red tint covering her vision, the nord charged uttering a loud battle cry as she did so. Leilani easily dodged her opponent and side stepped the angry woman with ease, the nord turned quick but not quick enough to stop the blunt edge of one of Leilani’s ax from landing on her shoulder. Njada hissed in pain as a dull throbbing sensation over took her arm causing her to drop her shield, Leilani only smirked as the nord swung at the breton once more only to be evaded. This time Leilani rolled out of the way and landed a hard kick to the back of Njada’s knees forcing her to the ground, the the small breton hit Njada’s wrist with the blunt side of her ax and the nord dropped her sword before grabbing her wrist in pain. Leilani held both ax blades close to the brunette’s throat with fire in her eyes, she could see the fear in her opponent’s face as she stood above her.

“Never underestimate your opponent Njada, especially me. I have been through more hardship than you could possibly imagine and I could kill you right now if I had half a mind to, but that is not our way. You dishonor the Companions with your behavior, we are here to help and support each other while we do our best to make Skyrim a safer place and help the people, we do not attack our brethren and cause a disturbance like this. Kodlak would be disappointed with your actions, I accepted this position to continue his teachings and make sure we stay on the right track. Make no mistake sister, I am worthy of my position whether you think so or not. Now as punishment for your actions you are suspended from missions until you prove otherwise, now finish training with Vilkas and keep this in mind. If I were a bandit, your head would no longer be attached to your shoulders.”

Leilani sheathed her axes and put her hand out for Njada to grab, the nord hesitated at the gesture but took her hand anyway in order to stand up. The nord retrieved her weapons and went back over to the training dummy to await Vilkas’s instruction, everyone just stared at Leilani as she walked back towards the porch and sat next to her daughter. Vilkas was impressed with how the lass had handled the situation and resumed his instruction with a rather ashamed looking Njada. After training had concluded and the recruits went inside the hall to eat supper Leilani and Vilkas gathered their children and went home for the night, they walked home hand in hand while the children walked ahead of them holding hands as well. They hadn’t spoken since that incident with Njada but Vilkas could sense that Leilani had something churning in her mind as they walked to breezehome, once inside Lydia served them dinner and then left for the night. After they ate and the kids were tucked in Leilani and Vilkas changed into their sleep clothes and got into bed.

“Lass.”

“Yeah?”

“I know you have something on your mind.”

“You know me so well.”

“Well you don’t hide your emotions that well anymore since you told me the truth about your past, which I think is nice that you can finally be yourself around me.”

“It feels nice not having barriers constantly up, but now I feel like I just make you worry no matter what.”

“I’ll always worry about you Lani, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“Well there’s that whole situation with Njada and her outburst today.”

“You handled that rather well though, you didn’t let your anger get in the way of fair judgement. I think what you did and what you said were perfect and it definitely put Njada in her place, she was pretty obedient after that little fight.”

“Glad I helped her listen to you, but it made me think of why Kodlak chose me in the first place. I was a nobody when I came to the Companions and he welcomed me with open arms like I was a long lost child, I guess what she said out in the yard just really got to me.”

“Lass, Kodlak chose you because he saw what was inside of you, he saw the courage and determination that we needed among our ranks. He knew what you were capable of and your actions just proved his theories, he chose you because you were a well balanced warrior and knew how to think logically through your situations.”

“I guess, but it still made me anxious. Do the others think I don’t deserve my position either?”

“Torvar and Athis could care less about who leads the Companions as long as the mead is flowing and the coin is still good, Ria loves your guidance and you know the Circle stands behind you. Njada is just hot headed and hard to predict, after today I doubt she will ever question your right to the title.”

“Well that’s good to know, I just want to make Kodlak proud..”

“You make us all proud love, you show great promise as a Harbinger and I bet you even get put in that book alongside Kodlak.”

“Thank you Vilkas.”

“Anytime love, was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

The breton perked up at the subject change as she propped herself up on her elbows and turned to face Vilkas with bright eyes, he was taken aback by her sudden mood swing but welcomed it all the same.

“I think I have found a solution for my journey to Alftand.”

“Oh have you?”

“You can come with me on this one, because I plan on asking my mother to come as well so she can provide extra support with restoration as well as destruction. She is well versed in both schools so she would prove quite the asset to have on our side. We can tell her to meet us in Dawnstar and then it is just a short hike to the ruin.”

“I didn’t know your mother practiced destruction magick as well.”

“Where do you think my brother learned from? It’s the perfect solution and that way we can both go and feel better about coming back in one piece.”

“I must admit that I hadn’t thought about your mother as a possible travel companion but now that you’ve explained her talents I think we will breeze through this mission easily.”

“I hope so, I still have to write her about it and see if she can even accompany us. But even if she can’t I know of a battle mage that will help us out for five hundred coins.”

“Five hundred coins?!”

“Mages don’t come cheap darling.”

“Damn, well write your mother in the morning and then we just need to gather our supplies and wait for her response.”

“I must admit that having you by my side through this has been a great help, even with the bumps and obstacles we hit along the way.”

“I will always be here for you Leilani, in this life and in the next.”

“I know, and it really makes me feel safe knowing I have you by my side.”

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, they both slept soundly with no dreams interrupting their short rest. In the morning Leilani awoke before the rest of the family in order to write her letter in peace.

_**Dearest mother,** _

_**I hope this letter finds you well and that you are in good health since I last saw you, you will be happy to know that I told Vilkas everything and we are all the better for it. But I write to you about something urgent, I want to ask you if you could accompany Vilkas and I to and ancient dwemer ruin near Dawnstar. I spoke to that crazy fellow in the ice fields and he told me that this ruin should lead m to the Elder Scroll I seek, I want you to come with us as a backup. Since you are well trained in the arts of Restoration as well as Destruction I thought it would be nice to have a powerful mage on our side during all of this, I understand if you can’t get away from the College but I figured it couldn’t hurt to ask you for this favour.** _

_**I await your response with an eager mind, also I wanted to thank you for helping me at the College. I think that orc may be attracted to you, after father I think you deserve a good man and if he fits that bill than I am more than willing to see you finally happy once again! I don’t think I mentioned that I had started teaching Lucia Restoration this past month, she is progressing well and seems to hold a certain aptitude for the school. I am very proud of her progress and hope that after we get through this ruin you can come and see how she has been doing.** _

_**Love always,** _

_**Leilani** _

She folded the parchment after the ink dried and sealed the letter in wax, she pressed her seal into the liquid and then walked downstairs to find Lydia already setting the table for breakfast. She handed the letter to her housecarl asking the woman to find a courier and have it delivered to her mother in Winterhold as soon as possible, after handing the nord woman a small coin purse the bodyguard was out the door and off to find a courier as directed. Leilani finished setting the table before making the breakfast itself, after all the ingredients were in the pot and well on their way to cooking she woke up the twins and dressed them for the day. Vilkas was still fast asleep in bed so Leilani sent the twins up to wake him and Lucia for breakfast, she heard Vilkas grunt as one of the twins jumped on his stomach causing him to wake up with a start. She then heard Lucia giggle as the other twin found their way into her room to wake her as well, soon everybody was downstairs and laughing around the table as they ate their porridge.

“Can we go fishing today papa?”

“After you finish eating Lucia, and don’t forget your mother wanted to teach you some more spells today.”

“Mama can we put off my lessons?”

“Well since you’ve made such good progress I think you deserve a day to play and relax, I think your father can take you for the whole day if you wish.”

“Please Papa?!”

“Alright, but I expect you to catch at least ten fish.”

“I bet I can catch twenty!”


	28. Journey to Winterhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilkas and Leilani set off to Winterhold to meet Georgiana, time to see what lies in wait at Alftand.

Leilani and Vilkas were sitting in breezehome reading to the twins a few days after she had sent the letter, Lucia soon walked in with a sealed piece of parchment in her hands. Vilkas took notice of the young girl and smiled at her approach, she looked kind of sad but he chose to address that after she handed over the letter.

“What have you got there lass?”

“A letter for mama..”

Leilani took the letter from the child and broke the seal in a hurry, her eyes scanned over the parchment and then she looked to Vilkas with a smile on her face. Her mother had agreed to venture into Alftand with them and asked them to meet her in Winterhold as soon as possible, since Alftand was just a short hike southwest of the crumbling city anyway.

“You and papa are leaving again aren’t you…”

Leilani turned to the sad child with a weak smile, she always felt bad leaving her children behind but knew Lucia felt it more than the twins since she was older and knew they might not come back. Leilani put the letter down on a side table and beckoned her eldest into her arms, Lucia hugged Leilani tight and the mother felt her child shake with unshed tears.

“Oh darling, we won’t be gone long I promise. We must leave in order to protect your future, I promise that we won’t leave you alone in this world.”

“But what if you don’t come back! Hagen and Kari will be sad and we will all be orphans, I finally have a real home with a real family and I don’t want it to go away again.”

“Lucia..”

“I just don’t want to be left alone again..”

Vilkas saw the distress on Lucia’s face and walked over to where the child and his mate were embracing, he joined in the hug and smoothed the child’s hair as she cried. The little one looked up into his cool silver eyes and saw the love of a father shining in them.

“Your mother and I will return pup, we promise and when we do we will teach you some swordplay alright? We’ll get you a wooden sword and start training as soon as we get back.”

“Really?”

“Yes, your mother and I have been talking about it and we were going to wait until your birthday, but I think it’s close enough.”

“Alright, but please be careful!”

“Of course young pup, we always are.”

Once Lucia calmed down Vilkas and Leilani went into the marketplace to stock up on potions and provisions before their journey, they also paid a visit to Jorrvaskr to ask Farkas and Lydia to watch the kids again while they were gone. The couple agreed and seemed thankful for the time together, then Leilani and Vilkas returned home to see Lucia reading _A Tragedy in Black_. Not the kind of book they thought their daughter was into but happy she was expanding her reading library, they made dinner as the twins were running around playing tag. After they all had eaten and the twins were tucked in for the night Leilani sat with Lucia in her room brushing her hair out for the night.

“Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Are you important?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you’re the Harbinger and also a Thane, but it seems like there is more. Like you’re part of something bigger?”

“Well I guess I am, but I don’t know if you are fully ready to understand. Just know that I do a lot of good for this province and I’m trying my best to make it a safer place. I promise to tell you more when you’re older.”

“Does it have to do with all the town guards calling you Dragonborn?”

“Yes, but do you know what that means?”

“No.”

“I see, well if you ever want to know more there is a book down on the bookshelf called _The Book of the Dragonborn_. It provides a little background about the title.”

“Okay, I’ll read it after I finish my current book.”

“Alright, now get to bed.”

Lucia climbed under the furs as Leilani placed a kiss on her forehead, she told Lucia goodbye because she and Vilkas would most likely be gone before they woke up. Then she closed the door and made her way to the master bedroom to find Vilkas already finishing up packing their bags and changing into his sleep clothes.

“You waste no time do you.”

“Not when we have to go all the way north to Winterhold, if we leave at dawn we should make it to Winterhold by late afternoon.”

“Always so meticulous, although it’s one of the reasons I love you. You symbolize some kind of order in my messed up world.”

“Way to be dramatic love, but I appreciate the sentiment. I must admit you hold certain place in my heart as well. My whole life has been planned out and utterly bland until you came into it, you brought the chaos and adventure into it.”

“I guess we complete each other then, in the most difficult of ways.”

“I guess so.”

She walked closer to her mate after she shut and locked the door behind her, she reached up to encircle his neck with her arms as she brought him down for a kiss. Their lips connected and if felt like their entire relationship had been renewed, after everything that has happened her spirit was pleased with the physical contact. Vilkas’s arms wrapped around the breton’s small waist and brought her closer to his body, he had missed the way she felt in his arms and eagerly returned her affections. After what felt like forever the pair separated with heavy breaths passing between them, Vilkas wanted to do more his nord spirit practically begged him to continue but Leilani’s hands on his chest stopped his actions.

“We can’t, we might wake the kids. When we get to Winterhold and spend the night in the inn I promise that this will continue.”

“I don’t know if I can wait that long.”

“Haha, well you have to.”

She placed one last kiss on his cheek and changed into her sleep clothes, Vilkas finished packing a few last minute essentials and then they both climbed into bed and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. The next morning the couple awoke early and quietly dressed in their matching wolf armour before creeping down the stairs and out of the house locking the door behind them. They had made sure to give Farkas and Lydia a key the day before so they could enter in a few hours when they were ready to watch the kids. The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon when the couple got to the stables to catch the early carriage to Winterhold, after paying the driver fifty gold they climbed into the back of the wagon and situated themselves on the hard wooden benches.

The wagon went straight to Winterhold not stopping once, they arrived in the broken city at about four in the afternoon and made their way to the local inn before going to the college to see Leilani’s mother. They purchased a room and food for later that night and then made their way across the crumbling bridge and into the college in search of Leilani’s mother. The older breton was found in the Arcanium talking to the old orc behind the desk, Leilani happily bounded over to her mother and hugged her warmly.

“Hi mom.”

“Hello dear, I see you got my letter. I am very excited to be able to accompany you and your husband on this mission, I was just telling Urag here about it and he thinks I’m crazy about going.”

“Well we all are crazy for going to an old Dwemer ruin but it’s the only way to find the Scroll.”

“I think we will be alright, after all with two top notch warriors and a well trained destruction mage what could go wrong?”

After visiting with her mother a little while longer they left the college to relax at the inn before the hike to the ruins in the morning. They changed out of their armours in favour of more simple and comfortable town clothes and then made their way into the main area of the inn to eat their supper. After enjoying two bottles of spiced mead and two hearty servings of venison stew the couple was ready for bed, although sleep wasn’t the first thing on Vilkas’s mind. As the evening grew later and the inn emptied the couple determined the right time to become intimate was fast approaching. Sure enough Vilkas didn’t hesitate to bring his wife to him with one swift motion capturing her lips with his.

“Hmmm. Vilkas…”

Leilani moaned as she kissed her husband, this allowed Vilkas to probe her mouth with his tongue and explore every inch of her mouth. His hands groped at her body constantly, all his urges that he had pushed aside came flooding back to him. They hadn’t had sex in such a long time and he felt a new wave of excitement take over his body as he felt her hands reach for the hem of his shirt to remove it from his body. He let her take his shirt off revealing his chiseled torso to the cold room, she ran her hands over the well defined muscles as their lips connected once more. Soon Vilkas removed Leilani’s dress and tossed it on a nearby chair leaving her standing in just her underclothes.

She shivered as the cold air hit her skin and caused goosebumps to form on her arms, Vilkas’s hands traveled down her back until the rested just below her well formed ass. He then hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist in response, he pressed her up against the wooden wall of the inn as they continued their make out session. Leilani ran her hands through Vilkas’s raven locks as she deepened the kiss, she soon felt one of Vilkas’s hands find its way between her legs and massage her core through the cloth of her underwear.

“Mmmmm.”

She moaned as his hand came into contact with her clit, her hips rocked back and forth matching his pace as he continued his ministrations. Vilkas pushed her underwear aside and pushed his fingers into her now dripping core, she sighed as he set a steady but forceful pace as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She clung close to his body as she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers inside her, she placed multiple kisses along his neck causing his pace to falter slightly as she took him by surprise. He removed her from her place against the wall and moved her to the bed to lay her down on the furs, he got rid of his pants and loin cloth as she unwound her breast band and wet underwear.

They resumed their passionate kissing until Vilkas broke away placing small kiss down her body until he reached her throbbing center, he smirked up at her while he licked his lips before placing gentle kisses on her inner thighs. Her body shook with anticipation as his lips got closer to her womanhood, then all of a sudden his mouth encased her sensitive bud causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

“A-ah… V-vilkas...mmmm”

He enjoyed the sounds he made her make as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her, switching ever so often to lap at her clit and pump his fingers into her core. Her hands gripped the fur beneath her with dragon like strength as she felt her release coming, his fingers began pumping faster and faster until she screamed in pleasure releasing her juices for him to eagerly drink up. He did so with haste and came up from between her legs liking her essence from his lips. He smiled as he climbed back up her body to share a kiss with her, she tasted herself on his lips and pondered that new taste she was experiencing. She pulled away from the kiss and look her lover in the eyes.

“We’ve never done that before, not that I’m complaining….”

“Hmph, well I enjoyed it as well lass. But we aren’t done yet…”

She let her eyes travel down his torso to fall on his now fully erect cock, her mouth fell open and she brought her gaze back up to meet his. Their heated gazes speaking volumes of what they wanted to say or do to one another was lost as Vilkas positioned himself at her opening and eased into her tight cunt. He grunted as his full erection was sheathed inside her, he wasted no time setting a devastating pace as he continually thrusted in and out of her. Her moans were now muffled by the creaking of the bed beneath them, he groaned as he felt her walls constrict around him as another release built inside of her. She was on the cusp of her second release when Vilkas’s thumb came into contact with her overly sensitive clit, she screamed as she came a second time and caused her walls to squeeze around Vilkas’s swelled length.

He groaned as he pumped a few more times before withdrawing from her and finishing on her stomach, he collapsed onto her chest in exhaustion. He felt her hands run through his hair once more and he sighed in contentment, it had been so long since they were in this position and he wanted it to last forever.

“I love you Vilkas…”

“I love you too Lani, are you alright?”

“I’m perfect darling, that was definitely more intense than our past encounters. What in Nirn came over you?”

“I guess it’s just been so long since we were able to do this that I kind of lost control over my urges.”

“Well I must say that I was pleasantly surprised, we should do this more often.”

“Haha, I agree wholeheartedly lass, but for now lets gets some sleep we have a big day ahead of us and we will need all our strength.”

“Right.”

They curled up together underneath the furs and slept soundly until morning, when they awoke and got armed for the journey they were in a very content mood. They left the inn and met Georgiana on the snow covered path that led to Alftand, the journey was quiet for the most part with a couple ice wolves here and there. The reached the ice covered ruins by midday and found bandits hovering around the half excavated ruins, Vilkas took the lead as they approached the bandits. The leader took notice of them and immediately tensed as the came closer.

“Halt! Who goes there?”

“We just want to pass into the ruins friend, we mean no harm.”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, ya see we’ve been paid decent coin to keep everyone out of these ruins for a while.”

The bandit leader peered around Vilkas to see Georgiana and Leilani looking on with calculating eyes, the bandit leader smiled at the woman who rolled their eyes in response.

“Quite the attractive companions you have there friend, why don’t we make a deal? You leave the ladies out here with us and you can enter the ruins at your disposal. After all it’s been awhile since the men and I have had any action on this snow covered peak.”

“What you ask in impossible.”

“Then you best push on before things get ugly.”

“We can’t do that friend.”

“Well then, I think you’ll be easier to rob when you’re dead!”

Then all the bandits charged the small trio, Leilani and Vilkas took defensive stances and fought the rogues off one by one until an archer and ice mage were left. Georgiana fired multiple fireballs at the archer, who dodged all of them to her displeasure. The ice mage was easily taken down by Vilkas and Leilani, that’s when Leilani heard her mother scream in pain. She turned to see an arrow sticking out of her mother’s chest as she fell to her knees clutching at the arrow shaft.

Leilani saw red as she sprinted to the archer and cut his head clean from his shoulders causing blood to squirt over her armour and blades. She then ran to her mother’s side who was now laying on her back in the snow, she put her mother’s head in her lap and put pressure on the arrow wound.

“Mom! MOM! You need to stay awake! Vilkas get the potions from our pack!”

Vilkas brought every health and healing potion they had as Leilani worked to tear away her mother’s clothes to get at the wound, she saw the arrow sticking out of her mother’s chest right where her heart would be. She knew the wound was fatal in the back of her mind but her heart refused to believe her mother was now at the risk of dying.

“Leilani…”

She looked into her mother’s eyes to see tears starting to form, she wiped away her own tears as well as her mother’s while she continued to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Darling….nothing can be done….”

“No….NO! YOU CAN’T DIE!”

“Darling...all things happen for a reason… this will make you stronger. Fulfill your destiny… save this world…”

“NO! I can’t lose you too!”

Leilani pushed her most powerful healing magic into her mother but nothing happened, the body kept rejecting her magic causing blood to keep flowing from the open wound.

“Why won’t my spells work?!”

“The wound is fatal… you know that most fatal wounds can’t be healed…especially when they hit vital organs...”

Her mother’s breathing became more and more labored as the blood flowed, Leilani’s tears were now mixing with her mother’s blood as she continuously tried to heal her mother’s body.

“Leilani...Look at me..”

Leilani turned her watering eyes to those of her mother’s, such calm had come over them and Leilani knew that she could do nothing to help.

“Mom...please don’t leave me, not yet.”

“We will meet again one day Leilani, be sure of that…...I am proud of you...I am honored to be your mother…”

“Mom…”

“Never..give..up... I love you…”

Georgiana’s hand came up to cup Leilani’s cheek as her daughter’s tears flowed onto her body, soon the light faded from her eyes and her hand fell limp at her side in the snow. Leilani’s world had come crashing down once again.


	29. The Weight of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani doesn't understand her mother's sudden death, can this be real...

Leilani’s blood ran cold as her eyes ran over her mother’s now still body, her brain refusing to believe that her last family member was gone from this world. Her mother’s head was still centered in her lap while she kneeled in the ever falling snow, her hands idlily combing through her mother’s graying ebony hair. Vilkas had no words for the situation and just silently knelt in the snow by his mate’s side with his head bowed in grief, Leilani felt her emotions fall away as a wave of calm washed over her. She wondered why she felt no intense emotion, or why her tears were still flowing but no real sadness washed over her. The snow had turned crimson around her mother’s body while they sat in the snow, soon her mother’s blood stopped flowing and her features quickly turned grey in color when no life essence flowed through her.

“I don’t understand….”

Vilkas raised his head to look at his wife, he saw her face void of all emotion with only tear stained cheeks to show how pained she actually was.

“I am so sorry love, I wish we could have done more….”

“I don’t feel anything, no anger or sadness. I just feel empty…”

“I know how that feels, when Farkas and I knew our father wasn’t coming back we went into a dark place. We held no sorrow or anger, we just felt hollow the entire time we mourned.”

“But I should feel sad, my mother is literally dead in my arms and I can’t bring myself to feel anything!”

Leilani was getting frustrated from her lack of compassion for her mother’s death, she turned her gaze back to her mother’s lifeless body and moved some stray hairs away from her now shut eyes. She looked around the snowy mountain side and felt the breeze freeze the tears that were left on her cheeks, she rubbed her face with the back of her hand and faced Vilkas once more.

“We need to burn her body..”

“Pardon?”

“We need to burn her body and gather the ashes to carry with us back to Winterhold and spread them of the Sea of Ghosts.”

“Is that what she wanted?”

“She had always talked about being one with nature when she passed, but since we aren’t in High Rock she would want to be spread over the ocean so the breeze could carry her spirit homeward.”

“I see, well we can’t really build a funeral pyre for burning..”

“I know some fire spells, I just need to set her aside and get a container to carry her in. Hand me one of those empty potion bottles, the larger one.”

Vilkas grabbed one of the large empty potion bottles and handed it to his wife, she took it gently and prayed over her mother before removing the head from her lap. The couple stood to move away from the dead body before Leilani called forth her arcane fire, she saw her mother’s lifeless body lying in the snow and yet still no emotions flowed forth. Am I really that broken?

“We’ll meet again one day mother, until then may the wind guide you home to meet Kalcifer and father.”

She felt her hand warm as fire magic took over her right palm, she cast a spiral of fire towards the body and soon the body charred and turned to ash before their eyes. After all was said and done Leilani walked over and collected what she could of her mother’s ashes and shoveled them into the potion bottle for transport, Vilkas walked up behind her as she stood to tie the bottle onto her hip.

“She was proud of you lass, she knew nothing could be done and she wants you to continue to make her proud. Follow through with the mission at hand and then we can grieve in peace..”

“Aye, let’s get this over with and back to the kids. I need time to process this better, in fact I have a better plan for mother’s ashes.”

“You do? What?”

“You’ll see, for now let’s go into that ruin and find that damn scroll.”

After securing the potion bottle the pair descended some shaky scaffolding before entering a crack in the glacier that led into the ruin. They walked for what seemed like hours fending off machine after machine as they encountered them, then Leilani heard a voice behind some wooden planks.

“I think there are more bandits in here, but these sound like Khajiit.”

“We’ll have to be careful, lets keep going, I don’t like standing still too long.”

“Right.”

They continued on fighting machines until they came across a crazed cat talking to a dead body about skooma, they tried to calm down the crazed man but he just swung a woodcutter’s ax at the pair, after disposing of him Leilani saw his dead companion lying on a blood soaked bedroll.

“Poor bastard, skooma is one nasty drug.”

“Aye, not a good way to go.”

They continued deeper into the ruin eventually killing more than few mechanical spheres and spider workers, then they came upon the falmer. The deeper they went the more falmer that emerged from the crevices, poor mistreated snow elves never getting the chance to see the sun after being enslaved by their dwarven masters. Then they came upon a large open cavern, their way forward being blocked by many sharp pillars blocking the entryway to the main area. After killing the falmer in the area Leilani saw a lever above them on a balcony, she climbed the stone steps and pulled hard on the rusted contraption. She watched as the pillars retracted and they were able to pass, that is until a dwarven centurion came to life and targeted them. Leilani pushed Vilkas out of the way as she dived away from the pillar of steam that was shot at them, she rolled out of the way and rushed at the machine hacking at the knee joints and trying to pry the soul gem out of the machine. Eventually the construct fell and stopped moving altogether, she found a flawless sapphire inside and tossed it into her coin purse before grabbing the key that was inside the mechanical monster. She climbed another staircase with Vilkas close behind and unlocked a gate to find two people arguing about the treasure that they had found.

“Listen if we divided it up equally we would each be set for life! Screw our employer most of our team died trying to get into this forsaken cave!”

“Or I can kill you and claim it all for myself!”

The two fought and eventually killed each other not even noticing Vilkas and Leilani standing at the entrance to the room, she shook her head before looting their bodies and the chest that was placed over to the side. She unlocked a gate at the back of the room and revealed a platform that seemed to lead up and into the outside world, but Septimus said to go below Alftand and enter Blackreach. So how in the hell was she supposed to go under the ruins? She took the two objects he had given her out of her pack and tossed them around in her hands, he said that the Lexicon was for gathering information so she assumed she needed that later other than right now.

“I wonder what this does?”

She looked to her husband who was referring to the pedestal in the center of the room, she walked over next to him and observed the strange construct. She realized it had an spherical indentation on it and placed the sphere that Septimus gave her in that indent. She felt the ground shift under them as the stone surrounding the pedestal fall away to form stairs to a lower level.

“I guess _that_ is what it does..”

She allowed herself a small smile before taking the sphere and descending the stone stairs, then at the bottom they pushed open heavy metal doors and stepped into a large glowing cavern with more ruins in the distance.They both stared in wonder at the amount of nature and construction that stood before them.

“Now this is impressive, not quite what I thought we were going to see but impressive all the same, eh lass?”

“Definitely, I can’t believe this was all underneath our feet! We need to get to the other side, but I see falmer to the left and there is a sphere in front of that house right there.”

“This is going to take a while.”

“It always does.”

Sure enough they struggled to get to the other side of the cavern as they fought off falmer and a centurion, between battled they were able to admire the flora and fauna that called this area home. The glowing water and walls along with the red nirnroot and glowing mushrooms that were scattered about, then they saw a tower in the near distance.

“That must be where we need to go! Let’s hurry!”

They picked up the pace until crossing over the stone bridge that led to the lonely tower, they looked behind them at the large dwemer city with regret.

“Did you see those people? Mindless slaves to those deformed snow elves…”

“It is tragic, but if we were to engage them we would be outnumbered. They are no doubt brainwashed anyway, they would not listen to us over their falmer masters.”

“You’re right Vilkas, come on let’s get on that lift.”

When Vilkas pulled the lever the ground shook as they ascended into the tower of Mzark, the lift stopped and the gate opened to reveal a sort of communal space with a fire blazing in the center.

“No one should be here, that means this fire has stayed lit for maybe hundreds of years. I will never understand the dwemer or the mysteries they hold.”

“No one will lass, none of them are alive to question.”

After surveying their surroundings to ensure they were safe they pushed through the large metal doors to be greeted with a large sphere taller than ten men, Leilani saw a ramp off to one side and they ascended it cautiously. At the top they saw multiple desks with ruined books stacked tall on each of them, the large chandelier looking object hanging above them gave off a weird energy as her eyes wandered to the platform at the back of the chamber. She climbed up to the platform where five buttons were placed before her, and to her right a pedestal for the cube she carried. She placed the cube on the mechanism and it made some awkward noises before is screwed itself in place and opened to reveal a glowing orb in the center of it.

“Vilkas, I think this is a puzzle..”

“I wouldn’t doubt it, from what I’ve read these ancients beings were very smart when it came to traps and puzzles.”

“Great.”

After pressing the buttons in multiple orders for over two hours while watching the large chandelier looking abject shift and change while she did then a third button finally opened, she pressed it twice and then the fourth final button opened as well. She pressed it and a large case lowered from the ceiling, she pressed the final center button and the case opened revealing its contents.

“That has to be it!”

She grabbed the cube that was now inscribed with strange glowing markings and shoved it into her pack as she jogged down the stairs, she approached the case to see a rather large scroll laying inside.

“I think this is it lass, what other scroll has that marking?”

“Thank the Divines!”

Vilkas grabbed it and strapped it onto his back for transport, she sighed as they made their way towards the lift. As they both pulled on the rusted lever they relaxed as they rose to the surface, after about thirty minutes light shined through the cracks and they saw the outside world once more. There was a lone lever on the wall which Leilani pulled in order to open the gate leading out into the snow, she breathed in the fresh air as she watched the sun set over the horizon. The orange light reflecting off the snow around her, she let her eyes wander to the scorch marks in one area. She grabbed the potion bottle at her side and felt her heart harden, she knew that she was the last surviving member of her family from High Rock but she still felt no real sorrow or anger towards what happened earlier that day.

“Lass?”

“Hmmm?”

“We need to inform the college, about..”

“I know, lets go.”

They walked quietly back to Winterhold and into the college, they found the arch mage and explained the demise of one of his staff. He showed great sorrow and told all instructors and students that classes were cancelled until further notice out of respect for their deceased Restoration teacher. Vilkas and Leilani rented another room for the night and slept soundly until morning, in the morning they dressed in simple travel clothes and hitched a ride to Whiterun.

They reached Whiterun by three in the afternoon and walked through the front gates, they reached Breezehome and heard laughter from inside as they opened the door. Farkas was play wrestling with Hagen while the girls braided each other’s hair as Lydia watched over the whole brood. The housecarl was the first one to noticed the new arrivals and he solemn air that surrounded them, she stood straighter and nudged Farkas with her boot.

“Welcome home Leilani, Vilkas. How was the journey?”

“We found the scroll, but..”

That was when her emotions took over and she collapsed onto the ground in a fit of tears, Farkas stared wide eyed as the woman he had known to be so strong broke down in tears before him. The twins had fear in their eyes as they watched their mother cry and shake violently, Lucia just stood there motionless as she saw her mother become vulnerable. Vilkas knelt by her side and scooped her up in his arms before carrying her upstairs to their bedroom, he laid her on the bed and uncorked a sleeping potion they kept by their bedside. He made her drink its contents and she soon fell into a deep sleep, her crying stopped as a gentle snoring took over her body.

Vilkas went back downstairs and met the shocked crowd with sad eyes, he told Lucia to take the twins into their room and play while he talked with Farkas and Lydia. Lucia obeyed and shut the doors behind her, when Vilkas was sure the children were sealed in the room he turned his sad gaze back to his brother and Lydia.

“Leilani’s mother has died.”

Farkas and Lydia let their mouths fall open, Lydia covered her mouth with a hand and looked up to the room where Leilani was now sleeping. Farkas’s eyes went wide as he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head back and forth. Lydia was the first to break the tense silence, she had a hard time determining what to ask first.

“What happened?”

“We were outside the ruins and bandits were there as well, Leilani and I fought a large portion of them off. They had a very skilled archer among their ranks, no matter what spell her mother threw at him he was able to dodge it at lightning speed. One of his arrows struck her in her heart and she went down, Leilani tried to heal her but the wound was fatal and apparently Restoration can only do so much.”

“Talos…”

“She showed no emotion as we went through the ruins and found the scroll, in fact she often commented how she felt nothing about the whole incident and she wondered why. Even after we left that cursed place she showed no sorrow, then I guess it finally sank in when she saw the kids.”

“Gods, I can’t imagine the pain she must be going through. What can we do to help?”

“We need calming potions, and time. We can’t expect her to heal quickly from this, I know she is strong but losing a family member is not something that can easily be forgotten. She was so upset when Kodlak died and this is going to be ten times worse, we can only offer our support and help comfort her while she mourns. If you two could continue to help with the kids I would really appreciate it.”

“Of course, as her housecarl I need to be here for her.”

Farkas nodded at her words and said he would be more than willing to assist them in this difficult time, Vilkas thanked them before telling the children to come back out so he could talk to them about their mother. Lucia held hands with the twins as they entered the living room, Hagen on her left and Kari on her right.

“What’s wrong with mama?”

“Children, mama is going through a rough time right now. Her mama has died and that has caused great sorrow for your mother, she needs time to heal from this and we need to be here for her. Especially you Lucia, I need you to help with the twins while I help her heal.”

“Of course papa, anything for mama..”

“That’s my good girl, I’m so proud of you.”

Hagen and Kari still seemed confused so Kari tugged at Vilkas’s pant leg, he turned his gaze toward the young girl and knelt to her level.

“Yes Kari?”

“Mama is sick?”

“Yes, so can you be a good girl until she gets better?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good girl, just listen to whatever Lucia or your uncle Farkas or aunt Lydia say okay?”

“Okay.”

“You understand Hagen? Listen to your elders like a good boy, be nice to your sister.”

“Yes papa, I promise. Anything for mama...”


	30. Trying to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani will never be the same after her mother's death and she fears the worst for her emotional and mental state.

Leilani woke up with a migraine she was alone in the master bedroom and she remembered the events of the past few days. She felt her heart break into pieces as tears came to her eyes, she grabbed one of the pillows and buried her face in it to cry. Her shoulders shook violently as she poured all of her emotions onto it, she couldn’t handle her mother’s death and she knew that she would never be the same after it. She vaguely heard the door open and close as someone entered the room, the bed squeaked as the person sat down beside her. She felt a warm hand on her back as she sobbed, she recognized the touch to be Vilkas which made her cry even more.

“Deep breaths love, I’m here for you…”

Leilani forced herself to look at her husband, Vilkas saw how puffy and red her eyes were and tears were now flowing heavily down most of her face. He felt his heart break at the sight of his wife in pain, he knew that death was not easy to deal with but he also knew that crying and mourning was healthier than holding it all in. Leilani’s arms encircled Vilkas’s neck as she brought herself close to his chest in a tight embrace, she tried to subdue her cries but she just couldn’t.

“It should have been me…. If I was stronger this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Lass, you did everything you could. You made your mother proud and she will always be with you..”

“But if I had seen the archer first, if I had killed him first! Mother would still be here and teaching at the College like she wanted…”

Leilani kept crying as she rambled on about how she could have prevented it if she had been faster or stronger, Vilkas just smoothed her hair as she cried and shook in his arms. Her crying had gotten so violent at one point she had begun to make herself physically sick and then she threw up in a bowl on the nightstand. Vilkas knew that she had been through so much already and now with the death of her mother, it just added to the already very prominent grief that was etched into her heart.

Leilani soon tired herself out with all the crying and passed out once more from exhaustion, Vilkas tucked her back into bed and left the room. He walked downstairs into the dining room where the children were eating breakfast with Lydia and shook his head, Lydia’s smile faltered as she realized that her thane would be emotionally and physically incapacitated for some time. Lucia also felt the weight of the situation and understood that her mother wouldn’t be able to play for a while.

“Papa? When is mama gonna get better?”

Vilkas’s eyes fell on Hagen who had come to stand in front of him, Vilkas knew the twins were still too young to comprehend loss and the sorrow that came with death after all they were only two.

“I don’t know Hagen, but it would help if you continue to be a good boy while mommy is sick.”

“Okay.”

He went back to eating his breakfast as the front door opened and Farkas walked through the entryway, he set down a large sack of food and ingredients for the family.

“I got everything on your list Lydia, so much food. But it should last you a while since Leilani is well…. Occupied?”

Lydia got up from the table and walked over to Farkas with a thankful smile on her face, she took the bag and placed a kiss on the nord’s cheek as she carried it over to the kitchen area for sorting. Farkas then walked over to his brother who was now braiding Kari’s hair for the day and sat opposite of him at the table.

“How was she this morning brother?”

“Inconsolable, which I completely understand. She even became sick and threw up in a bowl, this is going to be a rough period of time, but it’s to be expected.”

“I’ve never seen her like that before,even with Kodlak…”

“Well it tends to affect you differently when it’s your immediate family brother, if I lost you I have no idea what I would do.”

“Aye same goes for me brother, poor Leilani. I can’t imagine the pain she is going through, we barely knew our father but she was so close to her mother that it has to physically hurt her.”

“It does, but I appreciate you and Lydia helping me until Leilani is able to function again…”

“Is she still in bed?”

“Aye, she woke up in tears. I went up there to sooth her and tried my best to console her but after a solid half hour of crying she threw up a couple times and then fell back asleep.”

“Damn, I wish we could do more…”

Lydia came back to the table after sorting the food Farkas had bought and took a seat beside her nord lover, she put her hand on his thigh and turned her attention to the smaller of the twins.

“Vilkas, I will do anything you ask of me. I will do anything to make sure Leilani is comfortable and has everything she needs while she goes through this mourning period.”

“Thank you Lydia truly, but I think all we can do is be here for her and make sure she has the support she needs.”

“How long do you think it will take before she is able to at least come down stairs?”

“I have no idea. Weeks? Months? Hell it could even be a year till she acts relatively normal again..”

“What of the Elder Scroll?”

“I’ve hidden it in the house, it is safe for now.”

Lydia nodded and then Farkas spoke up once again with a very relevant question.

“I mean no offense in any way to you or Leilani, but what of her mission?”

“What do you mean brother?”

“Now that you have the scroll isn’t Alduin’s defeat within her grasp?”

“I suppose, why?”

“My point is, do we have time to waste-”

“Careful brother, your next words determine if your arse finds the floor or not.”

“Let me rephrase. Now that we have the scroll how long till Alduin finds out he is in danger and comes looking for it to destroy it? It’s dangerous to keep it around and not use it, who knows how long we have till that World Eater comes here in anger to demolish everything in his path?”

Farkas had a point, no matter how insensitive it was. They had a small window of opportunity and now with Leilani seeming down for the count, Vilkas wondered how long it would be until Alduin was at their front door burning Whiterun to the ground? But they had no choice, Leilani was the only one that could defeat him and actually bring the scroll to Paarthurnax for further instruction. Vilkas sighed as he finished braiding his daughter’s hair and put her on the floor to play with her brother, he then ran his hands through his hair and wondered what to do next.

“We can’t rush the healing process, that would just be us telling her to get over it and that bad things happen everyday. I will not be that person! She has been through so much Farkas, you probably don’t even know half of her problems and traumas. She needs time, and I know that is something we don’t have a lot of but it’s what we have to live with. Besides I think if Alduin knew where the Scroll was in the first place he would have been lurking around the tower we got it from in order to kill us on sight.”

Farkas nodded and sighed himself as he realized the urgency of the situation, Vilkas soon dismissed Lydia for the day and told Farkas that he would need help later on in the afternoon with the twins after their morning lessons with Tilma at Jorrvaskr. As the couple left the house they took the twins with them on their way to the mead hall, Lucia was the only child that remained in the house with Vilkas and she was just quietly sitting by the fire in the center of their home.

“Lucia? Don’t you want to go outside and play with Mila and the other children?”

“Not really, I want to be here to help with mama and the twins if you need it. But what exactly happened to mama?”

“Well, her mother died. Remember when your mama died and you felt all alone and sad? That is what your mother is currently going through, she is in mourning.”

“So she’s just really sad?”

“It’s a little bit more than that, but in short yes.”

“Can I go talk to her?”

“I guess, come on I’ll go with you.”

Lucia held Vilkas’s hand as they approached the bedroom and opened the door, she saw her mother curled on her side with her head buried in a pillow. Lucia knew that losing a parent was a painful time, especially when your own flesh and blood reject you as well shortly afterwards. She let go of her father’s hand and walked over to sit on the bed next to her mother’s head, the breton woman stirred and opened her eyes to meet Lucia’s warm brown ones. Lucia saw the tears instantly form in her mother’s eyes and brought her hand down onto the woman’s forehead.

“This will help mama..”

Lucia pushed a calming spell into her mother using all the mackica she had, Leilani felt her mind ease and clear as she felt the magic flow into her. Leilani felt pride swell inside her as she watched her daughter try so hard to make her feel better, she placed her own hand on Lucia’s cheek and pushed some of her magicka back into the child in order to prevent her from fainting. Lucia removed her hand after a while and gazed down at her mother with hopeful eyes, Leilani allowed a weak smile to cross her feature as she ran her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“Did I help mama?”

“Yes...you did darling...I’m so proud of you..”

Lucia smiled and hugged her mother tightly to her, Leilani returned the affection as she felt the sorrow and anger stir within her once more. She had tried to be strong for so long she had almost forgotten how good it felt to just let her emotions go and flow freely. Vilkas came over to the bed as well and wrapped his arms around the girls, Leilani knew that she had all the support she could ever ask for but that didn’t change the emotions she was feeling. She spied the potion bottle that contained her mother’s remains and felt her heart ache, after all this time she had finally reunited with her mother only to have her die a couple years later. She felt the tears start flowing again but with her own daughter in her arms it brought a certain peace over her being, knowing that she still had a family and one that loved her no matter what. Vilkas ushered Lucia out of the room for now and walked back over to his mourning wife.

“Seems like Lucia is improving in her magical studies, I must say that I am proud of her progress.”

“As am I Vilkas….”

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“Some water would be nice….”

Vilkas saw the tears fall from her eyes but he still got the water and came back within seconds to her side, she took the glass and quietly srank the liquid down. Her throat was sore from crying and the cool water gave her some relief, although her eyes never left the potion bottle.

“Your mother was a very kind and intelligent woman, she was truly gifted.”

“Yes...yes she was. I told you she served the Emperor and his family in her youth right?”

“Aye, quite impressive.”

“She was such a gifted healer….she was the one who taught me and raise me to be the person I am today...and now she’s gone…”

No noise came with the tears that fell from her eyes, just silent rivers of memories replaying her mind as she felt her blood turn cold in her veins. She felt Vilkas’s arm go around her shoulder but her heart wasn’t warmed as it should have been.

“The twins won’t get to know their grandmother like I hoped...Lucia had only met her a couple times…..now she can never see them grow up..”

“But she knew they would be wonderful people, she has faith in your parenting skill and knew that they would grow to make her proud.”

“I guess…”

“Think of it like this, she is with Kalcifer again and your father in a better place. A place where the Thalmor and others can never hurt them again, and one day you will be with them again for the rest of eternity.”

The tears still flowed from her eyes but she knew Vilkas had a point, she was safe now with the rest of her family in the afterlife. But she was the only one left, the only person that survived from her family in High Rock. She knew of no other relations in Tamriel, she was the last of her bloodline for all she knew. Although she had children and a family to provide the support and comfort she needed, her thoughts still strayed to being the only survivor of her original family unit.

“Vilkas?”

“Yes love?”

“I feel so….broken….like nothing can ever fix me now…. I thought I was getting better,with mom being here and writing to her again… but now that she is gone I feel so….lonely.”

“Lonely?”

“Yeah… I know I have you and the kids….but something inside me just refuses to accept it….like no matter what I failed to protect my family….like I deserve to be in this pain..”

“Lass, there was nothing you could have done. Your mother even said that, and she was the best healer in the province.”

“It doesn’t matter….in my mind I still failed… but I know nothing could be done at that point in time…”

“That’s a normal feeling.”

“It is?”

“Yes, you feel lost because someone you loved and treasured is no longer with you in this world. I bet you felt the same way when your brother died in that torture room, you just didn’t allow yourself to feel it because you wanted to join him. You felt numb to all emotions because of what had happened to you, your mother’s death probably unlocked those other feelings as well.”

“You’re probably right...but I don’t want this to effect the kids…”

“Don’t worry about them love, they know your in pain and they understand the situation. We will be right by your side no matter what, we are a family after all and that goes for Farkas and Lydia as well.”

“I know..”

The tears had not stopped as she brought her hands up to her eyes, she tried to wipe away the tears but more took their place. Even though she was no longer wailing in pain she still felt dead inside and like nothing could make her whole again, mourning and grief are no joke and it could destroy the people involved in more ways than one. The days Leilani spent in bed turned into weeks and eventually months, she got better with each day but a part of her would be forever lost with her mother.

Eventually two years passed since her mother died and Leilani finally felt somewhat recovered from the events, the twins where now nearly five years old and Lucia was well into her teen years. Time for Leilani to continue her journey and fulfill her mother’s wishes, Alduin was about to meet his death at her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grief and loss affect all of us differently, it takes time to heal and understand the situation. Knowing we have family and friends to lean on helps ease the pain slowly, be that strong person for someone going through a rough time.


	31. Learning Dragonrend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani is still recovering from her mother's death but has enough strength to continue her destiny. She an Vilkas embark on their journey to the summit of The Throat of the World, little does she know of the vision she is about to see.

“Happy Birthday Hagen and Kari!”

Leilani and Vilkas had arranged a birthday gathering for the twins who were turning five years old, they were very lively children and growing taller everyday. Kari was more on the studious side while Hagen preferred to practice his combat skills with a wooden sword Vilkas had gotten him. Lucia was well on her way to being a top notch healer for her age, just a little over fifteen years old and already so gifted with Restoration. They were all currently gathered on the back porch of Jorrvaskr celebrating, the twins were eating sweet rolls while Lucia was sitting in a chair off to the side watching it all with a smile on her face. Vilkas and Leilani were happily watching over the twins when they noticed Farkas and Lydia appear from inside the hall.

“Brother! What’s kept you and your lovely lady?”

Farkas blushed and rubbed the back of his neck as Lydia made her way over to Leilani, the breton had noticed the edges of an amulet poking out from her housecarl’s clothing. Leilani glanced from Lydia to Farkas as she pieced it together, they were ready for marriage. Leilani grabbed Vilkas by the arm and tugged him down to her level so she could whisper in his ear.

“Lydia is wearing an amulet of mara, I bet she and Farkas are now engaged. In fact I would be surprised if I was wrong.”

Vilkas let a shocked emotion cross his face as he looked to his brother, Farkas was smiling as he put his arm lovingly around Lydia’s shoulders. Vilkas was smiling as well as he realized his brother had finally found a home for his heart, he kissed Leilani on the head before walking over to his brother and slapping him on the back.

“Brother! Why didn’t you tell me you and Lydia were thinking about marriage?”

“To be honest Vilk, it just happened a few minutes ago. I just asked her, she said yes.”

“I’m glad to hear it! Finally got yourself a good woman to come home to, so when is the wedding?”

Lydia rolled her eyes as she looked past Vilkas to see Leilani softly smiling and chuckling to herself, Lydia excused herself from the boys and made her way over to her Thane with eager steps.

“I see Farkas didn’t take long to propose, that amulet suits you Lydia. I wish you both all the happiness in the world.”

“Thank you Leilani, i’m honored to have you as a friend and advisor. I must say that your husband seems more eager than us that we finally agreed to marriage, and let me assure you that Farkas and I are incandescently happy.”

“Vilkas had been waiting for you two to make it official since the day you two started courting, but I know everything takes time and this was just one of those things. Good to know I was right.”

“Yes you were Harbinger, but today is for the twins Farkas and I have a lot to sort through before setting a date.”

“Aye, and I want to be there for it.”

“What of you going to see the Greybeards? Reading the Scroll?”

“Vilkas and I intend to leave tomorrow morning, we couldn’t miss the twins’ birthday. Everything is already packed and ready to go, but we have no idea what will happen when I read the scroll. I must ask you a favour Lydia..”

“Anything.”

“If Vilkas and I don’t return, will you and Farkas take care of Lucia and the twins?”

“Of course, but I think you will return without fail. You’ve faced so much and every time you have become stronger because of it. You are destined for greatness, and I am very much convinced that you will live.”

“Thank you Lydia, and I appreciate you being here for me as well as my family.”

“Of course, not only is it my duty to serve you, but I love being able to be your friend and be there for you in your time of need.”

Leilani smiled as she brought the nord woman in for a hug, Vilkas was still pestering Farkas about the wedding details while the women looked on with amusement. Kari and Hagen had finished their desserts and decided to engage the rest of the crowd, Kari went to her mother while Hagen challenged Athis to a skirmish.

“Mama, can we make flower crowns?”

“Sure honey, here take this coin purse and go to Arcadia’s. She has freshly picked flowers there for us to use.”

“Yay! I’ll be back.”

“Whoa hold on, take Lucia with you.”

“Oh, alright.”

Kari then ran over to Lucia with eager eyes and the girls soon left the training yard, Leilani’s eyes then went to Hagen as he and Athis were circling each other playfully. Hagen had grown to be so rambunctious and the men at the hall often made fun of his eagerness to fight, more often than not though Vilkas was the one to deal with Hagen’s outbursts of energy. Vilkas was also watching the skirmish with equal interest, he knew the dark elf would take it easy on his son but he was more concerned about Hagen’s intensity. He showed more of his nordic heritage than his sister did, which could be both a good thing and a bad thing depending how you look at it. Vilkas descended the small set of steps into the training yard and put his hand on Athis’ shoulder dismissing him from the skirmish.

“Pa? I wanted to fight Athis!”

“Show me what you’ve got son, beat me and you can fight anybody here.”

Leilani walked up to her son and put her hand on his shoulder, the boy looked up to meet his mother’s caring eyes.

“If you can beat your father, then as a reward we will get you an iron dagger when we return from our trip.”

“Really?!”

“A dull one though, you’re still a little young for a sharp weapon. But that way you can come up here to train with your father and uncle for real, you want to be strong like them right?”

“Yeah!”

Hagen’s energy was restored as his father took a defensive stance to prepare himself for impact. Vilkas had taken to reading combat books and battle logs to Hagen and now their son was determined to become the best warrior that he could be. Truth be told Leilani already had the dagger for Hagen, but the couple decided to make him work for it, incentives did wonders for moral development. Vilkas had taken the wooden sword Athis had been using and now matched his son in weaponry, he was eager to see if the last lesson of self control had imprinted on his son or not.

Being a child Hagen was still very impulsive as children often are, but Vilkas hoped that his son’s eagerness for learning hand to hand combat enabled the boy to comprehend the importance of self control. Unfortunately Hagen had let the idea of a real weapon cloud his judgement and he sprinted towards the aged warrior. Vilkas easily dodged the boy and spun back around to face him, Hagen refused to be beaten and quickly started slashing and swiping at his mentor. Vilkas easily evaded each swing, he was going easy on the boy because of his age, but that is no reason for him to allow sloppy form and rewarded the boy falsely if he won. Soon Hagen tired out and knelt on the ground, Vilkas approached him and knelt down next to the boy.

“Your swings were powerful son, but they mean nothing unless they hit their target. You let the promise of a reward cloud your mind, your judgement suffered for it. You still did well, but it seems like that dagger will have to wait until you can calmly disarm me.”

“Yes Pa…”

Leilani was proud that Hagen fought so strongly, but conflicted that the promise of coin or a simple sword would hurt him in the future. The boy got up looking defeated but found peace in his mother’s arms, Leilani hugged him tight against her body and rubbed his back.

“You fought well Hagen, but remember what we taught you. Never let emotion take control of you, especially when fighting.”

“I know, sorry mama.”

“Don’t be sorry Hagen, you’re still young you will learn in time.”

The girls returned with a basket full of fresh cut flowers ready for use, Leilani helped lay them out on the tabletop as Lucia and Kari picked out the ones they wanted to use. Vilkas watched over his family with careful eyes, Leilani had almost fully recovered from her mother’s sudden death and was growing stronger with each day. The kids were growing up happy and healthy and he couldn’t ask for more. Night soon fell upon the family as they entered their home and got ready for bed, Leilani and the girls were sitting by the fire as she carefully brushed their hair for the night. They tucked the twins in for the night and then Lucia before retiring to their own room. While dressing for bed Vilkas turned to his loving wife with gentle eyes, he wrapped his arms around her nearly naked torso and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“What do you think awaits us at the Throat of the World?”

“I have no idea, but if that Scroll had the power to send Alduin forward through time it won’t go unnoticed. Paarthurnax didn’t tell us much back then, but now that I think about it if we bring the Scroll back like he told us to then Alduin might actually be there.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Think about it, something this ancient and powerful must leave a mark on those involved with it. It was used to subdue that monster and I have no doubts that it left its mark on Alduin as a result, of course he might fear it for that reason as well. It’s something that can lead to his downfall so he may cower at the sight of it, but overall I have no idea what we are getting ourselves into.”

“Well that situation isn’t knew, we do that all the time. First with you being a new recruit, then the whole Dragonborn bloodline, then Kodlak’s death, you being Harbinger, and having children to top it off. We never knew what we were doing until we were actually doing it, but that is where we thrive. We can handle it, of that I am sure. And even if we can’t I promise that no matter what I’ll be by your side in the end, in life as well as death.”

“I know, I love you Vilkas.”

“I love you too Leilani. Now let’s get some rest, we need to head out early if we want to make it to Ivarstead by sundown tomorrow.”

Leilani finished dressing for bed and soon they both were fast asleep, although sleep was anything but peaceful for Leilani. Images of her mother’s death flashed before her eyes, most every night she was tormented with these images and the ever growing feeling like it could have been prevented if she was stronger. Her sleep was restless and morning came soon enough to end her suffering,they dressed quickly and made their way downstairs to find Lucia already awake and waiting for them. She had already made stew for them to eat before leaving Whiterun, they smiled at their daughter’s kindness.

“I thought you could use some good food before you left, you need your strength after all.”

“Thank you darling, this was very kind of you.”

The three ate in silence, Leilani helped clean up the table before she and Vilkas grabbed their respective packs. The Elder Scroll was strapped onto Vilkas’s back as they readied themselves, Lucia hugged them both and told them to be careful.

“Uncle Farkas will be over throughout the day to help you Lucia, Lydia will check on you as well.”

“I know Pa, don’t worry I can watch the twins and make sure they get to their lessons on time. After all I’m a young woman now and need to learn to be more responsible for my future.”

“That’s my girl, take care of things while your mother and I are gone. We should be back within a week, that is if things go well.”

“I have faith that you both will come home, I love you both.”

“And we love you.”

They left the home and then the proud city as they headed for the stables,after paying the driver for safe passage to Riften they boarded the carriage and settled in for a long ride. They arrived in Riften around noon and walked the rest of the way to Ivarstead, they came across some wolves and a bear on the way but it didn’t take much to dispose of them. By the time they reached the local in at the base of the great mountain it was about an hour or two past sundown and Leilani was ready for a good night’s sleep.

After buying a hot meal and a bed for the night Leilani and Vilkas changed out of their armour and into tavern clothes before emerging into the main room of the inn, the bard was playing her lute and everything seemed calm. After a good meal and a restless night Leilani was ready to climb the steps and face her destiny once more, she and Vilkas made good time going up the seven thousand steps. They reached HIgh Hrothgar by noon and then up to Paarthurnax in another hour. When the summit came into view Leilani saw the old dragon perched on a outcrop of the mountain rather than his favored spot on the crumbling word wall.

“Master Paarthurnax!”

_**"You have it. The Kel - the Elder Scroll. Tiid kreh... qalos. Time shudders at its touch. There is no question. You are doom-driven. Kogaan Akatosh. The very bones of the earths are at your disposal. Go then. Fulfill your destiny. Take the Scroll to the Time-Wound. Do not delay. Alduin will be coming. He cannot miss the signs."** _

“You mean Alduin is coming? Damn I knew it couldn’t be this easy..”

Leilani quickly made her way over to the Time Wound with Vilkas close behind her, he unstrapped the Scroll and handed it to her when they enter the center of the awkward vortex. She unraveled the parchment and her vision was taken over by odd sketches and symbols before her conscious mind was swept away and thrust into darkness. After a few moments she saw an ancient scene take shape in front of her, her body was not present in this vision but her senses were. She saw the sky alight with fire and smelled the brimstone all around her, she heard deafening screams from both men and dragons. Then a figure charged into view;

**Hakon: "Gormlaith! We're running out of time! The battle..."**

A dragon then swooped down and made the earth shake, the ancient nord was taken by surprise but drew his weapon and readied himself for battle with the beast.

_**Dragon: "Daar sul thur se Alduin vokrii. Today Alduin's lordship will be restored. But I honor your courage. Krif voth ahkrin. Die now, in vain."** _

**Hakon: "For Skyrim!"**

A female figure then charged into the fray, she and the man took turns charging at the grounded beast, swinging and slashing at their common enemy. After what seemed like an hour the woman then lodged her sword into the beast’s temple and hoisted herself onto the dragon’s head, she then raised her sword above her head while clutching one of the beast’s horns.

**Gormlaith: "Know that Gormlaith sent you down to death!"**

Blood squirted form the beast head as it screamed in pain, it writhed and flung its head back and forth before finally falling into the deep snow beneath it. The woman jumped off the mighty beast and greeted the man with a proud voice as the pair walked towards the now fully rebuilt word wall of the past.

**Gormlaith: "Hakon! A glorious day, is it not!"**

**Hakon: "Have you no thought beyond the blooding of your blade?"**

**Gormlaith: "What else is there?"**

**Hakon: "The battle below goes ill. If Alduin does not rise to our challenge, I fear all may be lost."**

**Gormlaith: "You worry too much, brother. Victory will be ours."**

The man shook his head and looked off into the distance over the edge of the summit, then Leilani felt a presence emerge from behind her as and older man dressed in robes came into view. His comrades seemed to take notice of him as well and the anxious man turned to face him with a cautious tone of voice.

**Hakon: "Why does Alduin hang back? We've staked everything on this plan of yours, old man."**

**Felldir: "He will come. He cannot ignore our defiance. And why should he fear us, even now?"**

**Gormlaith: "We've bloodied him well. Four of his kin have fallen to my blade alone this day."**

**Felldir: "But none have yet stood against Alduin himself. Galthor, Sorri, Birkir..."**

**Gormlaith: "They did not have Dragonrend. Once we bring him down, I promise I will have his head."**

**Felldir: "You do not understand. Alduin cannot be slain like a lesser dragon. He is beyond our strength. Which is why I brought the Elder Scroll."**

Hakon seemed insulted at the very mention of using the ancient scroll to defeat the monster, he took a firm stance as he addressed the old man with a strict and proud voice.

**Hakon: "Felldir! We agreed not to use it!"**

**Felldir: "I never agreed. And if you are right, I will not need it."**

**Hakon: "No. We will deal with Alduin ourselves, here and now."**

**Gormlaith: "We shall see soon enough. Alduin approaches!"**

**Hakon: "So be it."**

Sure enough Leilani heard a roar in the distance and saw a black mass on the horizon, Alduin was indeed flying towards the three ancient warriors. Watching this unfolded before her very eyes sent Leilani’s thoughts whirling, these nords were truly insane to try and face him without the scroll. Although when she thought about being enslaved for all eternity she understood why the nords wanted nothing more to defeat the bastard with their own two hands. Alduin came upon the small group quickly and settled himself upon the word wall, the same spot the Paarthurnax often occupied in the present world.

**_Alduin: "Meyye! Tahrodiis aanne! Him hinde pah liiv! Zu'u hin daan!"_ **

**Gormlaith: "Let those that watch from Sovngarde envy us this day!"**

Alduin seemed to glare at the defiant mortals as he took to the air with a roar of fury, then the three heroes of old used their secret weapon against the beast to bring him down and make him weak. Dragonrend; the words that made the shout ripped through her mind as the thu’ums echoed around her, each one imprinted on her mind and her soul absorbed the knowledge that each segment held. As Alduin came crashing down to the ground he looked over the three nords in shock, his body now encased in a light blue glow.

_**Alduin: "Nivahriin joorre! What have you done? What twisted Words have you created?! Tahrodiis Paarthurnax! My teeth to his neck! But first... dir ko maar. You will die in terror, knowing your final fate... To feed my power when I come for you in Sovngarde!"** _

**Gormlaith: "If I die today, it will not be in terror. You feel fear for the first time, worm. I see it in your eyes. Skyrim will be free!"**

The woman fought bravely for most of the battle, she and her fellow nords hacking and slashing at Alduin’s wings and legs. However, even though the three fought bravely Gormlaith was far to eager in her movements. Alduin was able to snap his jaws around the poor wretch encasing her midsection in his powerful teeth, Leilani watched as the woman’s blood coated the dragon’s teeth as he shook his head back and forth tearing her flesh from her body. Ultimately he crushed her in his jaws and threw her body off to the side, her body landed awkwardly in a pile of snow. Hakon watched on in horror as the woman was nearly ripped in half and killed in moments.

**Hakon: "No, damn you! It's no use! Use the Scroll, Felldir! Now!"**

The old man withdrew out of reach from Alduin and pulled the scroll from his back and proceeded to read from the parchment. Odd; Leilani had only seen symbols and marking, no words were on the scroll she used to get here.

**Felldir: "Hold, Alduin on the Wing! Sister Hawk, grant us your sacred breath to make this contract heard! Begone, World-Eater! By words with older bones than your own we break your perch on this age and send you out! You are banished! Alduin, we shout you out from all our endings unto the last!"**

_**Alduin: "Faal Kel...?! Nikriinne..."** _

The monster turned towards the old man in disbelief as the old nord continued to read from the parchment, soon a green vortex sprung into existence and encased Alduin. He roared as he was sucked through the newly created anomaly and soon disappeared altogether.

**Felldir: "You are banished!"**

**Hakon: "It worked... you did it..."**

**Felldir: "Yes, the World-Eater is gone... may the spirits have mercy on our souls."**

With that final sentence Leilani’s grip on the past slipped away and she was brought back to the present with Vilkas standing at her side. She noticed that his sword was drawn and his face was pale, she looked off to the side to see what Vilkas was staring at.

_ **Alduin.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a few days, I am through with finals and I recently celebrated my birthday so I had little time to work on this chapter. But now with summer coming up I plan to finish this work up and move on to others I have been thinking about.


	32. Alduin's Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas go head to head with the World Eater.

Leilani was staring death in the face, her brain had still not fully recovered from the sudden warp through time. However, she was more concerned with Vilkas being there and in harm’s way instead of her being burned alive by Alduin’s thu’um. The big black dragon stared at her with angry red eyes as he hovered above the arrogant mortals, his gravel like voice then cascaded down upon them.

**_"Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde!"_ **

Leilani finally got a grip on herself and pulled her axes from their sheaths, she readies herself just as Paarthurnax’s rough and demanding voice overtook the air.

_**"Lost funt. You are too late, Alduin! Dovahkiin! Use Dragonrend, if you know it!"** _

Before Leilani could respond the two winged brothers took to the air and began the deadly battle of tongues, they circled overhead with fire and ice spewing from their powerful mouths. Then Alduin turned his head towards the sky and shouted, the sky clouded over and multiple fire coated rocks fell from the heavens. Leilani grabbed Vilkas and pulled him towards the word wall to avoid being struck by the rocks, she then called upon her knowledge of Dragonrend and looked towards the sky where Alduin was breathing fire at Paarthurnax. Vilkas grabbed her arm and looked to her for instruction, she locked eyes with her nod lover and put her hand on his.

“I can use Dragonrend to ground him, but then we need to be careful of his wings and jaws, I saw him kill a woman in my vision and I won’t have you die today. I have to be careful to not hit Paarthurnax, but when Alduin lands make sure to watch him as well as the sky for the falling rocks.”

“Aye, we will see victory this day.”

She nodded and faced the sky once more, Alduin had come to hover across from Paarthurnax and Leilani took her chance, she called upon her Thu’um and shouted at Alduin. The shout hit him square in his scaly chest and he roared in anger, he soon landed and fixed his angry gaze upon the mortals.

**_"You will pay for your defiance!"_ **

Leilani and Vilkas took opposite sides and charged at the beast, most of Alduin’s fury was targeted at Leilani so Vilkas had more opportunities to land hits on the World Eater than she did. Paarthurnax also landed and continued to coat his brother in flames and ice, although Alduin was stronger than Paarthurnax so the damage his aged brother landed had little effect overall. Alduin roared in anger as the nord landed more hits on his wings and tore at the membrane, Leilani had also slashed at the beast’s legs and caused more blood to be spilt on the pure white snow.

_**"My teeth to your neck, Dovahkiin!"** _

Vilkas did as he was told and backed off every so often to anticipate Alduin’s next attack, all the while watching the skies and avoiding being crushed by a flaming boulder. No matter how much they seemed to hit Alduin his power didn’t seem to fail, then Leilani used Dragonrend once more when the blue glow had vanished from Alduin’s body. His wife did a good job of keeping their opponent grounded but Vilkas was still concerned that the beast would round on her and crush her if she was not careful.

“Vilkas! Eyes on the sky!”

His lover’s shouting made him look up and side step a falling boulder just in time, she shook her head in frustration and made her way over to him while dodging Alduin’s powerful jaws. Paarthurnax had stepped in front of his brother to prevent him from attacking while Leilani grabbed her lover by the arm and pulled him behind their dragon friend.

“Don’t get distracted! I am not losing you here!”

“Sorry I was just thinking.”

“What could possibly be more important than this right now?!”

“What if you used that one shout from before? The one we used to get up here in the first place?”

“Clear Skies? How would that help us?”

“Use it to stop the falling boulders! It’s worth a shot.”

Leilani nodded her head and sprinted away from her lover in haste, she got clear of the battle and then summoned her knowledge of the other shout. She turned towards the skies and let loose her powerful thu’um, sure enough the skies cleared and the flaming rocks stopped falling. Noticing that his own shout had been negated by his enemy Alduin turned from his traitorous brother to focus on the surprised Dragonborn.

**_"I will feast on your soul in Sovngarde!"_ **

“Leilani look out!”

Vilkas’s voice brought her focus back on the battle at hand, she rolled out of the way just in time to dodge a pillar of fire from Alduin’s mouth. She can’t believe it worked! Now they just had to watch out for Alduin himself and not the damn meteors, she ran back into the fray and slashed at Alduin’s neck and torso. Vilkas had continued to work on cutting up Alduin’s wings, but his hide was rather thick even for a dragon.

Then Alduin called upon the meteors once more and Leilani sighed in aggravation, she cast clear skies into the air once more but she didn’t put enough distance between herself and Alduin. She realized this fact to late and soon she found herself in Alduin’s jaws, however she cast Dragonskin over her body to give some extra protection from his fangs. Being a breton sure did come in handy at times, but she was still in the mouth of her enemy. She still had her axes in hand so she twisted around enough to lodge one in the right eye of the World eater, she felt his jaw tighten around her midsection and also pierce her skin. She then remembered a single word she had learned in the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller, _**Fiem**_.

She hadn’t used it before but she knew its meaning after questioning the greybeards those years ago. She called upon the word and then shouted, her body turned to that of a spirit’s and fell through Alduin’s bottom jaw and into the snow.

“Ow, to bad solid ground still hurts in this form.”

She rolled away from her foe with one ax now in hand, her other one was still lodged in Alduin’s eye. While she was still ethereal she charged at the World Eater and slashed up his throat with her ax, Alduin screamed in pain and shook his head dislodging Leilani’s other ax from his eye socket. She grabbed it as she started to materialize once more and sprinted away from Alduin’s reach, she used Dragonrend one final time to keep him grounded and then Paarthurnax set him alight once more. Vilkas finally tore a wide hole in one of Alduin’s wings and Leilani was able to cut through some scales on his chest exposing bare muscle and flesh underneath. Leilani tore at the open wound with force and Alduin roared and finally slumped over in defeat, Leilani and Vilkas rushed to stand by Paarthurnax as they gazed upon the weakened beast.

“Finally, now to finish this once and for all!”

She readied her axes and slowly made her way to Alduin, but his eyes caught hers and she froze in her tracks. She felt some of her blood dripping down her stomach, but her eyes wouldn’t leave those of her foe. Then the beast spoke once more, venom and anger dripping from every word.

**_"Meyz mul, Dovahkiin. You have become strong. But I am Al-du-in, Firstborn of Akatosh! Mulaagi zok lot! I cannot be slain here, by you or anyone else! You cannot prevail against me. I will outlast you... mortal!"_ **

“What?”

Then Alduin launched upwards into the sky and flew away in haste, she just stood there with mouth agape as her enemy fled the summit. Vilkas came to stand next to her but she barely noticed him, her hand came to her side and she felt holes in her armour and a certain sticky substance just beneath. She pulled her hand away and gazed at the red liquid now dripping from her fingers, Vilkas had taken notice as well and ran to where they had dropped their packs. He grabbed a large health potion and uncorked it before handing it to Leilani to drink, she waved it away and just summoned her Restoration magic instead. She hovered both hands over her midsection and soon the bleeding stopped and the wounds closed, her armour would have to be repaired but that was the last of her worries right now. Alduin had gotten away and now she was back to where she started with no clue how to advance.

“I let the bastard get away! I was so transfixed on his gaze and what he was saying that I missed my chance.”

_**“Not quite young Dovah, you have driven off Alduin. This is a great victory.”** _

Leilani turned to face her friend with unconvinced eyes, the old grey dragon was right in some ways but ultimately Alduin was still lurking somewhere.

“But he got away! I missed my chance and now I have no idea where he went.”

**_“Krosis. This is true, but the battle here has shaken the loyalty of other Dov.”_ **

“What do you mean?”

_**“You defeated Alduin in this realm, he is weak and the others know it. Midun Sahlo, loyalty weakens at this revelation.”** _

“So can one of his followers help us? Since I somewhat won this battle they could help me and not Alduin?”

“ ** _Motmahus, one can not fully know the answer to such things. But one may try, have you been to the Hofkahsejun? The one used to imprison the dov?”_**

“Are you talking about Dragonsreach? The jarl’s palace in Whiterun? I’ve heard tales that Olaf one-eye captured a dragon and kept it in his palace but I thought it was only a legend.”

**_“Perhaps what was done once, may be done again. Bok Nimaar Fen Fun.”_ **

“So I need to convince the Jarl of Whiterun to let me capture a Dragon at his palace. Great, I was wondering when I would get an easy task…”

“Love, we shouldn’t question Paarthurnax now. We must take what he gives us and do what we can, the Jarl might hear reason if we explain the urgency of the situation.”

“You’re right, thank you Paarthurnax for your guidance and assistance.”

**_“Losei Kogaan los Ofaal. Be well dovakiin.”_ **

Leilani and Vilkas made their descent from the summit and entered the monastery with mixed emotions, master Arngeir approached them with anxious eyes. He asked about the battle and what the next course of action might be. Leilani told him of her intent to travel back to Whiterun and proposition the Jarl with her plans, Arngeir listened intently and then ushered the couple into the conference hall for food and drink. They ate with the greybeards in a calm silence before finding beds for the night, Leilani changed and laid her armour out to examine it. Holes were scattered along the midsection and some dried blood around the openings as well, she shook her head and wondered how much Eorlund would charge her in order to get it repaired. She felt Vilkas come up behind her and wrap his arms around her newly healed waist.

“It could have been way worse love, I am thankful that you are still here in one piece. When that monster took you in his jaws I swore my heart stopped beating, I heard you cast Dragonskin and it eased my mind a little but then I saw your blood decorate his fangs.”

“I’m lucky I remembered the spell when I had, or else I might have died up there. But now we’re back to square one and to top it off we have to convince the Jarl to let us lure a dragon to Whiterun and trap it on his damn back porch.”

“At least we are able to go home from here in the morning, we will deal with the details when we get back to Whiterun. For now let’s celebrate our small victory and give thanks to Talos and the Divines that we escaped such a fight unscathed.”

“You’re right, at least someone up there in the great beyond was looking out for me. I just hope that whatever comes next is somewhat simple. Although I doubt it will be, nothing ever is anymore.”


	33. Council Conundrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas plead with the Jarl in order to make their plan a reality, but the war stands in their way.

After leaving High Hrothgar early the morning after the fight with Alduin Leilani and Vilkas hiked back down the mountain once more into Ivarstead. They wasted no time walking to Riften and catching the last carriage to Whiterun for the night, they arrived at the Whiterun stables before dawn and slowly walked towards the main gate. The changing of the guard was just taking place and they were able to slip in without any fuss or commotion over who Leilani was.

“The guards annoy me so much now, ever since the word got out I was Dragonborn they won’t stop seeking me out. They always say what an honor it is to have me in the city and how being Thane suits me, they even talk to the kids about being the offspring of the mighty Dragonborn. I swear one day I’ll punch one and have no regrets about serving my time in the prisons..”

“Easy there lass, focus on this first and then we’ll worry about how annoying the guards are.”

One of the guards coming out of the barracks turned his head at that last statement, but let it slide once he saw who the nord was walking with. They made it to Breezehome as the sun started to rise, they were able to sleep in the carriage so they saw no point in going to bed once inside their simple house. Instead they climbed the steps to put away their armours and weapons and change into normal clothing before the children woke up, neither Lydia or Farkas were in sight so the couple assumed that Lucia had just insisted on being the only one in the house with the twins at night. That explained why the front door was locked, after changing and washing their faces in a basin of cold water Leilani and Vilkas made their way downstairs once more to start breakfast for the children.

“You know if we had a proper kitchen we could bake fresh pastries for the children, having this little stew pot and small storage area are really limiting.”

“I agree lass, but where would we move to? The Companions are here and we need to be here to manage them, I suppose if we stayed close enough it wouldn’t be a problem though.”

“Remember when I went to Falkreath to answer the Jarl’s summons?”

“Aye, it was a special job he wanted you to complete. Clearing out a bandit hideout, was it?”

“Yeah, as a reward he gave me permission to purchase property within the hold and I ended up talking to the steward about it. Turns out it isn’t a house, but a piece of land right on the banks of the lake near Riverwood, the price was merely three thousand gold so I purchased the land and visited it on the way back home.”

“You spent three thousand gold without telling me?”

“Well it was all my gold, I had saved up a lot and after we bought Breezehome I still had a good chunk of it left since you pitched in and helped buy it with me.”

“Uh-huh, well what did the property look like?”

“It was nice and spacious, plenty of room for the kids to run around and grow up peacefully. Plus the Jarl’s steward threw in some pre-made blueprints of additions we can build, form a library and greenhouse to a proper kitchen or armory.”

“How much would this all cost though? We would have to start from the ground up, build the entryway and main hall and then worry about furniture and additions.”

“It won’t be easy, but I think I have enough saved up to build the entryway and main hall with the furnishings. If we hire some help it will get done in no time, besides we have plenty of jewels and valuables stashed away that we can sell for more coin.”

“Well I’ll think about it and predict how much coin is needed, but let’s focus on the matter at hand first before we think about moving and starting over in Falkreath.”

“Alright. Having the kids during this is making me kinda nervous though, what if things don’t go as planned? I mean most of Whiterun is made out of wood! A single Dragon could burn the whole town down.”

“We can leave them at Jorrvaskr and have them escape through the underforge if things turn bad, they can run and hide in the plains until everything is over and we come and find them.”

“Ugh, this is all so crazy and I just wish this could all be simple.”

Before Vilkas could answer he heard doors open upstairs and saw Lucia’s feet coming down the steps, when the young woman saw her parents already making breakfast she smiled and ran to hug them. Leilani and Vilkas welcomed her with open arms and squeezed her tight in response, then the twins emerged and joined in once they realized their parents were back. The whole family ate breakfast happily and then the children dressed from the day, Kari had Leilani braid her hair and Leilani loved being back in her house with her family. Once everyone was ready they left for Jorrvaskr, Vilkas instructed Lucia to go ahead inside with the twins while he and Leilani went up to Dragonsreach for a meeting with the Jarl. They entered the wooden palace and instantly heard the Jarl’s steward and housecarl arguing about something.

“What could they possibly be arguing about this early in the morning?”

“Proventus can argue about anything, and Irileth isn’t one to stand down either.”

“Ugh.”

Leilani and Vilkas walked hand in hand towards the throne where Jarl Balgruuf sat looking completely bored out of his mind. Once the Jarl saw his favorite Thane his mood shifted and he smiled at the approaching couple.

“Greetings friend! I must say it is good to see you after such a long time, what can I do for you?”

“It’s a pleasure to see you as well my Jarl, I came here to ask a favour of you.”

“Oh? Well if it is in my power I’ll try my hardest to assist you.”

“I need to lure a dragon to the palace and imprison him on the great porch. I believe if I accomplish this I can be led to Alduin’s location and kill him once and for all.”

The old nord looked at her in disbelief, surely he had heard the breton wrong. He shook his head back and forth before laughing out loud and addressing the court again.

“Surely I heard you wrong Leilani. I could have sworn you said that you wanted to… _**TRAP** _a dragon in my palace.”

“I’m being honest Jarl, I need to capture a dragon and question it about Alduin’s true whereabouts.”

“Alduin?! The World Eater himself? But doesn’t his return mean the coming of the end times?”

“I have the power to defeat him sir, we came close at the Throat of the World but fell short. Now he has fled to some distant location and I need to find out where and how I can reach him.”

“I would be glad to help you, but I fear that if I pulled my guards away from the city’s defense that we would soon be attacked by Stormcloaks or the Imperial army. I simply cannot risk this unless I knew for sure that both sides would remain idle during the attempt.”

“But that would mean that a truce would have to be struck, Ulfric and Tullius are two of the most stubborn people ever to walk the province! Surely they aren’t that much of a threat, this civil war has been raging for years and I’ve barely noticed it!”

“I’m sorry Dragonborn, as much as I want to help you my people come first and I need proof that a siege will not take place.”

“Ugh, well what if I get them to agree to a peace council? I know that we could never completely end the war right now but maybe we could hold it at bay while we finish up this business with Alduin.”

“Where would such a council take place? I certainly don’t want those two causing a disturbance in my city, knowing Ulfric he would not be one to idly sit by if Whiterun was left defenseless.”

Leilani thought for awhile about the possible meeting spots, what she did know of the war was limited but she knew boundary lines were strict and that getting the generals to meet on common ground would be a challenge in itself. But then an idea struck her.

“What about the Greybeards? Both sides seem to respect them as a faction, what if we held the council at High Hrothgar?”

“The Greybeards? Would they agree to such a meeting? I know them to be men of peace and involving them in this troublesome war seems like the last thing they would want to take part in.”

“I think I can convince the Greybeards to host it, after all they want Alduin gone even though they won’t openly admit it. It’s Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius that concern me, I’ll write to the Greybeards and ask them to host the council. In the meantime I will travel to Windhelm and Solitude to speak with the leaders behind this idiotic war.”

“Good luck Leilani, I will await the word of the council or the war..”

She and Vilkas took their leave of the Jarl and made their way back to the mead hall, they walked in silence as Leilani tried to figure out the best way to convince these stubborn men to a temporary peace while she attempted to capture one of Alduin’s underlings. When they reached Jorrvaskr Vilkas went into the training yard and Leilani descended into the depths of the hall to write a letter in her study. She wrote a desperate missive to the Greybeards asking them to assist her in this peace council, she emphasized the need to bring peace for the mission to work and urged them to push past the war and focus on bring Alduin down once and for all.

After sealing the letter she brought it down to the Bannered Mare and found a courier willing to climb up to High Hrothgar, she paid him a hefty amount of gold to get it there as quick as possible and then ran back to Breezehome to get her damaged armour for Eorlund to fix. She retrieved her damaged garments and hurried up to the Skyforge.

“Young Harbinger! My soul brightens with your presence, how can I help you?”

“Hello Eorlund, I need my armour repaired.”

She laid out her armour before the blacksmith and the elder examined it with wide eyes, he picked up each piece and shook his head at the damage to the steel and hide parts.

“What in the name of Talos happened to your armour? These holes seemed to be from teeth of some sort but surely I’m wrong, in order for these to be from a bite the animal would have to be-”

“A dragon.”

“Surely you jest Leilani, I know that dragons are back but you couldn’t have been in one’s mouth and survived…”

“I was, and in fact I was in the mouth of The World Eater himself. Thankfully I remembered a way to get myself free, but that is a story for a later date. Can you fix my armour?”

“Gods.. Well it looks pretty torn up around the midsection, but I can fix it if you wish. However, I just got in a new shipment and I think I have somethings you might like.”

Eorlund walked away from the damaged armour and rummaged around in some crates off to one side of the forge, he then came back over to her with a package in his hands. He laid it down beside the armour and she unwrapped the objects before her, she gasped as she saw the sleek shapes in front of her. Eorlund had presented her with dual ebony axes, they were leaps above her current Skyforge steel axes.

“Wow, how much did these cost you Eorlund?!”

“That is not your concern, but they are a gift to you Dragonborn. No charge.”

“I couldn’t take these for free Eorlund, that would set you back in profits. It wouldn’t be right.”

“I consider you saving Skyrim and Tamriel payment enough, everyone expects so much of you but they show little appreciation in the end. Besides everyone in the guild chipped in for them, including your husband.”

“Wow, well thank you Eorlund. But how much to fix the armour?”

“Well just by looking at it I can tell I’ll need to smelt some more steel ingot and reshape the steel, not to mention strip the hide off and replace that as well.”

“Sounds extensive, but I’ll pay whatever price you name.”

“Well I also got new armour sets in stock if you want to look before making a decision, go have a look in the crate while I determine the price for repairs on your current set.”

Leilani made her way over to the shipment crates and rummaged around the armour sets, some were plated steel and others were studded leathers. Then at the bottom she saw some black boots, she dug deeper and pulled out a set of ebony armour. The boots and gauntlets had very detailed etchings on them and the armour itself was very well made and sturdy. She brought the set over to Eorlund and set it at his feet with eager movements.

“How much for the set of ebony armour?”

“Ah, found that huh? Well since you’ve helped me with simple errands on more than one occasion, and if considering if you sell your old axes and armour back to me I would be willing to sell you the armour for nine hundred gold, the boots and gauntlets would be priced at fifty gold each as well. So one thousand for everything, originally it would have been fifteen hundred.”

“I’ll take them! Here this coin pouch has about a thousand gold in it, any left over you can just have as a thanks for the axes.”

“Thank you Leilani, your kindness proceeds you as always.”

She took her new axes and strapped them to her waist and then grabbed her new armour set and went down to the training yard. She saw Vilkas sparring with Hagen once again and sat back to watch the skirmish, then Kari came up to her with her hands behind her back.

“Hi Kari, what have you got there?”

“I made you a flower crown mama! It has lavender and blue mountain flowers in it!”

“Wow, it’s so pretty! Thank you Kari, I’ll put it on right now.”

Leilani took the flower crown and gently put it on her head, she thought that it looked very nice and knew Kari was only getting better and better at making them. Maybe she could sell them to other children around town to earn an allowance? Kari giggled and ran off towards Lucia who was sitting near the flowers with a Restoration book in her hands, she had gotten significantly better as well with her magicka and how she controls it. Leilani was truly proud of all her children and knew they would grow up to do great things. She turned her attention back to the skirmish just in time to see Hagen dash behind Vilkas and kick at his father’s knees causing Vilkas to fall to the ground with Hagen standing over him with the wooden sword close to Vilkas’s neck.

“Very good son! You executed the move flawlessly, and with great power as well!”

Vilkas openly praised Hagen in front of the other Companions and Leilani smiled at the small boy jumping around in triumph. Leilani clapped loudly in order to grab everyone’s attention as she descended from the porch into the training area, Hagen smiled and ran into her arms happily.

“Mama! I beat pa fair and square!”

“So I see, well done Hagen I am very proud of you. I think your father has something for you.”

Hagen turned to look at his father and saw a dagger being put before him, it was a dull iron dagger but a real weapon all the same. Hagen took it carefully and looked from Leilani to Vilkas in disbelief.

“Is it really mine?”

“Yes son, starting tomorrow you train with this. You will start with the training dummies and when we think you are ready then you will fight a real person. But I expect that to be years away.”

“Yay! Thanks papa! Thanks mama!”

Hagen hugged both parents and dashed over to Farkas to show off the dagger, Farkas laughed at the boy’s excitement and slapped the boy on the back in congratulations. After spending all day at the mead hall Leilani decided that the family should eat dinner there as well, the kids were happy to spend more time at the hall and Vilkas was glad to catch up with his brother and other members as well. After a night of songs and merriment the twins were tired out and fast asleep on a bench in the hall, Vilkas scooped up Hagen as Leilani lifted Kari into her arms and the family walked home with Lucia in the middle of the couple. Lucia was carrying Leilani’s new armour set back to the house, despite being in the heavy armour class the set itself was rather light to carry.

“Ma? Pa?”

“Yes Lucia?”

“Is Alduin gone?”

“Not entirely, we have him weak right now but we need to do a couple more things before he is truly gone. Why do you ask darling?”

“I just want you to stay here, I know that this is serious business but I saw mom’s armour when you guys came back. The bite marks and dried blood, I got scared and I don’t want to lose my family.”

Leilani felt sad at her daughter’s words and knew that they were justified, it wasn’t fair to constantly leave her alone with the twins while they risked life and limb to save the province. She had no idea what to say in order to put her daughter’s mind at ease, luckily Vilkas chimed in.

“You won’t lose us Lucia, we fought off Alduin with barely any problems. That blood you saw was Alduin’s and the bite marks caused your mother no harm, he fled in terror and now we just have to find him in order to finish him off. Rest assured that this will all be over soon and we can all live in peace.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

That brought a smile to Lucia’s face and she skipped the rest of the way home, Leilani understood the reason for Vilkas lying but she knew it wasn’t as simple as he was making it out to be. But she let it slide in order for her daughter to be happy and relax, they entered Breezehome and tucked the twins in before heading up to bed themselves. Lucia bid them goodnight and went to sleep as well, Vilkas carried Leilani’s armour the rest of the way to the bedroom and then stashed in the chest at the side of the bed.

“I hope my letter finds the Greybeards soon, I paid that courier a hefty sum to get it there as soon as possible. I need the okay from the Greybeards before I even attempt to talk to Ulfric and General Tullius.”

“Don’t worry love, the monks understand the urgency and I have no doubts they will allow this one peace council.”

“I pray you are right.”

They went to bed that night and luckily Leilani slept peacefully for once, the next morning Leilani awoke early to go shopping in the market for fresh meats and produce. While walking around the market talking to Eorlund’s wife and Carlotta a tired looking courier came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

“I’ve got something for you ma’am, from the Greybeards.”

“Thank you, here are some extra coins go have a nice hot bath and relax at the inn.”

“Thank you ma’am. I didn’t sleep the whole journey there and back, but I knew this was urgent by the look on your face when you handed me that letter. It’s an honor to help the Dragonborn.”

With that the poor sod walked into the inn and closed the doors behind him, she quickly unfolded the letter and ran her eyes over the words enclosed. Arngeir had reluctantly agreed to host the council at High Hrothgar, Leilani let out a sigh of relief and put the parchment in her shopping basket. Now for the hard part, time to convince Ulfric and Tullius to stop trying to kill each other for at least a couple weeks.


	34. From Windhelm to Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani traverses the province to reason with two very stubborn and driven men. But she has a few tricks up her sleeve for Ulfric.

“You have everything right? Potions and provisions? Your winter cloak?”

“Vilkas I have everything I need I promise, it’s only a day’s ride to Windhelm. Besides, I’ve been to that snowy city before and didn’t freeze. This ebony armour is warmer than you think, but I have the cloak just in case.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you? Even to Solitude? You may still be ‘wanted’ for escaping execution at Helgen all those years ago..”

“I have a plan for that, besides I can surely talk my way out of it.”

“You do have a silver tongue when it comes to getting what you want, that and your blackmailing techniques are still as top notch as ever.”

“I’ll be back in a few days, I will write you and the kids when I am at an inn for the night.”

“That would make me feel better, it would also let me know that you weren’t in jail.”

Leilani shook her head and placed a kiss on Vilkas’s lips, his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. They were standing outside of Breezehome in the early hours of morning before the sun had fully risen into the sky, she gently broke away from her mate and smiled lovingly up at him.

“Be careful love.”

“I will. I love you Vilkas.”

“I love you too Lani.”

She kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed her pack from the doorstep, she waved as she passed through the front gate of the city. She walked down to the stables to get her horse from its stall, she had opted to ride by herself on this quest instead of taking the carriage like she always had. It had been a long while since her horse had sat idle for so long, she often rented the poor animal to farmers plowing the fields in order for the horse to get the exercise he needed.

“Hey there Erlend, ready to get going old friend?”

The horse neighed happily at the sight of his owner, Leilani grabbed the saddle from the wall and quickly fastened it around her horse. After securing the saddle and tying her pack into place on the horse she hopped up into the seat and grabbed the reins. She gently spurred Erlend out of his stall and once they were on open road she let the beast run to his heart’s content, Leilani enjoyed having the wind rush through her hair and breathing in the crisp air. After a while Erlend slowed to a well paced gallop and the rest of the ride to Windhelm was easy going, they were able to reach the stables by sundown and Leilani payed a good sum to make sure Erlend was well taken care of for the night. She made her way into the city of stone and breathed in the frigid air, as the cool air rushed into her lungs she jogged up the steps to CandleHearth Hall.

She purchased a room for the night along with a hot bath and fresh meal, after washing up and eating a good supper she tucked herself into bed and slept soundly until morning. In the morning she got dressed and threw her winter cloak on as well, she also pulled on a pair of fur lined boots. She did strap her ebony axes to her waist just in case, then she made her way to the Palace of Kings. She left her other belongings locked in her room at the inn so she wouldn’t feel over encumbered, she pulled the fur lined hood up over her face and made her way into the Palace.

“This place is impressive, I hope Ulfric will listen to reason..”

She walked past multiple guards who whistled at her and pushed open the great steel door of the Palace, upon entering she removed the hood and combed her fingers through her hair as it cascaded down her back. She slowly walked towards the throne while looking about the room, unfortunately her curious mind caused her to run into someone.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“Well glad to know you haven’t changed after all this time Leilani.”

Leilani looked up from the ground to see piercing blue eyes staring back at her, she smiled at her old friend and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. She felt the man chuckle at the action but returned her affection anyway with equal enthusiasm.

“It's great to see you again Ralof, nice to know you haven’t been killed off yet.”

“Nothing could take me down, well maybe you could.”

“Funny, but I need to see Ulfric.”

“Always so serious, but I sense the urgency in your voice. He is in the war room with his second in command, I think they will be done soon.”

“I don’t have time to waste waiting, point me towards the war room.”

“Leilani I don’t think-”

“Now.”

Ralof saw a fire behind her emerald eyes that he didn’t dare question, so he took the lead and guided her towards a spacious room off to the left of the throne room. As they entered Leilani heard the two men arguing about taking Whiterun and the benefits of using them as an ally. Leilani rolled her eyes at the noise, surely they had better strategies than what she was currently hearing. When the two men saw Ralof enter the room the quieted some, when Leilani emerged from behind him the room went silent. Ulfric recognized the Dragonborn but made no movement towards her, Galmar on the other hand seemed insulted she was even there.

“Ralof! Who is this woman and why on Nirn is she in my war room?!”

“Galmar, I can explain-”

“Remove her at once! If she wishes to bed the Jarl then she can wait in his quarters.”

That made Leilani laugh out loud, Galmar stared at her in shock as the woman continued to laugh. Then she made her way to the table and slammed the blade of one of her axes into the table. Galmar stumbled back a couple inches at the sudden use of hostility but Ulfric just smirked and watched the woman with interested eyes.

“Don’t lower my value, I assure you my purpose here is more important than yours at the moment.”

“How dare you-”

“I would recommend silence on your behalf Galmar, unless you want to shouted out of existence like Ulfric did to the last High King.”

Galmar stood motionless and silent as the small breton threatened him with fiery eyes, he ended up crossing his arms and fixing the woman with an angry glare. Leilani ignored the overgrown man child and fixed her gaze on Ulfric, the Jarl grinned at the fire that burned behind her emerald eyes. Suddenly the thought of bedding the woman in front of him became more than just a joke, he truly wanted to see just how fiery she was in bed or not.

“Jarl Ulfric, I am sorry to intrude upon this lucrative war meeting but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you.”

Ulfric nodded and motioned the small group back towards the throne room so they could talk properly, when he took his seat upon the stone throne and fixed his gaze on the breton once more he was interested to see what she had to say.

“Only the truly courageous or very stupid approach a Jarl without a summons, I hope you can clarify which one you are.”

“I need you to declare a truce with General Tullius until I can defeat Alduin once and for all.”

“Hmph, is that so? How would a truce help you Dragonborn?”

Galmar’s jaw dropped open when Leilani’s true identity had been stated, she saw the older nord shake his head in disbelief as he watched the scene unfold.

“I need to use Whiterun to capture a dragon but Jarl Balgruuf fears an attack if he diverts his attention to my plan rather than the protection of the city. I just need you and Tullius to come to a temporary agreement and when this is all over you can get back to this civil war nonsense.”

“Hmph, where would such a council be held? Surely you don’t expect me to simply walk into enemy territory, only to be ambushed like all those years ago.”

“The Greybeards have agreed to hold the council up in High Hrothgar, it’s both neutral and sacred ground. I assure you no harm would come to you when you get there, we need to handle the dragon crisis while I have Alduin weak.”

“The Greybeards? It seems they take interest in the happenings of the world after all, about time they take notice of what is going on down here. But has General Tullius agreed to this? I would feel better if I had knowledge of his agreement as well.”

Leilani hadn’t had a chance to talk to Tullius first, but she assumed that the Imperial would have requested the same thing Ulfric had. Time to use that feminine charm, she had been holding the winter cloak tight around her body in order to keep warm. However; there was another reason for holding the cloak so close to her form, she was wearing the old tavern clothes that she had worn to entice Vilkas and knew that if her reasoning failed showing some skin would be a nice incentive. Surely enough when Leilani unfastened her cloak and revealed her outfit she saw Ulfric’s eyes widen and roam over her full form, she handed her cloak to Ralof and walked closer to the throne. She fixed the Jarl with a sultry gaze and out more sway into her hips as she walked over to sit at his feet.

“Jarl Ulfric, don’t tell me the fearless true High King is worried of a puny man like Tullius. That milk drinker wouldn’t stand a chance against you any day, surely you wouldn’t base your own actions on the words of an Imperial bastard?”

Ralof could tell what she was doing, she had a good strategy for exploiting Ulfric’s ego but he found the outfit to be a little much. Although he didn’t mind seeing her in it, Ulfric heard her words and they worked wonders for her. He grinned down at the breton and ran his fingers through her long raven tresses, so soft yet strong at the same time. She was truly a prize.

“Very well Dragonborn, I will go to this council. I will show Tullius that a true nord doesn’t back down from the important issues. Now when will this take place?”

“In one week, the Greybeards await you up in High Hrothgar. I am thankful for your assistance Jarl Ulfric.”

“Anything for you Dragonborn, now about you joining my army.”

“I’m afraid I can’t commit to anything until this dragon crisis is averted, but I will let you know of my allegiance once everything is over.”

Ulfric leaned in closer to the breton at his feet, she turned her head away and the Jarl whispered in her ear.

“I look forward to your answer.”

She felt a shiver go up her spine as she let his words drip onto her skin, she smiled and grabbed her cloak from Ralof as she made her way out of the hall. She basically jogged back to the inn in order to change into some decent clothing, after changing out of the revealing outfit and into her ebony armour she gathered her belonging and headed for the stables. Up in the Palace of Kings Ulfric sat looking out a barred window facing the stables, he saw the small breton jog to her house and mount it before riding in the direction of Solitude.

“Leilani Edenburrow, you my dear are a very intriguing woman. One I intend to get to know on a more personal level.”

Leilani rode fast and hard for the Capital of Skyrim, she was able to reach the Solitude stables by sundown. She paid for the stables to house her horse and then jogged up to the front gates of the city, when she entered the city she looked to her left in remembrance of the wrongful execution she had witnessed the last time she came through. That man didn’t deserve what he got, he honored the old traditions and was murdered because of it, just another example of Imperial judgments. She wasted no time in heading up to castle dour and seeking out the general. She found him and his second in command in the war room and walked right up to the general in full armour.

“General Tullius, sir I have an urgent matter to discuss with you.”

“By the Eight are my men just giving leave to any wretch that wanders into the yard? You look familiar though, have we met before ma’am?”

“I was a....survivor at Helgen all those years ago, but now more people know me as the Dragonborn.”

That caused his second to look up from her battle plans in shock, she felt the woman’s eyes run over her form but paid her no mind and focused on the general.

“Dragonborn eh? Well what could you have to discuss with me?”

“The matter of a temporary peace between the Imperial armies and the Stormcloaks, Ulfric has already agreed to the meeting.”

“Has he? Finally seeing reason is he? I must admit these dragons have become quite the nuisance during the campaign, where is the meeting being held?”

“At High Hrothgar, the Greybeards have summoned you both there in order to discuss the terms on neutral and sacred ground. That way no tricks can be pulled and no arrests can be made, we need to save the province first and then you two can fight over it.”

“I see, when is this meeting?”

“In one week sir.”

“I will be there, I hope Ulfric is easier to negotiate with than he is to capture.”

Leilani took her leave of the general and made her way to the Winking Skeever for the night, as soon as she purchased her room and ate her meal an important detail she had forgotten about resurfaced in her mind.

“Damn it! I forgot to write Vilkas! He is gonna have my head on a pike..”


	35. Negotiating a Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani has gotten the leaders to meet, now for the terms.

**_Dearest Husband,_ **

**_By the time this letter reaches you I will be on my way home, I know that I forgot to write you the first night and that you probably realized that if I had you would have gotten a letter before this one. I’m sorry I forgot but I assume i’ll get a lecture when I return home anyway. I leave Solitude tomorrow morning because I want to shop around while I’m here, being in the center of Imperial territory isn’t all that bad. Prices might be a little higher, but the quality and amount of the goods here are worth it._ **

**_I’m going to buy some new clothes for the kids and maybe a few new books as well, and both Generals have agreed to the council at High Hrothgar. In one week all the important people involved in this idiotic war will be in High Hrothgar, I have to make sure to thank the Greybeards when I see them next. I just hope these men of war can be civil long enough to actually come to an agreement, but I have time until I have to face them again. So I should be able to spend one more day here and then a couple at home before leaving for High Hrothgar, but anyway I’ll be home soon so when I do return please make the lecture short._ **

**_Love Always,_ **

**_Leilani_ **

Leilani finished writing the last minute letter and handed it to the courier off in the corner of the Winking Skeever, she paid him and off he went to Whiterun. She went to bed that night and rose early to shop in the morning, she dressed in normal town clothes and went out to see what the local shops had to offer. After exiting the inn she immediately saw Radiant Raiments and hesitated to go inside, the last time she was here she bought Mila a new dress for her tenth birthday nearly six years ago. Those high elves weren’t the nicest people in town, but they sold very nice clothing for semi reasonable prices. She sighed as she entered the shop and was greeted by the woman behind the counter.

“Hurry up and shut the door.”

 Leilani did as she was told and quickly made her way to the counter, she folded her arms on the counter top and smiled at the woman. The high elf sneered in response and Leilani decided that idle conversation wouldn’t do much, she instead asked to see all available kids clothing and young adult garments. The high elf turned around and went through her shelves, she laid two arms full worth of clothing on the counter and Leilani sifted through it and pulled out some sturdy looking play clothes for the twins and then a beautiful town dress for Lucia. After paying the woman three hundred coins for the purchases Leilani hastily left the shop, she then wandered over to Bits and Pieces for a more friendly atmosphere. Sure enough upon entering the trade store she was greeted warmly by a redguard woman, she chatted happily for a little while and then browsed the nearby bookshelf. She saw many familiar titles she already owned back at home but then her eyes stopped on some new titles.

“A copy of _Chance’s Folly_ , Lucia may like that one. But _Kolb and The Dragon_ suits the twins better, after all it is a choose your own adventure book. Vilkas would probably like something more informational.. _There be Dragons_ would probably peak his interest.”

After selecting the books for her family she picked up a copy of _Trials of St. Alessia_ for herself. She got the books for cheap and then made her way back to the inn to collect her belongings and leave that afternoon, she said in her letter that she would spend a whole day more in Solitude but figured it would be better to arrive home sooner rather than later. She gathered everything together and stuffed what she could into her pack before heading down to the stables and catching the last carriage back to Whiterun.

It was close to dawn when Leilani walked through the front gates of Whiterun, the familiar smells of mead and leather overwhelmed her senses as she walked to her house. She hesitated at the threshold, walking in now would wake everyone and she wouldn’t want to wake the twins this early. Instead she walked up to Jorrvaskr and down to her quarters, some peace and quiet for the night she figured would be nice. She set her pack down and removed her ebony armour and axes before falling into bed for a few hours, around ten in the morning she roused from her quiet sleep and open her eyes to a dimly lit room.

“Time to go home, or at least upstairs to get some breakfast.”

After donning her armour and grabbing her pack she went upstairs and stole a sweet roll from the table to munch on while she walked to Breezehome. When she walked in the front door she was immediately greeted with hugs and laughter from her children, when she looked up from her little ones her eyes met with silver orbs she knew all too well.

“Welcome home Leilani, we received your letter yesterday afternoon and the children are quite eager to see their presents.”

Leilani saw a smirk form on Vilkas’s face as she pulled out the new clothing and books from her pack, she handed the new clothes to the twins and then the dress to Lucia. Lucia eagerly rushed upstairs to change as the twins waited for more gifts, she handed them the adventure book and then the two ran to their room to read in peace. Lucia came back downstairs moments after wearing the simple dress, it’s earthy tones suited Lucia’s tan complexion and Leilani smiled.

“It suits you darling, why not go to the market and show it off? I saw Lars hanging around the well when I was walking home.”

The girl blushed as she excused herself and left the home, then Leilani turned to Vilkas with a knowing smile. She pulled out There be Dragons and handed it to her lover, he took it with interest and admired the leather bound text eyeing his wife all the while.

“Consider it a peace offering, sorry for not writing you when I reached Windhelm.”

“I’m shocked that you thought I would be furious with you, you’ve done worse than forget to write. But the book I will happily accept, might help me learn something about those stubborn lizards. What other books did you buy?”

“Well you saw the twins run off with _Kolb and the Dragon_ , but I also bought copies of _Trials of St. Alessia_ for myself, and _Chance’s Folly_ for Lucia when she returns. She is quite smitten with the Battleborn boy, although I hear Braith is as well.”

“That’s going to cause quite the ruckus among the young folk, but if she is truly interested in that young lad I need to have a word with him.”

“Easy there papa bear, let her be in love there are worse things out there.”

“Hmph, I know you’re right. Congratulations on getting the generals to meet though, I am thoroughly impressed at your diplomacy skills thus far.”

“I think they are both idiots, but hopefully they are reasonable idiots. After using some less than honorable techniques I was able to convince them both to make the trek up the mountain.”

“What exactly did you do?”

“I played Ulfric’s ego against him and as for Tullius just simply stating that the dragon’s were about to be no longer a threat he gave in and accepted the invitation.”

“I see, well now you can rest here a couple days and then we can head to High Hrothgar together.”

“Having you there will definitely help me relax, besides you have more of a political mind than I do.”

“They would listen to you before they listened to me, being the Dragonborn has its advantages even if you think its annoying.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Leilani spent the next two days with her family picnicking and spending time up in the mead hall, then the morning came to head to Ivarstead and ultimately up to the Greybeards. She and Vilkas wasted no time leaving at first light and making it to Riften by lunch and then Ivarstead by sundown, they saw signs of both Stormcloak camps and Imperial camps along the road and figured Tullius and Ulfric were just inside the boundary lines of said camps. Once inside the local inn the couple ate in solemn silence and went straight to bed, they had decided to leave before dawn in order to reach High Hrothgar before any of the others in order to welcome them and thank the Greybeards.

So they awoke early and started the climb, they reached the hall a little after daybreak and entered the great stone building with confidence. Just inside the Greybeards were waiting in the main area, she offered a weak smile as she approached Arngeir who looked less than excited about the gathering.

“Dragonborn, this better prove to be necessary. Having these two violent men and their respective parties here is something almost unheard of before you time.” “I realize that Master Arngeir and I want to personally thank all of you for allowing the meeting to happen. I assure you it is completely necessary in order for me to find out where Alduin is now.”

“I see, well here comes the first party.”

Leilani turned to see Ulfric stormcloak and Galmar come through the stone doors, when her eyes met with those of Ulfric’s she felt a certain feeling of anxiety overcome her body. The strong willed Jarl smirked and came closer to the small breton woman, he acknowledged the Greybeards with honor and then turned his attention back to the attractive woman in front of him.

“It truly is an honor to see you again Dragonborn, and only a few days after our last encounter. I hope this meeting is beneficial for both of us.”

Ulfric bowed slightly and held out his hand, she was wary of this gesture but gave her hand anyway as a sign of respect, then Ulfric raised it to his lips and pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand before making his way to the conference hall. Leilani stood in shock as she watched Ulfric leave the main hall, she felt Vilkas’s eyes on her but before she could explain she heard the great stone doors open once more to reveal General Tullius and his companions. Those of which included Jarl Elisif from Solitude, Legate Rikke his second in command, Jarl Balgruuf, and Thalmor Ambassador Elenwen. Great. She kept her eyes trained on the high elf, even when the general addressed her.

“It was quite the climb Dragonborn, I hope this is worth the trouble.”

“Thank you for coming General, if you go to you right the hallway will lead you to the conference hall.”

He nodded and he and his party proceeded to the hall, she heard Ulfric’s voice rise in protest to Elenwen's presence and rolled her eyes. Then as she and the Greybeards turned to join them the stone doors open once more, but everyone is here who could be coming? She and the old nords turned to see Delphine and Esbern walk into the room, Arngeir was quick to block their path.

“What are you doing? You weren’t invited here, leave now!”

Delphine was dressed in Blades armour and took a defensive stance, her hands found home on her hips and her face took the form of a scowl.

“This involves us as much as it does everyone else at this council Arngeir, without us the Dragonborn wouldn’t have even been set on this path!”

“You mean the path of self destruction? Yes I completely agree with you on that one, the Blades have always found a way to stick their noses in every thing no matter their knowledge of the subject.”

“Why you pompous old-”

Then Esbern put himself between his heated female companion and the angered Greybeard, Leilani did the same in order to protect Arngeir from the unreasonable woman.

“We are not here to fight Delphine, we have come to provide our knowledge of the dragons with everyone in hopes we can assist the Dragonborn. As is our purpose in life, now these gentlemen surely have their reasons for distrusting us but I ask for a temporary understanding for today. I believe I have found a solution among the old tomes of our ancestors and wish to share it.”

The Greybeards looked to one another until Arngeir sighed and allowed the two Blades to attend the meeting, Delphine pushed past Esbern and Leilani towards the conference hall. Esbern smiled at Leilani before following his younger companion, Arngeir then turned to her and addressed the Dragonborn.

“I believe everyone is now present, let us proceed into the conference hall. Hopefully you have a plan for pacifying these men and women of violence. When we enter the room you will be seated first, this shows that you have the most power out of them in this setting no matter what they think. Hold your head high”

The Greybeards entered first with Vilkas behind them and Leilani at the back, as the hall came into view everyone was standing behind their chosen chairs. All eyes turned to her as she walked with her head held high into the room, her eyes fell on the High elf and she saw the woman smirk knowingly at her. Leilani knew that she had recognized her and thought to herself of the amount of trouble she would be in with the Thalmor...again. She walked to the head of the table and the Greybeards took their respective positions around the room with Arngeir sitting across from her at the other end of the table, Vilkas was on her right hand side and she took her seat first as Arngeir had instructed. Everyone proceeded to sit down, everyone except for Ulfric and Galmar that is.

“You can’t be serious?! You expect us to sit at the same table with that damn elf?! She and her kind are the ones responsible for ruining the old Empire and forcing us to sign that damn treaty!”

Leilani groaned at Ulfric’s outburst, but her eyes went to Elenwen who was just sitting quietly in her seat at the other end of the stone table. General Tullius was the one to respond to the angered Jarl.

“She is part of the Imperial delegation Ulfric, you have no say on who I choose to bring to this council.”

That was when the high elf chose to put her two cents in.

“I am here to make sure no dealings here violate the terms of the White Gold Concordat, I could be less concerned with this thought of returning dragons.”

Ulfric rolled his eyes in aggravation, he seemed ready to continue arguing until Arngeir spoke up about the matter.

“Gentlemen please, if we truly intend to debate whether who should be involved in this meeting we will be here for longer than called for. Perhaps this is a good time to get the Dragonborn’s input.”

Everyone then turned to Leilani with expecting eyes, thanks for this Arngeir. Then Ulfric grabbed her attention with a soft chuckle. She heard the legate make off handed comments about Ulfric’s behavior but her eyes remained on her Stormcloak attendee.

“The nerve of those Imperials huh? Thinking that we would willing sit here with that Thalmor bitch, she has no business here Dragonborn surely you see that. We are more than capable of making sure we don’t violate her idiotic treaty by ourselves.”

Leilani thought it over as she looked from Ulfric to Vilkas and eventually over to Elenwen who was staring at her mockingly, maybe just this once she can stick it to the Thalmor one more time.

“Jarl Ulfric is right, the Thalmor have no business here. You said so yourself madam Ambassador, you could care less about this dragon crisis so feel free to use the front door. You are dismissed from this council.”

She saw fury light up the woman’s eyes as Leilani smiled, the elf stood up in a huff and then stormed out of the hall. Ulfric smirked and then took his seat as he should have before. The Jarl nodded in approval and then Arngeir took hold of the conversation once more.

“Alright then, now that everything is settled let us get down to business. General Tullius, Jarl Ulfric, you are here to discuss a temporary truce between armies so the Dragonborn can deal with the Dragon crisis that threatens us all. Now I know you don’t expect to give this truce freely so now is the time to put your conditions on the table.”

No sooner did the words leave Arngeir’s mouth that Ulfric made his demands know once again, Leilani rolled her eyes at the childish nature of the Jarl but gave him her attention anyway.

“We want control of Markarth again, the Stormcloaks originally won that area when we kicked the forsworn out of the city. We were recouping when you cowards came in and took it from us.”

General Tullius was silent and let Ulfric through his little fit, Leilani listened as Ulfric dragged on about unfair warfare and how the Imperials were cowards. Then the Legate stood up in anger calling Ulfric out on his lies until General Tullius ordered her back into her seat, Arngeir then took control again silencing Ulfric.

“Legate Rikke I know that these demands are hard to here but I know that Jarl Ulfric doesn’t expect something for nothing, General Tullius what do you demand in return?”

“Giving up the Reach would surely put us at a disadvantage, I would agree to a trade however. The Reach for The Rift, that would be a fair trade in my eyes.”

Then Ulfric rolled his eyes and smirked at the request.

“Give you the entrance to our front door? I think not General, allowing you to take Riften would be much more a disservice to us rather than you losing Markarth.”

“Markarth has valuable mines and imports that the Imperial army uses daily, giving you the Reach for anything less would severely hurt our troops Ulfric. Perhaps the Dragonborn could advise us on this."

Again eyes went to Leilani as she surveyed the room, she glanced to Vilkas who subtly motioned towards the Imperials. She tried to remember the layout of the territories Vilkas had shown her on the map and knew that Winterhold and Dawnstar were both under Stormcloak control, they played no significant part in the war and she knew they were not an equal trade for Markarth. She knew people were waiting for her answer and she decided to favour Ulfric since he was more prone to child like outbreaks.

“I believe that Dawnstar would be a fair trade for The Reach, Dawnstar is a coastal settlement that is easily accessed by water. Any provisions of material the the Imperials were getting out of Markarth can still be shipped in from the Imperial city if needed.”

Ulfric nodded in approval and turned to face a frustrated General Tullius, the general turned to Leilani with disbelief in his eyes.

“You truly think that Dawnstar is a fair trade for Markarth? I see that you choose to favour Ulfric and his cause rather than a strong Empire that has served you well since birth.”

Leilani turned her gaze to General Tullius, she was less than amused at the sudden anger towards her.

“You asked for my opinion Tullius, do not insult me for giving it. The Empire I knew as a child wouldn’t have let the Thalmor take root as much as they have, the Empire my mother worked for was a different and more noble government.”

General Tullius grew quiet at her statement and then Ulfric chimed in causing a fight to break out among those gathered, Leilani put her head in her hands and numbly listened to the fight. Then an old voice rose above the others, Esbern had stood up and was now calling for everyone’s attention.

“Are you all mad? Are you truly so ignorant of the current threat that you think your petty arguments mean anything!”

Ulfric took offense to this and looked to Delphine for answers.

“Is he with you Delphine? If he is I think you should tell him to watch his tongue about such things.”

Delphine looked more annoyed than anyone when Ulfric threatened her companion, she glared at the Nord and spoke her mind.

“He is with me, but he knows things you don’t so I insist that you pay attention to what he has to say.”

Esbern nodded at Delphine and went back to scolding the men involved.

“Alduin has returned and you are more concerned with the ground you gain or lose in result of this council, this war means nothing if we are all enslaved or killed by Alduin and his followers. Please put this matter first rather than a fight that could easily be destroyed by your own arrogance.”

Esbern took his seat once more as the men quieted and waited for someone to make another demand, Tullius was the next one to speak.

“Well if we are to have Dawnstar in return for the Reach I have another request, I request that Ulfric pay for the lives lost in the Massacre at Karthwasten. Your men charged into that settlement and killed not only Imperial soldiers but any person they set their eyes upon. Innocent men and woman and even some children were found amidst the body count, compensation for each innocent life lost is only right. That and with the addition of Winterhold would be more than sufficient for the loss of Markarth, even if we get Dawnstar we think Winterhold should be made part of the deal as well.”

Ulfric scoffed at that and pounded his fist on the table.

“If we hand over Winterhold than we want a hold in return, say Falkreath.”

“You must be joking, that is where a great amount of our provisions and lumber come from. We would be willing to give you Morthal though.”

Jarl Elisif seemed upset by this exchange and tried to speak up only to have the general to quiet her while Ulfric made fun of her easily manipulated nature. Then she heard Arngeir recommend that she give her input once more, she sighed and looked up from the stone table with a level gaze. She knew that Ulfric should surely compensate the families involved in the Karthwasten massacre but as for the demand for land she tried to reason the exchange, she knew Morthal held no strategic advantage like Falkreath. As for Winterhold it was no prize either and the Imperials should be heard as well as the natives of Skyrim. She came to her conclusion and gazed at her audience.

“Ulfric will compensate for the multiple deaths at Karthwasten for it is the only right thing to do, as for the exchange of holds. I think Morthal is a fair trade for Winterhold since both are minor holds and have no great strategic value for either side. That is my opinion.”

Ulfric seemed shocked at her response but knew arguing was pointless, General Tullius approved of the arrangement and kept silent as well. Sensing no one objected Arngeir stood up and addressed the room.

“Now then here are the terms currently on the table. The Imperials will withdrawl from the Reach in order for Ulfric’s men to move in and retake control, in exchange the Imperials will take control of Dawnstar and it’s waterways for trading purposes. Jarl Ulfric will also provide compensation in the form of coin for the murders at Karthwasten, provided of course he receives Morthal and hands Winterhold over to Imperial control. These are the terms to which you have agreed, is everyone satisfied?”

Even though Leilani knew that both sides were less than satisfied they remained quiet as the deal was sealed, Ulfric and Galmar got up upon agreeing to the terms and made their way out of the building leaving the Blades and the remainder of the Imperial delegation in the hall. Arngeir then addressed the Dragonborn with a proud voice.

“It seems you were able to broker a temporary peace after all, now you have leave to carry out your mission. However, I am intrigued at the thought of you luring a dragon to the city, how do you plan on doing such a thing?”

Leilani had totally forgotten about that one detail to the plan, she had no idea what she was going to do in order to summon a dragon. Sensing her hesitation General Tullius chimed in with his comment.

“You haven’t forgotten about that important detail have you? Surely the great Dragonborn wouldn’t overlook such a vital detail before calling us here.”

Leilani was at a loss for words until Esbern inserted himself in the conversation, ultimately saving Leilani’s ass.

“That is why my partner and I are here general, we have been in touch with the Dragonborn and have found vital information concerning this task. In the depths of our archives we have found a list of Alduin’s closest followers, after comparing the list to the map of the burial sites Alduin has visited we have found one that has been brought back.”

Leilani was surprised at this and put her turned her full attention on the old man, he grinned at the attention and continued his story.

“We have found one dragon that has come back to life, now I am no master of the voice like these fine gentlemen but as I read it the name is Od-Ah-Viing, or Snow-Hunter-Wing in our tongue.”

The words ripped through Leilani’s form causing her to cry out suddenly, the Greybeards rushed to her side along with Vilkas looking on in worry. As her vision cleared she saw the Greybeards fussing over her and Vilkas yelling at the old man for not thinking before speaking the dragon tongue. She stood up from her current position and told Vilkas to stop yelling, she thanked Esbern for the information and then told Jarl Balgruuf that she would be in touch about the capture of the dragon. As they all left the room Delphine came to stand beside Leilani with a knowing gaze.

“What?”

“We know about Paarthurnax.”

Leilani’s eyes widened as she looked to see the Greybeards leading the guests to the front door, she straightened her posture and faced Delphine with her arms folded across her chest.

“Do you. And why does this concern me? I’ll admit it’s shocking but he helped me get this far just as you and the Greybeards did.”

“Be that as it may he is still a Dragon and must be dealt with accordingly, you know what you have to do.”

Leilani was fed up with Delphine’s arrogance and unfair expectations, she glared at the woman and put a hand on one of her ebony axes.

“I don’t **_have_** to do anything Delphine, Paarthurnax helped me and guided me. I don’t care if he is a dragon, not all dragon’s are bad. But I wouldn’t expect you to know that because your brain is about the size of a gods damn apple! Now get out of my face and leave me the hell alone!”

“Fine, don’t come looking to us for aide anymore Leilani, not until you kill that dragon.”

“You’re gonna be waiting a very long time, I don’t betray my friends. Besides, considering only two Blade agents remain it won’t be long before you die off and your organization is completely forgotten.”

Delphine glared at her before grabbing Esbern by the arm and practically dragging him to the exit, finally she wouldn’t have to see Delphine ever again. Now for the real test, capturing a live dragon in a palace made of wood….what could go wrong.


	36. Momentary Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani and Vilkas have had a successful peace council, time to plan. However a certain blonde isn't quite finished with the Dragonborn yet.

Leilani and Vilkas were making their way from the conference room when she saw Delphine still standing in the main hall with Esbern talking to Arngeir. Leilani rolled her eyes and proceeded to her Master’s side, Esbern was just saying his thanks for allowing them to be a part of the meeting when Leilani joined the small group. Esbern smiled weakly at her and grabbed her hand in his, he thanked Leilani for being the warrior she is and wished her luck with defeating Alduin once and for all. Leilani liked Esbern and felt sad at the thought of never seeing him again, but there was no way in hell that she was killing Paarthurnax. Then her eyes met Delphine’s, after what Leilani had said to her in the other room she was amazed the blonde seemed so composed. That is until Delphine walked closer and her hand connected with Leilani’s cheek. Leilani felt the sting of pain rush into her face, she made eye contact with the woman once more with disbelief in her eyes. That bitch just slapped me, well now I have no regrets for what comes next. Leilani didn’t even register the pain as she grinned evilly at Delphine.

“Nice hit, too bad it wasn’t enough. **_FUS RO DAH_**!”

The thu’um hit Delphine square in the chest sending her flying backwards into one of the stone pillars, Leilani heard a crack as the the woman collided with the stone. She smiled as the woman moaned in pain and walked slowly up to her, she grabbed the Blade by the neck of her armour and lifted her up. She saw real fear leak into Delphine’s eyes, the blonde knew she was powerless against the strength of Leilani’s voice. She was at the mercy of fate, Leilani felt pure rage within her as her emerald eyes blazed with a hidden fire.

“After all I did for you and Esbern, this is how you repay me? With arrogance and disownment? The Greybeards are right, aligning myself with you would has been a less than honorable decision. I never want to see you again, because if I do I swear you will never see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear?”

Delphine quickly nodded her head as Leilani dropped her to the ground, Delphine scrambled to her feet and basically sprinted from the building. Esbern quickly followed after her, he sent a last glance towards Leilani and then disappeared from the building as well. Vilkas was shocked at the use of her voice and so were the Greybeards, when she turned to face them she saw a mixture of disappointment and surprise. She soon came to her senses and apologized to the Greybeards for her use of violence, Arngeir forgave her and offered her and Vilkas a warm meal and a bed for the night. The next morning the couple headed out and made it to Ivarstead by noon, then as night fell they entered Riften and found their way to the Bee and the Barb.

“Hey Talen- Jei! Can I get a room and some food please!”

The argonian turned and greeted Leilani with a smile, he rushed over to them and grabbed her hand in his scaly one.

“Welcome back friend, it has been quite a while since you’ve visited. We have a room available for you and some venison stew. I also reserved some bottles of Cliffracer for you, I remember you loving that drink that last time you visited.”

“It’s great to be back Talen, how are you and Keerava doing?”

“We are great, Keerava is actually with child and we anxiously await the birth.”

“Congrats! I’m so happy for the two of you, we will be back down to eat but we need to change first.”

“Of course.”

Leilani and Vilkas rushed up the stairs and quickly changed into town clothes before finding a table downstairs, Vilkas was dealing with his own demons this time. Except his took the form of a very stubborn general pressing his lips to his wife’s hand right in front of him.He hadn’t addressed it yet because of the council and the pending capture of a live dragon but it still troubled him. He decided that now since they were calmly eating and relaxing in the safety of an inn it would be a good time to bring it up.

“Leilani.”

“Hmm? What is it Vilk?”

“Why did Ulfric kiss your hand?”

Leilani spit out the soup she had been eating and coughed a couple of times, she had almost forgotten about that gesture. She took a drink of her Cliffracer before meeting her husband’s eyes once more.

“You saw that huh.”

“Hard not to when I was standing right next to you.”

“Right…”

“Well?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have all night, so please explain every detail.”

She sensed his sarcasm grow with every word, she also noticed the annoyed tone in his voice at her attempt to play dumb to the action. She sighed and crossed her arms on the table top, she should be honest with him. It’s not that big of deal anyway...right?

“Well I went to Windhelm first to convince Ulfric as you know, well I knew that he was and still is the most stubborn man alive. I have a way with words as you know but I had a plan B in my pocket just in case it didn’t work out.”

“And what, my lovely wife, was this plan B?”

“Well, you know those tavern clothes I wear every so often to tease you?”

Leilani watched as the confusion on Vilkas’s face turned to understanding and then to anger in seconds flat, okay maybe it was more of a big deal than she thought. She knew that his brain was going into the worst possible scenarios so she quickly finished her story to appease the more angry side of her husband.

“Anyway, well when we were talking and he seemed like he wasn’t going to agree since Tullius hadn’t yet I showed so skin and appealed to his ego. I sat at his feet and praised his battle plans and strategies and flirted a little, I assure you I didn’t do more than flirt and make sure he agreed to the council.”

She looked at Vilkas for what seemed like ages, so many emotions crossed his features as they sat there in silence with meals forgotten. She patiently waited for him to say something, anything at this point.

“You clearly do not understand the effect you have on men, in that outfit or not.”

“Vilkas-”

“No, listen to me Leilani. You are a very attractive woman and you have the heart and soul of a warrior twice your size, you’re caring and kind and help anyone who seeks you out. You are quite the prize and I am lucky to have you as my wife and mother of my children, no matter what you say about your feelings towards me or other men I still fear that one day you will leave or be taken from me.”

“Vilk-”

“It’s not because I feel inferior to anyone we come across that tries to flirt or bed you, I know you can fully take care of yourself. However; I know how men operate and some act less honorably than the others. I have saved numerous women and young girls from slavers or worse and I’ve seen the mental state afterwards. I know you don’t mean it that way, but Ulfric is the type of man to take any advantage he can get.”

Leilani knew she was in for a lecture but she knew Vilkas was right, she often knew of the jobs he went on to rescue young women from the clutches of bandits or rogue mages. She also knew that his opinion on Ulfric was dead on and she was playing with fire, she felt bad now and thought about how her actions could have been misconstrued in Ulfric’s mind. She had heard tell of his womanizing and was not a fan of his arrogance, despite that he was not her type at all but she didn’t know if she could overpower him in the end.

After all he knew the way of the voice as well, even though his knowledge was limited he still knew enough to kill the High King all those years ago. She might have to avoid Windhelm for a while, she could also write to Ralof and ask to be a sort of spy if he is ever around Ulfric. Some inside information about how he thinks of her would be a could advantage, hopefully the war would end soon and she wouldn’t have to worry about him or Tullius seeking her recruitment.

“Leilani? Are you gonna say anything?”

“I know I acted foolishly, but I thought it was the only way to get him to agree without the certainty of Tullius being there as well. I know this hurts your feelings and it’s wrong to flirt so blatantly while in a very committed relationship, but you must know I meant nothing by the weak flirtations.”

“I know that, but as far as Ulfric is concerned you are now fair game.”

“I have you to lean on for that, with us fighting side by side nothing can defeat us. Right?”

Vilkas chuckled at her childlike enthusiasm, he looked over her face to find remorse and regret for her actions. He knew she was sorry, but that doesn’t mean he can’t tease her a bit. After all it wasn’t often she had the upper hand, why not enjoy it.

“Hmph, I suppose you have a point. But despite our combined power he is still a Jarl, can you knowingly face a Jarl and fight him? That takes guts.”

“If he threatened our relationship and family I would more than willingly show him the sharp end of my blades.”

“That’s my girl! Besides I doubt he could satisfy you like I can, isn’t that right Lani?”

Leilani blushed at the sudden comment and kicked Vilkas under the table, he laughed as the color blossomed in her cheeks. He sipped on his drink as she went back to eating her now cold stew, Talen-Jei stopped by and talked for a few minutes as well and soon the couple went upstairs to their rented room for the night. Vilkas allowed Leilani to enter first and he closed the door and locked it behind them, then his hands went to cover her eyes and he felt her body tense against his chest.

“You often play with my emotions lass, I grow tired of these games.”

“V-vilkas I know-”

“Shh. Stay still while I get something, and those eyes stay closed or else.”

“Or else?”

“Just do it.”

She did as she was told and she felt the warmth leave her eyes as Vilkas moved away from her, she heard him rustling through their packs until the noise suddenly stopped. Then she felt his presence in front of her, she expected a kiss but felt the smooth texture of fabric cross her eyes instead.

“Vilkas? Why are you blindfolding me.”

“Think of this as a type of training love, with one sense taken from you all others are heightened. Taking away your sight, well that is what makes my part that much more fun.”

Leilani felt the fabric tighten around her eyes as Vilkas secured it to her head, she then felt his presence leave her area, she tried to listen for footsteps or smell his musk but his hand found its way inside her dress before she could even detect him. She let out a small squeak as his cold hand ran down her side and played with her under garments, then she felt the buttons being undone on the back of her dress. Soon it feel to the floor and her now flushed skin was met with a cold draft wafting through the room, she felt her lover’s calloused hands roam over her sides and midsection. Goosebumps and shivers took over her body as she endured his teasing, finally his hands unwound her breast band and cupped at her breasts. She shivered as his skilled fingers played with her nipples, pulling and twisting to entice her.

“Vilkas….t-this isn’t fair..”

“Neither is you constant flirting with other men. I need to remind you that no one else is good enough, no one else can satisfy you like I can.”

He moved around to her front and his mouth found her sensitive nipples, paying equal attention to each sensitive bud. Her hands came up to run through his raven curls, she moaned as his tongue flicked out to soothe the tortured flesh. Soft bites and sucks peppered her skin as Vilkas continued to tease her mercilessly, he felt his own erection press against his cotton pants. His mouth kept busy with her nipples as his hands moved south towards her last piece of clothing, he tore it from her body which caused her to yelp at the sudden violence. One hand went back up to play with her chest while the other found its place between her legs, his fingers circled her clit while applying pressure. Leilani’s knees started to buckle, but she stayed upright through his teasing. He was right about her other senses being heightened, everything Vilkas did felt more intense and she felt more sensitive to his touch.

“Vilkas….I...c-can’t stay standing much longer….ugh”

She felt him smile as he sucked on her breast, soon his mouth left her chest and the hand between her legs retracted. She was left shivering and excited in the middle of the room, Vilkas was enjoying the sight of his lover on edge and vulnerable under his gaze. He then picked her up and dropped her on the bed, she was now on her back as he caged her underneath him. His rough lips finally found hers in a passionate kiss, her tongue eagerly entangled with his as her arms wrapped around his neck. She felt that he was still fully clothed and tugged on the collar of his shirt to entice him to take it off, he willingly obliged and soon his pants and underwear found their home on the floor as well. Vilkas was hovering over his still blinded mate, every angle of her he saw made his manhood twitch with anticipation.

“Have you seen the error of your ways Leilani? Have you learned your lesson about playing with my emotions?”

“Y-yes..I’m sorry Vilkas...n-now please…”

“Please what?”

“P-please fuck me..”

He grinned at the vulgar language that erupted from her mouth, without a moment's hesitation he entered her and she moaned in pleasure. He pumped into her at a fast and relentless pace, her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted in and out of her dripping core. Midway through their love making he pulled out of her and removed her legs from his hips, he then flipped her over so that her ass was presented to him and her face was pressed against the furs. He entered her once more and continued his harsh pace, her nails dug into the furs and pulled at them as she felt her release creep closer.

Soon she screamed out in pleasure as her liquids flowed from her onto her lover’s erection, her core squeezed his sensitive length causing him to release as well. His seed spilled into her as he pumped one last time, she fell onto her stomach and he followed after her. He fell at her side and they both were now breathing heavily. He turned towards her face and saw that the fabric was still covering her emerald eyes, the eyes he loved so much.

“Let me untie that for you Lani..”

He removed her blindfold and saw the lust behind her eyes, her eyes held satisfaction behind them as she tried to steady her breathing. He pushed a few stray hairs away from her face and she captured his hand in hers, she placed several light kisses on his palm and fingertips.

“I am forever yours Vilkas, no man or god could tear me from your side.”

“I love you Leilani, in this life and the next.”

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms and soon sunlight filtered in through small slits in the roof, Vilkas was the first to wake up and disentangle himself from Leilani’s arms. He got dressed quickly and left the room in order to get breakfast, Talen-Jei happily gave him a couple of sweet rolls on the house and Vilkas hastened back upstairs to present his bounty to his mate. He walked in while Leilani was dressing in her armour and she turned to greet him with a smile, she took the offered food and they ate in contented silence. They left the inn soon after and made their way home to Whiterun, they reached Breezehome by late afternoon and found the kids inside sweeping. The twins rushed to their parents and hugged them tightly, Lucia soon followed and shared in the affection as well.

“How did the council go Ma?”

“Very well Lucia, we are closer to being done with the constant adventures. Soon we will live in peace.”

The young woman smiled at that and ushered her younger siblings towards the door so they could return to their lessons, Lucia told her parents that they would be back by supper and left the house with the twins close behind. Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck as he watched the door close behind his children.

“Lucia has certainly grown up hasn’t she?”

“Right before our eyes, she is a young woman and quite skilled in the art of Restoration to boot. She will make a great member of society, Danica even told me before we left that she would be glad to take Leilani under her wing and make her a priestess at the temple.”

“Does Lucia ant that sort of life?”

“I have no idea, she might want to study at the college. She might want to just settle down and be a farmer’s wife, whatever her choice may be I will stand by her side and help her achieve her dreams.”

“Well said love.”

“But first things first, we need to ready ourselves for this next battle. Dragons are powerful creatures, and I’m not so sure a wooden palace is a great place to trap one without proper planning.”

They both looked out a small window towards the highest district, a nearby battle will soon decide her fate. Leilani felt the end of her journey close at hand, but was she ready to face it head on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my work kinda got away from me along with the ever looming Writers block I had these pass few days. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the end is within our grasp.


	37. A Worthy Opponent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani puts her plan into action and hopes for the best outcome, her old memories come up and she feels more empowered than ever before.

Leilani had spent most of the time home planning with the Jarl, it had been about a week since they returned to Whiterun and Leilani was as anxious as ever. She went over countless options for trapping this dragon, she even tested the trap itself to make sure it was working well and was well maintained. Vilkas on the other hand spent time with the kids while his lover was up in the palace, Leilani had told him to be with the children while the dragon was attacking. As much as he wanted to be by her side during this battle he knew that the twins and Lucia needed one parent with them during this crazy battle. Twas the night before the planned attempt and Leilani was restless, she was tossing and turning all night fading in and out of sleep. Dawn soon came upon the city and Leilani was up and ready, she made breakfast for the family and they all sat down to eat.

“Mama?”

“Yes Kari?”

“Is it true a dragon is coming here?”

Leilani looked from Vilkas to Lucia wondering how she heard of the plan, but she assumed that when the beast actually came it couldn’t really be ignored by the townsfolk. Hell they sent out missives for everyone to take cover today, Leilani turned back to Kari and ruffled her hair.

“Yes, but your Pa will be with you while I deal with it.”

“Are you gonna kill it?”

“No, I just need to trap it. Like a deer or a rabbit, think of it as a hunting trip.”

“Like the ones Hagen and Uncle Farkas go on?”

“Yeah.”

The young girl nodded her head and went back to her breakfast, Lucia knew better though. She eyed her mother and knew the danger she faced today, having her father with them brought her some peace but she still worried for her mother. After breakfast Leilani went back upstairs to change into her ebony armour, after making sure everything was in place she fastened her axes to her hips and walked downstairs. Vilkas had put all three children in the twin’s room and locked the door, he was waiting by the front door and he watched his wife stride towards him.

“Be careful Lani.”

“I will be, keep the kids safe.”

“I will, and if things go wrong I will take them out of the city.”

“Good, well I need to get up to the palace.”

She didn’t budge from her place though, she feared the worst if she left her family. Everything could go according to plan, but there was also the chance everything could go horribly wrong. Vilkas sensed her hesitation and he felt the same way, he was willingly allowing her to try and capture a dragon on the grounds that Paarthurnax said they could. He put a hand on her shoulder and that brought her attention up from the ground and onto his eyes, such a soothing shade of silver.

“Leilani, you are strong. I know you will return to us.”

“And….if I don’t?”

“Then we will meet once again in Sovngarde, I will never leave you. And you will always be with me.”

Leilani sighed and threw her arms around Vilkas’s neck, they held that embrace for what seemed like hours until Leilani pulled away. She opened the front door and without looking back started her walk up to Dragonsreach. The streets were eerily quiet, so much so that she could easily hear her own footsteps on the cobblestones of the market. The once bustling center was now a ghost town, if made her shiver at the thought of it all burning to ash around her. Maybe we should have evacuated the city entirely, what if things go bad and everyone dies? What if the mechanics fail and I have to kill this dragon without talking with it? What if...I’m not strong enough?

All of these questions plagued her mind as she walked up towards the Gildergreen, the one calming piece of nature in the city. She remembered the quest she did for Danica involving the tree, so many spriggans. She looked towards Jorrvaskr and saw the doors boarded up for safety, her memories flashed before her eyes. The day she came into the city and informed the Jarl of the first dragon attack, she was little more than a young woman back then. She remembered the first sparring session she and Vilkas had after she had spoken with Kodlak, it all felt like it was just yesterday. Everything she knew could burn in a matter of minutes, she climbed the stone staircase in front of the palace and looked back over her shoulder. The home she grew to love was now at risk, her children and friends were now in danger because of her destiny.

“I won’t lose, I can’t….”

She jogged into the palace and up to the map table, the Jarl was already there and anxiously pacing the floor. She addressed the group of guards about the plan one final time and then they all went to the balcony. Jarl Balgruuf was making some final checks while Irileth rallied the men together and into position, Leilani was examining the room as a whole. Enough stone was present so a fire could be contained and stopped if needed, everything looked perfect for what they needed to accomplish.

“Talos have mercy on us all…”

“Did you say something Dragonborn?”

“Nothing to be concerned with Jarl, are your men in place?”

“Yes, Irileth has them placed accordingly and we await your command. I just hope everything is ready.”

“I think we are as prepared as we can be at this point. Let’s go to the balcony and get this started.”

Leilani took the lead as she walked slowly to the open area at the end of the hall, she looked up to see a clear and sunlit sky. It was a beautiful day, such a shame that her life and the lives of those she loved are at the mercy of fate.

“Everybody ready?”

“Are we even sure this beast will show up?”

“From what my associates told me, if I call out this name the dragon will come out of meer curiosity. He’ll be ready to take me down though so everyone ready your weapons, no matter what happens be prepared to fight for your life as well as the lives of your family within these walls.”

She saw multiple heads nod in approval before arming themselves, the Jarl even patted her on the back and shared a smile with the anxious Dragonborn. She found some comfort in this small gesture, she grabbed both of her axes and walked to the edge of the terrace. She breathed in deep, then conjured the words in her mind. She felt a new sense of purpose as she felt her dragon blood flow through her veins, her eyes opened and Irileth swore she saw fire a light behind her usual calm emerald eyes.

“ ** _OD-AH-VIING_ **!”

The words echoed in the distance and the air grew still, everyone listened for any sign of a dragon. Leilani felt uneasy at the long pause, then she heard a roar rip through the air. She saw a guard standing a bit too close to the outer wall, but before she could say anything the red and purple beast swooped down and grabbed the poor sod and threw him off the balcony.

She felt remorse for the death but didn’t let it get to her, arrows were fired upon the dragon. Leilani kept her eyes trained on the sky and knew she had to get the beast to land, she thought about Dragonrend and brought the thu’um to her mind. She saw the beast hovering before her, she smirked and shouted at the overgrown lizard causing him to roar in pain and fall onto the stone balcony. She and the rest of the men retreated into the hall and sure enough the angered beast followed, it breathed fire at everything that moved but then its eyes fell on the lone breton standing in the middle of the hall, she was counting on the trap to work properly as she stood strongly at the other end of the hall.

“Come and face me you overgrown Argonian!”

The dragon charged forward roaring, she noticed multiple arrows sticking from its scales as it neared her. Then at the last second she dodged away from the monster’s mouth and gave the signal to the guards up by the levers, the wooden fixture dropped swiftly from the air and caged Odahviing’s neck and pinned his wings. He looked from the cuff around his neck to the mortals at his feet.

“ ** _Nid!Horvutah med kodaav. Caught like a bear in a trap...Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin.Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech.My... eagerness to meet you in battle was my... undoing, Dovahkiin. I salute your, hmm, low cunning in devising such a grahmindol - strategem_**.”

Leilani sheathed her weapons, she was convinced the creature meant no harm even though those around her seemed to be still on edge. She walked closer to the now trapped dragon and stood before him confidently, she sensed no hostility but just being in front of a still breathing dragon gave her anxiety.

“ _ **Zu'u bonaar. You went to a great deal of trouble to put me in this... humiliating position. Hind siiv Alduin, hmm? No doubt you want to know where to find Alduin?**_ ”

So he knew exactly what she wanted to do, she was mad about underestimating the knowledge of the other dragons. After all they were all technically related, no doubt they all heard of the fight between herself and Alduin as Paarthurnax had suggested. She had yet to speak to the beast herself but she had to choose her words carefully, Paarthurnax often said how tricky a fellow Dov could be.

“You assume correctly Odahviing, I wish to know where Alduin has fled. So that I can be rid of him once and for all.”

“ _ **Rinik vazah. An apt phrase. Alduin bovul. One reason I came to your call was to test your Thu'um myself. Many of us have begun to question Alduin's lordship, whether his Thu'um was truly the strongest. Among ourselves, of course. Mu ni meyye. None were yet ready to openly defy him. Unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons. I digress**_.”

“Tell me where he has gone or I swear to Akatosh I will kill you and absorb your very soul. I have no patience for riddles today.”

“ ** _He has travelled to Sovngarde to regain his strength, devouring the sillesejour... the souls of the mortal dead. A privilege he jealously guards...His door to Sovngarde is at Skuldafn, one of his ancient fanes high in the eastern mountains. Mindoraan, pah ok middovahhe lahvraan til. I surely do not need to warn you that all his remaining strength is marshalled there. Zu'u lost ofan hin laan... now that I have answered your question, you will allow me to go free?_** ”

“Wait a moment, Alduin had a damn portal to Sovngarde? How on Nirn did he get that? And you ask me for freedom? So you could go out and warn your brethren about my plans? How can I be sure you will help me? Do you promise to serve me? Help Paarthurnax and I get rid of this terrible World Eater?”

The beast looked shocked at the use of her words, surely asking him to serve her was a bit over the line but she needed to test his loyalty to Alduin before trusting anything he had said.

“ _ **Aam? Serve you? ...no. Ni tiid. If and when you defeat Alduin, I will reconsider.**_ ”

“Then you will remain here until his demise, I am sure the Jarl and his men can keep you contained while I am gone. Besides I think the court wizard is more than excited to be able to converse with you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a portal to find.”

She turned to leave but the dragon huffed behind her, she turned to see a panicked look cross the beast’s eyes. Looks like blackmail works on all creatures be it man or dragon, but depending on what he says will decide her course of action.

“ ** _Hmm... krosis. There is one detail about Skuldafn I neglected to mention. Only this. You have the Thu'um of a dovah, but without the wings of one, you will never set foot in Skuldafn. Of course, I could fly you there. But not while imprisoned like this. Indeed. Orin brit ro. I cannot leave here until you defeat Alduin, which you cannot do without my help. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. It was you that lured me here and took me prisoner... vobalaan grahmindol. I have done nothing to earn your distrust…_** ”

“So you would have let me leave you here and fail to mention that I need you to get me there? Sorry but that causes a little distrust. How can I be sure that you will indeed take me to Alduin’s main temple?”

“ ** _Hin aar, orin nu. And yet here I am, still your prisoner.You will release me - ro laan - if in return I promise to take you to Skuldafn and stop helping Alduin?Onikaan koraav gein miraad. It is wise to recognize when you only have one choice. And you can trust me. Zu'u ni tahrodiis. Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now. Free me, and I will carry you to Skuldafn_**.”

She tried to find a lie in his words, Paarthurnax often said that the Dov were incapable of lying. They had no use for it when they considered themselves often above consequence, she thought about it a short while before deciding. She told the beast that she would return tomorrow to release him and go to Alduin’s temple, she then left the hall and made her way back to her home in the lower districts. As she neared the home she saw Vilkas emerge from the house, she saw him let out a sigh of relief as she stood before him.

“Did you succeed? We heard the beast roar and then everything went quiet.”

“He is trapped in Dragonsreach and will be until tomorrow morning.”

“You intend to let it go? After all the trouble you went through to capture him?”

“I need to free him in order to get to Alduin’s temple, tomorrow morning I will set him free and he will bring me to the temple.”

“You can get there by foot?”

“Apparently not, I have the voice of a Dov but not the wings of one. I have to get there by flight and Odahviing has offered to do that for me. I need to get everything together for my journey tomorrow, no doubt it will be more challenging than anything I have faced before.”

“You plan to go alone?”

“Of course, you need to stay with the kids.”

“How will you get back?”

“I don’t know, all I know is that I need to get to this temple and then find my way to the portal..”

“Portal? What portal?”

“Alduin’s portal to Sovngarde, that is where he is. He is eating the souls of the dead and regaining strength, I have to stop him before he reaches full power again and returns to our realm.”

“You actually plan to go into Sovngarde? No living being should be able to go there, its unnatural. What if you get stuck there?”

“Then I will fulfill my destiny and you and the kids will be safe, either way I need to end this now before it gets worse.”

“But-”

“No buts, I need to get provisions and potions. I also need to get a good night’s sleep, Odahviing mentioned all of Alduin’s remaining power would be spread throughout the temple itself. I need to be at my best, I have no doubts that a dragon or two may be lurking as well in order to protect the portal.”

“Leilani, this is dangerous you can’t possibly go alone.”

“I can do this Vilkas, I have never felt stronger than I do right now. I need to continue this and finally bring that bastard down.”

“Alright, I will help you gather the strongest potions available. I’ll make sure the kids are well taken care of as well while you rest and prepare yourself. I know you’ll do right by everyone, take that bastard down and then come back to us lass. Come back to me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Vilkas, the fate of the world rests on my shoulders and I intend to prove that it wasn’t a mistake. The blood of the Dov runs through my veins, I think it’s about time I fully embrace it and use it to my full advantage.”

“That’s my girl.”

She walked inside and hugged her children to her and explained that she would leave for a few days and not know when she would be back. She assured them that Vilkas would stay with them no matter what and that she loved them all very much. Kari and Hagen were still a bit young to understand the weight of the situation, but Lucia teared up at the conversation. She wrapped her arms around her mother’s neck and prayed that it wouldn’t be the last time she was able to do so. So many things could go wrong, the only thing they could do was hope and pray that Leilani was strong enough. However, Leilani knew that now she could face anything and no matter what happened she would fulfill her destiny and set the world free.


	38. Final Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani is at the end of her journey, time to find Alduin and save Skyrim.

The next morning Leilani stuffed her pack full of potions and provisions, she descended the steps to find Vilkas and the kids already waiting for her by the front door. She had agreed for them all to go to Dragonsreach with her in order to see her off, plus the kids wanted to see a dragon up close and this was the safest way to do so. So she walked hand in hand with Vilkas and the twins with Lucia trailing behind them, she knew Lucia was anxious about this mission in particular. She told Vilkas to walk ahead while she fell back to walk with Lucia.

“Wanna talk?”

“I’m afraid that you won’t come back, I know I’ve said that before but this time it feels different. Like you really are going somewhere you can never come back from, plus I just want to have you home to stay for once. I know that you’re the Dragonborn but you’re my mom first, that might sound selfish but I feel so lost right now.”

“Why do you feel lost?”

“I’m almost sixteen and I have my future to think about, I think I want to go off to the College and continue learning about the different schools of magick. I know both you and Danica think I have a good grasp on Restoration, but I want to learn more. Destruction and Illusion seem so interesting and I want to immerse myself in them, then maybe one day I might be able to become the Arch mage.”

“If that is what you wish I will support it.”

“But I also want to stay here and help Danica in the temple, Lars is here as well and we have been getting along so well..”

“How well?”

“Nothing to be concerned about mom, call it puppy love if anything. I still feel like have things to accomplish here, I know I have my whole life ahead of me to deal with this but ever since my birth mother and father died.. I don’t know, being homeless all those years made me paranoid about my next move. Like if I wasn’t one step ahead of everybody else I was surely going to die, until you and Pa came along I was so afraid. So if you leave me like the others did I don’t think I could stomach it, I want you to see me get married, start a family, achieve the things I never thought possible.”

“Oh darling..”

Leilani reached down and grabbed her eldest daughter’s hand tightly, she looked Lucia deep in her eyes and made her a promise to return home and be there for her after everything was over. She could tell it eased some of the girl’s fears but not all of them, they made their way in silence to the palace and eventually onto the terrace where Odahviing was still trapped. Kari hid behind Vilkas while Hagen just marveled at the size of the beast in front of him, Lucia was shocked as well but showed no fear towards the dragon. Leilani told the guards to release the bindings and they did so hesitantly, the wooden chains sprang open and retracted once more. Odahviing stretched his wings and took deep breaths before turning to the Dragonborn with respectful eyes.

“ ** _Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal_**.”

He turned away and made his way to the balcony to await Leilani’s order, Kari came over to her and pulled on her hand. Leilani looked down and saw the twins at her feet looking up at her with curious eyes.

“What did that thing say Ma?”

“He said that even though he is very angry at me for holding him here, he is honor bound to not hurt me and carry out our deal.”

They nodded in understanding and walked beside her as she made her way to the beast waiting for her, once they reached him she took each child in her arms and hugged them tightly.

“Be good for your father while I’m gone, this will all be over soon and then we can live in peace. I love you all and I want you to know how proud I am of all of you.”

She then turned to Vilkas who was anxious rubbing his hands together, she knew how nervous this endeavor made him but she had little choice. She embraced him as well and kissed his cheek before leaning to whisper in his ear.

“I love you Vilkas, no matter what happens promise me that you will take care of the Companions and help the kids in their studies. I will always be with you, in this life and the next.”

Before he could respond she draped her pack over her shoulders and hopped onto the awaiting dragon, after situating herself between two of the beast’s spikes she felt the rumble of his voice.

“ ** _Saraan uth - I await your command, as promised. Are you ready to see the world as only a dovah can? Zok brit uth! I warn you, once you've flown the skies of Keizaal, your envy of the dov will only increase. Amativ! Mu bo kotin stinselok_**.”

“I’m ready, take me to Alduin’s haven.”

Odahviing’s wings spread like sails and before she knew it they leaped into the air and she felt the wind glide through her raven tresses, for the first few minutes Leilani kept her head down in order to shield her eyes from the harsh wind. Then s certain peace took over the atmosphere and she looked up from the creature’s scaly back, she saw the world spread out before her. At the height Odahviing was currently occupying she could see parts of all the provinces, form High Rock to Hammerfell she saw the fields and tundras spread out before her. Odahviing was right her envy of the Dov was indeed growing, she threw her arms out to her sides and pretended she had wings herself. She had never felt so free and she loved it, after what felt like hours she saw an ancient ruin come into view just beyond some mountain peaks.

This truly was a place only dragons could reach, it seemed impossible for a human,elf, or argonian to reach this specific ruin. Odahviing lowered himself onto a large stone circle at the base of the ruins and Leilani eagerly jumped off her transport. She walked to the front of him and bowed to show her thanks and the respect she had for him, she heard the beast exhale and then speak.

“ ** _This is as far as I can take you. Krif voth ahkrin. I will look for your return, or Alduin's._** ”

Then he flew off once more and she was left alone, she kept her eyes on the sky until she no longer saw any trace of Odahviing.

“Thanks for the confidence, well I guess I need to make my way to the entrance. This place looks massive, no telling what lies ahead. Talos guide me and Akatosh preserve me.”

She had her axes strapped to her sides and a new bow strapped to her back with a full quiver of arrows, Vilkas had bought her an ebony bow to match her other weapons and armour, he said he was going to wait until their anniversary next week but thought she needed it now more than ever. She looked down at her ring finger and admired her silver wedding band that Eorlund had made for them all those years ago, so many memories. Then she heard a roar greet her ears, she looked up to see a tan monstrosity swoop down and land before her, she dodged just in time to escape a frostball from the beast. She armed herself with her axes and wasted no time in slashing at the monster’s belly and tearing away scales, the tan dragon roared in frustration as Leilani planted one of her axes in it’s neck and climbed onto it’s head using the horns protruding from the neck and head. Then she blinded the beast and scalped the him before breaking into his skull and landing the final blow with her ax.

It roared in pain one last time as it fell and she dismounted, it began to deteriorate and she absorbed it soul like before, the spirit flowed into her and she moaned at the feeling. It still made her uncomfortable absorbing the life essence of a once living being, no matter the knowledge or strength she gained from it she felt it was wrong all the same. She was out of breath after that first encounter and she sat in the nearby grass to clean her blade while listening for movement around her.

“Well….t-that was less than comforting...I did not expect to fight a dragon by myself…”

She looked towards the ruins once more and saw movement in the distance, she squinted and made out the shapes of what seemed like men. She reasoned no living men could occupy these grounds so her mind went to the only logical option. Draugr.

“At least I know I can handle those by myself, I just hope they don’t come in hoards. After all I can only handle so many at a time..”

She sheathed her axes and armed herself with her bow instead, she readied an arrow and waited with bated breath for the draugr to stop before firing and killing it with one shot. She and Vilkas had discovered that one only needed to impair the remainder of the brain to defeat one of these walking dead. The second had heard his comrade screech in agony and waddled over to examine the body, she quickly dispatched that one as well. Then she made her way over the narrow stone bridge and up to the now lifeless bodies, further down the path she saw two more and she decided to use her axes instead of the bow for these two. She charged forward into battle and easily decapitated one of the zombies catching it off guard, the second one was prepared for her though.

She blocked the sword easily enough but the enemy also had a shield that was proving to be a challenge to get around, eventually she was able to hook her ax through the loop of the shield and pull it away from her opponent. Then she was able to dislodge its head from it’s shoulders and walk out into an open field below a set of stone staircases, she looked around her surroundings and thought it seemed to quiet.

“This place is still in decent condition despite the centuries that have passed, I guess that is the power of the Dov.”

Then she heard another roar rip through the air, and sure enough an enormous shadow soared over the open field and she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Son of a bitch.”

This dragon was harder to fight than the last, Leilani was still fatigued from the first soul she absorbed but she couldn’t slow her pace. She shouted her own Voice in turn with the dragon she was facing, she used dragonrend to make it more vulnerable and eventually she was able to drive her ax through the beast’s neck and sever a major artery. The soul rushed from it’s host and into Leilani at lightning speed, causing Leilani to breathe heavily and fall to her knees.

“T-that... will…...never get easier..”

She sensed movement to her left and sure enough more draugr appeared on the balcony above her, she sighed and grabbed a potion from her pack. She had sustained some claw marks from the beast and poured the potion over them causing them to heal faster, she then found a rejuvenation potion and drank it as well. After drinking a stamina one as well she threw the empty bottles to the side and then cleaned her axes before walking up the stairs and fighting her way through multiple draugr. She finally defeated the last of the dead outside and stood before the entrance to the temple, she eased open the old doors and crept inside to find multiple coffins and bones lying about.

“This looks fun…”

After fighting more than her fair share of draugr, she reached a room with a stone pillar puzzle, there were also three Draugr wrights patrolling the walkway where she needed to go. She was able to shoot one with her bow but then the others took notice of her and shouted at her, funny how all the old nords knew at least one word of the dragon language. She was able to kill one more before the other’s battle ax came down and cut a giant slice out of her armour and the skin underneath it, she screamed in pain and rolled out of the way of her enemy.

She felt her blood run down her arm as she crouched behind a coffin, she pushed enough of her magic into it to stop the bleeding but not enough to prevent a scar. She then leaped from her hiding spot and slashed at the last walking corpse with fury, she cut off one of its arms before planting an ax in the head and stopping the remainder of brain function.

“Bastard, now for this puzzle..”

After turning the three stones accordingly she made her way to the center platform and pulled the rusted lever, it grinded and squealed until a bridge dropped in front of her and a door open on the other side. She made her way up through the rest of the ruins and come to a word wall. After absorbing the knowledge provided she climbed a set of wooden stairs and came out to a balcony high above her starting point, she saw a Draugr Deathlord to her right and dashed over to decapitate it without it noticing her beforehand. She felt multiple bruises start to form on her body from the fight’s she endured inside and knew it was far from over, she crouched and made her way over to a corner of the balcony shielded by a corner of the temple.

She peeked around the corner to she two more Deathlord’s and she cursed under her breath, it must not have quiet enough because one of them walked towards her. She retreated and waited near the edge of the balcony for the corpse to see her, once it did see her it charged with a roar. She rolled out of the way so that their places were reversed and the draugr was now at the edge of the balcony, she grinned as she called upon her Voice and used it on her enemy.

“ _ **FUS RO DAH !**_ ”

The body flew away from the ruins and her eyes watched as it plummeted to the earth and shattered on impact, she had one last one to deal with and she was able to get a clear shot with her bow to kill it. She climbed the last set of stone stairs to see a glowing pillar of gold reaching for the sky, two dragons were decorating the pillars around the portal but showed no hostility towards her.

“Well this is a good sign I guess..”

But then out of the corner of her eye she saw a masked figure float calmly into view, the figure itself held no particular shape of man nor beast. It’s mask was made of wood with intricate carvings decorating it, she was stunned at the black mist coming from the bottom of the cloak it was wearing.

“What is that…”

The figure ascended a small set of stairs before removing a staff from its holding place, this action closed the portal and stilled the wind that had been rushing around the area. The figure turned toward her with a strange glow in its eyes, then she felt the air crackle with the electricity of magic before seeing the entity conjure lightning in one hand. Leilani was able to dodge a couple bolts before finding a place to hide behind a pillar, she then heard a storm atronach come into being and she knew this was the real challenge. She had no enchanted armour or magicka resistant potions that she knew of, and judging by the power behind those lightning bolts one hit would severely injure her to the point of paralyzation.

“I just need to kill the entity, the atronach will disappear when the conjurer is gone. But what is that thing?”

She glanced around her pillar to see the cloaked being waiting for her to emerge, she was literally trapped and she had no idea as to how she could escape. Then a single idea came to her, she only knew one word for this shout but it might just be enough to get her close to the cloaked entity. She said a silent prayer and then conjured the word in her mind, the one that allowed her to become ethereal.

“ _ **FIEM**_.”

As soon as the word left her mouth she left her hiding place and charged at the enemy, the lightning bolts went through her and she was able to land a few decent hits on the being until she felt the shout start to fade. She dodged behind a pillar once more and then caught her breath, her throat was sore from the amount of Voice she had been using and knew she should save it for when she came face to face with Alduin. She had one last trick she could use but she had to rely heavily on her ability to dodge, she cast Dragonskin over herself and then charged forward once more rolling around the storm atronach and away from a few stray bolts. She was close enough to the being to drag her axes across it’s chest and cause it to shriek, then she put both axes to it’s neck and sliced through what should have been cartilage and skin.

However, the being had no human skin or scale. It just screamed in pain before turning to dust before her very eyes, the robes fluttered down to cover the small ash pile as well with the mask resting perfectly on top of it all. She heard the atronach disappear behind her as she knelt down to sift through the ash, she took the mask and stuffed it in her pack.

“I can feel the magic in this mask, maybe I can analyze it once I return home. Now, how do I reopen the portal….”

Then her eyes fell on the staff the being was using to cast the magic at her, she grabbed it and felt the electricity course through the wood. She walked up the small staircase like the being had before and saw a small lock like opening in the platform, she took the staff and plunged it into the opening. For a moment nothing happened, but then the ground shook and the wind stirred before the portal reopened. A beautiful mixture of blue and gold swirled up towards the sky in front of her, such a powerful pulse of magicka filled the air as she just stared into the wall of liquid gold.

“So...now what? Do I just jump into it?”

She asked this question and received no answer, she prayed that everything would work out before jumping feet first into the portal. She felt her soul rip from her body and swirl around her, then she felt it re-enter her flesh with a sense of renewed purpose. She felt as if she were flying and she lost track of time as she spiraled through this rainbow of color and magic, eventually it all became too much for her conscious to bare and she fell into a soft slumber. A short while later she felt a cool breeze upon her cheek as her eyelids fluttered open, she looked around to find herself placed on a stone platform overlooking a mist covered valley. She stood up to find multiple statues seeming to stare at her from their high place among the clouds, but when she looked up she saw a seemingly endless aurora spread above her. She heard an ancient chant in the distance, it all felt so surreal and she was wondering if she was still asleep.

“This…..this must be Sovngarde…”

The bones of whales lined the path towards the mist filled valley, then off in the distance she saw the World Eater flying circles above the mist. She felt her blood boil as she made her way towards the thick mist. Time to be rid of this bastard once and for all, but what is that glowing figure up ahead?


	39. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani faces the mists of Sovngarde and meets her fate in Shor's realm.

Leilani’s eyes fell on a glowing figure a short distance away from her, after what she endured back at the temple she was exhausted. She slowly approached the cloaked figure in front of her until it was only a few feet from her, please don’t be hostile.

“Excuse me?”

The glowing figure seemed surprised at the voice and slowly turned to face Leilani, a wave of calm washed over the small breton as her hand went to her mouth in shock. The entity before her was someone she knew very well, or someone she used to know. The same short raven colored hair and the light green eyes he had shared with their father, he looked so different yet exactly the same.

“Kalcifer? Is….is that really you..”

Leilani froze in place as she stared at her little brother in the eyes, he seemed older than when he was murdered but she recognized him anyway. Before she could say anything else another being joined Kalcifer, their mother had come to stand beside her children with a smile on her face.

“Mom…”

“Hello darling.”

She ran forward and stopped a few inches from her family, she reached out to touch them and found that even though they were see through she could touch them as if they were made of flesh and bones. She let out a sigh of relief and brought them both close in a hug, she let tears freely flow from her eyes as she felt their embrace. After a few minutes she broke away from them and wiped her eyes, Kalcifer was as speechless as she was but her mother seemed more troubled than anything.

“Leilani, what are you doing here? You aren’t dead.”

“I’m here to stop Alduin, he is absorbing the souls here. I need to find help though, I saw a large hall at the other end of the valley. I assume that is Shor’s Hall, the place the nords always speak of in the land of the dead. But, what are you two doing in Sovngarde?”

“The land of the dead has many names darling, we all come here in the end. However it seems your father had pledged himself to a daedric prince, he is not in this realm.”

She nodded and turned to her brother, he seemed to be about the age of an adult now. Funny, he was little more than a teenager when he was killed. I won’t question the aging process of the dead, she took one of Kalcifer’s hands in hers and gripped it tightly. Her kid brother smiled weakly at her and ruffled her hair, she chuckled but felt old wounds start to reopen.

“I am so sorry Kal, you died because of me and my selfishness. You would still be alive if I had just done what I was told. You could have been a great mage,instead your body was disrespected and then turned to dust.”

Kalcifer had yet to speak to his older sister, he was still shocked that she was alive and walking freely among the dead in this plane of Oblivion. When his mother had found him in this realm she had explained the fate Leilani had been assigned and he felt proud to be her brother. He realized that he hadn’t spoken she since she arrived so he coughed and put hand on her shoulder.

“Leilani, you know that I helped you willingly. It wasn’t right how father treated you and Rydell treated you like cattle, I knew you deserved more than that. I would do it all over again if I had to, family comes first. Mother tells me that you blame yourself for my death and it pains me to see it be true. I helped out of my own free will and I want you to rid yourself of this grief you hold. I am proud to call myself your brother, never forget that I love you and would give my life for you always.”

Kalcifer’s voice was deeper than she remembered but he spoke the truth, hearing Kalcifer tell her to let it go made her feel a sort of freedom she hadn’t felt in a long time. She cried again but wiped her tears away as quick as she could then she turned to her mother and took her in her arms once more, the day her mother died was one she would never forget.

“Mom, I wish I could have saved you. I still have your ashes at home in the bedroom, I plan to spread them in a garden when we move to the countryside. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t strong enough to save you….”

“Oh darling, when will you see that I couldn’t have been saved. My body rejected your magic because I was already beyond saving, your magic is powerful and if you were rejected than nothing could have saved me in the end. You are a very talented healer, you are also a very intimidating warrior as well. I told Kalcifer that you lead the Companions. He is rather impressed aren’t you?"

Kalcifer laughed and nodded at his mother’s words, then the trio heard a great roar and saw Alduin land further ahead of them in the mist. Leilani put herself between her loved ones and the mist to shield them from its power, she called upon clear skies and turned to her family before unleashing her power.

“When I use my Voice, stay close behind me. I will take us out of this mist and safely to the other side, do not stray from my side.”

She held out her hand and Kalcifer grabbed it, their mother grabbed his in turn and Leilani faced the thick mist once more.

“ ** _LOK VAH KOOR_**!”

The mist cleared in front of them and Leilani charged forward, she kept repeating the process until they reach a bridge made of whale bones. She bent over to catch her breath as her family stood around her,she looked up from her position to see them tense and star at something. She looked for herself and saw a rather large man standing a few meters away at the entrance of the bridge, Leilani stood straight once more and kept her family behind her as she approached the large man.

“Excuse me, can I please pass?”

The man looked down on her with a curious stare, then he looked to her mother and Kalcifer and saw that they were dead like he. He turned his attention back to Leilani and crossed his arms over his chest.

“ _What brings you, wayfarer grim, to wander here, in Sovngarde, souls-end, Shor's gift to honored dead?_ ”

“I came to slay Alduin, and fulfill my destiny. Who exactly are you? You certainly are not entirely human, not with that stature anyway.”

“ _I am Tsun, shield-thane to Shor. The Whalebone Bridge he bade me guard and winnow all those souls whose heroic end sent them here, to Shor's lofty hall where welcome, well earned, awaits those I judge fit to join that fellowship of honor. A fateful errand. No few have chafed to face the Worm since first he set his soul-snare here at Sovngarde's threshold. But Shor restrained our wrathful onslaught - perhaps, deep counselled, your doom he foresaw._ ”

“Uh-huh, well um I seek entrance into the Hall of Valor. I think some people inside can help me, and is not then at least my family will be safe behind it’s walls.”

“ _No shade are you, as usually here passes, but living, you dare the land of the dead. By what right do you request entry?_ ”

“Ugh. By right of birth! I am the Dragonborn, not to mention the leader of the Companions as well.”

Tsun seemed impressed by her attitude and shrugged his shoulders, he then relaxed his stance and addressed Leilani once more.

“ _Ah! It's been too long since last I faced a doom-driven hero of the dragon blood, and I welcome the chance to challenge the blade of Ysgramor's heir, honored shield-sister to Kodlak Whitemane, whom I've watched for in vain._ ”

“What? Are you saying Kodlak hasn’t reached the hall yet? But it has been so long since his death, surely he hasn’t been wandering in the mist for this long.”

Kalcifer brought his hand to his sister’s shoulder and looked at her with sad eyes, her mother as well came up beside her in worry.

“Sis, there has been much unrest in the land of the dead for sometime. Even since my death I have seen this mist, the World Eater was only a thought then but the mist was still too daunting to traverse. We both have been stuck at the start of the valley, I have no doubts those of braver blood entered anyway. If this Kodlak was your shield-brother, he may have entered thinking he could fully handle what awaited him. He is probably still lost in the mist, but that is all the more reason to defeat that beast right?”

Leilani’s eyes scanned the mist in worry looking for any sign of Kodlak, unfortunately she saw no armour glinting about. She sighed and nodded to her brother before facing Tsun once more.

“ _Living or dead, by decree of Shor, none may pass this perilous bridge 'till I judge them worthy by the warrior's test_.”

“So, if I win we can all pass right? I keep strong company and if I beat you it is safe to assume they could as well.”

He nodded as he pulled a large battle ax from his back in preparation for battle, Leilani nodded and told her family to wait by the entrance so they could avoid the battle. Kalcifer nodded and led their mother to safety before the skirmish started. Leilani armed herself with her axes and sized up her opponent as they began to circle each other, he was so much bigger than her and that meant he was stronger as well. After he swung his weapons a few times in her directions she gathered that even though he was some warrior of legend his swings were a little too wide in order to hit her effectively.

She dodged one swing that was aimed at her torso and rolled behind her foe, she slashed at his bare back and brought a moan of pain from the man’s lips. He then rounded on her and used the Voice to push her back away from his person, Leilani was flung backwards and rolled on the ground.

“Ow..”

She rubbed her back as she stood and charged back into the skirmish, she was able to effectively dodge him with the exception of one swift chop that caught her off guard. Her feet were knocked out from under her and soon Tsun stood over her with his ax raised high above his head. She used her own Unrelenting force to repel him away, then she stood and hurled her ax at the man hitting him square in the chest and lodging there in his ribs.

Everything was still while Tsun looked down to see the ax sticking out from his torso, he grinned at Leilani before removing it and healing himself. He walked closer to Leilani while sheathing his weapon, as he handed the weapon back to her he set a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

“ _You fought well. I find you worthy. It is long since one of the living has entered here. May Shor's favor follow you and your errand._ ”

“Thank you.”

She took her ax gratefully and then sheathed her own weapons, she then ushered her family across the bone bridge and up to the large wooden doors. She took in the size of the hall itself and was in awe of its majesty, it was greater than any palace or longhouse in all of Skyrim. It looked greater than the Imperial Capital itself, her hand shook as she touched the large doors.

With Kalcifer’s help she pushed the door open wide and allowed her mother to enter first, then she and her brother followed her into the well lit main area. She looked around at the splendor before her, a large fireplace took up most of the main area and occupying it were two whole cows slowly turning on the spit. Everything shined with the brightest of light, then she realized everything was plated in gold. Be it a plate or a simple chalice, the air felt soothing as well and all the spirits in side seemed to be mostly at ease. Then one noticed her and approached with haste.

“ _Welcome to Shor’s honored hall Dragonborn, I am Ysgramor. Founder of the Companions and Harbinger of men. The others have waited for your arrival, please go and speak with the three heroes of old. They yearn to finish now what they couldn’t before._ ”

“You're Ysgramor...the man made god…”

He nodded and then left her side to find his seat at the great long table in the next room over, she shook her head and then saw three armour clad warriors standing over to the side of the fireplace.

“That must be the original three nords that sent Alduin forward in time. Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old I need to talk to them. I think you two should stay in the Hall while we fight Alduin, no need for you two to get caught in the cross-fire.”

Leilani’s mother rolled her eyes and pinched her daughter’s cheek, Leilani winced as she escaped her mother’s grasp and rubbed her abused cheek.

“We will help you fight Leilani, family sticks together. Besides having two top notch destruction mages couldn’t hurt, plus you have three nordic heroes as well. With all of us together we can take this bastard down once and for all.”

“Mom…”

“Mother is right Leilani, we won’t just sit idle while you risk your life. We are going whether you like it or not, plus if you refuse mom will probably just pinch your cheek even harder.”

“Ugh. Fine but **_PLEASE_** be careful.”

She made her way over to the three nords and introduced herself, the three eagerly welcomed her and told her of the plan they had concocted in order to bring the World Eater to his knees. She offered a few of her own ideas and soon they had a well formulated plan in place, after clarifying her family’s rolls in the matter they all raised their weapons into the air.

“For Sovngarde! For the Dragonborn!”

Then they all jogged out of the hall and into the small front yard of the hall, she allowed the three old heroes to cross first before she and her family followed close behind. After passing Tsun once more she took her place on the front lines with the other warriors and readied herself. Gormlaith then looked to her comrades and spoke with gusto.

“ _Clear Skies! Combine our Shouts!_ ”

She nodded and as they all called upon their knowledge of the Voice Leilani felt a certain energy pass through the whole group.

“ _ **LOK VAH KOOR**_!”

With everyone facing a chosen direction their voices cleared away portions of the mist, but to Leilani’s dismay she heard Alduin’s rough voice call upon the vale once more and the valley was once again covered in mist. She groaned in frustration but her comrades seemed all the more eager to prove their own power over that of the World Eater. Gormlaith rallied her friends again and called upon their voices with more urgency.

“ ** _LOK VAH KOOR_**!”

More of the mist cleared this time although most of it still remained intact at the beginning of the valley, but Alduin was not dismayed at the action. He used his thu’um once more to call upon the mist and blind the souls trapped within, Leilani felt more angry than ever at the thought of Kodlak being stuck in that hell. She heard her comrades start to doubt their power but then Felldir told them to hold true to their plan and that one more burst of their thu’um would clear the mist for good. Leilani conjured all the strength she could and channeled it into her Voice.

“ _ **LOK VAH KOOR**_!”

Sure enough just like Felldir said the mist finally vanished and Leilani took a breath of relief, then she heard the angry shout of the World Eater as he leaped into the air and flew about the realm. She sensed his rage as he angrily circled the small troupe of fighters, for the first time Leilani felt sure that she would ensure that bastard’s demise. No matter how it ended she knew that one way or another she would do everything she could in order to stop this beast from hurting those in both the living and undead realms.

“That bastard is going down, everyone be ready! This all ends today no matter what happened in the past, today we have the option to make it all go away. Stick together and always watch each other’s back. For Skyrim! For Sovngarde!”

“ _ **For Skyrim! For Sovngarde!**_ ”


	40. The World Eater's Demise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leilani finally faces her destiny and readies herself for quite the battle, will she return to her family in one piece?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a little longer, some stuff happened after I returned from vacation and couldn't get back to this. But here is the final battle between our favorite Breton and the World Eater.

_**“JOOR ZAH FRUL!”** _

The whole of Sovngarde shook as the World Eater landed in front of the small band of warriors, Leilani’s blood could sense the anger from the large black dragon but she was ready to end this once and for all. All was still as Alduin looked over the six mortals before him, four of which he had previously met in battle. Leilani saw anger behind those devilish red eyes, those red eyes that have haunted her since the destruction of Helgen, too bad she was planning to blind the bastard if possible.

“NOW!”

While Leilani and the three ancient warriors charged forward with weapons drawn Kalcifer and her mother started casting high level Destruction spells against the beast, however Alduin called upon his own power of destruction. Large flaming boulders started to fall from the sky as they had before, Leilani was prepared for it though. She called upon clear skies once more and shouted towards the cosmic sky above, the comets stopped falling and she and the three warriors hacked and slashed at their destined enemy. Alduin’s tail hit the ground with tremendous force which caused Leilani and Hakon to lose their footing, unfortunately that small stagger was enough for Alduin to move his neck and gnash his teeth towards Hakon. He rolled out of the way just in time and Leilani ducked under the gesture as well and away from immediate danger.

“Heads up!”

Leilani turned her head to see Alduin push his wing towards her in order to get her away from his vulnerable underbelly, instead of moving Leilani swung one of her axes at the fragile membrane of the wings and tore holes into some of the leather like material. Hakon and Gormlaith saw what she was doing and started doing the same to the other wing, Alduin roared in pain and shouted into the sky once more bringing the comets back to rain down. Leilani was too preoccupied with damaging Alduin’s wing that she didn’t even noticed the weather change until she heard someone cry out in pain.

Her head whipped around to see Kalcifer moving a rock off from their mother’s leg while she cast her strongest Restoration spell on her broken appendage. Leilani didn’t think they could get hurt in this realm, they were dead after all and isn’t this the land of the dead? While her mind was preoccupied with the science behind the incident she failed to notice Alduin’s head swoop towards her and grab her leg in his jaws.

“Ahhh!”

She was torn from her place on the ground to be flung up in the air, she felt the bastard’s teeth tear into her flesh and hit bone. She ignored the extreme pain that her body felt and used what momentum she could in order to swing her arms up towards the beast’s head and plant her weapons into Alduin’s left eye. Alduin shouted in pain and opened his mouth releasing her leg and leaving Leilani to dangle in the air while gripping her axes for dear life. She glanced towards the ground and knew that she couldn’t let go without suffering another injury to her already broken leg, she felt like her leg was on fire as the pain ran through every part of her body. She knew that she was losing blood as well, between the intense waves of pain she felt warm liquid gushing from her leg and dripping down her toes filling her boot.

“SIS! Jump! I’ll catch you!”

“NO! I’m finishing this here and now!”

Leilani hoisted herself up and onto Alduin’s head, he tried in earnest to shake her off or dislodge her weapons but failed as she wiggled her way up behind the horns on his head. Leilani left one ax in the monster’s eye and took the other with her as she positioned herself as well as she could before raising her ebony ax in the air. She then continuously slammed it down into Alduin’s head until the black scales and soft flesh were torn away and she saw bone underneath all the blood and now deformed flesh.

“Say goodbye you bastard!”

She let her ax fall one final time as she felt the bone crack under the impact, then Alduin screamed one final time before rearing up on his hind-legs. Leilani was thrown from her place on his head and plummeted downward towards the rocky earth, as she felt her body connect with the ground below the air left her body and she was left gasping for breath. Meanwhile, her vision was filled with Alduin’s body glowing and cracking before the rest of his scales and some bones exploded from his body. The soul then propelled upwards into the sky and disappeared from her view, she was still lying on the ground when Kalcifer rushed to her side and her mother started healing her broken leg.

“Is it over? Truly over?”

Kalcifer smiled as Tsun and the rest of the warriors closed in around them.

“Yes, you did it Leilani! Alduin’s soul snare is gone from the realm and the mist is gone for good.”

“Praise Talos…”

She let her head fall back to the earth as she gazed up into the cosmic sky above them, so peaceful. Her mother was able to heal the most severe of Leilani’s injuries but informed her daughter that she may have a limp for a little unless she rested it properly when she returned back home.

“Can I get home? Now that Alduin is gone I bet his portal is now closed forever as well.”

Tsun came over to her and helped her to stand, he patted her on the shoulder as the three other ancient nords formed around her as well.

“ _You’ve done well Dragonborn, the World Eater is no more and Sovngarde is safe. When you are ready I will send you home,back to the land of the living_.”

“Alright, just give me a few minutes to say goodbye.”

“ _Be quick Dragonborn, one of the living should not linger in this realm for long. One’s soul could choose to stay if the body remains_.”

She nodded as she turned to the three old heroes and thanked them for their help in defeating Alduin once and for all, they nodded and praised Leilani’s battle prowess. She grinned and then turned to her family, she brought them in close for a hug and felt sad at the fact that she had to leave them once more.

“I miss you guys so much, you both still had so much life ahead of you that you will never experience.”

Her mother smiled as she held Leilani at arms length.

“What more could we ask for? You’ve grown into an outstanding woman and warrior and we couldn’t be prouder. We will be here for you when your time comes, until then return home to your husband and children. I am so proud to be your mother.”

“Mom is right sis, after all this and helping you defeat the World Eater my soul finally feels at rest. I know that you feel guilty for everything that happened to us but please know that we are happy here and that we love you, no matter what live your life for us and raise those kids to be good people. We will be here for you when your days are at an end, I couldn’t have asked for a better sister.”

Leilani allowed a few tears to fall as she hugged her family one last time before turning back to Tsun, but before she could talk to him she saw a figure jogging towards them on the horizon. As she squinted she recognized the armour as it came into view, the symbol of the wolf on the chest plate was all too familiar.

“Kodlak?”

Sure enough the old nord came into view and she couldn’t believe her eyes, so many years had passed since she had seen her mentor’s face. She was frozen to the spot as Kodlak came within a few inches of her frame, his eyes were now a gentle silver like Vilkas’s now that he was cleansed of the beast blood. She reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder and finally let out a breath she had been holding as she felt the metal beneath her hand, she smiled and threw her arms around Kodlak’s neck and hugged him tightly.

“I see you have grown into quite the warrior, I knew you were destined for greatness. It is good to see you once more Leilani.”

“Kodlak, I can’t believe it. I’m so sorry you’ve been stuck in that mist for so long, if I had known-”

“Hush sister, you could not have known. Now then, the World Eater is finally gone and you have a life to return to. Tell my favorite twins I said hi and that I am proud of the men they have become in my absence, also know that I am still looking over you from my place here. You have quite the family now and I know you will continue to flourish, I am proud of you lass.”

“Kodlak, we miss you so much. I promise to do my best to lead the Companions and to be a good role model for my kids.”

“Aye, I know you will. We will all await your return to Sovngarde when your journey finally ends. ALL HAIL THE DRAGONBORN!”

“ _ **ALL HAIL THE DRAGONBORN!**_ ”

Leilani grinned as everyone cheered and clapped for her and Alduin’s death, she then turned to Tsun and readied herself for whatever was about to happen.

“I am ready to go home.”

“ _Before I send you back, a gift for you. This shout allows you to summon a Hero from this hall, use it to your advantage back on Tamriel_.”

A sudden rush of energy passed through her body as Leilani absorbed the knowledge Tsun bestowed upon her, then the ground shook as Tsun used his Voice to send Leilani back to the realm of the living. The last image she saw of Sovngarde was of her mother and brother talking to Kodlak as they watched her leave with happy eyes. She finally felt the weight of their deaths lift from her shoulders as she allowed herself to accept that they were now safe and that she could do no more for them until she returned to them. Her journey back into the realm of the living was less painful the second time around, she felt weightless as she was propelled through space until her vision went dark and she felt her body land in pillow like softness.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes to see a cloud covered sky, she felt the cold of the snow through her metal armour. It was finally over, Alduin was gone and she could rest at last.

“But where am I?”

She sat up from her position on the ground and looked around her, she felt her heart skip a few beats as she saw half a dozen dragon occupying the space around her. Paarthurnax and Odahviing were counted among them, she was at the summit of the Throat of the World. She hastily stood up and winced as her leg almost buckled from the sudden weight that she put on it, she sensed no hostility from the Dov that surrounded her but she was still wary nonetheless. Before she could ask Paarthurnax what was going on all of the dragons turned towards the sky and started taking off one by one all the while reciting some chant in dragon language.

_**“Alduin mahlaan”** _

_**“Sahrot thur qahnaraan”** _

_**“Alduin mahlaan”** _

_**“Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid”** _

_**“Alduin mahlaan”** _

_**“Thu'umii los nahlot”** _

_**“Alduin mahlaan”** _

_**“Mu los vomir”** _

Then while all the other dragons flew off over the horizon only Paarthurnax and Odahviing remained on the summit with her, she turned towards the grey dragon with curious eyes. Paarthurnax congratulated her on her victory and spoke of a hope that other dragons will learn from him as she did and live a life of peace, Leilani thanked him for his guidance and friendship before he bowed his head to her and then took off as well. His gravel like voice echoed over the mountain as Leilani watched him circle above the peak, then Odahviing came to her side and offered his allegiance as well and told her that she may call on him anytime she needed his help. She thanked him as well and then watched as he flew off over the horizon after the other dragons, she was alone on the summit at last.

“I guess I need to make my way down to Arngier.”

But before she could turn away she was scooped up by gentle claws and rushed down the mountain, Paarthurnax has seen her injured leg and decided to give her a lift down to the temple. However, the kind dragon forgot to offer his help and caught Leilani by surprise as he snatched her up and dropped her gently in the courtyard behind the monastery. Before Leilani realized what had happened she was behind the temple in the snow covered courtyard watching Paarthurnax retreat to his home at the summit.

“HEY! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU DID THAT!”

She realized her yelling failed to reach her mentor and she shook her head as she limped into the temple, Arngeir was there to greet her and congratulate her on fulfilling her destiny.

“It’s good to be back home, how long was I gone?”

“Well considering that all went according to plan after our peace council and you returning to us now, it has been about three months.”

“THREE MONTHS?!”

“Yes, it seems time in the other realm passes slower than it does than here in Nirn. I know that you must be eager to return home but I noticed that your leg is injured. I think you should stay here a few days until your leg is at least a bit more healed.”

“I can’t believe I was gone for three months! Vilkas and the kids are probably worried sick! I need to get home!”

But before she could even take two steps towards the exit her leg finally gave out, she fell to her knees and hissed in pain. She was able to push some of her healing into her leg and remembered what her mother had told her back in Sovngarde, she couldn’t risk further injury. She agreed to Arngier’s offer and he helped her to a bed and brought her some food and mead for the night.

“Arngier?”

“Yes Dragonborn?”

“Do you have any parchment and ink around? I have to get word to my family about my well-being.”

“Unfortunately we do not have any on hand, we rarely get writing materials delivered to us. You will just have to wait a few days until you are able to travel home.”

“But-”

“Quiet, rest now and regain your strength.”

Arngier left her to her meal and she ate in silence as she pondered how she could rush her healing process, she didn’t want to drain her magic reserves because that could cause her to become dizzy or lose consciousness. Then she got an idea, unfortunately she would have to wait until morning to try it. The next morning she waited for Arngier to bring her breakfast, she was healing her leg once more when the monk walked in with a fresh bowl of stew. Arngier ate with her and they talked of her battle and the happenings up on the summit upon her return to the land of the living.

“After breakfast can you walk with me into the courtyard?”

“Why do you want to go outside Dragonborn?”

 “I have an idea that might allow me to return home faster, please just humor me there is a chance that it might not even work.”

“Very well, come on I will hold your pack as well walk.”

“Thank you Arngier.”

She finished her meal quickly and grabbed Arngier’s offered arm as they slowly made their way into the snowy yard. The sun’s rays danced across the freshly fallen snow, Leilani squinted against the light as they went to the center of the courtyard.

“Now what is it you intend to do?”

“Something crazy. In fact you might want to step back a few feet, just in case.”

Arngier looked at her with curious eyes but retreated to the porch all the same to watch her, she looked towards the morning sky and took in a large breath of cool air.

“ ** _OD-AH-VIING!_** ”

Leilani waited after she had shouted for any sign that her newly found friend was close by, sure enough a familiar roar went through the air and her red and purple scaled friend descended into the yard before her. She looked back at Arngier who was standing there mouth agape at the sight of a dragon other than Paarthurnax in his backyard.

“ ** _You summoned me Dovahkiin? Saraan uth.._** ”

“Can you take me back to Whiterun? The place where we first met, I am injured but I need to get home as soon as possible. Please..”

Odahviing looked at her leg and then back up to meet her gaze, he bowed his head and laid down so she could easily mount him once more. She thanked him and pulled her pack onto her shoulders and hoisted herself up onto her friend’s neck, she positioned herself between two spikes and then held on for dear life as Odahviing leapt into the sky and surged forward with one thrust of his wings. After a few seconds the rushing wind slowed and she looked out over his shoulders to the earth below them, she saw snow covered tundras turn into meadows below them.

After a few more minutes she saw the walls of Whiterun come into view, Odahviing circled around before coming to land on the Jarl’s balcony as he had before. This of course caused quite the stir in the palace and as Leilani was dismounting her friend the Jarl himself came running out to see what was happening. When Balgruuf saw his old friend standing beside the beast he smiled and told his men to lower their weapons, Leilani thanked Odahviing one last time and then he leapt into the sky and disappeared from view. She limped towards the Jarl and he welcomed her with open arms.

“It is good to see you my friend! You’ve been gone for three months and we were all starting to lose hope of your return,praise Talos you are alright.”

“I can’t be killed that easily.”

The Jarl laughed and Irileth even cracked a smile at the Breton’s remark, she then excused herself promising to tell her tale to all once she was healed. The Jarl promised to have a feast celebrating her return, she thanked him and then slowly made her way out of the palace. She decided to check Jorrvaskr first before heading home. When she walked in she was greeted with the familiar smell of leather and mead that welcomed her the very first day she came to this honored hall, then she felt strong arms encase her and squeeze nearly all the air out of her lungs.

“F-farkas...I can’t..breathe..”

“Oops, sorry sister..”

He released her and she held him at arm's length as she tried to catch her breath once more, while she was struggling to breath Lydia came into view as well and offered her a soft hug. Lydia felt bigger than what she remembered. Then she drew back from the hug and her eyes wandered to her housecarl’s stomach, Leilani smiled at the medium sized bump that was occupying that space.

“I take it you two are starting a family, you were married then?”

Farkas blushed and Lydia just smiled as she answered her Thane.

“Yes, we apologize for holding it in your absence. We waited a month for your return and insisted that we could wait longer but Vilkas said that you would want us to be married happily rather than wait around for you to return and risk something happening to one of us.”

“He was right, I am so happy for you two. And a pup on the way as well, Jorrvaskr is going to be quite a lively place.”

Farkas hugged Leilani and Lydia again and the women laughed at his affection, after a few minutes of catching up and seeing Torvar,Athis,Njada,and Ria Leilani promised to talk to them more after healing and seeing her family. She left Jorrvaskr in high spirits and made her way into the market where she saw Carlotta and Mila running the vegetable stall, she didn’t make it far before Mila saw her and ran to her tugging her into a hug at the same time. Carlotta saw her friend as well and rushed over to join in the embrace.

“We’ve missed you so much, Whiterun hasn’t been the same without you here.”

“It is good to finally be home, sorry I was gone for so long.”

She promised to talk later and left the girls to run their stall as she waddled home, she paused at the threshold of Breezehome and listened intently at the door for any laughter or conversation. She heard a bit of both, but mostly in hushed tones. She couldn’t wait any longer and she burst through the door and she saw her family at the table eating breakfast, they startled at the sudden noise but once the twins and Lucia saw who had come in they were out of their chairs and clinging to Leilani’s form in a tight embrace.

There were tears from the children as well as Leilani, she apologized for being away for so long and promised never to leave them again for some time. The twins had grown at least a few inches since she had last seen them and Lucia had grown her hair out and now wore it in a long braid down her back.

“We missed you so much mama!”

“I missed you all as well, but I’m home now and I won’t leave again for some time.”

She continued hugging and kissing her children until her eyes finally met those loving silver orbs that she knew so well, she gently shuffled the children to one side and slowly made her way across the living room until she was just centimeters away from her lover. She saw the relief and happiness in his eyes and she gently cupped his face in her hands, his larger ones came up to encase hers as he leaned into her touch.

“I’m home Vilkas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write one more chapter as an Epilogue, after that who knows...


	41. The Moments After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

Leilani’s leg had healed up nicely and she only had a few shallow scars to show for that legendary battle in Sovngarde, the past few months since she returned home had been filled with parties at the palace and Jorrvaskr in honor of her sacrifice for Skyrim. Jarl Ulfric and General Tullius had even sent letters with their thanks for saving this province, she had barely had time to just be with her family. Granted the first week back she was on bedrest and spent most of those days sitting by the fireside and talking to her children about her adventure in Sovngarde. Vilkas had been very careful in caring for Leilani’s leg, so much so that he had taken to sleeping on the floor in order for her to have free range in the bed for movement and comfort. But as soon as she was healed the parties and feasts came shortly after, the Jarl often had her in the Palace talking to his advisers about her travels and how they could defend themselves in case the dragons turned hostile.

She was currently hiding in her private quarters in the depths of Jorrvaskr when a soft knock sounded at the door. Leilani turned from the paperwork at her desk to the warm brown eyes of her housecarl, Leilani smiled and welcomed her inside. Lydia hurried inside and sat next to her dear friend, making sure not to wake the baby that was fast asleep in her arms.

“How are you doing Leilani? Things have been crazy these past few months, make sure you take time for yourself and your family.”

“I’m fine Lydia, how are you and this little warrior fairing?”

“Loki and I are just fine, for a one month old he is pretty calm. Farkas fusses over him more than I do.”

“Nice to know that Vilkas and Farkas share fathering techniques, he is always fussing over the twins and Lucia no matter what they are doing.”

“Anymore banquets or parties to attend?”

“Not if I can help it, I just want to relax. I thought things would be so simple after I killed Alduin, but things have just gotten more hectic.”

“I understand, what were you working on?”

“Well while I was gone Vilkas had taken our saving and began construction on a home out in the wilderness, I had received some land from the Jarl of Falkreath before I left and we decided to build a home out there. We have yet to decide whether or not it will be our main house or just a retreat for the family during hunting season.”

“Either way it sounds nice, Farkas might be sad if you lot move out of the city and away from us though. I would be to.”

“That is why we haven’t decided fully yet, plus Lucia is seriously considering becoming a healer at the temple with Danica.”

“It suits her, she is gifted with Restoration.”

“I am very proud of her progress, she even said that she might consider going to the College of Winterhold to further her studies.”

“Impressive.”

Lydia and Leilani continued to talk until Loki woke up and started fussing, Lydia excused herself to feed him and Leilani finished her work and went up to the training yard to see what was going on. She saw Farkas sparring with Torvar as Njada, Ria, and Athis stood at the archery range firing countless arrows at the straw targets. Then she saw Hagen and Kari thrusting their dull daggers at the practice dummies under Vilkas’s supervision, Lucia on the other hand was sitting at the edge of the porch with a book open on her lap. She sat down next to her eldest daughter and nudged her with her shoulder.

“What are you reading now Lucia?”

“Hi mom, it’s just another Restoration tome.”

“I thought you read all of the ones we owned.”

“I did, this is Danica’s.”

“Ah, well you know if you were to attend the College you would have a whole Arcaneum to browse through. No doubt they have countless tomes for you to read there.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if I want to be that far away from you and Pa. Let alone the twins, you guys need my help here.”

“We are fine Lucia, don’t let us hold you back from what you really want to do. Your grandmother was one of the best healers in all of Tamriel, she even worked for the Emperor and his family before teaching at the College.”

“Are you sure we can afford it? Aren’t you and Pa building a new house out in the woods?”

“That is already paid for, and we can definitely afford to send you off to the College to study. You only need to ask us.”

“Thanks Ma, I think I will go then. Might be a nice change of pace from everyday life here.”

“Alright, we will talk about it later and write to the College about joining. When you get accepted we will visit you and write to you often.”

“Thank you Ma, for everything.”

“Of course Lucia.”

She ruffled her daughter’s hair and stood up, she then made her way across the yard to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and felt him chuckle at her affection, she then felt one of his arms encircled her shoulders as he brought her forward to stand at his side. He placed a kiss on her head and they looked at the twins lovingly, Hagen was progressing nicely in his combat skills while Kari was less than eager to learn how to kill a person.

“Kari, your form is weak.”

“Sorry Pa.”

Leilani watched as Kari halfheartedly swung her dagger at the wooden dummy, her brother on the other hand was more than ready to fight anyone who dared to challenge him. Leilani tapped Vilkas on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Are you sure Kari wants to learn how to fight?”

“Learning to fight is essential in this province, she doesn’t have to be a warrior but a basic knowledge of self defense is preferred.”

“She just seems so uninterested, have you talked to her about it?”

“Not yet, I was planning to. Do you want to?”

“Kinda, she might be more open with me. Take Hagen over to Farkas for sparring lessons, I will talk to Kari.”

Vilkas nodded and grabbed the young boy by his shoulders and steered him over to his uncle for further training, Leilani on the other hand snatched Kari by the arm and tugged her into a tight hug. Kari giggled and squirmed in her mother’s hold, Leilani laughed as well and then finally knelt down to look her daughter in the eye.

“Are you okay Kari?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You don’t seem like you’re having fun learning how to fight, do you not want to learn combat?”

“Not really, I’m not strong like Hagen or Pa.”

“Well, you just need more practice-”

“But I don’t wanna kill people!”

“Honey, you don’t have to kill anybody. But learning basic self defense would be good for you.”

“But all Hagen talks about is killing someone someday as a warrior, I don’t wanna hurt anyone…”

“So do you want to learn magic like Lucia?”

“Not really, I just wanna pick flowers..”

“Well you have time to decide, but meanwhile let your father teach you self defense. It will be useful when you get older and start to travel the province.”

“Alright mama.”

“That’s my girl.”

Kari then ran off to join her brother and father near their uncle, the rest of the day was uneventful and the family soon retired to their home for the night. After dinner the twins went to bed and Lucia said she was spending the night at Mila’s, after cleaning the dishes Leilani made her way upstairs and found Vilkas writing in a journal as he sat on his side of the bed.

“What are you writing?”

“Just checking our coin, after this final build on the house in Falkreath we should have a decent amount left over for add-ons like chickens, a cow, maybe even another horse.”

“Great! I’m so glad the house is coming together, it will be a nice escape from everything when we need it.”

“That’s for sure, plus Falkreath is a great hold for hunting. We could get fresh meat while we live there and bring the pelts for trading.”

“True, but I have something else on my mind.”

“Which is?”

“You..”

Vilkas stopped his quill and looked towards his wife, she had stripped down to her under clothes during their conversation without him noticing. He was only in a pair of cotton breeches himself, which grew tighter the longer he stared at his mate’s nearly naked form.

“What about me occupies your thoughts tonight love?”

“Guess..”

Vilkas chuckled as he marked his page and set the journal in a drawer in the bedside table, he got up from the bed and slowly walked towards Leilani. He took her gently in his arms and picked her up, her legs naturally wrapped around his waist as he pressed her against the wall in their room. He held her there as he looked deeply into her eyes as she played with his hair, things had finally calmed down and now that Alduin was dead they had their whole lives ahead of them to relax and enjoy what Skyrim had to offer.

“Love?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you more than life itself.”

“I love you more.”

Their lips met in a passionate embrace as their hands roamed up and down each others body in sensual motions, Vilkas took in her scent as his lips traveled down her neck and towards her collarbone. The smell of lavender and honeysuckle overwhelmed him as he found himself getting lost in her touch, Leilani in turn took in her mate’s musk of leather and mead much like Jorrvaskr. After a heated makeout session Vilkas finally moved them to the bed and caged Leilani beneath him, he trailed his lips downwards across her stomach and towards the hem of her underwear. He hooked his fingers in the fabric and pulled them down her legs and threw them on the floor a few feet away, his lips planted feather like kisses up her inner thigh until they finally came to her moist core. His tongue flicked out every so often as he sucked and probed her sensitive opening.

“Mmmm.”

Leilani was trying so hard to contain her voice in fear of waking the kids downstairs, but when Vilkas’s mouth sucked on her clit a small squeak escaped her lips. He grinned and then came up from between her legs with some of her juices dripping from his lips. His fingers then entered her and started to pump at a steady pace.

“You’re so beautiful..”

Leilani smiled as one of her hands reached down to grab Vilkas’s now prominent erection and stroke slowly up the length of his shaft, he groaned as her small hands gripped his shaft. His waist started to move slowly against her hand as his fingers pumped into her faster than before, Leilani let go of his erection in order to cover her mouth so she could stop her cry of pleasure.

Then Vilkas removed his fingers and stripped down himself before positioning his cock at her now dripping core, he wasted no time pushing into her and setting a rough pace. Her body moved in time with his and her hands gripped the furs beneath her as she felt her climax form, she captured Vilkas’s lips in her just as she felt her orgasm overtake her body.She moaned into the kiss and Vilkas soon found release himself and emptied inside her womb.

“How do you feel about another child love?”

“Hmph. The more the merrier.”

_**A Few Years Later…..** _

Leilani was sitting on the porch outside holding the newest addition to their family, Modi, the little lad was already so full of energy and only two months old. Leilani looked over the railing to see Vilkas teach their toddler, Freya how to walk with Kari encouraging her from the side lines. Hagen on the other hand was busy feeding the livestock, no doubt proud of how well the new chicks were doing. Then a messenger came over the hill which led to Lakeview Manor and jogged up the steps to hand Leilani a sealed letter, Leilani paid him for his service and flipped the letter over to observe the wax seal.

“It seems your big sister wrote us another letter Modi, no doubt wanting us to come visit her. She is doing rather well at the College Mirabelle wrote me about her potential earlier this week, maybe we should go surprise her.”

“What did the messenger give you love?”

Leilani looked up from the letter to see Vilkas standing there with Freya in his arms and Kari by his side, she smiled and showed her husband the letter.

“Lucia wrote us, it seems we need to pay a visit to our eldest daughter in Winterhold.”

“Aye, it has been a few months since we’ve last seen her.”

“True, well we can pack up the wagon in a few days. After all we have all the time in the world now, isn’t that right Modi?”

The baby giggled at his mother’s voice, then Hagen jogged up the steps as well to sit next to Leilani and look at his baby brother lovingly. The hired bard then came out onto the porch over the armory where they were and began to play _The Tale of Tongues_ , after all they had been through Vilkas and Leilani came out victorious. Life was finally what she had wanted it to be, she looked to her lover and smiled happily.

“I love you Vilkas.”

“Aye, I love you too lass. Now and forever.”

“Now and forever..”

_**THE END** _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading a supporting my work, Leilani's adventure has been both good and bad. From fighting her demons to working on being a good mom she never failed to persevere. I hope you all enjoyed the work and connected with the characters. Love y'all! stay tuned for more works later on, but for now: THE END


End file.
